Mistakes we made
by Juna2004
Summary: Er kann nicht von ihr verlangen weiter zu kämpfen, verlangen dass sie bei ihm bleibt, dass er sie verdammt ist hier zu sterben. Eine Lovestory mit vielen Höhen und Tiefen, die oft kaum zu meistern sind. Traurig Romantisch mit viel Gefühl.
1. Tränen

Hallo, habe mich an meiner eigenen Fanfic versucht. Hoffe sie gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Achja, Inuyasha gehört mir Leider nicht… wie so vielen anderen seufz

Na dann, freue mich auf eure Kritik… Gute wie schlechte 

Chapter 1 Tränen

„Verdammt!"

meinte Inuyasha und schlug auf die Felsenwand ein. Der Wasserfall rauschte neben ihm herunter und der Sprühregen legte sich auf ihn nieder.

„Verdammt"

schrie er und schlug abermals auf die Wand ein die keinen Millimeter nachgab. Seine Hand wurde warm feucht. Aber es interessierte ihn keinesfalls. Leise Schritte nährten sich ihm.

„Inuyasha?"

drang leise an sein Ohr. Doch der Hanyou drehte sich nicht um. Er konnte ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen, wie auch? Er war doch Schuld an dieser ganzen Lage. Wäre er achtsamer gewesen und hätte Kagome besser schützen können, hätten sie nicht den letzten Splitter verloren den sie besaßen. Dann könnte Kagome weiterhin zwischen seiner und ihrer Welt hin und her reisen. Und Naraku würde nicht fast das ganze Shiko no Tama in den Händen halten. Ein einziger verdammter Splitter fehlte noch, nur noch ein einziger der ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde.

Und er, er war noch nicht mal im Stande Kagome vor einem einfachen Dämonen zu schützen…

Die letzte Distanz schloss sie mit 3 weiteren Schritten auf. Sein Blick fiel neben ihr auf den Boden. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden. So frustriert hatte sie ihren Hanyou noch nie gesehen und setzte sich neben ihm. Kagome nahm seine blutige Hand und zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche um seine Hand damit zu verbinden.

Er musste sie anschauen, er konnte doch nicht anders. Erst weigerte sich doch der salzige Geruch war in seiner empfindlichen Nase. Nun fühlte er sich noch schlechter als er ihre leisen Tränen zu Boden tropfen sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid"

meinte er leise. Seine verbundene Hand ruhte in ihrer, sie legte ihre Hand auf seine drauf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld"

kam leise über ihre Lippen.

„Doch… Nur weil ich…"

„Hör auf damit"

funkelte sie böse.

„Aber es ist meine Schuld"

„Nein… Du kannst nicht an 2 Orten gleichzeitig sein!"

„Wäre ich schneller gewesen, dann hätte er dich jedenfalls nicht verletzt"

und schaute niedergeschlagen auf den Verband an ihrem linken Bein.

„Inuyasha bitte, nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte eben vorsichtiger sein müssen"

sagte sie wahrscheinlich mehr zu sich als zu ihm. Fakt war das sie die Schlacht gegen Naraku so gut wie verloren hatten…

Stillschweigend gingen sie zurück zum Lager.

Still war es, keiner war gerade in bester Laune.

Kagome setzte sich vorsichtig mir schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, der Hanyou stützte sie damit es einfacher ist sich hinzusetzen. Sie streckte ihre Hände zum Feuer aus, obwohl es Frühling war waren die Nächte teilweise noch sehr kühl. Inuyasha schaute die frierende Kagome eine ganze Zeit lang an bis er sich endlich traute. Er setzte sie einfach in seinen Schoss und schlug seine Sokianjacke um sie. Leicht rose im Gesicht meinte sie

„Danke"

doch Inuyasha sagte nichts.

„Kagome?"

meinte Miroku ernst

„Ja?"

„Sag, was willst du jetzt tun?"

Sie schaute ins Feuer

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich mein, ich denk… Also Naraku braucht nur noch einen Splitter und…"

„Und was?"

„Ich denke du solltest nach Hause gehen"

„Nach Hause?"

meinte sie traurig

„Warum Miroku?"

fragte sie aber gleich hinterher.

„Es klingt hart aber du kommst aus einer anderen Welt, nicht aus dieser, dein Leben ist woanders, du solltest es Leben. Es gibt keinen Grund länger hier zu bleiben. Unser Schicksal ist entschieden, aber deines nicht. Also bitte ich dich in deine Zeit zu gehen! Um zu Leben und nicht ein Opfer Narakus zu werden!"

Sango liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie wusste das all ihrer Tod beschlossen ist, aber Kagome lebt woanders, Narakus Macht existiert in ihrer Zeit nicht dort wäre sie sicher. Shippou knautschte sich an Sango und saß mit dem Rücken zu Kagome.

Sie ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Sie hatte ein wenig Heimweh nach ihrer Familie, Freunden und Schule aber war ihr Leben nicht schon längst in dieser Welt. Sie fühlt sich wohl in dieser teilweisen verrückten Welt, sie hat sich hier verliebt, ihr ganzes Herz und Seele war hier zuhause, und nicht mehr in der Zukunft. -Das ist auch mein Schicksal- dachte sie nun

„Wollt ihr wirklich dass ich gehe?"

doch eine Antwort blieb aus

„Wenn ihr wollt dass ich gehe, dann werde ich das tun"

flüsterte sie traurig. Sie wusste dass ihre Freunde sie nicht verlieren wollten, sie wollte nicht gehen, doch sie wollte es von ihnen hören dass sie ihrem Schicksal nicht nachgaben. Wenn sie sie gehen lassen, hat Naraku gewonnen. Doch wenn sie sie zurückhalten dann würde es auch irgendeinen Weg geben Naraku zu schlagen.

Und sie würde nicht von Inuyasha getrennt werden. Wie sehr liebte sie ihn, so sehr das es schon schmerzte. Sie würde für ihn hier blieben, alles hinter sich lassen, nur für ihn. Wenn er sie nur so lieben würde wie sie ihn. Dann würde er ihr nur einen kleinen Grund geben hier bei ihm zu bleiben. Egal ob sie vielleicht durch Narakus Hand streben würde. Lieber würde sie an seiner Seite sterben und alles getan haben um diesen Widerling aufzuhalten als ein lebenlang unglücklich zu sein und nichts gegen seine Macht getan zu haben…

Stille trat wieder für kurze Zeit ein. Miroku sprach als erster wieder.

„Also, gehen wie zurück in Kaedes Dorf"

Keiner nickte und keiner schüttelte den Kopf. –So, nun es entschieden- dachte Sango, Miroku, Shippou und Inuyasha gleichzeitig –Es ist aber doch das Beste, oder- Sango kuschelte sich mit Shippou an Kiara um schnell einzuschlafen um nicht länger daran denken zu müssen sich von Kagome verabschieden zu müssen.

„Gib mir einen Grund zu bleiben"

meinte sie leise gegen seine Brust. Seine Ohren switschten. Diese leise verlorenen traurigen Worte strichen an seinen Ohren. Sein Herz wurde schwerer. Gerne würde er sie bitten zu bleiben, doch das kann er nicht.

Er kann nicht verlangen weiter zu kämpfen,

er kann nicht verlangen dass sie bei ihm bleibt.

Er kann nicht verlangen dass er sie verdammt ist hier zu sterben.

Inuyasha merkte wie seine Augen brannten. So starke Emotionen war er gar nicht gewohnt. –Was hat sie nur angerichtet- Aber die Frage konnte er sich selbst schon seid längerer Zeit selbst beantworten. –Ich liebe sie- und bei diesen Gedanken ging es ihm noch schlechter. Er ließ seinen festen Griff los damit Kagome ihn ihren Schlafsack krabbeln konnte. Es war schon spät, es war ein langer Tag und es wurde Zeit das sie nun alle schliefen. Kagomes Hände griffen fest in sein Hemd.

„Darf ich… bei Dir schlafen?"

fragte sie leise. Inuyasha stand mit ihr im Arm auf und sprang hoch in einen Baum. Sie saß in seinem Schoss und lehnte weiterhin an seiner Brust. Er schlug seine Sokianjacke fester um sie damit sie nicht friert und anschließend seine Arme damit sie nicht fallen kann.

Sie kuschelte sich fest an ihn. Und horchte seinem Herzschlag. –Wenn ich gehen soll, dann will ich diese Zeit genießen- dachte sie und schlief ein. Der Hanyou schnuffelte in ihren Haaren. Er inhalierte ihren wunderbaren Duft und schloss ebenfall die Augen um etwas schlaf zu finden.

Am frühen Morgen wachte Kagome auf. Inuyasha zuckte immer wieder zusammen. Vorsichtig schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht. Die kleinen Schweißperlen klitzerten im Mondschein. Sein Kopf bewegte sich hin und her und sein Griff wurde fester. –Er träumt- dachte sie –aber schlecht-

„Nein"

meinte er leise –er redet im Schlaf- und sie sah das Inuyasha am weinen war. Seine salzigen Tränen tropften auf ihre Hände. –Inuyasha? Was träumst du- fragte sie sich, als seine Arme sie fest an ihn drückte

„Kagome…"

–er träumt von mir-

„Onegai, onegai verlass mich nicht"

kam traurig aus ihm

„Ich will nicht… ohne Dich sein"

Kagomes Augen wurden wässrig. Sie legte ihre Hang auf seine feuchte Wange bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe Dich"

hauchte sie zart und schloss ihre feuchten Augen. Inuyashas Muskeln entspannten sich.

„Ich liebe Dich auch"

meinte er und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Kagome musste weinen. –Du liebst mich auch… Ja? Onegai… Sage es wenn du wach bist, sage es mir-. Ihre Tränen trockneten. Doch ihr Griff löste sich nicht von Inuyasha. Einige Zeit war wohl vergangen. Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen, oder wollte nicht. Ihre Freunde waren auch schon wach. Sie musste leicht giggeln als Sango und Miroku sich versuchten „leise" zu streiten, was nun überhaupt nicht funktionierte. GLONK. Hallte es und übertönte sogar die fröhlich zwitscherten Vögel.

„Sango"

„Selber Schuld Perversling"

„Ich bin kein Perversling"

„NICHT? UND WARUM GRABSCHT DU MIR JEDESMAL AN MEINEN HINTERN?"

schrie sie ihn an

„Ach das…"

und kratzte sich am Kopf

„Weißt du, da war ein Käfer und ich wollte ihn nur wegmachen"

Sango rollte mit den Augen

„Also, du hattest schon mal bessere Ausreden!"

schimpfte sie

„Das ist keine AUSREDE!"

„SEID STILL!"

schimpfte Shippou der davon genug hatte

„Und außerdem weckt ihr Kagome und Inuyasha"

Die beiden Streithähne verstummten schlagartig. Kagome musste noch mal giggeln –mein kleiner Shippou- dachte sie. Der Hanyou war natürlich durch das laute Theater schon längst aufgewacht. Und schaute auf Kagome die ja nun ganz anders in seinen Armen lag als wie sie eingeschlafen waren. Wegen ihm konnte das so öfters sein… Sie drückte sich ein wenig hoch um zu schauen ob Inuyasha auch schon aufgewacht war. Als sich ihre Augen trafen war sie nur einige Zentimeter von einander getrennt. Seine goldenen Augen schauten in ihre braunen Augen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Inuyasha konnte nicht anders, er musste es tun. Seine Augen schlossen sich und seine warmen Lippen legten sich auf ihren nieder. Kagomes Herz machte einen Salto. Ihre Augen schlossen sich ebenfalls. Inuyasha löste sich nur ganz kurz von ihr um sie kurz Luft holen zu lassen und küsste sich gleich wieder. Ihre Arme waren fest um ihn. Mit einer hielt er ihren Kopf und mit der anderen strich er ihr über ihren Rücken. Beide nahmen in diesem Augenblick nichts war, das Vögelschwitzschern war weg. Nur ihre Herzen konnten sie hören wie sie schlugen. Kagome kraulte nebenher seinen Nacken und Inuyasha küsste sie weiter.

Wie lange sie sich geküsste hatten, konnte keiner von beiden sagen. Aber es war definitiv zu kurz… Er zog sie zurück in seine Arme und strich durch ihr langes Haar. Und ließ die letzten Minuten Revue passieren. Wie sehr war er in sie verliebt, wie glücklich war er in diesem Augenblick. Doch halt…. –Was hab ich getan- und hätte sich jetzt am liebsten selbst schlagen können.

„Wir… sollten jetzt Frühstücken"

meinte er schnell und sprang aus dem Baum und setzte Kagome ab. Sie schaute leicht verwirrt –Was soll das denn jetzt-. Der Hanyou band seine Sokianjacke zu und setzte sich neben Miroku. Das Frühstück hatten die Streithähne zum Glück fertig.


	2. Schmerz

Chapter 2 Schmerz

Die Freunde hatten sich in einem Dorf nieder gelassen. Kagomes Bein war einfach noch nicht genug abgeheilt um die ganze Zeit herum zulaufen.

Es war erst Mittag als alle rund um die Feuerstelle in der kleinen Hütte saßen. Inuyasha lehnte wie oft gelangweilt an der Wand und Sango kämmte Kiara. Miroku räusperte sich. Die Dämonenjägerin schaute noch, das hatte sie ja fast vergessen…

„Also, ich müsste noch einmal in mein Dorf"

meinte sie nach dem auffordernden Räuspern von Miroku, was eigentlich ziehmlich auffällig war.

„Oh, hat dein Hiraikotsu doch zu viel abbekommen?"

Sango nickte.

„Ja, leider mal wieder. Miroku wollte ebenfalls mitkommen…"

„Dann nehmt ihr Shippou aber mit…"

polterte es aus Kagome heraus. Der kleine Kitsune stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Miroku, der schon breit grinste.

„Ich will Sango nur vor Dämonen beschützen…"

„Klar, und ich beschütze Sango dann vor dir…"

zischte Shippou. Miroku rollte mit den Augen

„Ihr habt auch kein Vertrauen!"

jammerte er

„Haben wir, wir vertrauen darauf das du deine Hände nicht stillhalten kannst!"

kamen von seinen Freunden im Chor. Miroku winkte ab und dachte –Läuft alles wie geplant- „Wann wollt ihr denn los?"

fragte Kagome.

„Nun ich denke sobald Sango ihr ok gibt"

und lächelte sie an. Kagome nickte.

„Wir kommen auch Morgen Nachmittag, spätestens dann am nächsten Morgen, wieder!"

Kagome und Inuyasha nickten.

„Die Dorfbewohner sind ganz nett, solange könnt ihr hier warten. Einverstanden? Und dein Bein kann sich noch etwas erholen"

Kagome freute sich, dass hieß auch das sie in den wunderbaren heißen Quellen noch mal Baden könne.

Eine Stunde später waren Kagome und Inuyasha allein in der kleinen Hütte. Er hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen und gaukelte ihr vor das er schliefe. Somit konnte er einem Gespräch dem er jetzt nicht gewachsen war ausweichen…

„Meinst du das klappt?"

fragte Sango leise damit Shippou sie nicht hörte. Miroku zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ein Versuch ist es Wert"

Sie nickte

„Entweder er bekommt seine Gefühle in den Griff oder nicht, und solange wir daneben stehen wird gar nichts passieren…"

Sango musste kichern

„Stimmt, so mutig Inuyasha sonst ist…"

Miroku musste auch lächeln.

„Ich bete für Kagome…"

flüsterte Miroku und setzte seinen Weg mit seinen Freunden fort.

Kagome hatte einen Eintopf gekocht den Inuyasha schon seid einiger Zeit in der Nase war. –LECKER- dachte er sich-Es riecht verdammt gut- und konnte seinem Magen nichts mehr entgegensetzen und setzte sich zu Kagome ans Feuer. Sie lächelte ihn trotz ihres schweren Herzens an und reichte ihm eine Schlüssel voll.

„Aregatou"

bedankte er sich leise und aß genüsslich den Eintopf, der nicht nur gut roch sondern auch verdammt gut schmeckte. Mindestens Fünf Schüsseln hatte er davon gefuttert bis er sich satt zurück fallen ließ.

„Hat Dir wohl geschmeckt ja?"

fragte sie den vollgefutterten Hanyou.

„Hai"

gab er kurz von sich als schon unverhofft ein fremder Mann in der kleinen Hütte stand. Inuyasha rappelte sich hoch –Warum habe ich ihn nicht früher bemerkt- fragte sich –Achja… Ich vergaß… Neumond- und fragte sich warum er sich nicht unwohl fühlte wie sonst.

„Kann ich euch helfen?"

fragte Kagome leicht erstaunt.

„Hallo schöne Frau"

sagte der wesentlich ältere Mann

„Ich wollte nur fragen ob ihr mit euerer Frau zu unserem kleinen Fest kommen möchtet?"

und sah dabei Inuyasha an.

„Äh…"

entronn ihm leicht baff dass der Mann annahm Kagome wäre seine Frau. Kagome grinste leicht verlegen und dachte –Schön wär's…- Der ältere Mann lächelte

„Natürlich wenn das junge Paar was anderes vorhatte, verstehe ich das gut…"

und lächelte noch breiter. Die Scharmesröte war bei beiden unübersehbar. Inuyasha wedelte mit den Händen

„Nein, Nein!"

meinte er um den peinlichen Moment zu überspielen.

„Also, dann… Wir sind nur ein paar Hütten weiter. Ich denke unüberhörbar"

und verschwand aus de Hütte. Langsam stand Kagome auf.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

fragte er und schaute sie an.

„Ich würde dort gerne hin gehen… Besser als nur herum zu sitzen, oder?"

fragte sie zurück. Er starrte sie weiter an.

„Kommst du denn mit?"

Er rollte mit den Augen, er stand nicht so auf Menschen Ansammlungen. Kagome schlug die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ach komm schon, wird vielleicht ganz lustig… Wenn nicht, gehen wir wieder zurück!"

Inuyasha raffte sich auf und hielt den Vorhang zur Seite. Triumphierend lächelte sie ihn an als sie hinaus trat. –Ich kann sie wohl schlecht allein gehen lassen, und das weiß sie auch…- und trottete hinter ihr her.

Schnell konnte sie noch nicht wieder laufen. Die Wunde an ihrem Bein war zwar schon ein wenig abgeheilt aber teilweise tat ihr das Bein noch fürchterlich weh. Sie stolperte über einen Stein und hatte Schwierigkeiten ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, da sie das Bein nicht belasten wollte. Inuyasha griff schnell nach ihrem Arm bevor sie doch noch hinfallen würde.

„Aregatou"

meinte sie leicht verlegen.

„Ja, ja"

und bot seinen Arm an damit sie sich einhacken könne.

Nun liefen sie stumm mehr oder minder Arm in Arm in das Dorf hinein. Stimmen wirrwar drang an ihre Ohren und lange brauchten sie nicht suchen bis sie das kleine Fest fanden. Was nun doch größer war als gedacht.

Sie traten in eine Hütte ein die viel größer war als die umliegenden. Freudig wurden sie begrüßt und mitten ins Getümmel gesetzt zu anderen lachenden und schmutzige Witze erzählenden, aber fröhlichen Menschen. Der ältere Mann der sie bat doch herzu kommen, setzte sich neben Inuyasha.

„Schön dass ihr gekommen seid!"

„Finden wir auch!"

freute Kagome sich, der das Getümmel gefiel. Inuyasha nickte nur.

„So, mein Name ist Hatake und euer?"

„Mein Name ist Kagome und das ist Inuyasha!"

„Inuyasha, he… Solch einen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört! Aber euer Name gefällt mir sehr gut!"

und wollte Kagome an die Hand tätscheln was Inuyasha unterband.

„Da wir uns jetzt kennen trinken wir erstmal etwas zusammen!"

Inuyasha wurde ebenfalls wie Kagome ganz blass um die Nase. Beide waren nicht für Alkohol. Hatake drückte jeden einen großen Becher Sake in die Hand und stieß an.

„Prost"

meint er und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Die anderen beiden starrten in ihre Becher. Der Mann zwinkerte

„Was habt ihr denn?"

Kagome grinste verlegen.

„Also, ich trinke nicht"

kam aus Inuyasha knapp.

„Ach, kommt… Seid keine Spaßverderber! Einer geht doch"

„Aber…"

meinte Kagome als er die Menge schon aufforderte ihm doch mal zu helfen.

„Trinkt, Trinkt. Trinkt"

kam es aus vielen Mündern gleich zeitig.

„Inuyasha?"

„Den einen…"

und hob den Becher wieder an. Kagome folgte ihm und trank wie er den Becher so schnell es ging aus. Ihr brannte es ihm Hals. Noch nie hatte sie Alkohol getrunken und dann gleich so was… Inuyasha setzte wie Kagome den Becher ab. Sichtlich erleichtert das Zeug hinunter bekommen zu haben. Hatake klopfte auf seine Schulter und schenkte ihm und Kagome gleich den nächsten ein.

Die Stunden vergingen schnell und Kagome fühlte sich leicht beschwipst. Nach einigen Bechern hat sie sich elegant aus der Affäre gezogen. Vorher schon hat sie die Becher ganz langsam getrunken, doch umso mehr sie davon trank um so weniger schlimm war es da das Zeug tatsächlich schmeckte. Inuyasha hatte ebenfalls einige getrunken. Leicht wankend ging er mit Kagome und anderen aus der Hütte um sich zu ihren eigenen Hütten zu gehen. Arm in Arm schunkelten sie nun Richtung Hütte und stolperten kichernd hinein. Die 2 Stufen hinauf waren gar nicht so einfach mit drehenden Gedanken. Inuyasha und Kagome setzen sich hin. „Du?" fragte Kagome

„Hai?"

„Du wolltest doch nur einen Becher trinken, oder?"

Inuyasha nickte

„Du aber auch"

und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf sie und kam dabei sehr nahe. Sie giggelte ihn leise an und neben ihrer röte durch den Sake stieg noch mehr röte in ihr Gesicht.

„Inuyasha?"

Seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und seine Lippen berührten ihre. Kagome schloss wie er ihre Augen. Es schien sich alles zu drehen… Vom Alkohol-oder vom Kuss? Leicht schwer atmend schaute sie ihn in seine momentanen braunen Augen. Doch sie konnte jetzt nichts sagen, sie wollte nur dass er nicht aufhört. Und das konnte er in ihren Augen lesen. Sanfte Küsse wanderten von ihrem Hals hinab. Ohne an irgendetwas zu denken… Kein Gedanke war in ihren Köpfen….

Kein Naraku…

Kein Juwel…

Keine Kikyou…

Kein trennender Brunnen…

Einfach nur das sie dass jetzt wollten.

Die Sonne ließ einige Strahlen in die kleine Hütte fallen und Kagome hatte mit den Kopfschmerzen arg zu kämpfen die Augen überhaupt auf zubekommen. Warme Arme hielten sie fest im Arm. Und eine bekannte rote Jacke diente als Decke. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand an seiner Brust doch halt… Sie hob seine Jacke leicht an und luckte unter die Jacke und ließ schnell die Jacke wieder fallen. Rosa im Gesicht strengte sie sich an Nachzudenken. Und ihre Gedanken ordneten sich langsam. Die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht kamen in ihre Gedanken. Zwar langsam, aber immerhin.

Ein lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Sie schnuffelte sich tiefer in seine Arme. Die Kopfschmerzen plackten sie arg, in ihrem Rücksack waren Kopfschmerztabletten doch sie wollte jetzt nicht aufstehen, nicht wenn sie so in seinen Armen liegen kann und schlief wieder ein.

Einige Stunden mussten wohl noch vergangen sein als Inuyasha dachte das die Vögel an diesem Tag besonders laut zwitscherten. Er fühlte sich wie von Hundert Dämonen auf einmal überrollt. Er roch einen bekannten Duft den ihn seinen Brummschädel etwas vergessen ließ. Mit müden Augen schaute er in seine Arme. Bei ihren Anblick ging es ihm noch ein Stück besser. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu registrieren wie sie da lagen. Vorsichtig rollte er sie von sich weg und schaute nun mit traurigen Augen auf sie nieder. Ihr ganzer Körper roch nach ihm und er roch auch was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Seine Gedanken ließen in erinnern was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Er schaute sie einfach an. –Was habe ich nur getan- fragte er sich und berührte ihr seidiges Haar. –Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen- und sein Herz sank tiefer. –Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, hier bei mir… So gern ich das will…- Leise zog er seine Sachen an. Ließ sie aber mit seiner Jacke zugedeckt und machte sich erstmal aus dem Staub.

Er rannte einfach durch die Gegend um in seinem Kopf klare Gedanken zu bekommen. Doch es erwies sich schwieriger als gedacht. Immer wieder landete er bei Kagome. Immer wieder dachte er an die vergangene Nacht. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste er. Er liebt sie, das wusste er auch. Eigentlich eine einfache Sache… Doch hier erschien alles unmöglich.

„Verdammt"

schrie er in die Leere vor ihm. So schlecht wie jetzt hat er sich noch nie im Leben gefühlt…

Kagome wachte nach einiger Zeit auf weil sie sich irgendwie allein fühlte und schaute sich um. Inuyasha war nicht mehr da und auch seine Sachen waren ebenfalls weg. Leicht traurig drückte sie seine Jacke die nach ihm roch. Doch legte die Traurigkeit schnell ab.

„Bestimmt fängt er Fisch"

meinte sie zu sich, da er das ja sonst auch jeden Morgen machte.

Wieder angezogen und mit Handtuch wie Kulturtasche bewaffnet lief sie gemütlich zum Bach um sich der Morgentoilette zu unterziehen, die am diesem Tag erst am Nachmittag stattfand. Aber als sie umsah, waren nicht viele Dorfbewohner unterwegs. –Der gute Sake, ne- und schaute in das klare Wasser. Ihr Spiegelbild verriet wie ihr Kopf noch brummte.

„Nie wieder Sake"

schimpfte sie in sich hinein.

„Du hast Sake getrunken?"

fragte eine junge Frau hinter ihr, das Kagome fast in den kleinen Bach fiel.

„SANGO!"

meckerte sie und hielt sich die Hand über ihr rasendes Herz.

„Hast du dich erschreckt?"

grinste sie und der Rest ihrer Freunde sie an.

„Hai… nächstes Mal mit Vorwarnung!"

und warf sich erstmal ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht. Miroku ging mit Shippou schon zur Hütte. Sango wartete bis Kagome fertig war. –Gott sei Dank, kamen die nicht früher- dachte sie als sie ihre Utensilien zusammenpackte.

„Und sag schon, wieso hast du Sake getrunken?"

„Ach, lange Geschichte…"

„Kurzform!"

meinte Sango neugierig.

„Also… Ein Mann hat uns zum Fest eingeladen, sind hingegangen, haben Sake getrunken und nicht wenig, Inuyasha war gut beschwipst da er als Mensch das nicht so gut weg steckt wie als Dämon und ich bin jetzt erst aufgewacht"

Sango hörte gespannt zu.

„Oh, gestern war Neumond?"

Kagome nickte

„Dann hätten wir vielleicht nicht gehen sollen!"

„Ach Sango, ist doch ok. Ist nichts passiert"

und grinste breit was Sango nicht interpretieren konnte. Kagome packte alles was in de Hütte war zusammen und wunderte sich wo Inuyasha wohl hin war. Er war seitdem sie wach war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Traurig schaute sie in die Ferne und fragte sich warum er nicht kommt.

„Kagome komm, er kommt nach!"

und wurde von Sango hinterher gezogen. Kiara verwandelte sich und Kagome nahm auf ihr Platz.

„Danke Kiara" und streichelte sie. Die Dämonenkatze mauzte lieb und lief mit ihr los. Inuyasha hatte die ganze Zeit in einem Baum gesessen und auf seine Freunde geschaut, oder viel mehr auf Kagome. Er war am überlegen was er sagen sollte, sollte er überhaupt etwas sagen? Kann er es auf den Sake schieben? Er wusste es nicht und folgte seinen Freunden um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

„Inuyasha!"

freute sich Kagome, doch er rannte einfach ohne sie zu beachten an ihr vorbei und gesellte sich zu Miroku. Kagome schaute ihn traurig an…

2 Tage setzten sie so ihren Weg fort. Inuyasha versuchte so weit wie möglich von Kagome weg zu bleiben. Sie war darüber Todtraurig, doch ändern konnte sie daran auch nichts. Und eine kleine Ablenkung kam ihr und Inuyasha gerade recht um nicht an sich zu denken.

„Du bist ja nur ein Hanyou"

blaffte der lila Dämon ihn an

„Nur?"

fragte er zurück

„Du bist schneller erledigt als du glaubst"

und attackierte Inuyasha. Dem Hirikoutsu konnte der Dämon geschickt ausweichen. Und schleuderte eine gigantische Attacke auf Inuyasha und seine Freunde. Kagome rannte so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Doch mit dem noch verletzten Bein war sie nicht die schnellste. Inuyasha begriff schnell das Kagome nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit wäre und sprintete los. Er schubste sie Harsch weg und die Attacke traf ihn an nur noch an seiner Schulter. Er krachte zu Boden. Kagome drehte sich um und sah das Inuyasha sie gerettet hatte aber sich verletzt hatte.

„INUYASHA!"

schrie sie und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Bleib da"

fauchte er sie an und stand wieder auf.

„Jetzt reicht es!"

knurrte der Hanyou den Dämon an der ihn auslachte. Inuyasha zog Tessaiga aus der Scheide und es erstrahlte in voller Macht.

„Was?"

stammelte der Dämon

„Du… Du bist dieser Inuyasha?"

fragte der Dämon.

„Sieh an du kennst meinen Namen!"

fauchte er zurück.

„Onegai, yurushite kudasai Taiyoukai!"

und verbeugte sich vor Inuyasha um seine Haut zu retten. Inuyasha beirrte das nicht

„Meinst du ich fall auf diese Tour rein?"

„Aber Mein Lord"

Inuyasha rollte mit den Augen

„KAZE NO KIZU"

und ließ seine Attacke auf den Dämon nieder. Und wie in üblicher Manier wurde der Dämon vollkommen zerstört. Inuyasha steckte Tessaiga mit den Worten

„Baka"

in die Scheide.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte Kagome besorgt die auf ihn zu humpelte. Miroku stand vor Inuyasha und Kagome und Sango mit Shippou und Kiara kamen von hinten. Sein Blut tropfte von seiner Hand zu Boden. Kagome fasste vorsichtig seinen Arm an und spürte wie sein Blut durch die Sachen an ihre Hand drang.

„Inuyasha… Wir müssen das verbinden… komm"

Inuyasha zog seinen Arm aus ihren Händen.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte sie und packte den Arm wieder. Er wusste was er jetzt tut zerbricht ihm mehr sein Herz als sie glaubt. Er drückte sie so schnell und harsch von sich weg dass sie auf ihren Hintern in den Dreck fiel. Geschockt schaute er auf Kagome die selbst geschockt im Dreck saß. Schnell schaute er nach vorne.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte sie

„Lass mich"

meinte er tonlos. Kagome stiegen die Tränen in die Augen

„Warum bist du so zu mir"

fragte sie weinend. Inuyasha schaute zu Boden.

„Du bist seid Tagen so, seid dem!"

meinte sie. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor.

„Sag es mir"

fragte sie.

„Ich dachte…."

konnte ihren Satz aber vor lauter weinen nicht zu Ende bringen. Inuyasha Hände waren zu einer Faust geballt. Miroku wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er sah den angespannten Hanyou.

„Gome ne, Kagome"

meinte Inuyasha leise das es Miroku aber noch hörte.

„Meinst du wirklich ich liebe Dich?"

„Was?"

fragte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich Kikyou liebe! Du bist doch nur ihre Wiedergeburt! Jemand der die Splitter findet!"

–So, ich habe es getan- dachte er sich und ging langsam an Miroku vorbei den Inuyasha gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Kagome riss die Augen geschockt auf

„LÜGE!"

schrie sie ihn an. Seine Augen waren fest zusammen gekniffen, aber seine Tränen könnte er nicht zurückhalten. Miroku schaute ungläubig. Sango hielt die weinende Kagome im Arm.

„Kagome, onegai, hör auf zu weinen!"

meinte sie lieb und sah zu wie der Hanyou im Wald verschwand.

„Ich… kann… nicht!"

schluchrzte sie.

„Ich will bei ihm bleiben, ich will nicht nach hause, ich liebe ihn, er muss nur sagen ich soll bleiben und ich würde es tun. Weil ich ihn doch liebe"

schlurchzte sie in Sangos Schulter und weinte bitterlicher denje. Die Lage war so traurig das Sango selbst hätte weinen können. Miroku stand daneben und fühlte sich hilflos. Er wusste das Inuyasha log, oder vielleicht doch nicht? Er wusste es ja ebenfalls nicht. Das er sich selbst damit wehtat stand fest und das Kagome am Ende war. Miroku fragte sich wie Sango, was den vorgefallen war, das solch ein Lage entstehen konnte. Kagome gehörte in ihre Zeit aber hatte sie nicht gesagt

„Man ist dort zuhause wo das Herz wohnt?"

Miroku nickte zustimmend.


	3. So ist es

Chapter 3 So ist es

Kagome war stiller denje, sie sprach kaum ein Wort, oder besser gar keins.

Sango und Miroku wussten nicht was sie tun sollten damit sich Kagome besser fühlte… Aber gab es ein Mittel dagegen? Gegen Traurigkeit und einen gebrochenem Herzen? Schon, aber das wird wohl nicht eintreten… Sie konnten ja nicht wissen wie sehr Kagome verletzt war, wie sehr sie innerlich schrie. Sie hätte Sango alles erzählen können, aber diese Wunde schmerzte sie so sehr das ihr die Worte fehlten.

Kagome ritt auf Kiara und ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft streifen. Die so wunderschön war. Bald würde sie diese Welt verlassen und nie mehr wieder sehen. Und mit jedem Schritt nähren sie sich dem Dorf von Kaede und dem Brunnen…

3 weitere Tage waren vergangen in denen die Freunde weiter wanderten. Doch ohne Inuyasha...

Er lief weit hinter ihnen um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, ließ sich aber nicht bei ihnen blicken. Er versuchte sich einzureden dass er das richtige gemacht hatte. Doch je öfter er es sich selbst sagte, desto unglaubwürdiger hörte sich das in seinen eingenen Ohren an…

Am 5 Tag stieß er etwas unfreiwillig auf seine Freunde. Er war so in Gedanken das er nicht bemerkte das sie schon rast machten und schneite deshalb Geistes abwesend in das Lager ein.

„So, da bist du ja wieder"

meinte Miroku und beäugte den Hanyou dessen Blick sofort, obwohl er nicht wollte, auf Kagome viel. Kagome kniete mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte gerade was aus ihrem Rucksack geholt was ihr sofort aus der Hand fiel. Inuyasha zuckte leicht zusammen und wich 3 Schritte zurück. Er wollte sich wieder aus dem Staub machen doch Miroku zog ihn runter damit er sich setzte. Kagome rollte ihren Schlafsack aus,und legte sich hinein, ohne auch nur sich einmal umzudrehen oder Inuyasha anzusehen, hin. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht tief in ihr Kopfkissen. Die leisen Tränen tropften auf ihr Kopfkissen. Der salzige Geruch stieg Inuyasha in die Nase und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück an den Baum. Der nächste Tag war angespannt. Kagome lief mit gesenkten Kopf um nicht Inuyasha erblicken zu müssen und Inuyasha tat ihr gleich. In der Ferne war ein Dorf zu erkennen. Shippou sprang aus Kagomes Arm die mittlerweile wieder selbst lief und nicht mehr auf Kiara ritt.

„Schaut mal"

meinte der Kitsune und deutete auf das Dorf was langsam näher kam.

„Können wir da nicht übernachten und lecker essen?"

fragte Shippou der dem Fisch langsam aus dem Halse hing.

„Gute Idee"

warf Miroku ein

„Frisches Brot, Gurken und so"

und rieb sich den Bauch. Sango lächelte

„Vielleicht ein heißes Bad"

und ging gleich ein Schritt schneller. Die Mädchen kauften auf dem Markt einige Sachen ein die sie auf ihrer weiteren Wanderung brauchen würden. Miroku machte sich hingegen auf um mit den Dorfältesten zu sprechen und er kam mit freudigen Nachrichten wieder.

„Hört meine Freunde"

meinte er als er auf sie zulief.

„Wir sind herzlich eingeladen worden für einige Tage hier zu bleiben. Gleich hinter dem Markt steht eine Hütte leer die wir für diese Zeit kostenlose bewohnen können."

„Im Ernst?"

freute sich Sango.

„Hai.. und es findet morgen und übermorgen ein Fest statt zu dem wir eingeladen wurden!"

Doch Kagome war kein lächeln abzugewinnen. –Wie er das wohl hinbekommen hatte- fragte sich Sango

„Es ist ein Maskenfest"

„Masken?"

„Richtig… Alle verkleiden sich und tragen Masken… Irgendein Dorf Brauch… Wird bestimmt gut"

und schaute auf Kagome, die dringend abgelenkt werden musste.

Sango machte sich mit Kagome und Shippou daran die Hütte sauber zu machen damit sie diese bewohnen können. Miroku war natürlich auf Frauen jagt was Sango nicht in guter Laune schwelgen ließ. Doch versuchte sich auf das putzen zu konzentrieren. Inuyasha hatte in einen nah gelegenen Baum Platz genommen und hatte einen gut Blick auf die Hütte die am Rande des Dorfes lag. Die Sonne war am untergehen als die Mädchen zum Essen riefen. Auch Inuyasha folgte dem Ruf da sein Magen seid Stunden darauf hinwies das er leer sei und ließ sich in der dunklen Ecke nieder. Kagome hatte eine Suppe gekocht und gab nun jedem eine Schüssel voll davon. Sie reichte auch Inuyasha eine volle Schale ohne ihn an zu schauen. Er nahm den dampfenden Eintopf an sich und streifte dabei leicht ihre Hand was Kagome erschreckte. Schnell zog sie die Hand wieder zu sich und holte tief Luft. Langsam löffelte sie den Eintopf und gab ihren Freunden gerne Nachschlag. Auch der Hanyou wollte Nachschlag, wollte sich den aber lieber selbst nehmen. Und als er die Kelle nehmen wollte, griff sie ebenfalls zur Kelle weil sie Shippou noch etwas geben wollte. Ihre Hand umschloss die Kelle und und seine umschloss ihre. Kagomes Herz blieb stehen, aber nicht nur ihres. Inuyasha Blick fiel in ihre braunen Augen. Und so schauten sie sich eine ganz Zeit an. Die Luft knisterte förmlich, aber nicht vom Feuer. Die Freunde trauten sich nicht einmal zu Atmen um die beiden nicht zu stören. Inuyasha holte sein Blick aus ihr zurück und zog schnell seine Hand wieder zu sich.

„Inu…"

ihr Wort wurde unterbrochen von seinen

„Gome ne"

ließ die Schale fallen und der Vorhang wackelte noch hin und her. Kagome schaute traurig hinterher. Er war weg. Sango schaute traurig zu ihr rüber, war aber verwundert das sie nicht weinte. –Sie hat soviel geweint, kann sie nicht mehr weinen- fragte sie sich.

Inuyasha ließ sich wieder in den Baum nieder und schaute in die Ferne…

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle Dorfbewohner fleißig danei das Dorf zu verschönern. Und es war viel zu schmücken da das Dorf nicht gerade klein war. Shippou hatte schnell Kinder gefunden die mit ihm spielten und Sango half schmücken. Kagome wurde von einer älteren Dame gebeten beim Brot backen zu helfen. So verging dieser Tag schnell und der Abend rückte näher.

Die jungen Frauen giggelten und Sango war froh das Kagome ein wenig lachte. Sie freuten sich über die netten Leute aus dem Dorf. Sie dürften sich sogar einen Kimono aussuchen den sie auf dem Fest trugen. Und bekamen jeder eine weiße Maske die die das halbe Gesicht verdeckten. So konnte man nur noch ihren Mund sehen.

Nach dem sie sich umgezogen hatten traten sie aus der Hütte wo bereits Miroku wartete. Sein Mund klappte nach unten. –Wahnsinn- dachte er sich –Inuyasha du Baka- dachte er sich als er Kagome ansah. Sie trug einen knielangen dunkelblauen Kimono mit einer weißen Schärpe. Die Haare waren Hochgesteckt und nur einzelne Fransen schauten raus. Sango trug einen dunkellilanen Kimono, ebenfalls knielang und trug ihr Haar als Pferdeschwanz. Nach dem Ausdruck in Mirokus Gesicht sahen sie gut aus dachten sich die jungen Frauen.

Nun verbargen sie ihr Gesicht unter der Maske und auch Miroku setzte sie auf. Shippou tobte bereits mit anderen Kindern auf dem festlich geschmückten Marktplatz der als Open-Air-Festsaal diente. Inuyasha hüpfte von Dach zu Dach um Kagome nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und setzte sich auf eine Hütte von der er gut alles im Auge hatte und ihn keiner bemerken würde.

Die Musiker spielten fröhliche Lieder und die Stimmung war gut. Doch Kagome konnte sich nicht so wirklich erfreuen, sie würde jetzt gerne mit Inuyasha tanzen und von ihm in seinen Armen gehalten werden. Sango kam zu ihr und stupste sie an.

„Kagome… bitte lächle"

Kagome hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und war damit hart zu sich selbst. –Inuyasha will mich nicht bei sich, er liebt mich nicht… Dann kann ich doch machen was ich will… vielleicht küsse ich ja einen netten jungen Mann…- log sie sich selber vor. –Dann soll er das abkönnen, es kratz ihn nicht. Oder- Kagome lächelte nun Sango mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit an.

„Dann auf ins Getümmel"

und zog Sango hinter sich her. Lange ließen die Angebote mit jemanden zu tanzen nicht auf sich zu warten. Kagome tanzten mit einen nach dem anderen. Mit einen unterhielt sie sich sogar sehr gut und lud sie hinterher erstmal zu einem Drink ein. Sie nahm die Einladung mit einem lächeln an. Inuyasha verfolgte jeden einzelnen Schritt von ihr.

„Ich würde gerne euer Gesicht sehen"

meinte der junge Mann namens Rüjo.

„Aber Rüjo… soweit ich weiß darf man sein Gesicht erst Morgen um Mitternacht zeigen"

Rüjo nickte

„Stimmt"

„Na dann, muss du wohl bist morgen warten"

und giggelte ihn an.

„Na gut meine Liebe, dann schenkt mir aber jetzt noch ein paar Tänze"

Kagome nickte und ließ sich an der Hand mit zurück auf die Tanzfläche nehmen. Inuyashas Eifersucht sprudelte gerade zu über. Rüjo und Kagome tanzten einen Tanz nach dem anderen und nun folgten die langsamen Tänze. Rüjo zog sie näher. Kagome war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Rüjo und lehnte daher mit ihrem Kopf wie bei Inuyasha an seiner Brust. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Wie sehr wünscht sie jetzt das dass Inuyasha sei und sie jetzt genauso in den Armen halten würde

„Kagome?"

fragte Rüjo leise und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken

„Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und morgen mit mir Morgen hier her zu kommen?"

Kagome schaute ihn an und nickte. Rüjo strich durch ihr Haar und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Als der Tanz vorüber war bat Rüjo Kagome am Rande des Festes Platz zu nehmen und auf ihn zu warten. Er wollte etwas zu Essen besorgen, weil sein Magen peinlicher Weise während des Tanzens laut knurrte das Kagome vor lachen fast umfiel. Mit voll gepackten Tellern kam er zu ihr und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie strahlte ihn an und er wurde unter seiner Maske rosa.

„Bitte"

meinte er und gab ihr einen Teller.

„Aregatou"

meinte sie und fing mit ihm an zu essen. Inuyasha schaute mir eifersüchtigen Augen aus der Dunkelheit zu. Nach dem Essen fühlte sich Kagome vollkommen satt. Rüjo schlug vor einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang zu machen.

„Gerne"

meinte sie.

„Ich bringe nur schnell die Teller weg, magst du dort auf mich warten"

und deutete auf einen großen Baum der am Rande des Dorfes stand. Sie nickte und lief schon mal zum Baum. Rüjo ging mit eiligen Schritt los um die Teller weg zubringen. Kagome lehnte an den großen Baum. Inuyasha war der Kracken geplatzt und landete leichtfüßig neben Kagome. Kagome drehte sich um.

„Was tust du hier"

fragte der Hanyou obwohl er wusste dass sie auf diesen Dorfjungen wartet

„Warum fragst du? Aber wenn du es wissen willst ich werde gleich spazieren gehen!"

gab sie kühl von sich.

„Kagome, bist du wirklich so dumm?"

„Warum dumm?"

„Was glaubst du hat er mit dir vor? Spazieren gehen… wohl weniger"

„Ich weiß"

Inuyasha erschrak

„Du weißt?"

Kagome rollte mit den Augen.

„Das wirst doch nicht….?"

„Was ich mache oder nicht kann dir doch egal sein, oder? Du liebst doch Kikyou…! Ich bin doch nur eine Wiedergeburt ein Suchgerät für Splitter!"

„Kagome…"

„Ach Inuyasha komm geh jetzt… Rüjo wird gleich da sein… Und ich habe keine Lust das er mich mit einen „Hanyou" sieht!"

Inuyasha schluckte wie sie es betont hatte. Aber er hatte von ihr keine bessere Behandlung erwartet.

„Kagome mach das nicht"

„Warum nicht? Oder gibt es einen Grund?"

Inuyasha schwieg. Er hatte einen Grund, doch den konnte er nicht nennen.

„Es gibt keinen, oder? Also verschwinde!"

meckerte sie ihn an. Inuyasha sprang zurück in die Dunkelheit bevor Rüjo ihn gesehen hatte. „Kagome"

meinte er erfreut dass sie auf ihn wartete. Kagome lächelte. Er stand jetzt vor ihr.

„Also… wollen wir gehen?"

fragte er.

„Deswegen hast du mich hier her gebeten?"

fragte sie leicht ironisch.

„Also…"

Sie giggelte ihn an. Und trat an ihn ran.

„Alles was ich sehe ist wunderschön"

meinte er und legte seine Hand in ihr Gesicht. Kagome lächelte nur obwohl sie innerlich am sterben war. Doch eines trieb sie an. Sie musste das jetzt machen, da sie wusste er schaut zu. Kagome schloss die Augen und stellte sich leicht auf die Zehnspitzen als Rüjo sich vorsichtig hoch zog. –Denk an nichts- sagte sie zu sich. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihren nieder. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und sein Arm war fest um ihre Hüfte. Ein Gefühl dass ihre Eingeweide erfrieren, dass ihr Herz stehen blieb, das ihre Seele sie verflucht und ihre Gefühle starben strömten durch ihr hindurch…

Inuyasha Herz zerbrach in tausend Scherben. Wie sehr schmerzte ihn dieser Anblick. Er drehte sich um und rannte genau in Miroku der hinter ihm stand. Er schaute ihn leicht verwirrt an. Miroku nahm die Maske ab und schaute ihn die glasigen Augen von Inuyasha.

„Das wolltest du also, ja?"

fragte der Mönch.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das…"

und zeigte auf Kagome die von Rüjo geküsst wurde.

„Warum lässt du das zu?"

„Weil mich das… nichts angeht"

„Nicht? BAKA!"

Inuyasha schaute zu Boden

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich warum sie das macht und du Idiot lässt es zu!"

Inuyasha lächelte traurig

„Idiot, ja?"

„BAKA, BAKA… Sie liebt dich und du sie und du lässt es zu sie zu verlieren...!"

„Ich verliere sie wenn ich sie bitte bei mir zu bleiben"

und ging an ihm vorbei. Miroku fasste sich an Kopf.

„Verstehst du nicht. Sie will hier bei dir bleiben, sie will in dieser Zeit blieben, egal was die Zukunft bringt. Ob gut oder schlecht… Egal was der Kampf mit Naraku bringt, sie würde lieber sterben als ohne dich zu leben!"

Inuyasha schaute zu Boden und lief davon.

Das alles wußte er bereits, er war nicht so dumm wie Miroku glaubte. Nein, er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen immer wenn sie ihn ansah. Sie brauchte kein Wort sagen und er verstand mehr als er zugeben würde. Er wußte doch selbst das sie das allles nur wegen ihm tat, doch das war der einzige Weg sicher zu gehen das sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren würde. Wenn ihr Herz nicht mehr nach ihm rufen würde, dann wäre es gar einfacher für ihn. Wenn er wüsste das sie ihn vielleicht hassen würde. Er würde all ihren Schmerz tragen. Er würde alles auf sich nehmen und das war der Weg. Der einzige Weg für ihn auf den er weiter entlanglaufen könnte... allein... wie immer... allein...


	4. und so wird bleibt es

Chapter 4 …und so wird es bleiben

Kagome wachte spät am nächsten Tag auf. Schlecht hatte sie geschlafen, aber was hatte sie erwartet. Ein leises seufzen entronn ihrer Kehle als sie sich aufsetzte.

„Kagome?"

fragte der Mönch von der Seite

„Guten Morgen Miroku"

meinte sie verschlafen und rieb sich erstmal ihre müden Augen

„Also ich würde sagen es ist Mittag"

„Mittag?"

der Mönch nickte und widemte sich dem was vor ihm stand.

Kagome staunte nicht schlecht -Solange hab sie geschlafen-

„Hier… Eß erstmal"

sagte der Mönch und reichte ihr Tee mit einem großes, mit Butter beschmiertes, Stück Brot.

„Aregatou"

„Bitte… Und hattest du Spaß am gestrigen Abend?"

fragte der Mönch. Kagome starrte kurz in die Teetasse bevor sie antwortete

„Hai"

Miroku rümpfte die Nase. –Na, das ist ja wohl nicht ganz die Wahrheit- dachte er sich.

„Und wie ist dieser Rüjo? Das war doch sein Name oder?"

Kagome schwieg kurz und dann polterte es aus ihr heraus

„Richtig! Ist ein ganz netter junger Mann, gehen heute Abend zusammen zum Fest"

und biss vom Brot ab.

„So, so"

murmelte er leise und dachte an Inuyasha –Wenn er heute nichts macht, dann wird er sie verlieren und Kagome wird was Dummes tun, was sie selbst noch mehr verletzen…-

Der Abend war schneller gekommen als gedacht und Kagome musste sich sputen um noch rechtzeitig zum Treffpunkt zu kommen. Und wie erwartet wartete der Dorfjunge Rüjo bereits auf sie.

„Entschuldige"

meinte sie völlig außer Atem

„Ist ok, ich war zu früh hier"

grinste er.

„Heute werde ich dein Gesicht sehen…"

freute er sich schon. Kagome nickte.

„Ich aber auch deins"

lächelte sie und hoffte das es ein schöner Abend werden würde.

Kagome war viel mit Rüjo am tanzen, wie am Abend zuvor. Auch wenn ihr der gestrige Kuss schwer im Magen lag war er dennoch ein guter Tänzer. Und es vertrieb ihr die Zeit in der sie nicht an ihren Hanyou mit den goldenen Augen denken musste.

Nach einigen Tänzen bat Kagome um eine kleine Pause und ging ein wenig von Getümmel weg. Sie brauchte kurz eine Pause vor all den gut gelaunten Menschen.

Ein kleiner Fluss bahnte sich quer durch das Dorf seinen Weg. Sie setzte sich an das Ufer und sah wie sich der Mond im Wasser spiegelte. Leise Schritte nährten sich ihr und eine ältere Frau stand nun neben ihr. In den traditionellen Gewändern einer Miko.

Sie setzte sich leise neben Kagome die mit leerem Blick das Spiegelbild des Mondes anstarrte.

„Ich denke mein Kind du brauchst jemanden zum reden"

Kagome antwortete nicht.

„Dein Name ist Kagome… oder?"

Sie nickte leicht und fragte nicht weiter warum sie ihren Name wußte. Es war ihr in diesem Moment auch egal.

„Mein Name ist Inoma"

stellte sich die Dorf-Miko vor

„Inoma?"

Die alte Dame lächelte sie an. Kagome nahm ihre Maske ab und die Befürchtungen der alten Dame bestätigten sich. Kagomes Augen schreiten ihren Schmerz regelrecht heraus.

„Nun, magst du reden?"

Kagome nickte wieder.

Sango saß weiter weg und wartete auf die Miko. Sie hatte die Miko Inome gebeten mit Kagome zu reden. Sie kam einfach nicht an Kagome ran und sie konnte nicht ertragen wie Kagome ihren Schmerz in sich hinein fraß. Sie konnte nicht glauben das Kagome auf einmal wieder die Alte war, sie wußte das was nicht stimmte und das Kagome sich ihr nicht anvertrauen konnte. Sicher war sie etwas traurig, sie teilten ja sonst alle Geheimnisse. Also musste es was sein… etwas sein das Kagome selbst ihr nicht erzählen konnte. Die Fröhlichkeit wirkte auf sie wie gespielt und Inoma war nun diejenige die das Versteckspiel Kagomes endlich aufdecken würde. Und vielleicht könnte ihre –kleine Schwester- dann endlich wieder fröhlich lachen..

„Was bedrückt dich?"

„Vieles"

meinte sie knapp.

„Vieles?"

„Geht es um dein Herz?" Kagome stieß eine leisen Seufzer aus und ein paar leise Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter.

„Sag mir Inoma… Warum macht man so was? Warum?"

Inoma schaute Kagome, die ihre angezogenen Beinen fest umschlung, an.

„Warum hat er das dann getan? Dann hätte er mir gleich das Herz raus reißen sollen um darauf herum zu trampeln"

Die Miko wusste nicht was sie genau meinte. Kagomes Tränen liefen ungehalten das ihre Sicht zum Spiegelbild des Mondes verschwamm. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Was meinst du mein Kind?"

fragte Miko.

„Er sagte er liebe mich, zwar im Schlaf aber er sagte es"

Inome nickte obwohl Kagome darauf gar nicht achtete

„Und er küsste mich… Dann ignoriert er mich…"

sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Kagome.

„Dann schenke ich ihm mein Herz, meine Seele, meine Liebe… Und er lässt mich dann allein… mit all dem in mir…"

Kagome schniefte leise

„Dann sagt er liebe mich nicht, ich bin nur ein Abbild dessen was er liebt…"

„Abbild?"

„Ich sehe der Frau die sein Herz besitzt ähnlich. Vielleicht mehr als ich zugebe, vielleicht genug das er dachte er schläft mit ihr und nicht mit mir…"

Diese Worte stießen mitten ins Herz. Wie ein scharfes Schwert bohrte sich es mitten hindurch. Jedes Wort… jedes einzelne und vor allen der letzte Satz der aus ihrem Mund kam. Die schmerzenden Worte die zu ihm getragen wurden und ihn kaum Luft holen ließen. Alles was über ihre Lippen kam hallte 100-mal lauter in seinen Ohren und fraß sich durch ihn hindurch. Doch er konnte ihren Schmerz nicht stillen gehen, er konnte nicht einfach sagen –Es tut mir unendlich Leid- das war seine endscheidung das es so kam. Eine die er für die beiden allein getroffen hatte…

Die Dorf-Miko saß still neben Kagome. So weise sie war konnte sie dem armen Mädchen neben ihr nichts raten. Was sollte sie sagen? Es würde alles gut werden? Alles würde sich klären? Es ist nicht so wie es den Anschein hat? Du wirst darüber hinweg kommen? Das waren alle dumme Antworten, die dem Mädchen neben ihr einfach nichts bringen würden. Also saß sie einfach still neben ihr, das war das einzige was sie tun konnte. Einfach hier sitzten und einfach jetzt dazusein.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Kagome auf und Inome schaute sie leicht verwirrt an.

„Kagome?"

fragte sie, und Kagome lächelte traurig.

„Ich sollte zum Fest zurückgehen, meine Freunde vermissen mich bestimmt schon…"

Inoma stand auf.

„Magst du nicht lieber…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich will heute nicht mehr weinen, und ein netter junger Mann wartet ebenfalls auf mich…"

und setzte ihre Maske wieder auf.

„Aregatou"

bedankte sie sich noch und schlenderte langsam zum Dorfplatz zurück.

Inoma suchte nun Sango auf.

„Miko Inoma?"

fragte die Dämonenjägerin

„Was hat sie denn?"

„Nun"

fing die Miko an

„Sie hat ein sehr verletztes Herz, doch mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen…"

Sango nickte

„Wo ist sie denn jetzt?"

„Zurück um Fest…"

„Areagtou…"

meinte Sango und machte sich nun auch auf den weg zurück.

„Kagome…"

freute sich Rüjo als sie ihn antickte.

„Ich dachte du wolltest gar nicht wieder zurückkommen"

Kagome lächelte leicht gezwungen.

„Nein, nein… Ich habe nur etwas länger gebraucht…"

Rüjo nickte.

„Darf ich dann um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

Kagome legte ihre Hand in Rüjos und er freute sich sehr das sie seine bitte angenommen hatte und nahm sie auf die Tanzfläche mit.

Beim nächsten langsamen Tanz kuschelte sie sich tief in seine Arme. Sie zwang sich ihn zu mögen, sie zwang sich jetzt nicht an Inuyasha zu denken.

„Kagome?"

„Hm?"

„Ich würde dir nachher gerne etwas zeigen…"

„Was den?"

nuschelte sie gegen seine Brust

„Wenn ich es jetzt verrate wird es nichts besonderes sein"

Kagome nickte. –Es ist nett, er ist nett, er ist nett…- redete sie sich ein.

„Sango!"

freute sich der Mönch als er sie erblickte

„Da bist du ja wieder!"

Sango winkte kurz und hielt nach Kagome Ausschau.

„Wenn du Kagome suchst… Sie tanzt mit Rüjo…"

und deutete auf das eng umschlungene Paar. Sango seufzte

„Das ist nicht gut…"

Miroku nickte zustimmend

„Ich weiß… doch hindern kann sie keiner… nur…"

„Genau nur…"

„Hoffentlich macht sie nichts Dummes…"

Sango nickte. Doch was wollen sie machen. Sie redete nicht einmal darüber was sie genau bedrückt, und die Miko konnte Sango auch nicht mehr erzählen als das was sie schon wusste.

„MIROKU"

KNALL! Miroku rieb sich Wange.

„Ich frage mich wer hier was dummes tut!" s

chimpfte sie ihn an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und eine schelmischen Ginsen auf den Lippen.

Der Mitternachtsgong ertönte und die Menge klatschte. Viele Paare standen sich gegenüber und warteten darauf sich gegenseitig anschauen zu können. Rüjo lächelte Kagome an.

„Nun… nun werde ich eure ganze Schönheit sehen…"

Kagome nickte, was sie so oft tat, und nahm wie Rüjo die Maske ab. Seine Augen wurden größer als er in die braunen Augen nun direkt hineinschauen konnte. Ihren zarten Teint… Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Wunderschön"

meinte er leise und Kagome musste verlegen lächeln.

Inuyasha saß wieder auf einem Hüttendach und sah die beiden am Rande der Tanzfläche stehen. Mit geknickten Ohren und schwerem Herzen. Seine Beine nah an sich herangezogen und mit seinen Armen fest umschlungen. Er saß einfach nur dar und starrte das Paar an.

Er müsste da jetzt stehen und Kagome so anschauen… Er müsste sie jetzt so halten… Er müsste derjenige sein… und nicht dieser gut gebaute, braun haarige Dorfjunge. Traurig war er, das sich ihr und ihm angetan zu haben. Aber auch sauer das es soweit kommen müsste. Immer wieder funkelte eifersücht in seinen Augen auf. Doch der Schmerz überwiegte das er hier im dunkeln saß, in den Schatten der Nacht unterging und sie dort war… dort mit jemand anderem und sogar lächelte sie wieder. Sie lächelte nicht ihn an… nein jemand anderen…

Eine Stunde war wohl noch vergangen in der Rüjo Kagome keinen Tanz ausließen. Stolz präsentierte er sich mit Kagome und einige Männer starrten ihr nach. Und Kagome fühlte sich so, als ob sie ein Stück Schmuck der in reinem egoismus präsentiert werden würde. Sie schob den Gedanken bei seite und der Satz –Ich mag ihn, er ist nett- wiederholte sich wieder in ihren Gedanken.

„Magst du jetzt mit mir kommen?"

fragte er.

„Hai..?"

und geschwind verschwand er mit ihr von der Tanzfläche, ohne das Sango oder Miroku es mitbekamen.

Inuyasha starrte zwar auf die tanzende Menge doch auch er war so Geistes abwesend das er das verschwindende Paar nicht bemerkte.

Rüjo lief mit Kagome an der Hand ein ganzes Stück aus dem Dorf hinaus.

„Wo willst du hin?"

fragte sie

„Warte"

meinte er und blieb nun unter einem großem Baum stehen. Viele kleine helle Lichter surrten um Kagome. Es sah aus als ob kleine Sternchen durch die Luft schweben. Mit den Finger versuchte sie die kleinen Lichter anzustubsen doch es gelang ihr nicht, da sie geschwind auswichen. Sie lächelte und schaute nun zur Baumkrone. Dort schwebten noch mehr von diesen vielen kleinen bunten Lichtern und in ihren Augen spieglelte sich das –Wow- wieder

„Gefällt es dir?"

fragte der junge Mann, den sie eben schon fast vergessen hatte

„Hai"

kam es nur aus ihr und drehte sich umher. Es war ein wunderschöner Ort, der sie erstmal Inuyasha kurz vergessen ließ. Bis sie einen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte. Vorsichtig küsste er sie am Hals und nahm sie in seine Arme. Kagome rührte sich nicht und schloss einfach ihre Augen. –Es wird mich Inuyasha vergessen lassen… es wird mich vergessen lassen… es wird mich vergessen lassen…-

Rüjo hatte Kagome mittlerweile den Kimono geöffnet. Sie lag neben ihm und er küsste ihren Bauch. Ihre Arme waren wie Blei und sie konnte sie nicht heben. Ihr ganzer Körper war so schwer dass sie dachte dass sie erdrückt werden würde.

Inuyasha sprang von Dach zu Dach und hinein in den Wald um Kagome zu suchen. Er hatte es doch bemerkt dass sie nicht mehr da war. Und seine Nase brachte ihm schnell zum Ziel. Nur einige Meter landete er leise neben Kagome und Rüjo. Kagomes Augen wanderten von seinen Füßen langsam an ihm hoch bis zu seinen goldenen Augen.

Rüjo hatte nicht bemerkt das jemand bei ihnen stand.

„Gefällt dir das?"

fragte er gegen ihren Bauch als seine Hand sich unter ihren BH schob.

„Hai"

meinte sie leise.

„Sag liebst du mich?"

nuschelte er wieder gegen ihren Bauch

„Hai"

schaute ihr bei jedem Wort in die Augen. -Was habe ich nur angerichtet- schrie er sich an als sie langsam ihre Augen schloss.


	5. No way to turn araound

Chapter 5 No way to turn around 

Gegen seine Willen machte er einen Schritt zurück. Ihm stockte der Atem und es raste sein Herz. Alle Alarmglocken schellten in ihm laut und trotzdem machte er keinen Schritt vor sondern nur noch einen weiteren zurück. Immer einen mehr bis sein Rücken gegen einen Baum stieß und ihn weiteres zurück weichen nicht mehr ermöglichte.

Ihr Arm hob sich und ihre Finger vergruben sich in dem dunkelbraunen Haar des jungen Mannes. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Haut und seine Hände berührten ihren Körper. Sie ließ es mit sich geschehen. Keine Kraft ihn aufhalten zu können. Keine Kraft weiter zukämpfen.

Sie wollte vergessen, und das um jeden Preis. Doch der Preis schien ihr selbst zu hoch, aber es war zu spät. Das hatte sie sich nun selbst angetan. Das sie hier nun lag und es einfach mit sich gefallen ließ, das sie sich selbst nun betrug… ihr Herz und ihre Seele.

Alles schrie nach dem Hanyou mit den goldenen Augen, alles in ihr rief laut nach ihm. Und sie wusste er würde nicht kommen und der letzte Funke Hoffnung war am sterben. Sie hatte verloren… den Kampf den sie von Anfang an nicht gewinnen konnte. Einen Kampf gegen Kikyou…. gegen Naraku… gegen die Zeit. Ein Kampf dessen Ende sie doch schon voraussehen konnte und dennoch folgte sie ihrem Herz und alles was sie bekam war das hier. Es war unfair. Es war einfach unfair! Warum war sie nur so dumm. Warum konnte sie es nicht lassen. Warum musste sie sich in ihn verlieben. Warum musste diese Nacht kommen und warum musste sie hier nun liegen?

Rüjo schob das für ihn fremde Objekt zur Seite und entblößte ihre Brust. Seine Finger strichen grob über die empfindliche Haut.

„Du wirst mir spaß bringen"

murmelte der Dorfjunge bevor er seinen Mund gegen ihre Haut selbst verschloss. Er stöhne immer wieder leise auf und öffnete langsam seine Sachen. Er konnte es nicht mehr abwarten er musste sie jetzt haben. Er rieb sich an ihr und ihr Herz blieb anscheinend stehen. Nicht mehr viel Stoff trennte Rüjo von seinen Vorhaben und er bemerkte nicht wie sich Kagome unter seinen Händen litt. Er sah nicht wie ihre Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab liefen und auf den Boden tropften. Er sah nicht das sie das nicht wollte und er sah nicht das sie bereits mit allem was sie hatte jemanden liebte. Er sah es nicht… und er wollte es nicht sehen. Rüjos Hand rutschte langsam tiefer und zupfte an ihrem Slip. Er zog ein wenig daran…

Er stand auf seinen Füßen und seine Hand legte sich um die Kehle. Sein Blut raste in den Andern. Seine Augen flackerten wutentbrannt. Er drückte die Hand ein wenig zu und der Angegriffenen zappelte noch ein wenig mehr in der Luft. Er hörte wie er langsam nach Luft röchelte und es gefiel ihm. Ein knurren rollte durch seine Kehle.

„Ka.. mi"

hufte Rüjo als die lila Streifen an den Wangen des Dämons sah und wie sich die roten Augen in ihn hinein fraßen.

„You.. kai"

hufte der Dorfjunge wieder und der sonstige Hanyou warf Rüjo unsanft gegen den Baum.

Inuyasha kniete sich neben Kagome. Sein Blut raste in seinen Adern, aber er würde Kagome nicht ein Haar krümmen. Und er würde nie in der Lage sein. Der salzige Geruch beißte in seiner Nase als er sie in seinen eigenen Hakamajacke einwickelte und mit sich nahm. Ihr ganzer Körper war schlaff, ihre Arme hingen hinab und hielten sich nicht an Inuyasha fest…

Inuyasha hatte sie in ihren Schlafsack gelegt und seine Augen hatten sich wieder golden gefärbt. Er strich mit zwei Fingern über seine Wange wo bis eben noch die lila Streifen zu sehen waren. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Er dachte bisher immer das seine menschliche Seite ihn Kagome lieben ließ und nun hatte sein Youkaiblut beschlossen das Kagome ihm würdig sei. Als ob er nicht genug Probleme mit seinen Herzen hatte und nun wollte sein vererbtes Blut noch mitreden. Wie sollte er sich so von ihr fernhalten, wie sollte er es so schafften sie in ihre Zeit zu bringen. Wie sollte er es so noch schaffen sie eines Tages zu vergessen? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Hatte er nicht gegen sich selbst verloren? Sicher? Aber er konnte sich nicht gewinnen lassen. Nein… Nein… Es ging nicht, aber es ging noch weniger das sich Kagome selbst Leid zufügte. Sie kann ihren Ärger an ihm auslassen. Er hätte es doch verdient. Doch bisher kam nicht mal ein Osuwari in der ganzen Zeit. Kein böses Wort über ihre Lippen. Sie war einfach nur Traurig und Worte ihm gegenüber formten sich nicht. Worte die sich ihr gegenüber auf seinen Lippen ebenfalls nicht wirklich formen wollten.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Doch er wusste dass sie nicht schlief. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen, das wusste er auch. Und ihre salzigen Tränen beißten weiterhin in seiner Nase. Er saß neben ihr. Sie spürte seine nähe und ungewollt schnuffelte sie sich mehr in seine rote Jacke hinein. Sein Geruch legte sich über ihr und das war beruhigend. Es machte sie.. sie wusste es nicht genau. Es sollte egal sein, sie war froh… trotzdem froh das Inuyasha sie aus dieser Lage geholt hatte. Das er sie hier her gebracht hatte und sich bis jetzt noch nicht wieder still aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Nein, er saß immer noch hier bei ihr. Vielleicht sollte sie nicht all ihre Hoffung aufgeben. Vielleicht sollte sie ein wenig in ihr aufbewahren

Einige Zeit später

Wie viel Zeit war wohl vergangen? Er wusste es nicht, aber er saß sicher schon eine ganze weile hier als seine Freunde in die Hütte kamen. Leise setzten sie sich.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte Miroku den Hanyou der abwesend auf Kagome starrte.

„Was ist wohl passiert?"

fragte Sango leise. Als Inuyasha aufstand.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte Sango nun. Doch sein Blick ließ verraten dass es nichts Gutes war. Wie vom Hafer gestochen rannte er hinaus. Der Mönch zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Inuyasha hinaus. Miroku schaute sich um wohin er wohl gelaufen war als Sango schon hinter ihm stand.

„Seelenräuber"

meinte er leise. Die beiden schauten sich an und nickten. Der Mönch lief den Seelenräubern entgegen und Sango verschwand in der Hütte um ihren Hiraikotsu zu holen. Als der Vorhang schon wackelte und Kagome Miroku hinterher lief.

Ihr erster Gedanke war –Soll er doch- als sie schon so schnell lief wie sie konnte. Egal wie viel Schmerz sie in ihrem Herzen hatte. Sie konnte Kikyou nicht einfach ihr Herz überlassen. Nein… auch wenn es einseitige Liebe war so sollte Inuyasha Leben und nicht sein Leben für eine solch dumme Sache geben.

„Kikyou"

sagte er leise. Ihre Hasserfüllten Augen stierten ihn an.

„Schlaf ein wenig"

entronn ihr als, es wie ein Blitz durch ihn hindurch schlug. Vor seinen Augen färbte es sich schwarz. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen, nicht mehr sprechen und nicht mehr bewegen doch das rauschen der Blätter im lauen Wind vernahm er und auch das sich seine Freunde näherten, vor allem das sich Kagome näherte. In seinen Gedanken schrie er ihr zu sie solle weg bleiben, doch kein Ton wollte über seine Lippen und die Fesseln zogen sich fest um ihn.

Kagome starrte auf Inuyasha der bewusstlos am Baum gefesselt war. Schnell fiel ihr Blick auf Kikyou.

„Kikyou"

murmelte sie

„Hallo Kagome"

meinte Kikyou kühl zurück.

„Ich hatte gehofft du bleibst weg"

Kagomes Gesicht verriet das sie gerade keinerlei Sympathie für die Untote empfand.

„Du musst immer dazwischen sein, wegen Dir… wegen Dir ist alles anders"

„Anders?"

„Geh... Geh in deine Zeit! Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein! Verschwinde aus seinem Leben!"

„Keine Angst… Das werde ich tun"

Inuyasha Ohren klingelten. Kikyou lächelte sie zum ersten Mal an.

„Dann verschwinde jetzt…"

„Nein"

Kikyous Augen wurden größer vor Ärgernis.

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Verschwinde… Sonst…"

„Sonst was? Versucht du mich umzubringen wie die ganzen andere Male davor?"

Inuyashas Ohren klingelten wieder.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dir 2 Mal zu fiel das Leben gerettet"

„Verschwinde! Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein!"

„Du ebenfalls nicht, dein Körper ist tot…"

Kikyou platzte fast der Kragen.

„Ich rate dir, verschwinde! Heute wird Inuyasha sein Versprechen einlösen und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten!"

Kagomes Augen schauten sie scharf an.

„Er gehört zu mir, er wollte mit mir leben, sein Herz und sein Leben ist mein!"

schrie sie Miko aus der Zukunft an.

„Mag sein das dir sein Herz gehört doch sein Leben gehört dir nicht. Das Leben gehört ihm und niemand sonst…"

„Tut mir Leid das er mich liebt und nicht dich"

und lachte sie aus. Kagome schloss die Augen. Die Worte schmerzten, aber so würde sie sich nicht von Kikyou besiegen lassen. Nein! Sie würde mit ihren Waffen kämpfen, und Kikyou würde ihr kleines blaues Wunder erleben.

„Eine Frage… Du wolltest immer das Inuyasha mit dir als Mensch zusammenlebt… Weißt du eigentlich wie er als Mensch aussieht, hat er dir jemals gezeigt wie er in seiner verletzlichen Zeit aussieht oder wann diese Zeit ist, hat er dir jemals was aus seiner Kindheit erzählt oder über seine Eltern, hat er sich jemals für dich fast umbringen lassen, hat er dir jemals gesagt, er braucht dich, hat er sich um dich gekümmert wenn du krank warst, hat er jemals wegen dir geweint?"

Kikyou starrte sie an und konnte keine einzige Frage mit –Ja- beantworten.

„Wohl nicht… Dann würde ich sagen du liebst jemanden den du nicht kennst…"

kam von Kagome matt. Kikyou schoss einer ihrer Pfeile ab und landete direkt vor Kagomes Füßen.

„Sei still!"

schrie sie Kagome an

„Ich werde dir sein Leben nicht überlassen!"

schrie sie zurück.

„Verschwinde, verschwinde endlich…."

„Das werde ich nicht, da ich mir vor Monaten geschworen habe trotz, seiner Liebe zu Dir, dass ich ihn nicht sterben lasse!"

„Haha! Und du meinst wenn du ihn vor mir bewahrst, wird er dich lieben… Du bist doch ich!"

und lachte höhnisch.

„Nein, ich will nur dass er lebt…"

und schoss selbst einen Pfeil direkt vor ihre Füße.

Inuyasha wehrte sich gegen diesen Bann mit allem was er hatte. Kikyou würde nicht fackeln und Kagome umbringen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, das war jetzt sicher nachdem er gehört hatte, das sie dass wohl schon des Öfteren versucht hatte.

Kagomes lauter Aufschrei ließ ihn den Bann komplett abschütteln, riss sich von den Ranken los und landete unsanft auf seinen Knien.

„Was?"

fragte Kikyou laut und sah dass der Hanyou nach Kagome suchte. Sie lag auf den Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Langsam krabbelte er zu ihr hin, als ein Pfeil ihn davon abhalten sollte. Unbeirrt krabbelte er weiter, zu sehr von seinen Kräften beraubt, auf Kagome zu.

„Bleibt da"

schrie sie ihn an und schaute er ihr in die Augen. Die ihr sagten was sie zwar vermutete, aber nicht sehen wollte.

„Du liebst sie, du liebst sie tatsächlich?"

Inuyasha wandte seinen Blick ab und krabbelte weiter. Der nächste Pfeil striff seine Schulter und das Blut lief zu Boden. Langsam rappelte er sich auf die Beine.

„Wie konntest du nur… Wie konntest du nur"

doch Inuyasha sagte kein Wort und schaute sie einfach nur an was Kikyou kaum ertrug.

„Dann wirst du eben sterben!"

und ließ ihren Pfeil aus der Sehne schnellen.

„NEIN!"

schrie Kagome und sprang auf Inuyasha zu und riss ihn zu Boden, doch der Pfeil schlug durch seine Schulter hindurch. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Atmung schwer. Mit aller Mühe versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Und nur verschwommen konnte er sehen wie Kagomes besorgtes Gesicht mit Tränen überströmt war. Ein lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. -Gome ne- meinte er, doch es kam nicht über seine Lippen als seine Augen zufielen und seine Atmung für Kagome stoppte. Ihre Hand drückte fest auf seine stark blutende Wunde.

„Inuyasha, Inuyasha… bleib bei mir"

weinte sie als sie eine kalte Hand an ihrer Schulter merkte.

„Geh weg von ihm"

„Was?"

„Ich sagte dir, geh weg von ihm!"

„Nein!"

weinte Kagome. Kikyou zog nun an ihr und Kagome hielt sich an Inuyasha fest

„NEIN!"

schrie sie Kikyou an und ein helles Licht umgab die beiden. Die Untote konnte ihre Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter nehmen, als die Bilder durch ihre Gedanken rasten. Es war all das was sie nicht sehen wollte:

Wie sich Inuyasha eine Klippe hinab stürzte mit dem wissen, das er sterben würde, aber froh war das Kagome lebte.

Wie sie ihn immer wieder vor seinem inneren Monster beschützt hatte.

Wie er sie immer vor allen schützte ohne auf sich zu achten.

Wie er sich immer Sorgen machte.

Wie sie ihn immer anlächelte.

Wie sie sich immer Sogen machte.

Wie seine Tränen wegen ihr flossen.

Wie er sie küsste.

Wie er sie ansah und im Arm hielt.

Und gar wie er mit ihr schlief.

Kikyou landete unsanft auf ihren Hintern und sah wie Kagome bitterlich an Inuyashas Brust weinte. Nun verstand sie ihre Worte, sie verstand warum er sie mochte, besser… liebte. Das er sie auch mochte, aber auf eine andere Weise. Er würde sie immer im Herzen tragen dass er sie aber nicht liebt…

Kikyou stand auf und die fast unsichtbare Barriere zerfiel.

Miroku und Sango stürmten mit Shippou und Kiara auf sie zu.

„Kikyou"

sagte der Mönch.

„Ich verstehe…"

meinte Kikyou leise.

„Ich verstehe, du bist wirklich nicht wie ich…"

und wurde von ihren Seelenräubern weggetragen…

Kagome hatte die Wunde so gut es ging verarztet. Seine Verletzung war schlimm, und einen Moment lang glaubte sie, das er nicht mehr atmen würde. Doch er lebte noch. Er war ein Hanyou… und das hatte ihm das leben gerettet. Das er Dämonenblut in seinen Adern hatte. Doch mehr konnte Kagome hier nicht für ihn tun und so brachen die Freunde in der Nacht noch auf.

Kiara trug Inuyasha bis zu Kaede ins Dorf. Sie hatten sich beeilt, da Kagome nicht die richtigen Kräuter hatte und die Dorf-Miko ihnen auch nicht weiter helfen konnte.

Die alte Miko verarztete die Wunden mit den richtigen Kräutern und setzte sich zu Inuyashas Freunden nach draußen.

„Und?"

fragte Sango

„Mal sehen, er ist zäh…"

meinte sie leicht bedrückt. Immerhin war ein magischer Pfeil durch seine Schulter gejagt worden, und das ist nicht eine alltägliche Verletzung.

Die alte Miko fiel trotzdem jeden einzelnen glücklich um den Hals. Solange musste sie noch nie auf ihre –Kinder- warten die ihr so ans Herz gewachsen waren.

„Baa-chan"

meinte Kagome als Kaede ihr die Luft abdrückte.

„Euch geht es sonst allen gut?"

„Hai"

sagte Kagome gezwungen. Kaede bemerkte gleich das Kagome ihr etwas vorlog. Doch das wollte sie nicht vor all ihren Freunden ansprechen. Sie bemerkte die allgemeinte Anspannung und ließ es erstmal auf sich beruhen. Miroku berichtete erstmal von dem Tiefschlag gegen Naraku.

„Oh Kagome"

murrte Kaede betrübt.

„Ach mein Kind"

meinte sie danach.

„Kagome sollte nach Hause gehen"

sagte Miroku tonlos. Kaede stotterte

„H… Hause"

Sango schaute weg.

„Weil... Na ja… Sie gehört doch nicht hier her… Und es gibt nichts was sie hier halten könnte oder?"

fragte der Mönch. Die Worte ließen Kagomes Herz schwerer werden. Doch sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Kaede nickte traurig. Sie dachte darüber nach das Kagome doch Inuyasha verliebt war und Inuyasha doch auch in Kagome, aber irgendwie hatten sie auch recht das sie nicht in diese Zeit gehörte, aber ist man nicht dort zuhause, wo das Herz lebt?

Es war schon spät am Abend. Kagome saß vor Kaedes Hütte. Sango, Shippou und Kiara schliefen schon. Miroku war noch auf einen Spaziergang. Der Vorhang wackelte und Kaede trat aus der Hütte, um sich zu Kagome zu gesellen.

„Baa-chan"

lächelte sie Kaede an. Kaede setzte sich ohne Miene neben ihr.

„Ach mein Kind"

meinte sie dann traurig

„Du wirst uns also verlassen? Und was ist mit Inuyasha? Ich meine, dein Herz ist hier, und der Kampf gegen Naraku ist erst verloren wenn wir untergehen"

Kagome nickte.

„Was wirst du tun?"

fragte die alte Miko

„Du liebst ihn doch…"

Kagome starrte in die Ferne

„Ich werde noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben und dann… dann werde ich gehen… Ihr seid mir alle ans Herz gewachsen. Und der Schmerz wird groß sein, doch was soll ich machen?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht"

gab Kaede unglücklich von sich.

Kagome saß am nächsten Tag unter einem großen Baum. Sango hatte Kaede über die Anspannungen zwischen Inuyasha und Kagome berichtet und das, was Inuyasha ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Kaede schaute zu der in der Ferne sitzenden Kagome.

„Mein armes Kind"

Sango schaute traurig Kaede an.

„Ich könnte ihn umbringen"

brummte sie zornig.

„Was er getan hat ist, ist…"

„Das schlimmste was man Kagome antun konnte…"

brachte Kaede den Satz zu Ende. Sango nickte.

„Ich kann aber nicht glauben dass er sie nicht liebt, ich bin fest der Meinung dass er sie liebt…"

Sango schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte sie nicht mehr glauben.

„Auf einer Seite versteh ich auch Inuyasha"

„WAS?"

Kaede nickte

„Kannst du jemand bitten, der schon ein Leben in einer anderen Zeit hat, hier zu bleiben? 500 Jahre vor seiner Geburt?"

Sango blinkte kurz

„Kannst du jemand bitten hier mit die zu sterben, wenn du weißt, woanders wurde die Person sicher leben?"

Sango senkte ihren Kopf.

„So habe ich das noch nicht betrachtet…"

3 weitere Tage gingen ins Land. Stille Tage in denen Kagome wieder Wortlos war und Inuyasha sein Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder gefunden hatte. Tage an denen sie aber nicht mehr weinte, obwohl ihr Herz, ihre Seele, ihr ganzer Körper schrie.

Die Sonne war am Untergehen.

„Ihm geht es soweit gut, ich denke er wird Morgen, vielleicht schon heute aufwachen…"

„Ok"

meinte Kagome und nahm ihren Rucksack in die Hand.

„Willst du nicht warten bis er aufgewacht ist?"

Sie holte tief Luft

„Nein"

kam aus ihr und verließ die Hütte. Sie wollte sich nicht wirklich von ihren Freunden verabschieden, und ihre Freunde haben es so hingenommen. Sie wollte lieber so nach Hause gehen, mit den Gedanken sie würde wiederkommen. Ohne Tränen und Trennungsschmerz. Sie wollte, das sie sich an das lächeln erinnern konnte und nicht an die Tränen die noch fließen werden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief zielstrebig zum Brunnen. Ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Sie schaute nur gerade aus als, ihr Blick in den dunklen Schacht des Brunnens viel…

Das wars... nächste Chapter kommt :-) 


	6. Behind at all

Dachte mit ein weiteres würd es doch noch tun... also hier ist Behind at all 

Chapter 6

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper. Es war schmerzvoll… es war ein Gefühl was sich durch sein Herz und seine Seele brannte. Es ließ ihn schwerer Luft holen.

Warum hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm. Das er allein war… allein im dunkeln…

Warum war keine Hand da um ihn wieder hier raus zuziehen?

Warum war kein kleines Licht in der Ferne zu sehen dem er folgen konnte?

Warum war keine Stimme hier die ihn bat aufzuwachen.

Warum war hier nichts…

…warum fraß es sich durch ihn hindurch?

Seine Augenlider kniffen sich fester zusammen. Es fühlte sich an als ob dieses Gefühl ihn ersticken lassen würde. Was war das nur? Und horchte angestrengt.

Tap.. tap… tap…

Schritte?- fragte er sich in seiner geschlossenen Dunkelheit.

Tap… tap… tap…

Schritte!- und schaute umher. Doch wie sollte er hier was sehen? Es war alles um ihn herum schwarz... Pechschwarz.

Tap… tap… tap.

–Sie werden immer leiser- und Panik stieg ihn ihm hoch. Die Schritte entfernten sich immer weiter von ihm und waren immer schwieriger zu vernehmen. Die sanften Schritte, die ihm irgendetwas Wichtiges wegnahmen. Schritte, die was aus ihm heraus rissen… -Nicht…- dachte er –Onegai… nicht- und viel nach hinten…

„Fieber"

murmelte die alte Miko und nahm den nassen Lappen von seiner Stirn. Sie wrang den Lappen über der Holzschüssel aus und faltete ihn wieder zusammen um ihn auf die Stirn des noch kranken Hanyous zu legen.

Er hörte Stimmen im Hintergrund und der Geruch von Salz lag in der Luft. Seine Hand umschloss das Handgelenk der Miko, als er die Augen noch leicht verdämmert öffnete.

„Inuyasha"

murmelte sie leise.

„Wo.. ist.. sie…"

entronn ihm noch schwer.

„Inuyasha… du solltest weiter schlafen…"

meinte Kaede und löste seine Hand von ihrem Handgelenk.

„Wo ist… sie"

und der Dimmer in den Augen schwindete dahin.

„Nach Hause…"

kam nicht weit weg von ihm von der Dämonenjägerin, die sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen wischte.

„W.. was…"

„Sie ist weg… Inuyasha…"

„Masaka…"

und den stechenden Schmerz fühlte er in seinen ganzen Knochen als er aufstand.

„Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen"

tadelte ihn Kaede

Er lehnte kurzatmig im Türrahmen.

„Sie wird schon durch das Portal verschwunden sein…"

„Noch… nicht…"

die Freunde schauten den Hanyou an

„Noch… nicht…"

und Inuyasha verschwand in Richtung Knochenfresserbrunnen.

Es war endgültig. Es war so schmerzhaft und ihre Füße waren schwer wie Blei.

Sie wollte diese Zeit nicht verlassen. Sie wollte aber auch nicht ihre Familie allein lassen… das sich dachten sie würde ihre Lieben daheim im Stich lassen. Doch sie wusste am besten, dass ihre Familie das nie denken würde. Ganz im Gegenteil… so seltsam es war… Sie würden sich für ihr Glück freuen… auch wenn sie ein wenig traurig seien. Sie lachte kurz auf.

Sie würde heute nach Hause zurückkehren und der Weg hier her war damit für immer versperrt. Ihr altes Leben würde sie zurück haben. Wieder lachte sie kurz auf… -Mein altes Leben- und ihr Herz wehrte sich vehement gegen diesen Gedanken. –Was soll ich tun?- so wie es war, war es nun. Ihr Herz schmerzte und Tränen die nicht enden wollten ließen sie erinnern. Was also… es gab nur diesen Schluss-Strich und die Hoffnung diesen Schmerz eines Tages zu vergessen... Doch sie wusste dass ihre Träume sie den Schmerz nicht so schnell vergessen lassen würden. Ihre Träume würde sie noch lange an seine starken Arme erinnern... vor allem von dieser Nacht…

Wie lange würden ihre Träume sie durch diese Tortur jagen?

Wie oft wird sie von seinen Küssen und Berührungen träumen.

Wie oft würde sie erinnert werden an dieses Gefühl von dieser Nacht.

Wie oft würde sie sich erinnern wie sie in seinen Armen seelenruhig eingeschlafen war, mit seiner spendenden wärme um sie herum.

Wie sich seine Haut an ihrer anfühlte…

…wie oft?

„Was hat er vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

meinte Miroku und strich dem Kitsune über den Kopf

„Dann.. lass uns nachschauen…"

Noch nicht- wanderte durch seinen Kopf. –Noch ist sie da- und der Brunnen kam in Sicht.

Die Sehne vibrierte als sie sie losließ und der Pfeil auf ihr Ziel zuschnellte

ZISCH

Inuyasha blieb wie angenagelt stehen als der Pfeil seine Wange streifte.

„Kagome…"

„Was willst du hier"

Doch seine Lippen klebten aufeinander.

Er blieb einfach stumm als sich die Sehne zum zweiten mal spannte.

Wie bekannt war dieses Bild. Wie hatte es sich schon vor 51 Jahren in ihn hinein gebrannt. Sein Herz brechen lassen und seine Hoffnung versiegen lassen. Wie schwierig war es damit leben zu können, vergessen zu können und nun brannte sich dieses Bild noch tiefer in ihn hinein. Es ließ ihn in tausende Scherben brechen und diesmal würde ihn kein Licht der Welt erreichen können. Kein Licht wie Kagome, die ihm zudem machte was er nun war. Jemand der gelernt hatte zu vertrauen und gar sein Herz lieben zu lassen.

„Sag mir… was willst du hier"

„Ich…"

„Was?"

„Ich… will… wissen"

„Was?"

„Du musst fürchterlich wütend auf mich sein… warum… warum… zeigst du es nicht? Warum schreist du nicht einmal? Warum zeigst du mir gegenüber deinen Zorn nicht"

„Ist das so wichtig?"

fragte sie leise und ihr Bogen senkte sich langsam

„Ist dir das so verdammt wichtig?"

und griff nach ihren gelben Rucksack. Doch eine Hand hielt sie davon ab.

„Zeig es mir"

und es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Bitte.

„Fass mich nicht an"

„Dann zeig es mir"

„Fass mich nicht an!"

„Zeig es MIR"

als ein blauer Impuls ließ Inuyasha in den nächst gelegenen Baum krachen.

Seine Hand legte sich auf seine Wunde. Sie pochte fürchterlich. Ein leichtes lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. –Endlich- dachte er sich –Endlich- ließ Kagome ihn ihren Schmerz fühlen. Er würde nun das bekommen was er verdiente…. Ihren Hass auf ihn… all ihren Schmerz… er würde alle hinnehmen. Jeden Schmerz der durch seinen Körper wandern würde… jedes Wort was ihn brechen würde…. Denn er hatte es verdient.

Etwas wackelig stand er auf seinen Beinen, und roch wie die Tränen sich ihren weg über ihren Wangen suchten.

„Warum machst du das?" schrie sie

„Warum tust du mir das an? Warum konntest du nicht einfach weg bleiben und mich gehen lassen? Warum nicht… warum kannst du nicht einfach zu deiner Kikyou gehen?"

„Kik.. you…"

Also hatte sie Kikyous Worte nicht gehört. Alles was nicht über seine Lippen kam aber seine Augen sprachen. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so dass sie mit einer Lüge gehen würde. Das sie nicht wissen würde das er selbst innerlich am sterben war und nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte.

„Ich kann dich mit all dem Zorn nicht gehen lassen"

„Ich versteh dich nicht"

rief sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Warum musst du mir noch mehr wehtun?"

„Gomen"

und machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Bleib wo du bist"

und griff nach ihren Bogen erneut. Sie dachte nie das ihn jemals gegen Inuyasha erheben würde und nun stand sie ihr und spannte die Sehne.

„Ich will... dass du glücklich wirst"

„So was will ich nicht hören"

„Ich will das du dein Hass hier lässt um dort glücklich zu sein können…"

„Hör auf…"

„Ich will das du alles an mir auslässt… alles…"

„Hör auf…"

und die Sehne spannte sich noch mehr. Die heißen Tränen tropften auf den grünen Wiesenboden.

„Komm nicht näher"

„Lass alles an mir aus… es ist ok… alles wird ok sein danach…"

„Komm nicht näher"

und dennoch machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

„Dann halte mich davon ab"

und wieder machte er einen Schritt vor als er in den blauen Himmel schaute. Er streckte die Arme aus und Blut sickerte durch den weißen Verband an seiner Schulter

„Dann halte mich auf"

und schloss seine Augen. Er wusste wie sie ihn aufhalten würde. Doch es würde ok sein. Alles würde danach ok sein und schloss seine Augen und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

Sango hielt den Atem an und Miroku drückte den kleinen Kitsune in den Busch, damit er nichts sehen würde.

Ein zittriger Finger strich an seiner Wange entlang und verteilte die Tränen auf seiner Haut.

„Du lügst"

kam leise von ihr und seine Arme vielen schlapp an ihm herab.

„Du lügst schon die ganze Zeit…"

und seine goldenen Augen richteten sich auf die junge Frau die vor ihm stand.

„Warum lügst du mich an… warum lügst du dich an?"

Er konnte seinen verschwommenen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen.

„Weil ich dich nicht bitten kann hier zu bleiben"

und sie zog ihre Hand zu sich zurück

„Weil ich dich einfach nicht bitten kann bei mir zu bleiben… ich kann es nicht… du wirst erst in 500 Jahren geboren… in 500…"

„Nur deswegen…?"

„Kagome was willst du von mir hören…"

„Die Wahrheit…"

„Die Wahrheit… willst du sie wirklich hören? Willst du nur noch mehr weinen?"

„H.. Hai…"

Er kniff kurz die Augen zu und eine weitere Träne suchte ihren Weg über seine Wange.

„Die Wahrheit ist das ich dich mit Absicht ignoriert habe nach diesem Fest… dieser Nacht… Die Wahrheit ist das ich weiß, wie sehr ich dir damit wehgetan habe… und mir selbst. Die Wahrheit ist, das ich mir seit langer Zeit das Gegenteil einrede von dem was wirklich ist. Das ich schon lange nicht mehr leugnen kann, was mein Herz mir sagt und das Ergebnis war das schmerzvollste was ich dir antun konnte. Dennoch… nach all dem… log ich mich weiter selbst an… wegen Dir... Wie soll ich von dir verlangen können das du deine Familie zurücklässt, deine eigene Zeit… die Zukunft die dir zusteht. Wofür du in deiner Zeit so hart für arbeitest. Wie kann ich jemals verlangen bei jemanden wie mir zu bleiben… ich... bin eben nur jemand der zwischen zwei Stühlen sitzt. Ich bin nun mal nicht ein normaler Mensch… nicht ein normaler Dämon… Es gibt keinen Platz hier oder da... Auch mit Freunden… auch mit Liebe… ich habe hier keinen Platz… und selbst in deiner Zeit habe ich keinen. Ich wünschte oft… sehr oft das ich nicht das bin, was ich bin… das ich jemand sein kann der was bieten kann... doch ich habe nichts… kein zuhause… nicht mal ein zuhause… Ich habe nur das was gerade um mich herum ist… meine Sachen die ich trage… nicht mehr… wie kann ich dich so bitten mit mir zu leben? Wie kann ich dir was geben, was ich nicht besitze und nicht weiß ob ich es jemals werde? Sag mir Kagome… wie soll ich dich bitten? Wie soll ich dich jemals bitten bei mir zu bleiben… zu leben… auch wenn ich dich mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben. Wie… sag es mir…?"

„Sag mir einfach… dass du mich liebst…"

und drückte sich von ihm weg. Seine Augen folgten ihr.

„Sag es mir… bevor wir beide daran zerbrechen werden…"

und griff nach ihren gelben Rücksack

„Sag es mir bevor ich dir nicht mehr vergeben kann"

und stellte sich vor den Brunnen

„Sag es mir bevor es kein zurück mehr gibt"

beide Füße waren auf den morschen Wänden des Brunnens und in der Hand hielt sie ihren gelben Rucksack, der nach all der Zeit, ihre rauen Wanderungen widerspiegelte. Die Kämpfe die sie ausgetragen hatten und Verletzungen wie Krankheiten die sie überstanden haben.

„Aishiteru Inuyasha… Aishiteru"

und es schüttelte sie am ganzen Körper. Sie hatte all das gehört was sie wollte. Das er sie liebte. Aber nur in einer Erklärung… sie musste es jetzt von ihm hören. Jetzt… und nicht irgendwann. Nein… es ging nicht anders. Entweder er hielt sie zurück oder sie müsse in ihrer Zeit das vergessen lernen. Denn mehr vertrug sie nicht, mehr Schmerz würde sie nicht mehr aushalten. Es war genug.

Mit dem Handrücken versuchte sie die Tränen davon zu wischen. Doch es gelang nicht wie sie es gerne wollte.

„Onegai… sag es" und drehte sich leicht zu ihm auf den dünnen Balken um. Es knarrte leicht unter ihren rechten Fuß und ihre Augen rissen sich weit auf. Das morsche Holz hatte unter ihren Gewicht nachgegeben und ließ sie in den dunklen Schacht fallen…

Bitte reviewt... BIIDDÖÖÖ :-) Juna2004 Bis denne, ne! 


	7. Back down

Chapter 7 Back down

Why don't I hear the birds anymore?

Why turn the blue sky grey?

Why I fall backwarts down?

Die gelben Träger des Rucksackes schlüpften durch ihre Finger

Nobody could change my fate anymore

Mit jeden Zentimeter den sie weiter viel rissen sich ihre braunen Augen weiter auf

Nobody could catch me anymore

Ihre Hände griffen nach dem blauen Himmel der gleich vor ihren Augen verschwinden würde

Nobody could ever dry my tears

Ihre Lippen formten ein letztes Wort, ein Wort was nur für eine Person war

„Aishiteru"

Und viel den dunklen Schacht weiter hinab

Nobody will ever

Mit einem leisen klirren viel Mirokus Stab in das lange Gras. Sango erstarrte neben ihm und der kleine Fuchsdämon wehrte sich weiterhin vehement von ihm losgelassen zu werden.

Ihre verweinten Augen schlossen sich und die heißen Tränen stoppten nicht. Das Herz pochte hart und schnell in der Brust. Es drohte fast zu zerspringen. So hart und oft das es schon schmerzte und die Luft in den Lungen wie Nadeln stach.

Sie fühlte sich eingeschnürt… erdrückt…

Das salzige Wasser suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Kleidung und sickerte hindurch. Der Stoff färbte sich immer dunkler und saugte die Tränen nicht mehr auf.

Ihre zierlichen Hände umschlossen erst sanft den Stoff der Kleidung. Aber der Griff wurde immer fester das sich die Knöchel an ihren Händen weiß färbten. Es war der einzige Halt den sie hatte obwohl sie bereits am Boden lag.

Das leichte zitterten breitete sich über ihren Körper aus und steigerte sich von Minute zur Minute. Wie Espenlaub schüttelte es sie und nichts schien es stoppen zu können.

I wish you never let me go… never ever

Noch mehr Tränen verließen ihre Augen

I just wanted to love you…. And that you love me back

Ein lautes sobben entronn ihrer Kehle

I just wanted to be with you forever

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf

I just wanted… nothing more…. Just wanted… nothing more… just wanted you… nothing more…. Nothing less…. Just you

Der Kitsune hatte sich von Miroku befreit und starrte in zwei Gesichter die ihm bekannt waren aber zugleich so fremd.

„Sango?"

fragte der kleine Dämon und konnte sehen wie die kristallklare Tränen zu Boden tropften.

„Sango?"

fragte er noch mal doch Shippou bekam immer noch keine Antwort. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch durch den kleinen Jungen und suchte nach seiner Kagome-Okasan. Doch zu seinem erschrecken stand sie nicht mehr am Brunnen. Sie war nicht mehr da, sie war tatsächlich gesprungen? Sie war weg. Seine neue Mama war weg und konnte ihm niemand zurück bringen. Nicht einmal Inuyasha konnte sie aus der Zukunft in die kriegerischen Staaten zurückholen.

„Oka-san…"

huschte von seinen Lippen und seine Augen schimmerten an diesem Tage erneut.

„OKA-SAN!"

und zwei warme Hände griffen nach dem kleinen Kitsune. Es war die Dämonenjägerin, die den jungen Dämon in ihre Arme zog. „Weine ruhig" schniefte sie und eine ihrer eigenen Tränen tropfte in sein Gesicht.

„NEEEIIIINNNN"

und die kleinen Fäuste schlugen gegen ihre Brust. –So tapfer- hörte sie in ihrem Kopf –Die ganze Zeit so tapfer…. Weine ruhig… es ist ok- und Shippous Hände griffen nach einiger Zeit in ihren Kimono und weinte sich sein Leid von der Seele. Die kleine Seele die schon so viel im Leben ertragen musste. Die kleine Seele die am wenigsten damit Leben konnte das Kagome weg wäre. Aber das war ein Lüge… eine Lüge an die sie glauben musste um nicht wie ein kleines Kind vor dem Schmerz davon zulaufen.

„Shhh"

hörte sie sich selber sagen und strich über das rot-braune Haar.

„Shhhh"

und ein Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Nur ein wages lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Innerlich dankte sie dem Mönch

„Shhhh"

wiederholte sie immer wieder und Miroku hörte dem weinen stumm zu und ließ seine Trauer nur in den Augen wieder spiegeln, die auf dem kleinen Kitsune klebten.

Mit dem Rücken lag er am Boden des Brunnens. In dem dunklen schwarzen Schacht. Seine goldenen Augen waren vernebelt und schienen nicht in dem sonst so strahlenden gelb-gold. Sein Herz raste und die Luft schmerzte in den Lungen. Ein kleines rotes Rinnsal suchte sich seinen Weg über das silbrig-weiße Haar. Er hatte sich den Kopf angestoßen und es hämmerte so laut, das es in seinen Ohren piepte. An seiner Schulter war die warme Flüssigkeit bis zu seiner roten Jacke hindurch gedrungen und färbte die komplette Schulter dunkelrot.

Der blaue Himmel über ihn hatte sich in seinen Augen grau gefärbt und das liebliche singen der Vögel kam nicht mehr bis zu seinen Ohren. Er wusste, dass der Brunnen ihn nicht durchlassen würde. Das Zeittor war für ihn verschlossen, solang auf der anderen Seite sich kein Splitter befand und solang er nicht das Shiko no Tama in seinen Händen halten würde. Für ihn war der weg für immer versperrt und nichts würde das mehr ändern. Das Juwel war verloren… der Kampf gegen Naraku entschieden und der Tor für den Hanyou geschlossen. Aber es war alles egal…

Und seine Tränen tropften den staubigen Boden des Brunnens….


	8. Forgive? Forgiven? Forgotten?

Chapter 8 Forgive? Forgiven? Forgotten?

Ein leises winzen entronn seiner Kehle als er seinen Arm langsam hob. Schwer wie Blei und gleichzeitig so leicht wie eine Feder. Seine Hand fuhr durch das seidige Haar.

„Go… men"

flüsterte er leise.

„Ich kann… dich nicht…. gehen lassen"

und berührte die blasse Haut.

„Dafür… liebe ich dich… zu sehr"

meinte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ai.. shiteru"

und kniff die Augen zu. Die Schmerzen rißen ihn, ohne das er was tun konnte, den Boden unter den Füßen weg und sein Arm rutschte langsam hinab.

„Inuyasha…"

flüsterte sie leise doch der Hanyou antwortete ihr nicht.

„Inuyasha…"

versuchte sie es erneut und ihre Hand berührte seine feuchte Wange. Tränen tropften in sein Gesicht, aber seine Augen wollten sich nicht öffneten. Sie stützte sich leicht ab und berührte dabei seine Schulter. Schnell hob sie ihre Hand wieder an und ihre Augen rissen sich weit auf.

„Kami"

sagte sie schockiert, als sie ihre rot verschmierte Hand ansah. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg und schaute sich ihren Hanyou genauer an. An seinem Kopf entdeckte sie ein kleines rote Rinnsal.

„… nein…"

und schluckte ihr Gefühlewirrwarr kurzer Hand hinunter. Inuyasha musste hier raus und zwar schnell. Ob Halbdämon oder nicht. Die Verletzung an seiner Schulter war Fatal und die am Kopf schien ebenfalls nicht ohne zu sein. Doch sie hatte ein Problem, wie sollte sie aus dem Brunnen kommen ohne Inuyasha weiter schmerzen zuzufügen? Sie konnte ja nicht den staubigen Boden unter ihr berühren, sonst würde sie für immer verschwinden.

„Gomen"

huschte es über ihre Lippen und setzte sich aufrecht auf den verletzten Hanyou. Ihr Blick richtete sich nach oben.

„Dass es so tief war hatte ich nie bemerkt"

und grübelte nach einer Lösung, was nicht so leicht war mit all ihren anderen Gedanken in ihrem momentanen viel zu kleinen Kopf. Bis es schwarz auf weiß vor ihren Augen zu sehen war

„Kiara"

sagte sie bevor sie es wusste.

Die kleinen Ohren der Feuerkatze switschen kurz und sprang von Mirokus Schulter. Sango strich dem kleinen Kitsune weiterhin über das rote Haar, doch es schien als ob ihn das nicht beruhigen würde. Der Mönch hingegen folgte mit seinen Augen der kleinen Feuerkatze die zielstrebig zum Brunnen lief und auf nun auf den Rand des Brunnens stand.

„Kiara"

meinte sie leise, als sie die kleine Feuerkatze auf dem Rand des Brunnens sah. Ein dünnes lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der jungen Miko.

„Würdest du uns raus helfen? Ich kann den Boden nicht berühren…"

erklärte sie der Feuerkatze. Manchmal fand Kagome das albern so mit einer Katze zu reden, aber sie wusste das Kiara nicht gerade dumm war. Ganz im Gegenteil sie verstand jedes einzelne Wort was man ihre erzählte.

Der Katzendämon mautzte lieb und verwandelte sich zu ihren Großformat. Sie schaute noch einmal hinab bevor sie zu Kagome hinunterschwebte.

„Gomen Kiara" entschuldigte sich Kagome, als sie sich an ihrem Fell auf ihren Rücken zog. Sanft landete Kiara neben Inuyasha und biss in den Stoff seiner heilen Schulter und lehnte ihn an die Wand.

Kagomes Hände griffen nach den Hanyou und zog ihn ebenfalls auf die Feuerkatze. Sie huffte leicht und hielt nun Inuyasha fest im Arm.

„Zu Kaede bitte"

und bevor Kiara sie in die Luft erhob schnappte sie nach den gelben Rucksack der an der Seite lag. Langsam kam das Ende des Brunnens näher.

„Halt durch"

und Kiara erhob in die Lüfte des mittelalterlichen Japans, wovon sie ein paar Augenblicken noch glaubte nie wieder zusehen.

Mirokus Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der sich ihm gerade bot.

„Masaka"

flüsterte er und zog ungläubig an Sango herum.

„Houshi"

fragte sie und schaute ihn dabei mit ihren verweinten Augen an. Sie bemerkte nicht wie ein Schatten über ihnen hinweg flog.

„Komm"

meinte er rasch und zog Sango auf ihren Füße.

„Houshi… was denn?"

fragte sie verwirrt.

„Miroku?"

„Komm schon"

und zog sie ein wenig unsanft, mit eiligen Schritten hinter sich her.

Der Vorhang wackelte schnell hin und her. Kaede hielt sich ihre Hand über ihr Herz. Sie hatte sich so sehr erschrocken.

„Kind"

und musste ihre Wangen schnell trocken wischen bevor Kagome ihre Tränen entdecken würde. Die junge Miko rutschte von dem flauschigen Rücken hinunter und nahm Inuyasha unweigerlich mit.

„Kaede schnell"

und die alte Miko half dem Mädchen aus der Zukunft den Hanyou auf die für den Hanyou präparierter Liegestätte zu betten. Kagome Hände suchten sich schnell ihren Weg unter das rote Oberteil und schob es zur Seite gefolgt von seinem weißen Hemd, was das Ausmaß seiner Wunde widerspiegelte. Die junge Frau holte tief Luft bei dem Anblick…

Seine Hand riss den Vorhang zur Seite. Seine Atmung war schnell und nun wusste er das er sich dass nicht eingebildet hatte.

„Miroku?"

fragte eine weinerliche Stimme hinter ihm und er löste ihren Arm von seinem festen Griff.

„Miroku was hast du denn?"

der Mönch machte einen Schritt zur Seite und machte somit den Blick frei in die kleine Holzhütte. Sangos Augen weiteten sich und ihr Griff wurde um das kleine Wesen in ihren Arm etwas fester.

„Kagome"

doch der Name ließ Kagome nicht von ihrer arbeit aufschauen. Viel zu sehr war sie in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken und wischte mit einem Tuch das Blut aus seinem hellem Haar. Sie wrang hin und wieder das Tuch in der Holzschüssel aus und säuberte ihn von seinem eigenen Blut. Ein leicht beißender Geruch lag in der Luft und es war ein Wunder das Inuyasha davon noch nicht wieder in das Land der wachen zurückgeholt wurde.

Sango gab ihren weichen Knien nach und saß mit einem schlafenden Shippou ihrer –kleinen Schwester- gegenüber.

„Gomen"

und alle in der Hütte schauten auf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr wegen mir so traurig seid"

„Ach Kagome…"

seufzte die Dämonenjägerin. Kagome hatte ein schlechtes gewissen. Sie wusste das Sango mehr als nur leicht geweint hatte und gar der sonst so harte Inuyasha, hatte wegen ihr Tränen vergossen. Wie sollte sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben?

„… das bracht dir nicht Leid tun das wir Heulsusen sind…"

und der Mönch legte ein lächeln auf was beim nächsten Satz schnell wieder schwand.

„Die einzige Frage die sich stellt…."

machte Sango den ersten Schritt

„Wirst du hier bleiben?"

beendete Miroku den Satz.

Kagome legte ihren Blick auf den schlafenden Hanyou –Inuyasha…- und ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Wange.

„Wenn ich alles glauben kann was er zu mir sagte…"

und strich eine Strähne zur Seite

„Dann werde ich nicht gehen…"

eine Hand legte sich auf ihre

„Denkst… du… ich… lüge…"

kam leise und geschwächt aus ihm

„Inuyasha…"

„Es.. war die... Wahrheit…"

und seine Augen öffneten sich leicht. Es war schwer etwas zu erkennen, über allem lag für ihn ein dichter Nebel

„Shh… schlaf jetzt…"

sagte sie leise und strich mit ihren Fingern, unter seiner Hand, die Wange.

„.. hmmnn…"

und die vernebelten Augen schlossen sich wieder. Sie lehnte sich leicht hinab und gab ihn ein zarten Kuss auf die leicht kühlen Lippen.

„Schlaf dich gesund"

streifte es an seinen Ohren leise und er hatte nichts dagegen ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen und viel in einen traumlosen schlaf.

Sango zwinkerte schnell die kleine Träne weg und ein leichtes lächeln legte sich seit langer Zeit wieder auf ihren Lippen. –Yokatta- hallte es durch ihren Kopf und lehnte sich leicht an den Mönch der neben ihr saß.

Still war es in der Holzhütte und von draußen hörte man die Vögel ihre Lieder singen. Ab und an ein paar Rufe von den tollenden Kindern. Die Sonnen stand schon einige Stunden hoch am Himmel und ließ die Menschen auf den Feld unter ihrer Hitze schwitzen.

Kagome strich sanft den kühlen Lappen über seine Stirn. Das Fieber was Inuyasha schon die ganzen Tage plagte, wollte sich noch nicht wirklich von ihm lassen. Seine Augen bewegten sich unter seinen geschlossenen Lider und Kagome sorgte sich was Inuyasha wohl träumte. Sein Kopf drehte sich abrupt von einer zu anderen Seite und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich.

„Inuyasha"

flüsterte sie leise und Blut sickerte wieder durch die Muskelanspannung durch den schneeweißen Verband.

„Inuyasha"

meinte sie nun etwas lauter, doch ihre Stimme wollte ihn einfach nicht erreichen. Sie ließ den Lappen in die Holzschüssel fallen und ein leises platschen war zu hören. Seine Augen rissen sich auf und saß nun senkrecht im Bett. Sein Atem stockte kurz und sein Hand schnellte an seine schmerzende Schulter.

„Nahhhh"

zischte er und merkte wie sich eine zarte Hand auf seine legte.

„Kagome…?"

fragte er mehr, als das er es meinte und seine Augen suchten den Kontakt zu ihren. Er schaute sie leicht verwirrt an, als ob er glauben würde sie wäre nur eine Einbildung. Doch ihre Stimme zeigte ihm dass er wahrhaftig wach war, und sie neben ihm saß mit einem leicht besorgten Blick.

„Mit so was tust du dir nur selbst weh"

tadelte sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme und seine Lippen formten ein kleines lächeln. Das brauchte er jetzt. Ihre sanften Worte. Ihre braunen Augen schimmerten leicht, als sie in seine wieder strahlenden goldenen Augen schaute, die zwar immer noch die Erschöpfung deutlich zeigten aber genauso ihr sagten das eine Lebensgeister sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lassen. Er war nun mal eine Kämpfernatur. Und wie er immer so gern sagte –So ein kleiner Kratzer macht mir nichts aus-

Eine Schweißperle lief an seiner Stirn entlang. Ihm war warm. Warm vom Fieber, warm vom Wetter… Er roch fürchterlich schrie seine Nase zu ihm. Nach Dreck, Schweiß und viel zu viel Blut und den ganzen Kräuterzeug. Das alles zusammen ließ es in seinen Kopf drehen.

„Ich… muss baden"

und Kagome blinkte ihn kurz an. Er wusste selbst dass jetzt sicher nichts war was Kagome von ihm als erstes hören wollte. Aber seine Nase rümpfte sich über seinen eigenen Geruch. Wie sollte er nette Worte sagen können wenn es davon in seinen Kopf sich alles nur drehte? Das war bestimmt kein guter Anfang und das andere dringende Bedürfnis war sie zu umarmen. Aber nicht mit den Gestank an sich, dann würde sie auch so riechen und er konnte dann schlecht sagen –Was ich noch erwähnen wollte, du stinkst... geh dich baden…- na auf das Osuwari Donnerwetter konnte er sich ausmalen… -Mindestens 3 Meter unter der Grasnarbe- und sah zu wie Kagome ihn seltsam anblinkte.

„Ich mein es ernst"

und stemmte sich langsam auf seine Beine, die sich seltsam unter seinem Gewicht anfühlten.

„Inuyasha… du solltest noch nicht aufstehen"

„Keh.. Geht schon"

entronn ihm leise, er wollte Kagome nicht aufregen. Nicht das sie einfach vor ihm davon laufen würde. Er würde es nicht ertragen. Und er wollte sie einfach jetzt nicht verärgern. Er hatte schon genug schaden in all der Zeit angerichtet und wie er sich dafür entschuldigen sollte, wusste er auch noch nicht so recht.

„Kuso"

schimpfte er leise als sich sein Arm weigerte sich zu heben. Seine Schulter ließ es nicht zu das er auch nur einen Muskel in dem Arm benutzen dürfe.

„Du kannst nicht… allein gehen"

murmelte Kagome dahin

„Hm?"

„Du kannst nicht allein gehen… du kannst deinen Arm bestimmt noch ein paar Tage nicht bewegen…"

„… na toll…." –und wie soll ich mich waschen?-

leise stand sie auf und kramte kurz in ihren gelben Rucksack rum.

„Warte auf mich vor der Tür"

und der Hanyou verschwand durch die Tür und lehnte sich an die Hüttenwand. Er hörte wie sie sich ihre Kleider vom Körper streifte. –Was macht sie?- fragte er sich und schloss kurz die Augen um sich von seinen Kopfschmerzen nicht ablenken zu lassen.

Der Vorhang bewegte sich und Kagome stand in einen kurzen Kimono vor ihm. In der Hand hatte sie die großen flauschigen Handtücher und kleines Täschchen, was sie immer zum Baden mitnahm.

„Lass uns gehen"

und Inuyasha nickte ihr zu. Es war seltsam still zwischen den beiden. Aber in ihren Köpfen war alles auf Hochtouren. Die letzten Tage hatten ihnen viel Schmerz und Leid gebracht und nun schien es vorbei zu sein? Irgendwie war das so unwirklich. Das sie nun nebeneinander her liefen zu dem nah gelegenen Fluss damit sich Inuyasha waschen konnte. So als würde nie etwas von dem passiert? Es war schon fast ein wenig gespenstisch. Verrückt und einfach eine dumme Situation. Wie sie sich daraus holen wollen, wussten die beiden nicht. Aber ein Anfang war geschaffen. Das heiß aber nicht das Kagome ihm alles verziehen hatte. So sehr sie ihn liebte. So sehr war sie auch verletzt. Sie vertraute ihm und er hatte es schändlich ausgenutzt. Oder nicht? Sicher es gehören immer zwei dazu. Dennoch empfand sie es irgendwie so. Und wiederum nicht? Also was dachte sie eigentlich nun? Das sie verletzt von seinem Verhalten war… das sie verletzt von seinen Worten war… das er ihr Herz Verletzt hatte wie nie zuvor und sie es schwer hatte sich ihre Wunden zu lecken. Sie konnte sich damit nicht abfinden. Wollte sich damit nicht abfinden und vielleicht war es genau der Grund warum sie in nicht wütend anschreien konnte. Nicht mit aller Wucht ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben und ihm damit zu zeigen wie verletzt sie war. Ja, sie hatte sich damit nicht abgefunden gehabt. Es steckte Hoffnung ihn ihr, die immer kleiner wurde aber immer noch da war. Das war wohl der wahre Grund warum sie ohne an alles zu denken ihm vor einigen Stunden einen zarten Kuss gegeben hatte. Ihre Liebe war größer als der Schmerz den sie in sich hatte. Ihre Liebe war so groß das sie hier bleiben würde, sie war so groß das sie ihm vergeben könnte… nein… das hatte sie bereits.

Auf einen der Steine am Ufer legte sie die Handtücher und ihre kleine Tasche ab. Sie striff den Kimono ab und legte ihn ebenfalls auf einen der Steine und ihr bunt gestreifter Badeanzug kam somit zum vor schein. Inuyasha hatte hingegen seinen Blick gesenkt. Etwas rosa war er schon auf den Wangen, aber was sollte er tun? Und es wäre ja nicht so das er das alles noch nie gesehen hätte… mit weniger Stoff… und es wäre ja nicht so das sie nicht schon alles gesehen hatte… oder? Warum war es trotzdem so leicht beschämend? Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und zupfte weiter an dem Bändern seiner Hose die mit einen festen Knoten verhinderten ihn unten herum nackt da stehen zu lassen. Er fluchte leise unter seine Atem.

„… kann ich dir helfen?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Der Knoten" murmelte er leise und sie starrte nun auf den Knoten. Sie schluckte hart. Wollte er etwa die Hose nicht anlassen?

„Du willst… nackt… rein?"

der Hanyou schaute zur Seite mit etwas mehr rot auf den Wangen

„Sonst werde ich nicht sauber… und die Hose auch nicht…."

„… ah…"

und ihre Finger tütelten nervös am Knoten rum. Sie linste kurz an Inuyasha links und rechts vorbei. Um sie herum waren viele Büsche und versperrten zum Glück die Sicht auf die beiden. Keiner würde sehen was hier passieren würde. –Wir machen ja auch nichts!- und ihre gesunde Gesichtsfarbe rückte die Farbe einer Tomate immer näher.

„Hier"

meinte sie, ohne ihn anzuschauen, und Inuyasha hielt nun die Bänder in seiner Hand. Sie drehte sich um und hatte nun den Rücken zu ihm. Der Hanyou starrte kurz in seine Hand und ließ dann die Hose zu Boden fallen. Sie konnte hören wie er in das Wasser wartete.

„Kann… kann ich kommen?"

fragte sie leicht heiser

„… h.. hm…"

war nur seine Antwort. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und drehte sich zu dem Besitzer von goldenen Augen. Er war bis kurz unter seiner Brust ins Wasser getaucht und somit konnte Kagome –ihn- nicht sehen.

„Mach dir die Haare nass"

sagte sie als sie mit einer Dose auf ihn langsam zukam. Und der Hanyou tauchte kurz unter. Er hörte das klicken von der Dose und fühlte wie sich ihre Hände durch sein langes Haar arbeiteten. An seinen Ohren knisterte es leise. Das war der Schaum, so nannte es Kagome und es störte ihn nicht weiter. Auch den Geruch, der in seiner Nase war, empfand er als angenehm.

„Kannst du ein wenig mehr aus dem Wasser gehen?"

fragte sie hinter ihm und er stand langsam auf. Das wichtigste war immer noch im Wasser und sein Rücken war eh zu ihr. Er hörte wieder das klicken und spürte wie ihren Hände sein Rücken berührten.

„Gib mir deine Hand"

und er tat wie ihm geheißen und sie ließ was aus der Dose in seine Hand laufen. Sie lief an ihm vorbei und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm ans Ufer.

„Den Rest… musst du selber waschen"

und Hitze verspürte er in seinem ganzen Körper und es lag nicht am warmen Wetter, dass wusste er. –Falsche Erinnerungen zur falschen Zeit- und war mit ein paar Schritten nur noch bis zu den Knöcheln in dem angenehm kühlen Wasser. Er rieb sich mit dem schaumigen Zeug ein, dass es ihn komplett bedeckte

„Dann nur abwaschen?"

fragte er leise und sie nickte. Das leise plätschern war zu hören und wie er langsam aus dem Wasser heraus wartete.

„Meine Hose"

meinte er leise hinter ihr, da sie vor ihr lag und er nicht einfach an ihr vorbei gehen konnte. Na ja, er könne schon… aber auf das Osuwari könne er momentan verzichten.

„Nimm das und wickel es um deine Hüfte"

„Are… gatou"

und nahm das weiße Handtuch an. Kagome hingegen schnappte sich seine Hose und tauchte sie in das Wasser. Sie rubbelte mit Seife das trockene Blut davon. Sie wagte es nicht einmal sich zu Inuyasha umzudrehen. Sie fühlte sich beschämt. Warum auch immer. Es war… als würde sie Inuyasha das erste Mal anschauen. Sie wusste es zwar besser, aber das Gefühl machte sich einfach in ihr breit. Vielleicht war es auch das sie Angst hatte ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren und ihren Blick nicht wieder von ihm nehmen zu können. Vielleicht weil sie Angst hatte er würde sie genauso anschauen… Sie wusste es nicht genau. Vielleicht war sie nur beschämt das sie in ihrem Kopf Gedanken hatten die sie rot auf den Wangen werden ließ und sie fürchtete ihren –kleinen- Verlangen nachzukommen. Sie schüttelte die Hose aus. –Das ist doch alles dumm…. Dafür muss man sich nicht schämen- und dennoch wollte sich das Gefühl in ihren Bauch sich noch nicht verdrängen lassen. Sie seufzte leise. Sie verstand manches in ihr einfach noch nicht. Ob es gut war? Sicher nicht? Ob es schlecht war? Sicher auch nicht. Ob sie es verstehen wollte? Ja und Nein. Sie seufzte noch mal leise. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein. Sie wusste doch was sie wollte, richtig? Warum war es so schwer es sich selbst einzugestehen? –Gute Frage- und wrang den roten Stoff aus. Das überschüssige Wasser tropfte in den Fluss zurück. Vielleicht einfach weil sie sich nicht eingestehen konnte das dieses Verlangen ein Teil nun von ihr war und sie bis vor einiger Zeit so weit nicht mal gedacht hatte. Vor allem nicht das sie dieses Gefühl so lieben würde… es lieben würde es mit jemanden zu teilen dem ihr Herz gehörte und sie eigentlich betete das diese warmen Hände sie berührten, sie die Haut an ihrer spürte und die Küsse sie woanders hinbrachten. Sie seufzte wieder –Jare, Jare- dachte sie –Wer hätte das gedacht- und drehte sich zu dem Hanyou um.

Er lag in dem moosigen Gras unter dem schattigen Baum, seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Brust hob sich gleichmäßig auf und ab. Sie lächelte leicht und hing die rote Hose an einem Ast zum trocknen auf. Die Sonne würde den Stoff schnell durchgetrocknet haben und Inuyasha könnte seine heiß geliebte Hose wieder anziehen.

Leise setzte sie sich neben den schlafenden Hanyou und rieb mit dem anderen Handtuch ihre leicht feuchten Haare mit ihren Augen auf Inuyasha gerichtet.

Der rote Farbton kehrte auf ihre Wangen zurück als sie das lose Handtuch über die Mitte seines Körpers sah. –Sicher, wie sollte er mit einer Hand das Tuch um sich wickeln?- und schlug sich gedanklich an den Kopf. Aber ein anderer Gedanke überrannte den sie gerade hatte –SUGOI… warum musste alles an ihm so gut Aussehen?- blieb aber an seiner Schulter mit dem Blick hängen. –Wann die Wunde heilt?- fragte sie sich und zog das kleine Täschchen zu sich her. Leise kramte sie nach einer kleinen Dose. Schnell war sie gefunden und der Deckel ab. Zwei Finger strichen durch die weiche Masse und strichen anschließend vorsichtig über die Verletzung. Ihre Finger strichen über die dunkelrosa gefärbte Haut und der kleinen Wundöffnung. Sachte massierte sie die Salbe ein, ohne zu merken dass der Hanyou seine Augen offen hatte und sie beobachtete.

„Das wird reichen"

murmelte sie sich in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart und sackte zurück und nahm dabei die müden Augen Inuyashas wahr.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

fragte sie erschrocken als Antwort bekam sie ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Sie atmete etwas erleichtet auf, aber ganz glauben konnte sie dem nicht. Warum sollte er sonst aufwachen? Sicher nicht weil sie in berührt hatte, das war ja nicht das erste Mal das sie seine Wunden versorgte.

„Deine Hose wird noch etwas brauchen" und schaute auf das rote etwas was nicht weit weg von den beiden in der prallen Sonne hing und in der sengenden Hitze dahin trocknete, während die beiden unter den großzügig schatten spendenden Baum saßen.

„Kagome…. Ich…"

„Hm?"

„… später…"

und schloss seine Augen wieder. –Warum muss ich so groggy sein?- schimpfte er sich an und inhalierte, wie schon die ganze Zeit, ihren wunderbaren Duft weiter ein.

„Wenn die Hose trocken ist…"

„Dann weck ich dich"

beendete die Miko seinen Satz.

„.. gut"

und ein gähnen von ihm war zu hören. Kagome schmunzelte leicht. –Soll er ruhig schlafen damit habe ich bessere Aussichten- Sie schluckte ihr kichern runter –Jare, Jare… erst nicht eingestehen wollen und jetzt kann ich kaum abwarten… das war ein schneller wandel- tadelte sie sich selbst und nahm ihre Bürste vor um sich ihr leicht versaustes Haar anzunehmen. Später wollte sie noch ein wenig den schlafenden Halbdämon beobachte und darauf zu lauern das vielleicht dass Handtuch noch ein wenig rutschen würde.. Nicht das sie das wollte, aber –Hey! Wenn er sich ein wenig bewegt und es rutscht… dann sei es so…-

Das waren die beiden neuen Chapters! Würde mich echt über ein paar Kommis freuen, welcher FF-Schreiberling nicht? Dann bis zum neuen Lesestoff Juna 


	9. Truth in my words

Da bin ich mal wieder! Habe zwei neue Chapter für euch. Würde mich über Kommis freuen ;-) Tschööö Juna2004 

Chapter 9 –aus Mistakes we made-

Das dunkle Haar flatterte leicht durch den Fall nach hinten. Die sonst so großen schokoladenbraunen Augen, die sonst so viel Lebensfreunde hielten, füllten sich mit Angst und Schrecken. Die kristallklaren Tränen klitzerten durch die strahlende Sonne, als das morsche Holz unter ihren Füßen nachgegeben hatte. Ihre ganze Kraft schien wie verschwunden und die gelben Strippen des Rucksackes rutschten aus ihrer Hand. Ihr Arm schnellt nach oben und griff Richtung Himmel, der so wunderbar blau erschien.

Das Gefühl durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper, alles schaltete sich aus und nur ein Gedanke war in den jungen Halbdämon.

„NEEEIIIN"

schrie er aus den tiefen seiner Lungen hinaus. Das salzige Wasser brannte in seinen goldenen Augen von dem Windstoß der gegen ihn arbeitete. Er war nur ein roter Blör der der Miko aus der Zukunft folgte… ein Flash, als er selbst in den dunklen Schacht eintauchte. –NEINNEINNEINNEIN- war das einzige was ihn antrieb. Es war das einzige was ihn dazu brachte sein so verhasstes Dämonenblut so brachialisch aus zunutzten. Seine langen Finger berührten ihre Finger. Fest griff er nach der zierlichen Hand und der Boden kam so schnell näher und das einzige was er sah war das blaue Licht

„NEEEIINN!"

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen saß er aufrecht. Schweißperlen suchten sich ihren Weg hinab an seiner Stirn, entlang an seinen unbekleideten Körper. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf das flauschige Handtuch was gefährlich weit hinab gerutscht war. Er kniff kurz die Augen zu und drängte den Schmerz von seiner verletzten Schulter zur Seite und ließ seine Augen zur Seite fallen.

Er hörte wie sie sanft ein und ausatmete. Sie war eingeschlafen und lag neben ihm auf der Seite, ihr Handtuch als Kissen nutzend.

„Nur ein Alptraum"

und seine Hand hob sich langsam. Vorsichtig striff er eine Haarsträhne zur Seite

„Kami… nur ein Alptraum…"

und sein Atem beugte sich der Ruhe, die er versuchte in sich wieder zu finden. Es würde ihn sicher noch oft den Schlaf rauben… dieser Traum… der ihn sein Atmen raubte und sein Herz stehen bleiben ließ. Er war nur froh… Heilfroh das er dieses blaue Licht nicht gesehen hatte. Er war so unendlich froh das er sie zu sich ziehen konnte, und kurz bevor sie auf den Boden aufkamen er sich unter ihr drehen konnte. Wie froh war er diesmal, dass ein Monster tief in ihm lebte. Das Monster was er so verachtete und ihm nun das behalten ließ was ihm mittlerweile zu dem machte was er war. Unbemerkt hatte er sanft ihre Wange gestrichen.

„Yokatta"

und hörte sich dabei fast ein wenig weinerlich an. –Kami… was hat sie nur mit mir gemacht- aber letztendlich war ihm das egal. -Wirklich…- Er dachte nie das ein Herz wirklich dieses Gefühl kannte und er dachte keinesfalls das er wirklich lieben konnte. Nein… nach all den Sachen die ihm wieder fahren sind. Es war fast wie ein Weltwunder. Aber nun saß er hier… sein Herz schlief seelenruhig neben ihm und seine Seele wehrte sich zu ersten Mal nicht sich einfach fallen zu lasen, sein Verstand argumentierte nicht ob richtig oder falsch. Diese Geborgenheit und wärme, diese Vertrautheit und Liebe ließ alles andere vergessen. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich am Leben. Er hatte das erste Mal einen Sinn zu leben, ein Ziel… einen Grund. Und das einzige wofür er beten konnte war, das Kagome ihre Entscheidung nie bereuen würde. Er wusste was sie aufgab… und nur für ihn… einen Halbdämon der von den guten Seiten des Lebens kaum was kannte. Der an sich das Leben nicht wirklich kannte. Er fing erst an sich zu akzeptieren… und das war wahrlich nicht leicht. Sicher sollte man meinen in seinem Alter erfahren genug sein. Mag sein das er vor 200 Jahren geboren wurde. Davon war er 50 Jahre an einen Baum geheftet und die anderen hatte er versucht zu überleben. Aber in menschlichen Jahren war er selbst gerade mal 17. Also alles andere als erwachsen. Ein Teenanger wie Kagome. Alles war so kompliziert aber auch wiederum so einfach. Vielleicht lag es daran das er selbst mit seinen ganzen Emotionen nicht wirklich zurechtkam, aber er wollte es lernen. Allein wegen Kagome. Es war aber schwer alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen. Es war schwer sich alles eingestehen zu können, was er lange Jahre unterdrückt und verleugnet hatte. Kikyou hatte damals nur den Anfang geschaffen und Kagome hatte ihn von seiner Verschlossenheit erlöst. Sie war an allem Schuld… Sie war an allem Schuld und er wusste…. Sie war das Beste was ihm passieren konnte. Nicht war… sondern ist.

„Kagome"

murmelte er leise in seinen Gedanken.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

fragte er sie leise.

„Verrückt werden?"

und seufzte leise. –Verrückt…- war bestimmt einer vieler Möglichkeiten –Einsam… ich wäre so einsam…- und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm unweigerlich über seinen Rücken.

„Unendlich leer…"

war die Antwort auf die Frage, die er seiner schlafenden Schönheit gestellt hatte.

„Was ist leer?"

gähnte sie leise und er zog überrascht seine Hand weg. Sie rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich dabei auf bevor sie ihn fragend anschaute.

„Ich wäre es…"

meinte er leise und schaute in ihre Augen, die ihm sagten dass sie ihn nicht recht verstand.

„Wenn… ich dich nicht mehr erreicht hätte… dann wäre ich unendlich leer…"

„Aber ich bin hier"

flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich weiß"

und seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange. Sie saß so nah bei ihm und er hörte wie ihr Herz schlug. Es war eine angenehme Musik in seinen Ohren und ihr Duft beruhigte ihn. Aber trotzdem zitterten die Finger leicht die sie berührten.

„Doch es war knapp…"

und sah auf seine eigene Hand, dessen Finger leicht über ihre Haut strichen.

„Ganz knapp… und ich… du… wir…"

er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, die er sagen wollte. Es war wie ein Kloß im Hals, und wie Blei auf dem Herz.

„Ohne dich wäre es nicht gegangen… ohne dich hätte mein Herz einfach aufgehört zu schlagen… ohne dich hätte ich keinen Grund zu atmen"

und zittrig strichen die Finger weiter über ihre Wange. Flüssigkeit fühlte er an seinen Fingerspitzen und sein Blick legte sich in ihre Tränengefüllten Augen.

„Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben..."

und bevor sie nur eine Silbe sagen konnte waren seine warmen Lippen auf ihren. Sanft berührte er ihre Lippen, ein wenig salzig von ihren Tränen.

Das warme Gefühl strömte durch den ganzen Körper. Ein Gefühl von wärme… Geborgenheit… Liebe… Vertrauen… von allein ein wenig und das machte es fast nicht beschreibbar. Seine Worte berührten sie mehr, als Worte die sie jemals zuvor gehört hatte. Die Worte brannten sich tief in sie hinein und alle ihre Gedanken, dass es vielleicht nicht richtig war, waren damit vergessen. Egal wie alt sie erst war. Egal das sie hier nicht wirklich hingehörte. Zum Teufel damit, es war so verdammt richtig hier zu sein. An seine Seite, in seinen Armen, in seinem Leben… in nun ihrem Leben.

Langsam löste er sich von ihr.

„Inuya.."

ein Finger auf ihren Lippen unterbrach sie und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Lass mich erst alles sagen..."

und sie nickte leicht.

„Ich weiß… ich hab dir wehgetan.. ich weiß du hast viel geweint… Demo… ich hoffe das mir vergeben kannst… nicht jetzt… aber irgendwann… denn ich will… das… das… du mich nicht verlässt. Das du bei mir bleibst. Ich will dich glücklich machen, ich will mit dir Leben… Kami… mit allem was dazu gehört… wenn du… willst"

Kagome versank immer mehr, mit seinen Worten, in seinen Augen.

„Inuyasha"

entronn ihr leise und er war auf das schlimmste gefasst. War es falsch sie aufzufangen? War es falsch ihr das alles jetzt zu sagen? War es falsch überhaupt was zu sagen? War es falsch…? Schnell striff sie mit der Hand über ihre feuchte Wange.

„Aishiteru… mehr hab ich nicht zu sagen… Aishiteru"

und diesmal war sie es die ihre Lippen auf seinen niederließ. Sie war es, die sich an ihn drückte, und er der sie mit seinem Arm fest an sich drückte. Dessen Herz wild in seiner Brust schlug und sich nur langsam beruhigen wollte.

Es waren ihrer beider Herzen die sie hier zusammen sein ließen und die über den Verstand hinaus gehandelt hatten, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Liebe nimmt ihre Wege, und diese Liebe hatten den Anfang ihres gemeinsamen Lebens erst gefunden...


	10. The first rolling stone

Chapter 10 – Mistakes we made –

Die Sonne hatte ihre letzten Strahlen spät am Abend über das Dorf streifen lassen und machte platz für den Halbmond am Himmel und dessen unzähligen Sternen am Himmel. Das kleine Feuer in Mitte der Hütte versiegte langsam und gähnend war mittlerweile die alte Dorf-Miko eingeschlafen. Der Mönch hatte seine Augen nur noch halboffen und raffte das Kissen in seinen Armen ein bisschen mehr. Nicht weit weg von ihm schlief Sango mit dem Katzendämon neben sich und der kleinen Shippou im Arm.

Kagome streckte sich ein wenig und unweigerlich knackte etwas leise in ihrem Rücken.

„Nahh"

brummte sie leise und ließ ihre Augen zu dem schon ebenfalls schlafenden Hanyou streifen. Er war nicht viel wach an diesem Tag gewesen, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht verübeln. Zum ersten musste die Wunde noch stark schmerzen und selbst sein Dämonenblut wollte bei der Heilung nicht wie sonst so hilfreich helfen. Nur langsam wollte sich das Loch schließen. Sicher immer noch schneller als bei einem Menschen. Aber für Inuyashas Verhältnisse viel zu langsam und dazu waren seine Wangen immer noch leicht rose von dem Fieber, was die Verletzung mit sich brachte. Aber zum Glück war die Wunde am Kopf nicht so schlimm wie sie am Anfang aussah. Es war sogar schon verheilt und nur noch eine kleine Beule erinnerte an den unsanften Stoß an seinen Kopf.

„Oyasumi"

nuschelte sie leise und die Ohren des Hanyous switschten fast unmerkbar und seine Hand wickelte sich sanft um ihren Arm. Er öffnete seine Augen nicht, die Lider waren schwer wie Blei und wollten ihn nicht in das Gesicht schauen lassen, was er jetzt so gern sehen wollte.

„Schlaf bei mir"

flüsterte er leise und ein rosa Schimmer breitete sich über ihre Wangen aus. Es war immer noch ein wenig seltsam so vertraut mit ihm zu sein.

„Onegai…"

setzte er noch leise dazu und leise legte sie sich zu ihm. Sein heiler Arm hob sich leicht und lud sie damit ein sich an ihn zu lehnen. Vorsichtig und fast ein wenig scheu kuschelte sie sich an seine Seite und ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Brust, die sich gleichmäßig auf und ab bewegte. Sie spürte das Gewicht seines Armes auf ihr und sie schloss ihre Augen. Es beruhigte sie innerlich. Ihr Herz, was bis eben nicht wusste wie es schlagen sollte, hatte seinen normalen Rhythmus wieder gefunden. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so beschützt und Geborgen und so unerreichbar für die außen Welt. -So muss es sein…- dachte sie bevor sie in die Traumwelt abschweifte und erst die Vögel am nächsten Morgen sie wieder zu wecken vermochten.

„Wie ich sehe bist du wach"

meinte eine bekannte Stimme leise.

„Hai…"

meinte er etwas müde zurück. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn.

„Dein Fieber ist weg"

strahlte ihn die Dämonenjägerin an.

„Das wird Kagome freuen…"

seine Augen wanderten zu dem leichten Gewicht was halb auf ihm lehnte.

„Bestimmt"

und sah kurz in ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Man konnte ihr den Stress der letzten Tage noch ein wenig ansehen, aber genauso das sie ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf bekam und sie bald selbst wieder ganz fit wäre. Er winzte kurz. Aber was sollte er machen. –So ein Mist- und sein Arm griff ein wenig Fester um sie herum. Mit seinem eigenen Gewicht drehte er sich langsam auf die Seite, dass sie jetzt mehr oder minder halb unter ihm lag. Sango schoss die röte auf ihre Wangen, aber ihre Neugier ließ ihre Augen nicht abwenden. –Was hat er vor?- und hörte ihr Herz etwas lauter in ihrer Brust schlagen. Seine Hand stützte ihn leicht ab und er verkniff sich einen kleinen Au-Ausruf von sich zu geben. Doch anders konnte er sich hier nicht aus der Affäre ziehen, zog seinen Arm langsam hervor und rückte ein Stück von ihr weg. Er hielt kurz die Luft an und verfluchte seine dumme Schulter, die nicht so verheilen wollte, wie er es gerne hätte. Aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft, das Kagome nicht geweckt wurde, obwohl er sicher war das er einen großen Vorteil hatte, da sie selbst sehr erschöpft war. Seine Augen suchten kurz umher und er zog das bekannte Kleidungsstück zu sich. Frisch gewaschen und wieder geflickt. Er breitete seine Sokianjacke aus und ließ sie über Kagome nieder als Decke. Es war zwar warm genug, aber somit hatte er sichergestellt, dass sie bestimmt noch ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen würde. Nun stellte er sich hastig auf die Füße.

„Inuyasha?"

schaute ihn Sango verwirrt an

„Ruf der Natur"

murmelte er und verschwand aus der kleinen Holzhütte.

Sango hingegen musste leicht kichern bei dem Gesicht was der Hanyou eben gemacht hatte, war aber zutiefst gerührt, das er sich die Mühe machte KAgome nicht zu wecken Sondern sie weiter schlafen zu lassen, und er sogar Schmerz dafür in Kauf nahm. Dann seufzte sie leise. –Würde Miroku es auch für mich tun?- fragte sie sich und ein Bild wie er einer anderen Frau an den Po fasste ließ den Gedanken seines eventuellen Gentleman-Dasein schnell verfliegen. So seufzte sie noch mal leise und widmete sich dem Gemüse zu, was sie angefangen hatte klein zu schneiden.

Die Tage vergingen langsam und ruhig. Es war angenehm Still um sie herum. Kein Dämon hatte sich die Tage blicken lassen. Kein Kampf den sie austragen mussten und nichts was sie momentan sie an Narakus Fersen bringen konnte. Aber die Tage hatten ihr gutes. Es war nach so langer Zeit des Jagens und gejagt werden, eine wohlverdiente Pause. Die jeder auf seine Art ausnutzte.

Klein Shippou hatte Spielgefährten die ihn nicht als Monster bezeichneten und ihm daher ein fröhliches lächeln jeden Tag auf sein Gesicht zauberten. Und Kagome war froh das der kleine Kitsune Freunde hatte und nicht so schrecklich, wie wohl Inuyasha als er noch klein war, behandelt wurde. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es immer welche geben würde die genau das Gegenteil von dem sein würden, was sie hier im Dorf hatten. Hier wurde man nicht angeprangert ein Freund eines Dämons zu sein. Oder Haus an Haus sogar mit einem lebte. Dank Kaede, ihr und sicherlich Inuyasha der das Dorf gegen die bösen Gestalten verteidigte. Alles hatte das verhalten dieser Leute hier geändert.

Sie trottete langsam an den zahlreichen Bäumen vorbei mit einen Arm voll Blumen in ihrem Arm. Sie giggelte leise und erinnerte sich kurz wieder an Sangos und Mirokus Streit, der über das berühmte Thema handelte. Sie musst sich das lachen verkneifen als Inuyasha neben ihr noch elegant mit den Augen gerollt hatte. Ja, den Hanyou mit den goldenen Augen ging es wieder gut. Die Wunde war nun wider fast ausgeheilt und sein Arm wollte wieder so wie er wollte. Nur noch eine rosa Stelle erinnerte an die schlimme Verletzung, durch den magischen Pfeil Kikyous. Und sie fragte sich oft, was wohl passieren würde wenn sie der Untoten wieder begegnen würden. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie die beiden gegeneinander aufhetzt. Das war nicht das, was sie wollte. Und nun würde es wegen ihr so sein. Inuyasha hatte sie geschützt. Er hatte sie vor seiner wohl ersten Liebe geschützt und es musste ihm bestimmt geschmerzt haben, das Kikyou ihm so schmerzlich vor die Wahl gestellt hatte. Es gab nur die Möglichkeit, dass sie am Leben bliebe, wenn er seines geben würde. An Kikyou oder an ihr um sie zu beschützen. Und nur mit Glück hatte der Pfeil sein Ziel verfehlt, da sie in herab gezogen hatte, ansonsten wäre er mitten in seinem Herzen gelandet.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, nicht wo sie gerade so viel Glück verspürte. Sie wollte sich nicht schlecht gegenüber sich selbst, Inuyasha oder Kikyou fühlen. Hatte sie nicht hart genug darum gekämpft? Durfte sie jetzt nicht ein wenig egoistisch sein und sich freuen, dass Inuyasha an ihrer Seite war. Sie seine Liebe hatte und er sie um keinen Preis der Welt hergeben würde und sie es genauso empfand. Doch… auch wenn es nun egoistisch war, sie wollte jetzt einfach erstmal glücklich sein. Und sehen was auf sie zukommen würde. Solange… würde sie erstmal einfach glücklich sein und ihre Füße stoppten vor dem Brunnen, der sie sonst in ihre Zeit bringen würde. Ihr Blick senkte sich in den Schacht und sie ließ die Blumen hinabfallen.

„Sayonara…"

meinte sie leise hinab

„Sayonara, seid mir nicht böse… ich bin glücklich hier…"

und faltete die Hände und betete dass ihre Familie ihre Gedanken erreichen würde. Das sie nicht allzu traurig sein und immer mit einem lächeln an sie denken würden.

Sie hörte das Gras leicht rascheln und spürte das Youki was sich nährte. Kagome öffnete ihre Augen und sah Inuyasha neben sich stehen. Er schaute kurz in den Schacht hinab und schaute dann in ihre Augen.

„Ist es wirklich ok?"

fragte er leise und sie nickte. Sie hatte darüber gesprochen und es war erstmal eine sichere Lösung. Er nickte ebenfalls kurz und eine Holzplatte legte sich auf dem Brunneneingang nieder. Es war ihre Entscheidung. Sie wollte, dass der Brunnen einen Deckel bekam, damit sie dieses Kapitel abschließen konnte. Damit sie glücklich auf ihren Weg mit ihm weitergehen konnte. In Gedanken und im Herzen war ihre Familie immer dabei und wenn sie doch nicht glücklich werden würde… nein sie würde… könnte sie immer noch einmal durch die Zeit reisen und in ihre eigentliche Heimat zurückkehren. Aber dieser Gedanke warf sie schnell über Board. Es war ein weiterer Schritt, der sie zu einem richtigen gemeinsamen Leben mit Inuyasha näher brachte. Einige Steine müssten noch zur Seite geräumt werden, doch einer von vielen war nun zur Seite grollt.

Seine beiden Arme schlossen sich langsam von hinten um ihre zierliche Person und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie nährten sich langsam an. Sie mussten lernen auf die andere Person richtig einzugehen. Situationen richtig einzuschätzen. Zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und die auf die Körpersprache des anderen zu achten. Doch es schien, als ob die beiden diese nicht wirklich nötig hatten.

„Aregatou"

und sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm

„Warum?"

fragte sie ihn

„Das du bei mir bist…"

und drückte sie ein bisschen

„Dafür muss du mir nicht danken…"

sie hob dabei leicht ihre Augenbraue. Manchmal verstand sie Inuyashas Gedankengang nicht wirklich. Aber das musste sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht, er konnte des Öfteren ihrem bestimmt auch nicht folgen.

„Ich wollte es einfach…"

und gab ihr einen fast gehauchten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lächelte –Aregatou Inuyasha das du mich liebst- und schaute noch mal auf den Deckel des Brunnens.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, diesmal auch schneller... ;-) 


	11. Kouga

Chapter 11 – aus Mistakes we made- Kouga

Inuyashas Sinne arbeiten auf einmal auf Hochtouren. Es war ein Dämon unterwegs zu ihnen. Doch er konnte noch nicht sagen ob es jemand bekanntes war, oder nicht.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte Kagome, die seine Körperspannung merkte. Er rümpfte mit der Nase und seine Muskeln lösten sich wieder

„Kouga"

knurrte er und nahm noch ein Stück von dem großen Teller, der mit Leckerein gefüllt war. Es würde noch etwas dauern bis der Wolfsdämon bei ihnen ankommen würde, solange wollte er sich noch den Bauch voll schlagen, bevor er dem kleinen Wölfchen die Meinung geigen würde. Kagome hingegen rollte mit den Augen. Sie wusste ja, wie Kougas besuch ausarten würde. So wie all die anderen aufeinander treffen von den beiden. Sie seufzte leise und schaute in den blauen Himmel hoch. –Können die beiden nicht Freunde sein?- aber die Antwort wusste sie ja. –Das kann ja wieder heiter werden…- und schielte kurz zu dem Halbdämon, der noch recht entspannt sich an dem Essen vergriff.

„Von wo kommt er denn?"

fragte Shippou nach einiger Zeit.

„Rechts"

meinte der Hanyou mit vollem Mund. Sango und Miroku schauten zur Seite und man konnte nun langsam eine Person erkennen, die auf sie zusteuerte.

„Seid dem er die Splitter nicht mehr hat, ist er richtig langsam"

sagte Miroku und Inuyasha lächelte. Er war schadenfroh darüber das der kleine Wolf ohne Splitter auskommen musste. Das Naraku die Splitter hatte war eine andere Geschichte.

„Hallo Kagome"

begrüßte der Prinz der Wölfe die Miko, natürlich ließ er Inuyasha aus, wie sonst auch.

„Wie geht es dir, meine Schöne?"

und Kagome lachte etwas nervös und versuchte ihre Hände aus seiner Umklammerung zu ziehen.

„Gut… würdest du mich loslassen?"

fragte sie angespannt nervös

„Aber ich hab dich doch so lang nicht mehr gesehen… 4 Wochen nicht"

„Oh… schon so lang… hab ich gar nicht gemerkt… hehe…"

und nur widerwillig ließ er von ihren zarten Händen ab.

„Setzt dich erstmal"

forderte Kagome ihn auf und bat ihm an etwas vom Teller zu nehmen. Kouga bedankte sich und nahm freudig eine Leckerei an sich.

„Was treibt dich zu uns?"

fragte Miroku

„Nun… Muss ich denn einen Grund haben wenn ich meine Verlobte sehen möchte?"

Inuyasha verschluckte sich fast, nach diesem Satz, an einem Krümel

„Kouga…"

meinte Kagome, er nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr tief in die schokoladenfarbenden Augen. Kagome bekam ein leises –Hehe- raus und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie dem Wolfsdämon vor ihr klar machen sollte, dass sie keinesfalls seine Verlobte ist. Und vor allem bevor Inuyashas Eifersucht überbrodeln würde. Die Lage war unbehaglich.

„Ach Kagome…"

seufzte der Dämon und rückte ein wenig näher an die Miko aus der Zukunft.

„Kouga…"

und zog ihre Hand, die er wieder genommen hatte, zu sich um ein Stück vor ihm zurückweichen zu können.

„Wie soll ich formulieren"

–Damit es nett klingt- Kouga hingegen schaute sie fragend an

„Also… ich will nicht lang drum herum reden, aber ich bin nicht deine Verlobte"

Inuyasha lächelte breit und das kleine Schnittchen verschwand in seinem Mund. Über das dumme Gesicht von dem Wolfswelpen freute er sich einfach, und zurzeit verschwendete er noch keinen Gedanken daran den Wolfsdämon in Einzelteil zu zerhacken. Aber sag niemals nie, oder?

„Aber Kagome… ich versteh nicht"

„Ach Kouga, hast du mir jemals zugehört? Wie oft muss ich es noch erwähnen, dass ich nicht deine Verlobte bin und keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet habe deine Frau zu werden… Ich weiß nicht mal, wie du auf diese Idee gekommen bist… Soweit ich weiß muss man erstmal einen Heiratsantrag bekommen, bevor man überhaupt verlobt ist…"

„Das machen Dämonen nicht..."

murmelte Kouga

„Dann entscheiden Dämonen das einfach und der –auserwählte- Partner wird nicht mal gefragt? Na klasse…"

ein lächeln machte sich in Kougas Gesicht breit

„Tja dann… würde ich sagen, das ich dich heute mit zu meinen Pack nehme"

„Bitte was?"

„Ein wenig Hochzeit feiern"

Kagome steckte ein Kloß im Hals. –Bitte was hat er gerade gesagt? HILFEEEE!- Es dauerte kurz bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder fand und dabei gegen die röte auf ihren Wangen kämpfte

„Kouga…würdest du mich zwingen? Denn ich liebe dich nicht"

„Ich dachte…"

„Ist dir das nie aufgefallen und außerdem ist Ayame deine Verlobte"

nun stockte dem Dämon der Atmen leicht.

„Das ist nicht wahr…"

stammelte er zusammen und wollte keine Ausreden hören. Er hat sich Kagome ausgesucht und damit war das Kapitel für ihn abgeschlossen.

„Komm mit"

meinte er mit tieferer Stimme, als sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, das sie leise winzte bei dem festen Griff.

„Lass sie los"

Kouga knurrte nur

„Lass sie los Kouga…"

kam noch mal dunkler als sonst über seine Lippen. Der Wolfsdämon seufzte und drehte sich genervt zu dem ihm verhassten Hunde-Dämon, und zog Kagome unsanft mit sich.

„Halt die Klappe Hundejunge… Halt dich lieber fern von ihr!"

„Ich rate dir, lass sie los"

und der Hanyou stellte sich langsam auf seine Füße, dass er Kouga nun in die Augen schauen konnte. Die Eisigblauen schauten in seine goldenen.

„Ausgerechnet du willst mir Vorschriften machen? Halbblut!"

nun brodelte es noch mehr in Inuyasha als eh schon.

„Provozier mich nicht"

mahnte Inuyasha, der eigentlich mit Schimpfwörtern geantwortet hätte. Aber er hatte gerade arg daran zu arbeiten sein Blut zu beruhigen.

„Das ist ja mal was anderes von Dir..."

spottete Kouga

„Halbblut"

„Provozier mich nicht und lass Kagome los, jetzt!"

der Dämon lachte kurz auf

„Willst du mich etwa aufhalten sie mitzunehmen… dann zwing mich doch"

und damit konnte Kouga sein Testament machen. Niemand tat Kagome weh und niemand würde sie von ihm wegbringen. Und das rot leuchtete kurz durch seine sonst so goldenen Augen, das Kouga es kurz die Sprache verschlug.

„Lass mich los Kouga"

sagte Kagome und zog an ihrem Handgelenk, das zu fest umschlossen war von seiner Hand.

„Lass mich los"

doch der Dämon dachte nicht daran seine Braut loszulassen. –Ich muss schnell was tun- dachte sie sich. –Aber wenn ich Osuwari sage, nimmt mich Kouga mit. ARGH!- und zog weiter an ihrem Arm.

Miroku schaute zwischen den beiden Dämonen hin und her. Es würde sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln bis Inuyasha irgendwas unternehmen würde. Und die Anspannung zwischen den beiden war grausam. Sango hatte derweil ihren Kimono zu Boden fallen lassen und stand in ihrem Jäger-Outfit neben der großen Kiara und ihren Bumerang in der Hand. Ihre Augen waren auf Kagome gerichtet, die verzweifelt an ihrem Arm zog. Doch sie wagte noch nicht dazwischen gehen, sie wollte nicht der Auslöser sein das die beiden Dämonen aufeinander losgehen und Kagome wo möglich noch dazwischen stand.

Inuyashas Ohren fingen Kagomes Bitte an Kouga ein und das sie leicht winzte. Sie hatte also Schmerzen. –Schmerzen… Kagome hatte Schmerzen- hallte es durch seinen Kopf. Das war zu viel des guten, das sprengte den Rahmen. Und bevor sich Kouga versah schlidderte er über den Boden. Er atmete schwer aus und sah wie sich eine bekannte Gestalt sich vor ihm aufbäumte.

„Kouga… du solltest gehen…"

kam von etwas weiter weg Kagomes Stimme

„Bitte was?"

und drehte sich leicht wieder zu der jungen Miko, als er sich auf seine Füße gestellte hatte

„Onegai Kouga… geh einfach… ja?"

„Komm nicht in Frage… und ohne dich schon mal gar nicht"

„Onegai Kouga…. Provozier Inuyasha nicht noch mehr…"

„Pah… soll ich vor dem kleinen Köter Angst haben?"

„Kouga"

„Vor dem Schwächling… er ist nur ein Hanyou"

„Nur?"

fragte Inuyasha, dessen Augen mittlerweile gefährlich blitzten und das rot durch die goldenen Augen hindurch schimmerte.

„NUR?"

fragte er noch mal laut

„NUR!"

keifte Kouga zurück und das goldene in Inuyashas Augen wich dem rot. Kouga schaute ihn verwirrt an und sah das nächste nicht kommen. Inuyashas Krallen rissen über seine Kleidung und fraßen sich durch seinen Brustschutz. Eilig machte Kouga einen Satz davon. Er spürte wie Blut über seine Hand lief. Er knurrte leise und sprintete auf dem Hanyou zu. Sein Bein hob sich. Doch Inuyasha wich davon, Kouga lächelte. –Zu dumm- drehte sich und wollte zutreten. Doch er trat nur ins Leere. –Was?- und schaute sich um. Doch keine Spur von dem Halbdämon. –Masaka- und sackte zu Boden. Der Schmerz von seiner Seite fraß sich durch seinen Körper. Er linste nach oben.

Kagome hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Kouga hatte keinen einzigen Treffen gelandet wie sonst und Inuyasha war agiler als sonst. Sie spürte die Veränderung seinen Youkis, wie die anderen. Doch Sango hielt sie zurück mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Nicht"

meinte Sango leise.

„Diesmal kannst du nicht dazwischen gehen"

„Geh… bevor du nicht mehr kannst"

Kouga lächelte.

„Von wegen… ich kann meine Frau nicht bei einen irren wie dir lassen"

–bei diesem seltsamen Hanyou- und rappelte sich auf seine Füße. Er hörte wie wieder ein Knurren durch die Kehle des Hanyous rollte.

„Deine Frau?"

fragte Inuyasha

„Meine Frau"

„Dummer Wolf"

schnalzte Inuyasha und löste seine verschränkten Arme

„Du solltest mal lieber richtig hinschauen sprach er während sich die roten Augen in den Wolfsdämon bohrten.

„Hm?"

und wendete seinen Blick auf Kagome, die einen leicht erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Doch Kouga konnte nichts besonderes Entdecken.

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

grollte Kouga und wollte seinen Krallen in den Hanyou niederlassen, der wie als ob er sich nicht bewegt hatte, drei Meter von ihm wegstand.

„Hä?"

ein Schlag ging in seiner Seite nieder. Kouga drehte sich um, doch sein Angreifer war nicht zu sehen, sondern stand wieder auf der gleichen Stelle wie eben. Das ging nicht in seinen Kopf hinein.

Kagome holte tief Luft. Sie wollte nicht das die beiden Kämpfen, auf keinen Fall. Sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig halb totschlagen würde, nur wegen ihr.

Der Dämon rannte auf Inuyasha zu und nur ganz sanft streifte er seinen Sokian. Ohne die Splitter in seinen Beinen war er zu langsam, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr in diesem Zustand gekämpft. War er etwa einen Hanyou unterlegen? Einem dummen Hanyou… der nicht mal annährend wie er Stark sein konnte? Das war unmöglich und warum hatte Inuyasha nun rote Augen? Warum war er gerade anders als sonst, dabei aber gefasster als bei allen anderen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden? Er konnte sich die Fragen nicht beantworten. Und verspürte einen schrillen Schmerz in seiner Seite. Seine Augen richteten sich auf die schmerzende Stelle. Er konnte noch zu sehen wie Inuyasha seine Hand zurückzog und das Blut aus der Wunde hervorquoll. Er sackte leicht zusammen, als er an seinem Hals gepackt wurde und unsanft mitgezogen wurde.

„Schau genau hin"

knurrte Inuyasha tief und der Dämon richtete seine Augen nochmals auf die Miko aus der Zukunft. Er suchte verzweifelt nach dem was Inuyasha meinen könnte.

„Sieht du es?"

fragte der Hanyou dunkel, mit den nun roten Augen

„Sieht du es?"

und die Augen des Wolfsdämons weiteten sich. Wie konnte er das nur übersehen? Warum hatte er da nicht gerochen? Konnte er das nicht früher merken?

„Ich sehe es"

und die Hand löste sich um seinen Hals. Leicht keuchend viel er auf seine Knie und machte schnelle Atemzüge.

Warum bin ich nur so dumm? Aber damit konnte ich ja nicht rechnen…- und schaute hoch.

Kagome verstand nicht so recht was Inuyasha meinte. Sie hatte ein Riesenfragezeichen über den Kopf und Miroku wie Sango schien genauso wenig zu verstehen, worauf der Hanyou hinaus wollte.

„Erzähl mir mal warum ich das richtig riechen kann?"

fragte Kouga ruhig und setzte sich auf seinen Hintern.

„Wer weißt… wegen ihren Miko-Kräften?"

beantwortete Inuyasha die Frage und nun verstand Kagome die Welt nicht mehr. Erst gehen sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle, und nun unterhielten die beiden sich, als ob nicht gewesen wäre. Obwohl sie erstmal gern gewusst hätte, worüber sie sich unterhielten, da es ja offensichtlich um sie ging.

„Schande… und deswegen habe ich mir die Wunden zugezogen…"

„Zu dumm…"

„Hai, hai…"

und atmete schwer aus. Inuyasha hatte ihm zu Recht so zurecht gestutzt. Aber warum müssen Wunden so schmerzen und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Vorsichtig zogen zwei Hände an seinen Ärmel

„Inuyasha?"

fragte sie leise, mit ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme, die er ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Und als er sich zu ihr wandte schauten seine goldenen Augen in ihre Schokoladenbraunen Augen. Er konnte sehen, wie Kagome wohl eine große Last vom Herzen viel. Sie drückte sich an ihn und musste sich das weinen verkneifen. Der Hanyou hörte wie erleichtert seine Freunde hinter ihm waren. Kagome drückte ihn noch mal kurz und drückte sich dann von ihm.

„Ich schau mir Kougas Wunden an"

und kniete neben dem Wolfsdämon nieder. Inuyasha verkniff sich das knurren und schluckte es hinab. Kouga war in seine Schranken verwiesen und musste sich darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen. Aber nun wurde es Zeit das er mit Kagome sprach… und das konnte noch heiter werden… -Oje… das wird ein Osuwari geben- der Hanyou seufzte und fragte sich ob Kagome wohl genug Mittel gegen Rückschmerzen dabei hatte…


	12. Osuwari und was Glühwürmchen änder könne...

Chapter 12 – aus Mistakes we made – Osuwari

Hotáru Shukusái no Shingetsu Glühwürmchen Fest des Neumondes

Die sanfte Brise spielte mit den Strähnen seines silbrig-weißen Haar. Tessaiga lag an seiner Seite und seine gold schimmernden Augen schauten den weit entfernten Mond an, der sich als dünne Sichel in dieser Nacht zeigte. Das lange Gras um ihn herum wiegte leicht von dem zarten Wind und ließen es fast wie die sanfte Bewegung des Wassers aussehen.

Es war still in dieser Nacht. Die Vögel waren längst am schlafen und trillerten nicht mehr ihre fröhlichen Lieder daher. Kein Schmetterling flatterte mehr umher und keine Bienen sammelten den kostbaren Nektar aus den Blühten der Blumen. Nur ein paar Grillen verrieten dass die Zeit, in dieser klaren Sternennacht, nicht stehen geblieben war.

Seine Finger spielten mit etwas rum. Es war glatt und von seiner Berührung schon ganz warm. Es schmiegte sich an die Haut. Ab und an klitzerte etwas auf. Doch nie lang da seine Finger das kleine Objekt nicht in Frieden lassen konnten, und ließ ihn weiter in seinen Gedanken streifen. Umher in der Vergangenheit, im Jetzt und in der Zukunft.

Hinter einem der dicken Baumstämmen luckten zwei Augen hervor. Schokoladenbraun waren diese und schwarzes langes Haar viel am Rücken entlang. Sie wollte nicht stören und eigentlich wollte sie wieder gegangen sein. Aber ihre Augen wollten sich nicht von dem Hanyou nehmen lassen. Sie war in diesem Moment einfach der Fähigkeit gehen zu können beraubt worden und kämpfte nicht weiter dagegen an. Zu sehr genoss sie den Antlitz der sich ihr bot. Wie das Haar sich vom Wind ein wenig bewegte. Wie seine Augen nachdenklich den Mond ansahen und er so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr aussah. Sie fragte sich oft, wie viel sie von ihrem geliebten Inuyasha noch nicht kannte. Denn es schien ihr so, als ob sie jeden Tag etwas neues entdeckte. Seiten von denen sie gedacht hatte, die nicht existieren würden. Worte von denen sie dachte, die er niemals aussprechen würde. Gesten, von denen sie glaubte, er nie machten würde. So sehr sie ihn liebte, hatte sie nie gedacht, dass er so liebevoll sein konnte. Das sie, ob er es wollte oder nicht, mit jedem Tag mehr… mehr hinter seinen Schutzwall kam. Mehr von seinen Ängsten kennen lernte, mehr von seinen Leben zu verstehen vermag, mehr seinem wirklichen waren ich nahe kam. Nicht gelenkt von seinem Dämondasein, oder unterschätzt von seinen Menschen in sich. Sondern nur sein Gefühl für ihr. So zaghaft sie sich annährten, so sanft ohne Drang und Zwang. Nicht drauf bauend was damals in dem Dorf passiert war, sondern was sie beiden haben würden. Sie lernten aneinander mehr zu verstehen, als sich wohl selbst der Hanyou vorstellen konnte. Viel Zeit war zwar nicht vergangen, doch genug um solchen Fortschritte in ihrem Zu-zweit-Dasein zu ermöglichen. Keine Dämonen machten ihn das Leben schwer und so hatten sie Zeit für sich, um all das, in dieser eigentlich so geringen Zeit voneinander zu lernen und zu verstehen.

Ein kleiner Ast knackste nicht weit, ganz leise. Fast unhörbar, doch seine Ohren fingen das Geräusch ein. Ein lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, er hatte sich schon gefragt wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis sie kommen würde. Seine Hand griff um das kleine Objekt etwas fester, bevor er sich leicht drehte.

„Komm ruhig"

Kagomes Herz schlug einmal laut auf. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht stören und trat vorsichtig hinter dem dicken Baumstamm vor. Etwas beschämt erwischt worden zu sein.

„Stör ich dich denn nicht?"

fragte sie leise

„Nie…"

und schaute in den schönen Himmel hinauf. So wunderbar dunkelblau mit all den Sternen die unzählig waren. Leise Schritte nährten sich ihm.

Das lange Gras wich unter ihren kleinen Füßen und fast geräuschlos setzte sie sich, neben den ganz in rot gekleideten Hanyou. Keiner von beiden entronn ein Wort. Sie genossen die Stille dieser schönen ruhigen Nacht. Und wie schon die ganze Zeit hörte man nur leise ab und an eine Grille surren….

Sango zuckte zusammen. –Der Tag hat so ruhig angefangen- dachte sie sich, als es nicht all zu weit von ihr laut rumbste. Kouga war keine halbe Stunde weg und nun kochte Kagome innerlicher vor Wut über. Der kleine Kitsune schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er verstand Erwachsene einfach nicht und er war sich mehr als nur sicher, dass er es wohl nie würde. Er seufzte leise und malte mit seiner Wachsmalstiften, die ihm Kagome aus ihrer Zeit mal mitgebracht hatte weiter.

„OSUWARIIIII!"

kam schrill aus Kagome, sie war so wütend das sie es nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie fühlte sich so übergangen.

„Oh Inuyasha…. OSUWARI!"

und das Loch in dem der Hanyou bereits lag wurde noch ein wenig tiefer. Er startete den Versuch gar nicht erst sich aufrichten zu wollen und blieb einfach brav liegen um seinem Rücken einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun.

„Wie konntest du nur? Osuwari! Wie konntest du das ohne mich zu fragen machen?"

„Ka"

„Osuwari"

„Ab"

„Osuwari! Das ist unfair!"

„Ka"

„Osuwari! Dämon hin oder her! Wie konntest du das einfach machen?"

„Ka"

„Osuwari"

„Lass mich bitte"

„OSUWARI!"

Schnaufte sie wütend. So gesehen war das alles nur halb so schlimm, aber wiederum war es doch schlimm. Sie fühlte sich… -ARGH… ohne mich zu fragen. Inuyasha-no-Baka!-

„Baka"

entronn ihr leise und stampfte schnaubend davon. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch tiefer unter die Grasnabe verschwinden lassen, als sie eh schon hatte. Obwohl er es in ihren Augen, gerade in diesem Augenblick, verdient hätte.

Der Hanyou kroch kurze Zeit später aus dem Osuwari-Loch hinaus und ließ sich schlapp ins Gras fallen. –Was anderes habe ich nicht erwartet….- und seufzte leise. Ein Schatten viel auf ihn und eine Dämonenjägerin schaute auf dem geschundenen Hanyou runter.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

fragte sie neugierig, da sie Kagomes Wutausbruch nicht so recht verstand.

„Lange Geschichte"

murmelte er nur und nun hatte sich Sangos Fragezeichen über ihren Kopf vergrößert, mit den gewissen Glint in ihren Augen, das sie es zur Not aus dem Hanyou prügeln würde. So schaute sie sonst nur Miroku an, wenn sie ihm ein verpassen wollte. Er zwinkerte einmal, doch der Ausdruck aus ihren Augen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Also… äh… ich müsste da mal"

und hatte sich schnell auf seine Füße gerappelt und verschwand in den Baumkronen über ihnen. Sango blinkte zweimal etwas irritiert

„Was hat er denn?"

fragte sie sich selbst und zuckte dann mit den Schultern

„Muss ich nicht verstehen…"

und setzte sich wieder zu dem Kitsune

„Warum er wohl abgehauen ist?"

fragte sie sich nachdenklich

„Ist doch klar"

und schon bereute Shippou seine Worte.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Also…"

meinte Shippou und steckte seine Wachsmaler schnell in die kleine Packung.

„Sag schon Shippou"

„Nun..."

murmelte er leise und raffte das Papier zusammen.

„Shippou?"

fragte Sango, dessen Glint in ihren Augen er gar nicht mochte.

„Also… äh… ich müsste da mal"

und hüpfte, ohne sich noch mal umzuschauen, davon mit leichtem Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Sango schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Sind heute alle verrückt geworden?"

„Baka"

murmelte Kagome in sich hinein zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was dich so wütend macht?"

auf Kagomes Wangen zeichnete sich die Farbe rosa leicht ab

„Nah… nicht jetzt"

die Sache an sich wäre ja nur halb so wild, aber wie es dazu kam war doch schon etwas heikler. Und irgendwie konnte sie noch nicht mit Sango darüber reden.

„Keiner will heut mit mir reden"

seufzte die Dämonenjägerin und Kagome sah sie etwas seltsam an

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach nur so…"

Kagome nahm ihre Bürste und fing an ihr Haar zu bändigen

„Gomen"

„Wofür?"

„Das ich dir das jetzt nicht erzählen kann"

„Schon gut… heute ist wohl einfach der Wurm drin, was?"

„Scheint so"

und die beiden schauten sich an und mussten lachen. Beide mussten sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl nicht so Recht, ihren besten Tag hatten. Aber was soll man machen, solche Tage gab es nun mal.

„Meinst du ich kann so gehen?"

fragte Sango und drehte sich vor ihrer kleinen Schwester und zugleich besten Freundin.

„WOW… ich mein sicher"

Sango lachte.

„Schön, dann kann ich ja mal Miroku zeigen wie das ist wenn anderen Männer mich anschauen, was?"

Kagome giggelte

„Garantiert!"

und zupfte noch einmal an sich rum

„Und ich?"

fragte sie ein wenig schüchtern

„Na aber HALLO. Ich versichere dir, Inuyasha fallen die Augen aus!"

Kagome seufzte leise

„Oh ja… gomen"

„Macht nichts… ich sollte mich nachher erstmal für das ganze Osuwari entschuldigen…"

Sango zog eine Braue hoch

„Hab ich gerade richtig gehört?"

„Uhm… Hai… Warum?"

„Nur so"

winkte Sango schnell ab.

„Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht… ich mein was mich so wütend gemacht hat… und na ja… ich sollte mich entschuldigen…"

„… ah…"

entronn Sango und räumte das letzte Utensil zur Seite.

„Wollen wir dann?"

„Jep"

„Dann auf zum Hotáru Shukusái no Shingetsu"

und die beiden Mädchen traten aus der kleinen Holzhütte…

Das lachen der Kinder waren überall zu hören. Kleine Laternen hingen überall herum und das schönste von allen Dingen war das die kleinen Glühwürmchen umherschwirrten. Diese kleinen Tierchen mit den glühenden Hinterteilen, ließ die Paare sich eng umschlingen. Alt wie jung. Die romantische Atmosphäre war mit den bloßen Händen greifbar. Und das die Kinder umher liefen, freudig lachten und kreischten nahm nichts von der Atmosphäre, die alles einhüllte. Mit dem süßen Duft der ganzen Räucherstäbchen, den Sternen übersäten Himmel und den kleinen leuchteten Tierchen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie fühlte die Unsicherheit, sie fühlte wie die Angst sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Ihre zarte Hand legte sich auf seine und machte einen leichten Schritt zurück dass ihre Rücken an seine Brust leicht an seine Brust drückte, ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte und ihre Stirn sein Gesicht berührte.

„Gomen"

meinte er leise, und sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen"

„Nicht"

und seine Arme schlungen sich von hinten um ihre zierliche Person, um sie näher an sich drücken zu können. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick, es fühlte sie wie immer so richtig an. So verdammt richtig. Und sie konnte ihm nicht länger böse sein, keine Sekunde länger. Sie hatte doch seine Erklärung dafür, das er sich das alles anders Vorgestellt hatte… ganz anders. Das es so nicht passieren sollte. Aber nun war es so, und dass es ihr kein gutes Gefühl verlieh konnte sie nicht bestreiten. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich damit noch besser… ihm noch näher. Und sie fragte sich, warum sie sich am Morgen noch so darüber aufgeregt hatte. Aber daran wollte sie nicht weiter denken. Sie wollte das Hotáru Shukusái no Shingetsu genießen, in den Armen ihres Liebsten. Und nichts sollte das ändern.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst"

meinte sie leise

„Keiner wird auf mich achten… also ist es ok"

sie nickte leicht und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Du bist nur wegen mir hier"

ihre Hand striff eine schwarze Strähne von seinem Haar zurück.

„Nur wegen mir…"

und ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie den Tränen nah war. Sie wusste es doch, wie sehr er es hasste so gesehen zu werden. Wie er versuchte sein Geheimnis nicht breit zu treten und nun stand er vor ihr, in mitten des Hotáru Shukusái no Shingetsu. Es bedeute ihr mehr, als er sich vorstellen konnte, dass er hier war und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jemals verstehen würde.

„Nicht weinen"

sagte er leise und wischte die einzelne Träne fort. Er verstand sie in diesem Moment nicht, warum weinte sie. Warum lächelte sie nicht? Fragen die er nicht fragte… Antworten die er nie bekommen würde. Ein lächeln legte sich nun auf ihre Lippen.

„Aregatou"

„Wofür?"

„Das du bei mir bist"

er verstand sie wirklich oft nicht, aber es sollte egal sein und zog sie zu sich. Seine Hand strich sanft über ihre Wange und seine Lippen berührten am diesem Tage, das erste mal ihre.

Sango stieß ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen des Mönches. Er winzte leise

„Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

Sango sah ihn scharf an, bei dem Ton den er benutzt hatte.

„Äh… was ist denn?"

fragte der Mönch schnell, um von seinen kleinen Fehler abzulenken

„Schau doch"

und deutete auf ein Pärchen nicht weit weg von ihnen.

„Oh… wieder vertragen?"

schlussfolgerte Miroku dadurch

„Wird so sein…"

und ein klein wenig Eifersucht spiegelte sich in beiden Augenpaaren wieder.

„Kagome?"

und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen

„Hm?"

„Magst du mit mir kommen?"

sie nickte und legte ihre Hand in seine. Langsam bewegten sie sich von dem Fest weg. Mit jedem Schritt mehr wurde es leiser. Doch Angst hatte sie nicht, warum auch?

Und nach einiger Zeit stoppte er. Kagomes Augen wurden groß. Überall schwirrten die kleinen Glühwürmchen umher und das Wasser spiegelte die kleinen Tierchen wieder. Sie konnte auf den stillen Fluss schauen, aus der Ausbuchtung in der sie waren. Sie drehte sich zu Inuyasha um, der sie leib anschaute und ein lächeln trug. Er freute sich, das Kagome dieser Ort gefiel.

„Es ist schön hier…"

lächelte sie und wandte sich den Glühwürmchen wieder zu. Still schaute er zu, wie Kagome die kleinen leuchtenden Glühwürmchen bewunderte.

Sie ließ ihre Sandalen zu Boden fallen und hielt mit einer Hand den Saum des Kimonos, den sie trug, hoch. Ihre Füße tauchten in das nicht sehr kühle Wasser. Mit dem anderen Arm versuchte sie einen der kleinen Tierchen anzustupsen. Das Wasser platschte leicht umher und ihre lachen war leise zu hören. Es war wie Medizin für beide, dass sie so fröhlich lachte. Das sie so glücklich war.

„Kagome?"

fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr

„Hai"

lächelte sie ihn an. Doch das lächeln versiegte, als sie seine Augen nicht deuten konnte.

„Inu… yasha?"

fragte sie leise. Aber sie erhielt keine Antwort von ihm. Er schaute sie einfach nur an. Still… ohne Worte. Er sah sie einfach nur an und zog dann langsam ihre Hand zu sich. Sie wusste mit der Lage nichts anzufangen. Und warum schauten sie Inuyasha so seltsam an? Kagome spürte wie er vorsichtig was in ihre Handfläche legte, sie zu einer Faust formte und dann ihre Hand losließ. Sie war nun etwas verwirrt.

„Schau... nach…"

forderte er sie leise auf.

Sie schaute auf ihre Hand. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwarten würde. Irgendwie jagte ihr das ein wenig Angst ein. Sie hörte ihr Herz laut schlagen und endlich taten ihre Finger das was sie wollte. Ihre Finger lösten sich nun langsam und gaben das Preis, was in ihrer Handfläche lag…


	13. und auch taten

Chapter 13 aus –Mistakes we made- Lippen rot wie Blut, Haut blass wie der Schnee, Haar schwarz wie Ebenholz

Mit einen Platsch ertränkte sich der Saum im Wasser. Der seidige Stoff an ihren Beinen färbte sich zwei Farbtöne dunkler, durch die Nässe. Ihr Zeigefinger stupste das kleine Objekt in ihrer Handfläche leicht an. Und es war kein Traum, was sie sah. Es war real, dieses kleine Ding dort war real und es schien fast so als ob sie verlernt hatte zu sprechen. Da ihre Stimmbänder ihre Arbeit verweigerten und sie stumm ließen.

Eine warme Hand nahm ihre, in der das kleine Objekt war. Sanft strich er mit der anderen Hand über ihre Wange. Er musste sich zusammen reißen. Tief Luft holen und hofft dass alles was er sagen wollte, auch ausgesprochen wird.

„Kagome…"

fing er der leicht nervöse sonstige Hanyou an

„Vielleicht ist das hier alles etwas verrückt… aber… aber ich wollte… ich mein ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich sein würdest. Vor allem weil ich dir davon nicht von Anfang an etwas gesagt habe. Aber ich wollte dir keine Bürde auf die Schultern legen. Ich wollte, dass du selber entscheidest, egal das in einem anderen Gesetzt die Entscheidung schon gefallen war. Ich hätte es gebrochen und würde es jederzeit tun. Es gibt wichtigeres als das. Wichtigeres… Das bist du nun mal… Wichtiger als alles andere. Da ich so sehr Liebe, so sehr das mir manchmal schon Angst einjagt wie tief ich dich in mir Spüre. Wie sehr ich dich brauche und ich ohne dich nicht sein will"

seine Hand legte sich in den Haaransatz in ihrem Nacken. Seine Finger berührten was Verborgenes

„Es hätte nicht in dieser Nacht geschehen sollen. Nicht aus einem Impuls heraus, den ich nicht kontrollieren konnte als mein Blut in mitten dem erwachte… und es tut mir wirklich Leid…"

Sein Finger legte sich schnell auf ihre Lippen, sie wollte jetzt nichts sagen. Sie sollte einfach nur zuhören.

„Das du unter dem Gesetzt meines geerbten Blutes keine Wahl gehabt hast. Das diese Seite in mir, dich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich dich selbst fragen wollte. Mit meinen Worten in einer Nacht wie dieser"

die braunen Augen klitzerten in der schönen Nacht

„Mit diesem kleinen Schmückstück hier"

und nahm das kleine Objekt aus ihrer Hand

„Möchte ich dich Fragen ob du mir die Ehre erweist, Kagome Higurashi, meine Frau zu werden?"

ihr stockte der Atmen. Er hatte sie gefragt. Er hatte sie hier gerade eben tatsächlich gefragt und sie bekam kein Wort hinaus. Kein einziges. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Ungehalten und tropften in das Wasser. Das einzige was sie schaffte war ein Nicken. Nur ein Nicken und er nahm langsam ihre rechte Hand. Zaghaft und steckte das kleine Objekt an ihren Ringfinger. An dem Platz wo er nun für immer bleiben würde. Ihre Augen schauten auf das Schmuckstück an ihrem Finger. Ein silbriger Ring war es, die Enden liefen übereinander und hielten einen roten Stein. Er war schlicht und ergreifend schön. Ihr Blick viel wieder in die momentanen braunen Augen von Inuyasha. Ein lächeln formte sich und viel dem jungen Mann um den Hals. Seine Arme drückten sie fest an sich.

„Aishiteru Inuyasha… mehr als alles andere… mehr als ich in Worten beschreiben kann… mehr als ich geglaubt habe das ich lieben könnte. Und ich bin stolz die Frau eines Mannes wie dir zu sein"

„Wo ist Kagome?"

fragte eine kleine Stimme und Miroku sah neben sich. Es war der kleine Kitsune namens Shippou der nach seiner Ersatzmama fragte.

„Die sind bestimmt am"

RUMPS

„Uff.."

„Das brauch Shippou nicht wissen"

raunte Sango

„Was soll ich nicht wissen?"

„Nichts wichtiges Shippou… geh schlafen… es ist schon spät"

sagte Sango lieb, als sich der Kitsune müde die Augen rieb

„Sag ich doch…geh schlafen… wenn du aufwachst ist Kagome wieder da"

„Gut"

und Shippou vergrub sich in Kagomes Schlafsack. Sango lächelte, Shippou war Pflegleicht was sie von dem Mönch neben ihr nicht behaupten konnte und rollte mit den Augen. Dennoch hatte sie einen leichten rot Schimmer auf den Wangen, wenn sie darüber nachdachte was die beiden wohl gerade machen. –Böse Sango- tadelte sie sich und schüttelte vehement den Kopf um den Gedanken los zu werden.

„Du denkst ja selber dran"

lachte der Mönch doch mit der schnellen Reaktion der Dämonenjägerin hatte nicht gerechnet…

Sanft viel der Stoff von ihrer Schulter und zeigte mehr von ihrer Haut die blass wie frisch gefallener Schnee war. Die warme Hand berührte sie vorsichtig, striff über die so Porzellan gleiche Haut. Vorsichtig als ob sie in seinen Händen zerbrechen würde. Ihre Lippen die so rot wie Blut waren, berührte die der seine immer wieder. Sanft hauchend und dabei so fordernd. Hungrig nach mehr… mehr immer mehr. Mit den Fingern strich er das Haar, was so schwarz wie Ebenholz war, weg und die Küsse wanderten an ihrem delikaten Hals entlang und endeten erst an ihrer Schulter. Ihre zarten Hände tauchten in das Meer des roten Stoffes und suchten das Ufer seiner warmen Haut, als ob sie ertrinken würde wenn sie nicht bald ihr Ziel finden würde. Nicht in aller Welt würde ihn dazu bringen seine Augen von diesem wunderschönen Wesen zu nehmen. Sanft viel der seidige Stoff des Kimonos davon, und ihr ganzer Antlitz zeigt sich ihm von neuem, im Licht der kleinen Glühwürmchen. In einer sternenübersäten Nacht, die so endlich war wie Liebe die die beiden teilten…

Durch das dichte Blätterdach blinzelte die Sonne leicht durch und kitzelte auf der unbekleideten Haut. Etwas schwer bekam sie ihre Augen auf und schlug ihren Arm schnell über ihre Augen.

„Doofe Sonne"

murmelte sie und drehte sich zu ihrer Wärmequelle. Ihre nackte Haut rieb an seine und sein griff um sie wurde etwas fester. Ihr Blick wanderte an seiner Brust hinauf und endete in seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und alles deutete noch darauf hin, dass er tief im Land der Träume war. Vorsichtig robbte sie ein wenig nach oben. Inuyasha murmelte dabei was Unverständliches. Sie musste leise giggeln und gab ihm dann einen zarten Kuss. Inuyasha lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Morgen"

meinte er noch leicht verschlafen gegen ihre Lippen und gab ihr keine Chance zu Antworten, weil er sie gleich danach küsste.

„Morgen"

sagte sie nun leise, als er ihr eine Chance gab zu Antworten. Er strich ihr durch ihr seidiges Haar und schaute in ihre braunen Augen.

„Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?"

fragte er.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Oder warum hast du mich geweckt?"

„Böse?"

fragte sie mit Dackelblick, aber Inuyasha schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich dachte wir sollten vielleicht zu den anderen gehen…"

„So, so…"

„Hm?"

„Magst nicht mehr mit mir ein wenig hier bleiben?"

meinte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Was? Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

Inuyasha lächelte und wollte sie lieber beruhigen bevor sie noch böse wird. Er wusste ja wie ihre Wutausbrüche enden…

„Scherz…"

und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. Kagome blinkte und mit der Hand zog er seine rote Sokian-Jacke höher um mehr von ihrem Körper darunter zu verstecken, wie seinem.

„Bist du etwa noch Müde?"

GÄÄHHHN

„Wie ich sehe ja…"

grinste er

„Mow.."

„Lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen"

„Und die anderen?"

„Sango hat dem Mönch schon unter Kontrolle"

und schnuffelte sich in ihr Haar

„Da hast du Recht…"

gähnte sie und schloss bereit willig noch mal ihre Augen. –Der Rest kann ruhig waren…- und ließ sich von dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag in den Schlaf lullen.

„WAAHHH!"

schrie Sango und schubste jemand bekannten von sich. Etwas groggie machte Miroku die Augen auf.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Warum schläfst du bei mir?"

„Nun…"

fing der Mönch an….


	14. Shattered Dream I

Kleine Rückblende ins vorherige Chapter

„WAAHHH!"

schrie Sango und schubste jemand bekannten von sich. Etwas groggie machte Miroku die Augen auf.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Warum schläfst du bei mir?"

„Nun…"

fing der Mönch an….

Ende Rückblende

Chapter 14 –aus Mistakes we made- Shattered

Miroku kratzte sich am Kopf und sah aus als ob er schwer am denken war. Doch die Aura um ihn herum, die von Sango ausging, ließ ihn nicht wirklich geradeaus denken. Er spürte wie sie vor Wut kurz vor dem platzen war.

„Was –Nun.? Huh?"

und die Dämonenjägerin verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Miroku rückte sicherheitshalber einen weiteren Meter von ihr weg, als er ihren allzu bekannten Glint in den Augen sah.

„Red schon"

„Nun… hehe…"

„Hehe… was?"

und ihm viel so schnell keine Ausrede ein. –Denk nach- feuerte er sich an. Doch in seinen Kopf wollte sich keine Ausrede zusammen reimen. –Sonst klappt das doch auch immer… Argh!- und holte tief Luft. Den Vulkanausbruch konnte er wohl nicht mehr entkommen –Mist…- und setzte sich so hin, das er zur Not lossprinten könne.

„Nun… es war so…"

_Flashback_

Ein leises Rascheln erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Augen suchten nach dem Geräuschemacher. Er konnte noch sehen wie ein cremiger Schwanz, der Kiara gehörte, in den roten Schlafsack Kagomes verschwand. Miroku musste lächeln, er wusste ja nicht, dass die kleine Feuerkatze diesen Schlafsack so gern mochte, dass sie gar zu Shippou kroch.

Seine Arme fuhren in die Höhe und ein leichtes Knarren war zu hören. Leise fluchte er und lehnte sich wieder an die Holzwand zurück. Nachdenklich viel sein Blick in das sterbende Feuer vor ihm. Es würde nicht mehr lange sein Flammen tanzen lassen und nur noch vor sich dahin glühen, um dann allmählich ganz zu Asche zerfallen.

Leise rieben seine Gebetsperlen aneinander, als er seine Hand hob. Hellblau sind diese die um seine Hand gewickelt sind und seinen Fluch in Zaum hielt. Er konnte spüren, wie allmählich der Fluch ihm sein Schicksal näher brachte. Nicht mehr lange und er würde selbst in dem schwarzen Nichts enden, eingezogen von seiner eigenen Hand. Sein Zeigefinger tippte auf den Stoff, wo sich darunter das Loch befand. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass er von diesem Alptraum aufwachen würde. Aber nichts würde ihn wohl retten können, außer der Tod des ihnen so verfluchten Naraku. Er seufzte leise, damit hatte er schon lange abgeschlossen. Was sollte er auch tun? Außer alles in seiner Macht stehende tun? Nichts… und das war das niederschmetternde. Nichts… absolut nichts… Und das was er tun konnte… war ebenfalls nicht so einfach. Am Anfang schon eher, er hatte sich nicht um Gefühle geschert. Er hatte das Gefühl der Liebe für sich ausgenutzt und dabei nicht bedacht, dass er selbst eines Tages ihr selbst verfallen würde. Und nun saß er hier. Keine Frau an seiner Seite die ihm ein Kind schenken würde. Na ja, das war ja auch nicht richtig. Am Anfang suchte er nur eine Frau, die ein Kind von ihm austragen würde… und nun kann er es nicht ertragen, wenn es so wäre. Das die Frau, die ihm aus seinen Konzept brachte, ihm diese Glück geben würde. Er könnte nicht ertragen, das die Frau seines Herzen unter seinem Fluch leiden würde. Er wollte sie nicht allein lassen, mit einem Kind an ihrer Seite. Jung verwitwert und einen gebrochenem Herzen. Er war sich sicher, dafür würde er in der Hölle schmoren. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Doch eines stand für ihn fest. Irgendwie würde er ihr Herz eh brechen. Ob sie nun zusammen sein, oder nicht. Das wusste er. Und das machte es nicht einfacher. Doch solange sie nicht seines war, würde sie ihn vergessen können. Eines Tages und sie würde dann eine glückliche Familie haben, die nicht von einem Fluch verfolgt werden würde. Ein Kind was geboren würde, nicht am gleichen Tag zu einem verfluchten Tod verdammt wäre. Alles nicht so einfach und hatte sich ohne einen Laut zu machen, an Sangos Seite gesetzt.

Die junge Frau schlief seelenruhig, bedeckt mit einer blau-geblümten Decke.

„Gomen"

und striff so sanft wie möglich eine dunkle Strähne ihres Haares zur Seite, vorsichtig legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange. Und zu seinem verwundern lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand. Etwas Unverständliches hatte sie dahin gemurmelt und ließ sich nicht in ihrem Schlaf stören. Ein lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, die nicht zu seinen traurigen Augen passten. Konnte Naraku nicht einfach Tod umfallen? –Wohl nicht…- und sein Daumen bewegte sich leicht auf ihrer weichen Haut. Wie sehr schmerzte es ihn sich eingestehen zu müssen, das er das was er sich wünschte nie haben würde… das er wohl nie wirklich wissen wird, wie sich Liebe wirklich anfühlen würde. Solange es nur still in ihm war und er es nicht Leben konnte. Er würde wohl nie fühlen was es bedeutet, sich ohne Hintergedanken fallen zu lassen. Oder was es heißt ein Ehemann zu sein… und gar ein Vater.

„Nicht mehr lang…"

und sah zu seinen Gebetsperlen

„Nicht mehr lang…"

er wusste, das was er vorhatte nicht gut war. Sie würde ihn dafür wahrscheinlich umbringen. Welche Ironie… -Was soll's…- Auf jeden Falls wollte er wissen, wie es sich anfühlet an ihrer Seite zu schlafen. Nur einmal… um Frieden mit sich selbst schließen zu können, zu all dem was er nicht haben konnte.

_Ende Flashback_

„Es war eine Möglichkeit dich anzufassen, ohne dass du es bemerkst"

und damit hatte er sein Urteil gesprochen. Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, was letzte Nacht in ihm vorging? Nein! Und somit sprach er diesen Satz aus…

„Bitte was?"

polterte aus Sango

„Du hast mich gehört"

„Du wolltest mich nur begrabschen?"

„Richtig"

und irgendwie verflog Sangos Wut

„Wie kannst du nur..."

„Du weißt doch"

„Wie kannst du immer wieder nur Schande über mich bringen…"

Miroku blinkte kurz

„Was?"

„Wie kannst du immer nur so sein… warum… du bist ein Mönch und du entehrst Frauen… wie kannst du nur…"

„Sango?"

Miroku wusste damit nicht so recht was anzufangen, er rechnete damit mit ihren Bummerrang in den Boden gestampft zu werden.

„Ich dachte…"

meinte sie leise

„Du hättest dich geändert"

und hob ihren Kopf, damit er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Miroku machte den Mund auf und dann wieder zu. Er konnte jetzt nichts sagen und Worte vielen ihm zurzeit nicht ein. Als er ihre Tränen sah. Sie lächelte leicht. Wie konnte sie sich nur in dem Mönch so sehr täuschen. Immer wieder sah sie darüber hinweg, wenn er seine Hände nicht bei sich lassen konnte. Immer wieder, wenn er eine andere Frau fragte, ob sie ihn ein Kind gebären würde. War sie nicht gut genug? War sie nicht schön genug? Was war es, das ihn immer wieder von ihrer Seite abtrieften ließ. War alles war er einst sagte, eine Lüge? Dass er sie heirate wolle, wenn alles vorbei war. Und das sie glücklich wäre ihm ein Kind zu schenken. Aber alles schien sich von Tag zu Tag mehr in Luft aufzulösen. Und viel, von ihrem Traum, war nicht mehr übrig. Und mit jeder Träne mehr, nahm dieser mehr ab.

„Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht… huh?"

und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der kleinen Holzhütte. –So sollte es nie werden…- dachte sich Miroku und ließ sich schwer an die Holzwand hinter ihm fallen…

Sie zupfte an der breiten Schärpe noch einmal, bis sie endlich richtig saß.

„Geschafft"

murmelte sie und schenkte ihr Augenmerk einen Hanyou, der nicht so weit von ihr weg saß und in die Ferne schaute. Es war ein netter Anblick bis ein Geräusch die schöne Szene vor ihren Augen ruinierte. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, damit sie nicht laut dahin prustete. Seine Hand legte sich auf seinen Bauch und ein leicht beschämter Gesichtsausdruck bildete sich. Und da war das Geräusch wieder.

„Das ist nicht witzig…"

murmelte Inuyasha

„Oh doch…"

lachte Kagome und setzte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Mow…"

„Ach komm schon… lass uns was essen"

pfiff Kagome. Das ließ sich der Hanyou nicht zweimal sagen und folgte Kagome.

„Inuyasha?"

er hielt seine Nase noch einmal in die Luft

„Sango"

sagte er

„Sie hat geweint"

fügte er leise dazu.

Kagome drückte die Hand von Inuyasha. Er verstand ganz recht, was sie damit meinte.

„Bis nachher"

und gab ihr einen Kuss, der ihr kurz dem Atem raubte.

„Hai"

„Hinter dem Bäumen"

meinte er noch, bevor er in Richtung des Dorfes verschwand.

Mit zügigen Schritten lief sie an den Bäumen vorbei, immer weiter zu einer kleinen Lichtung, bis sie endlich Sango erblickte.

Sango lehnte an dem Baum hinter ihr und konnte über die kleine Lichtung hinaus schauen, auf die unteren Ebenen, mit den ganzen Feldern und die kleinen Wassergräben die sich dadurch schlängelten. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich ihr jemand näherte. Erst als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie in ein bekanntes Gesicht sah.

„Sango…"

hauchte Kagome regelrecht und sie sah zu wie ihre Augen anfingen zu schimmern. Ein leises Schniefen war von Sango zu hören, bevor sie sich in Kagomes Arme warf. Kagome legte ihre Arme um ihre Freundin, dessen Tränen in ihren seidigen Kimono sickerten…

Ihr Kopf lag, wie als sie klein war bei ihrer Mutter, in dem Kagomes Schoss. Sie hatte ihren Augen geschlossen und ihre Augen schmerzten vom weinen. Ihr Herz schmerzte… alles schmerzte. Nur das warme angenehme Gefühl was Kagome ihr gab, hielt sie davon ab weiter zu weinen. Sie dankte Kagome still dafür, dass sie einfach hier saß und keine Fragen stellte. Sie verstand nun, das Kagome wohl es damals gleich empfand. Keine Fragen hören zu wollen und keine Antworten geben zu müssen. Sie spürte wie die Hand über ihren Kopf strich und Kagome nun leise etwas dahin summte, und Bedürfnis ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen verschwand aus ihren Gedanken. Sie horchte einfach der leise summenden Stimme und wollte für einen Augenblick lang vergessen, das alles wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt war.

Inuyasha lag auf dem Dach der kleinen Holzhütte von Kaede. Er hörte wie Shippou nicht sehr weit weg mit ein paar Dorfkindern spielte. Seine Augen folgten den Wolken am Himmel die über ihn hinweg zogen. Er fühlte das etwas nicht stimmte, das etwas vorgefallen sein musste was Sango zum weinen brachte, denn es dauerte bis Sango ihre Tränen zeigte. Doch den Mönch konnte er nicht fragen, er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Also stand für ihn fest, das es was zwischen den beiden war. –Und mich nennt er Idiot?- fragte er sich und seufzte leise. –Er sollte lieber selbst seine Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg schaffen…- und setzte sich langsam auf. Der Wind wurde langsam kühler und es roch nach Regen. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis die Regenfront über ihnen nieder gehen würde. Und es sollte kein kleiner Schauer werden, aber das war üblich zu dieser Zeit bevor der Sommer seinen richtigen Einklang hatte und sich der Frühling verabschiedete gab es immer noch ein großes Unwetter. Und es schien, als ob es nun da sei und schon bedrohlich in der Ferne leise grummelte.

„Ich sollte Kagome holen"

und fast lautlos landete er vor der Hütte.

Eine rote Jacke legte sich um ihre Schulter.

„Inuyasha…"

meinte sie leise um Sango in ihren Schlaf nicht zu stören.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

fragte er und sie zog die Jacke etwas mehr um sich herum, da der Wind leicht kühl wehte und der seidige Kimono nicht wirklich warm hielt.

„Zumindest schläft sie…"

Inuyasha nickte

„Ein Unwetter kommt, wir sollten ins Dorf"

„Gut… aber?"

„Ich trage sie"

und kniete vor den beiden nieder. Vorsichtig hob er Sango an, bis er sie ganz in seinen Armen hatte. Sie war wohl so sehr geschafft, dass Sango dadurch nicht aufwachte. Still liefen die beiden nebeneinander her. Bis die ersten Regentropfen auf die drei nieder fielen.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen"

Kagome nickte und zog die Jacke zu und folgte den eiligen Schritten des Hanyous.

Etwas später

Sango schaute gedankenabwesend in das Feuer vor ihr, mit einer Tasse heißen Tee in ihren Händen. Sie hatte nicht viel gesprochen, seitdem sie wieder aufgewacht war und niemand stellte ihr Fragen. Selbst der Hanyou hielt den Mund und aß genüsslich den Eintopf, der in Massen noch, in dem Kessel, über dem Feuer hing. Shippou war, mit allen vieren, von sich eingeschlafen und Kaede widmete sich ihren Kräutern. Kagome saß neben Kaede und zog das Wissen über die Zubereitung in sich auf. Und der Mönch? Der war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Doch Sorgen machten sie sich keiner, bisher peitschte nur der Regen unkontrolliert umher und der Wind pfiff laut um die Hütten des Dorfes, das es manchmal wie ein elender Schrei von jemanden anhörte. Doch das war erst der Anfang, und das Unwetter sollte noch Formen annehmen, die einem das fürchten lerhrte. Doch bis dahin würde der Mönch sicher wieder auftauchen, obwohl keiner so recht wusste, wie Sango darauf reagieren würde.

Und eine Stunde später stand Miroku durchnässt in der kleinen Hütte, ein wenig Schlamm hatte sich an ihm hochgearbeitet und verdreckte seinen Saum und ließ seine Füße in einer anderen Farbe erscheinen.

„Da bist du ja, ne?"

meinte Kaede

„Hai…"

und stellte seinen Stab ab, mit einem leisen Klirren. Sein Blick viel flüchtig durch die Hütte und blieb unweigerlich an Sango hängen, die ihm keinen einzigen Blick zuwarf. –Wie sollte es auch sein…- und blinkte kurz als Kaede ihn wieder ansprach.

„Bitte was?"

fragte er noch mal, der nicht ein einziges Wort vernommen hatte

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst deine nassen Sachen ausziehen und das hier anziehen…"

„Ah… danke…"

und knotete an seinem Gewand herum. Kagome drehte sich zu Inuyasha und konnte damit Miroku nicht sehen. Sango hatte ihren Blick starr ins Feuer gerichtete und schenkte dem ganzen keine Beachtung. Leise setzte er sich neben Kaede und nahm die Schüssel mit dem heißen Eintopf dankend an. Sein Haar glänzte feucht und seine Wangen waren rot. Er pustete den Eintopf an und rührte leicht mit dem Löffel darin.

Angespannte Stille herrschte in der Hütte. Es war kaum zum aushalten und jemand, von dem man nicht dachte, brach die Stille.

„Miroku"

sah aber nicht vom Feuer auf.

„Hai…"

„Wegen heute Morgen…"

Will sie sich etwa entschuldigen?- fragte er sich und sein Blick haftete an ihr.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr heiraten"

und das schlug wie eine Bombe ein. Selbst der laut heulende Wind, und der laut niederprasselnde Regen war nicht mehr zu hören. Es war so, als ob man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könne. Seine Augen schlossen sich schwer.

„Hai"

und sah nun in die Schale mit dem Eintopf.

Ein leises Rascheln verriet das Sango sich hingelegt hatte und ein schnurrten, dass sich Kiara in ihre Arme gekuschelt hatte. Doch Miroku starrte nur weiter auf den Eintopf, den er mit beiden Händen fest umklammerte, als sei es so, als ob er sonst einfach umfallen würde. Und der Wind heulte in dieser Nacht nun lauter als zuvor. So laut, das dass Ächzen der Bäume unterging und das lauten niederprasseln des Regens kurzzeitig verschlang…


	15. Shattered Dream II

Chapter 15 –aus Mistakes we made- Shattered II

Der kalte Schlamm reichte bis zu seinen Knöcheln. Ein unangenehmes Geräusch war zu hören als er seinen Fuß anhob und ein Stück weiter wieder absetzte. Jeder Schritt den er durch den Schlamm dahin wartete hörte sich so an. Der Regen hatte die letzten beiden Tage alles durchnässt. Die kleinen Flüsse, waren zu reißenden Strömen geworden und hatten die sonst so schönen Ufer verschlungen.

„Woooahhh"

und mit beiden Armen ruderte der Mönch um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er machte einen leisen Ton und war froh darüber nicht im Schlamm zu sitzen. Kräftig rammte er seinen Stab in den Boden, um ihn als Festhaltestab zu nutzten und schaute umher. Der lila Stoff seiner Kleidung zog sich allmählich mit Wasser voll. Der Schlamm war eine dicke Kruste an seinem Saum, aber es war alles besser als in der Hütte mit seinen Freunden zu sitzen… mit Sango zu sitzen. Kein einziges Wort hatten die beiden mehr miteinander gewechselt. Aber das war wohl seine Strafe, dass er nichts in den richtigen Weg leiten konnte ohne am Ende als Versager dazustehen. Er seufzte leise. Dabei hatte alles doch so schon angefangen. Etwas schwierig, aber schön. Er hatte nach langen hin und her debattieren Sango gestanden das er sie liebe… dass er sie gerne heiraten würde. Aber das sein Fluch ihn solange davon abhalten würde und sie solange nur eine Freundschaft besaßen, die etwas inniger war, als vielleicht eine normale. Und Sango hatte vor Freude geweint und ihm mit ihrer wundervollen Stimme gesagt, das sie ihn ebenfalls heiraten will. Dass ihr Herz das gleiche empfindet wie seines… und nun war alles weggewaschen, wie die ehemaligen Ufer des Flusses. Einfach dahin, fort… und würde nicht wie vorher, einfach so da sein. Wieder rann ein leiser Ton durch seine Kehle und mit seiner Hand wischte er einmal durch sein Gesicht. Er war müde… müde von all dem. Von seinen Gedanken, von seinen Gefühlen von dem Schicksal was ihm, wie er wusste, nicht mehr lange geben würde. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Große Ablenkung, die ihm alles vergessen lassen würde. Er brauchte das jetzt. Sein Leben musste einfach jetzt betäubt werden, um die restliche Zeit wieder erträglich zu machen. Er zog seinen Stab wieder heraus und machte sich in die Richtung seines Zieles auf.

Ein Arm legte sich von hinten um sie herum.

„Hey"

meinte sie leise und lehnte sich gegen dem Armbesitzer

„Hey…"

und der anderen legte sich ebenfalls um sie herum. Sie genoss seine wärme, von der sie seid Sangos und Mirokus seltsamen Streit, oder auch nicht Streit, nicht viel hatte. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, wenn ihre Freunde Herzschmerz hatten, nur einen Meter weiter in den Armen ihres Liebsten zu liegen. Und nebenher zu erwähnen, das sie durch sein Blutgesetzt verheiratet waren. Damit würden sie die Situation zwischen den beiden nur noch mehr aufstacheln und das wollte selbst Inuyasha nicht. Kagome seufzte leise. Sango hatte immer noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen, kein einziges Wort über Miroku verlor sie. Sie konnte sehen, wie das Sango innerlich zerfraß. Ihre Augen spiegelten den Schmerz wieder und Tränen, die nicht fallen wollten standen in ihren Augen.

„Gomen"

sagte sie und drehte sich ein wenig in seinen Armen, um in seine goldenen Augen schauen zu können.

„Wir holen das alles nach"

lächelte Inuyasha mit einem gewissen Blick in seinen Augen, das Kagome ihren Ellbogen leicht in ihn hinein drückte.

„Ouch"

fakte er. Sie lächelte locker und rollte mit den Augen. Drehte dann aber schnell ihren Kopf weg, damit sie ihre leicht pinken Wangen verstecken konnte. Er braucht sie nur so anschauen, und in ihren Kopf waren schnell die Bilder von gewissen Nächten. Sie seufzte leise. Denn ob sie das wiederholen wollen würde… brauchte man sie nicht fragen… Den Zauber würde sie wohl nie wieder loswerden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich mehr in seine Arme fallen. Mit den Fingern hatte er schnell die Strähnen zur Seite gewischt und langsam küsste er sie am Hals. Er wusste genau, dass sie das mochte und das ließ seine Schüchternheit ganz vergessen. Die gegenüber Kagome, so oder so, immer geringer wurde. Ein zartes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen und seine Hand suchte sich ihren Weg unter ihr Shirt.

„Inuyasha…"

„Mmmm.."

„Inuyasha…"

„Mmmm.."

seine Hand wurde festgehalten. Ein raunen war von ihm zu hören. Ihr Herz klopfte etwas schneller

„Nicht hier… Kaede kommt gleich wieder…"

„Nnnmm…"

und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem schwarzen Haar.

„Inuyasha…"

„Ich weiß…"

Er seufzte leise in ihr Haar. Er wusste ja selbst, das dass gerade an sich keine gute Idee war. Aber der Moment war einfach zu perfekt. Die beiden waren das erste Mal, seid der Mondlosen Nacht wieder allein. Nicht umgeben von der alten Kräuterhexe, dem nervtötenden Kitsune. Einer verstimmen und wohl sehr traurigen Dämonenjägerin, wie einen perversen und schuld tragenden Mönch. Er seufzte noch mal leise und ließ sie, geschlagen von der Situation, los. Kagome drehte sich zu ihm um und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Keine Sorge…"

lächelte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. Er wusste nicht wie sie das immer machte, aber es raubte ihm immer kurzzeitig dem Atem.

„Das renkt sich irgendwie alles ein und dann…"

und das leichte rosa auf ihren Wangen ließ ihn zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Das brachte sein lächeln wieder hervor.

„Gut.."

und ließ seine Lippen noch einmal auf ihren nieder, bevor die alte Dorf-Miko gleich die Hütte wieder betreten würde.

„Sie kommt"

nuschelte er gegen die samtweichen Lippen.

„Mmnn.."

nuschelte sie und wendete sich ihren Kräuterbuch zu, das sie aus der Zukunft mal mitgebracht hatte.

Die Sonne war am Horizont verschwunden und die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel, als wäre nie ein Unwetter über das Land bezogen. Er hörte Gelächter und Musik. Eine Stimme die dazu wundervoll sang und den Geruch von Essen, Alkohol und Parfüm lag in der Luft. Er schreitete an zwei Männern vorbei, die mehr Muskeln als Mann waren. An der Tür des großen Anwesens, lächelte ihm eine junge Frau entgegen. Leicht bekleidet mit einem Kimono, der eine ihrer Schultern freigab und der lange Schlitz ihre langen weißen Beine zeigte.

„Kann ich euch helfen?"

fragte sie mit Zucker in der Stimme

„Ich würde gern einen netten Abend hier verbringen"

die junge Frau lächelte, als sie den kleinen Beutel öffnete, den sie in ihre Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte. Sie zog das kleine Band wieder zu und lächelte noch ein wenig breiter als zuvor.

„Folgt mir mein Herr… sicher wollen sie erste ein schönes heißes Bad?"

und ein nicken des Mannes folgte.

Kagome zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als zwei Männer plötzlich in der Tür standen. Inuyasha saß beim Eingang und hielt Tessaiga in seiner Hand. Bereit zum ersten Schlag, wenn es Not täte.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

fragte Kaede und die beiden Männer überschlugen sich fast, das man nicht wirklich verstehen konnte was sie wollten. Kagome wedelte mit den Händen und rief laut

„STOP!"

die beiden Männer schauten sie seltsam an.

„Also… fangen wir mit dir an"

und deute auf einen der beiden

„Meine Frau… das Baby kommt"

„Nun du"

ihr Finger deutete auf den anderen

„Eine unserer Mädchen ist krank… Fieber und hat Schmerzen"

Kaede dachte kurz nach

„Kagome-sama wird euch zu dem kranken Mädchen begleiten und ich werde mit zu eurer Frau kommen"

beide Männer nickten

„Inuyasha?"

„Hm?"

„Bring Kaede zu der schwangeren Frau… ja?"

ihr Dackelblick siegte sofort

„Gut und wie kommst du hin?"

„Ich nehme Sango und Kiara mit"

und gab damit den Wink. Die Miko und Inuyasha hatten den Wink verstanden und Kaede suchte alle wichtigen Sachen zusammen.

„Kiara?"

„Mautz!"

die Feuerkatze verwandelte sich zu ihrem Großformat.

„Sango?"

„Hm?"

und riss die Dämonenjägerin aus ihren Gedanken.

„Lass uns dem kranken Mädchen helfen"

Kagome war froh das Sango nickte und aufstand.

„Wo müssen wir hin?"

„In das nächste Dorf in das Anwesen nordöstlich von Dorf, es dort das einzige"

„Gut… Kiara?"

„Mautz"

„Wir sehen uns dort"

und die Feuerkatze erhob sich in die Lüfte und ließ den Mann auf dem Pferd viel kleiner erscheinen, der im Galopp den dreien folgte.

Inuyasha rannte über dem schlammigen Boden und brauchte nur dem schrei einer Frau folgen, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Die alte Miko verschwand in die Hütte und Shippou winzte als er die Frau abermals aufschreien hörte.

„Was meinst du…"

fing Inuyasha an

„Wollen wir uns etwas entfernen?"

was nicht uneigennützig für seine sensiblen Ohren war.

„Ge.. rn.. e"

stotterte der Kitsune hervor und mit einem Satz war Inuyasha, samt Shippou, in den Baumkronen verschwunden.

_Dumpfes Licht hüllte den Raum ein. Der Geruch von Sake und der süße Geruch von Parfüm lagen in der stickigen Luft. Schweißperlen rannten an der Stirn entlang, und ließen die Haut durch das dumpfe Licht leicht klitzerten. Warm und feucht fühlte es sich unter den Händen an. _

Die kleine Feuerkatze lag in Sangos Armen, als sie das „kleine" Anwesen betraten. Und beide wussten genau, kaum dass sie angekommen waren, was das für ein Anwesen war. Die Luft war süß und stickig, das Licht nahm immer mehr ab um so weiter sie sich in das innere des Hauses aufmachten. Stimmen dran an ihre Ohren. Mal waren es Worte mal war es stöhnen. Kagome griff um ihren Beutel mit Medikamenten und Verbänden fester. Sie schluckte hart wie Sango, die Kiara nun fester im Arm hielt. Die beiden wollten nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was in diesem Haus passierte, hinter den Wänden an denen sie vorbei liefen.

„Wir müssen durch die Lounge, um in das Zimmer zu kommen"

und beide hatten das Gefühl, das das nichts Gutes war, durch die Lounge zu müssen.

„Kagome"

„Ich weiß…"

und beide folgten dem Mann durch die Gänge, die immer dunkler wurden.

_Zwei Hände strichen über die feuchte Haut der Brust, die für einen Mann ungewöhnlich unbehaart war. Der Körper drückte sich wie von allein ein wenig hoch um an den Honigsüßen Lippen zu nippen._

Eine Tür würde aufgeschoben und die Augen der beiden jungen Frauen windeten sich. Wo waren die beiden nur gelandet. Womit hatten sie das verdient.

„Nicht so schüchtern"

grinste der Mann und beäugte die beiden Mädchen genauer, dass ihnen fast schlecht wurde.

„Die Tür ist am anderen Ende"

und die beiden nickten stumm. Kagome versuchte nur ihre Füße anzuschauen, aber das war nicht so einfach, da sie sich wie Sango ihren Weg durch diesen Raum suchen mussten. Und so sahen, die beiden ungewollt Sachen, die sie nicht sehen wollten.

Überall im Raum lagen Schlafmatten herum, kreuz und quer. Und sicher waren die Schlafmatten nicht nur einfach da, sondern wurden genutzt. Überall waren Frauen und Männer, die sich gegenseitig Vergnügen bereiteten. Für Kagome sah das aus, wie der Anfang für Clubs die man in ihrer Zeit Swinger-Clubs nannte. Nur das hier noch keine Masken die Gesichter der Leute zierte, und somit die Anonymität sicherte. Aber das sollte egal sein.

_Die kleineren Hände schubsten wieder zurück. Der Rücken berührte wieder die weiche Matte. Die Hände lagen auf den Hüften, bewegten sich in dem gleichen Rhythmus wie die Bewegung der Frau._

Die Schritte bahnten sich durch die Reihen, und niemand schien zu beachten, dass einfach hier drei Leute mitten im Geschen hindurch liefen.

_Eine Hand glitt langsam höher, berührte die Rundung an ihren Körper und ein stöhnen entronn der Frau, die ihm ein wohltuenden Gefühl gab._

„Ekk"

entronn Kagome leise, als ein nackter Mann sie an der Hand festhielt.

„Wollen wir mal?"

fragte dieser und Kagome wurde von Sango weitergeschubst, die die gleiche Frage gestellt bekommen hatte.

_Beide Hände verstärkten die Bewegung der Frau. Es fühlte sich fast zum zerbärsten an, es fehlte nicht viel und die Erlösung, würde endlich dem Gefühl Einhalt gebieten._

Kagome blieb wie angenagelt stehen. –Nein!- schrie es in ihren Kopf ungläubig. In ihren Kopf rannten die Gedanken Amok. –Sango!- und drehte sich zu der Dämonenjägerin um. Doch zu ihren entsetzten, hatten die brauen Augen Sangos, das gleiche wie sie eingefangen.

_Das Gefühl des Bärsten klang ab._

Tränen bildeten sich in den braunen Augen.

_Tief wurde die Luft eingezogen._

Sango hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht schreien zu müssen.

_Eine Hand glitt an der Seite der Frau entlang._

Eine Träne rollte an ihrer Wange hinab.

_Mit den Ellbogen wurde sich abgestützt und die Frau beugte sich weiter hinab, bis sich die Lippen berührten._

Eine weitere Träne rollte an der blassen Wange hinab, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davon lief.

„Sango-chan…"

sagte Kagome.

Sango-chan?- fragte sich der Mann und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Und sein Blick arbeitete sich an einer jungen Frau hoch, die in einem Miko-Outfit gekleidet war. Immer weiter bis er in das Gesicht schauen konnte. Und es war ein bekanntes Gesicht. Kagome richtete ihren Blick auf dem Mann zu ihren Füßen. Der Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich dann wieder. Kagome schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Du bist mehr ein Baka als ich dachte… Miroku"

und verschwand in den Gang, der sie zu dem kranken Mädchen bringen sollte…


	16. Dumm

Chapter 16 Dumm

Der Baumstumpf diente in dieser Nacht als Sitzgelegenheit. Leichte kühle kroch langsam von ihren Füßen in ihre Beine. Leichter Nebel hatte sich einige Zentimeter über den Boden erhoben und ließ die Tatzen der Feuerkatze und ihre Füße darin versinken. Die Blätter rauschten vom Wind im Hintergrund und schüttelten die Tropfen des Regens davon. Ihre Hand legte sich auf den Kopf der Feuerkatze, die still neben ihr saß und keinen Mucks von sich gab. Es war wohl ihr treuester Freund. Der Katzendämon Kiara, der seitdem sie klein war an ihrer Seite ist und sie niemals in Stich gelassen hatte. Egal wie niederträchtig die Zeiten waren und wie hilflos alles schien. Wenn sie alles verlassen hatte, gab es immer noch Kiara.

Langsam strich sie über den Kopf von Kiara, die ein leises Purren von sich gab und sich wesentlich lauter in ihrem Großformat anhörte. Doch das liebe Geräusch konnte Sango kein lächeln hervor locken. Ihre Lippen waren fester aufeinander gepresst als sie sonst waren und ihr Blick war in die neblige Nacht gerichtet. Die so schwarz war, wie sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Kalt, allein und so unendlich verlassen, trotz Kiaras Gesellschaft. Ein riesen Loch klaffte in ihr und ihre Augen brannten, dennoch weigerte sie sich auch nur eine weitere Träne zu Boden tropfen zu lassen. Sie waren einfach nicht wert geweint zu werden. Miroku war es nicht wert nachgeweint zu werden. Und so starrte sie weiter in die schwarze Nacht mit ihrem gebrochenen Herzen. Der Schmerz war unendlich. Wie kleine Messer, stach es von innen, in ihrer Brust. Es machte für sie keinen Sinn. Alles machte keinen Sinn…

Warum hatte sie so ein Schicksal verdient?

War sie verflucht?

Konnte man ihr nicht mal ein wenig Glück gönnen?

Jedenfalls das?

Aber hatte sie das nicht schon den Tag davor aufgegeben?

Hatte sie an dieses Glück schon da nicht mehr gehalten?

Ein lauter Hilferuf, den der Mönch einfach nicht verstehen wollte?

Wollte er nicht sehen, dass sie nur von ihm geliebt werden wollte?

Wollte er sie wirklich nicht?

Wollte er sie wirklich nur dafür, dass sie ihm einen Erben gebärt?

Aber wie sie heute sehen musste, war es doch nicht die Schwierigkeit eine Frau dafür zu finden, oder… Also warum musste er ihr das Herz noch mal brechen, nachdem es schon gebrochen war. Nochmehr Scherben, dass sie sie nicht mehr zählen konnte.

Womit hatte sie das also verdient?

Warum konnte sie das alles nicht voraus sehen…

Sehen das er ein Lüstling war, und es niemals ernst mit ihr meinen würde.

Sehen das er seine Hände immer unter die Kimonos der Frauen schob und wenn er nicht abgewiesen wurde, er die Frauen gar entehrt.

Was war er also für ein Mann?

_Ihr Atme stockte als sie jemanden sah_

Was war es, warum sie sich noch mal in ihn verliebt hatte?

_Tränen vielen zu Boden_

Was war es noch mal, was sie rot auf den Wangen werden ließ.

_Tief wurde die Luft eingezogen._

Was war es was ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ?

_Eine Hand glitt an der Seite der Frau entlang._

Was war es, was ihr so ein schönes Gefühl gab.

_Mit den Ellbogen wurde sich abgestützt und die Frau beugte sich weiter hinab, bis sich die Lippen berührten._

Was war es noch mal….

… und irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Es war wie weggeblasen, das diese Erinnerungen sich nicht wieder aufrufen ließen. Oder mehr, das sie sich nicht daran erinnern wollte. Einfach vergessen, warum sie ihn in ihr Herz gelassen hatte. Einfach vergessen, um den Schmerz hinter sich lassen zu können. Vergessen… das war wohl das einzige was ihr zurzeit blieb. Vergessen und nichts anderes…

Der Stab klirrte leicht bei jedem aufsetzten auf dem Boden. Er hatte seine Augen halboffen und war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er folgte mit einigem Abstand einer jungen Frau, die ihm nur allzu bekannt war. Doch er hatte nicht gewagt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, oder nur den Versuch gestartet. Seine Augen sahen einfach leer auf den Weg vor ihm und ließ in seinen Kopf seine Gedanken spielen. Und langsam kam Kaedes kleine Hütte in Sicht. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, oder das sie so lange gelaufen waren. Doch das war nebensächlich. Mehr stellte sich er die Frage, wie sollte er Sango unter die Augen treten können? Wie sollte er mit ihr reden? Denn er musste mit ihr reden, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er musste ihr Leid lindern… irgendwie… er musste verständlich machen das das mit ihr nichts zu tun hätte… Obwohl er dann wahrscheinlich mit jedem Wort mehr, sich mehr anlügen würde, aber vielleicht Sango nicht ganz brechen. Er war doch ein Lüstling, also würde er alles auf sich nehmen was kommt. Nur um sehen zu können, das er ihr Herz nicht ganz gebrochen hatte. Vielleicht war es auch nur, dass er sich selbst so schuldig fühlte. Und ein wenig selbst Erlösung suchte, dass sich das Blei von seinen Schultern heben würde.

„Kagome"

pfiff der Hanyou fröhlich, bis er ihr ins Gesicht schaute und ihm sein fröhliches lächeln verging. Ihre Augen spiegelten was wieder, wovon er betete das es nicht ihm galt. Er schluckte hart und Kagome setzte sich still an das wärmende Feuer.

„Wieder da Mönch?"

fragte Inuyasha und er konnte sehen wie Kagome fest in ihre Hose griff, das ihre Knöchel schon ganz weiß wurden.

„Kind?"

kam von Kade, die Tee in einen Becher goss.

„… nicht jetzt…"

grummelte sie in einem gefährlichen Ton. Es fehlte nur ein Tropfen mehr und sie würde dem Mönch, der still mit am Feuer saß, an die Kehle springen. Inuyasha blinkte und wandte sich lieber Miroku zu, da es für seine eigene Sicherheit das Beste war.

„Mi"

Schnüff- Inuyasha hielt die Nase etwas höher. –Schnüff Schnüff- ein leichtes grollen war von dem Halbdämonen zu vernehmen. Er konnte es in Kagomes Sachen riechen wo sie war, um das kranke Mädchen zu behandeln, doch Miroku hatte an seinen Geruch ein Anhängsel was ihm nicht gefiel.

„Was hast du da gemacht?"

fragte Inuyasha und die goldenen Augen waren voll und ganz auf dem Mönch gerichtet. Aber der Mönch sah schweigsam das Feuer an. Er drehte sich leicht zu Kagome. Er hatte das Gefühl, das ihre Benehmen etwas damit zu tun hatte und dann kam ihm noch in dem Sinn das Sango gar nicht da war.

„Wo ist Sango?"

fragte die alte Miko und das ließ Kagome überschwappen. Inuyasha hörte regelrecht wie es in ihr überkochte und der Vulkan nun ausbrechen würde.

„Sag ihnen was du gemacht hast Miroku-_sama_"

und selbst der Ton ließ Miroku ein wenig winzen

„Sag ihnen was du dort gemacht hast _Mioku-sama_"

ihre Augen brannten sich durch den Mönch durch

„Sag ihnen wie du Sango nur noch mehr das Herz gebrochen hast, sag ihnen das du sie abermals zu weinen gebracht hast. Sag ihnen, wie deine Dummheit Sango von dir weggetrieben hast und das das heute der Höhepunkt war. Sag ihnen, dass du für so etwas bezahlst. Sag ihnen, dass du ein dreckiger Lüstling bist. Sag es IHNEN!"

Miroku sah nicht einmal von dem Feuer auf. Er zuckte jetzt nicht mal mehr mit der Wimper und ließ alles auf sich nieder prasseln.

„Ich habe ihr gegenüber keine Verpflichtu"

KLATSCH-

er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende aussprechen und schloss seine Augen.

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen"

sagte Kagome. Ihre Hand immer noch erhoben von der Ohrfeige, die sie Miroku verpasst hatte.

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Sag es mir? Ich konnte das Leid in ihren Augen lesen, du etwa nicht? Konntest du nicht sehen, das sie darunter leidet?"

„Sie wollte nicht mehr heiraten Kagome-sama"

Kagome ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust, so fest das sie das zittern anfing

„All die Tage habe ich darüber nachgedacht, mir den Kopf zerbrochen"

sagte sie dennoch ruhig

„Warum Sango das erst nicht mehr wollte…. sie sagte kein Wort. Kein einziges Miroku-sama… zuletzt weinte sie nicht mal mehr… und langsam wurde mir klar, warum sie es gesagt hatte. Hast du es nicht bemerkt? Nicht gesehen? Nicht gefühlt?"

und wieder starrte der Mönch nur in das Feuer vor ihm

„Das sie nur wollte, das du ihr zeigst das du sie liebst? Das du um sie kämpfst? Das sie sich endlich von die wirklich geliebt fühlt, wenn du sie nicht einfach gehen lassen würdest?"

Miroku winzte leise

„Sie wollte nur…. das du sie endlich in deine Arme nimmst und sagst sie ist deine Verlobte… die Frau die du bald heiraten wirst… aber das war wohl ein Fehler… ein Fehler von ihr daran zu glauben, dass du sie wirklich liebst, oder? Denn wenn… hättest du das heute nicht gemacht…"

Kagome sank zurück auf ihren Platz und ihre Wut sackte ab und schwenkte zu Traurigkeit über

„Warum bist du nur so dumm… warum nur"

und ihr Handrücken wischte über ihre Wangen

„Warum kannst du nicht an ihrer Seite sein? Warum kannst du sie nicht einfach lieben…. Bedingungslos…?"

und bei dem letzten Wort hob sich seine Hand wie von allein vor sein Gesicht. Seine rechte verfluchte Hand. Es gab kein Bedingungslos. Nicht für ihn… für niemanden. Und sah Kagome an wie sie sich weitere Tränen mit dem Handrücken wegwischte.

„Es gibt kein Bedingungslos…."

„Was?"

fragte Inuyasha wie aus dem nichts.

„Es gibt kein Bedingungslos? Bist du nicht mehr bei Verstand?"

Kagome griff nach seinem langen Ärmel, bevor Inuyasha noch eine Dummheit begehen würde.

„Ich bin sehr wohl bei Verstand?"

kam aus Miroku, der nun verärgert erschien

„Dummer Mönch…"

nuschelte selbst die alte Miko Kaede. Er drehte sich zu der alten Miko um.

„Ich bin nicht dumm"

maulte dieser und Kaede schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Aber du bist es… siehst du nicht was sich vor deinen Augen abspielt? Bist du so blind geworden, durch Worte die du die selbst einredest?"

„Sicher nicht"

„Dann müsstest du sehen, dass es geht… Lieben… Bedingungslos…"

und ihr Blick viel auf Kagome und Inuyasha, bevor er wieder zurück auf ihn viel.

„Das beste Beispiel sitzt keinen Meter von dir Weg, dummer Mönch… sind Kagome und Inuyasha nicht das beste Beispiel dafür? Haben sie nicht die größte Hürde zu meistern?"

Miroku schaute wieder seine Hand an

„Das nicht einmal dein Fluch da mit hält? Kannst du es nicht mehr sehen?"

und sein Blick viel unweigerlich auf den Hanyou und die Miko aus der Zukunft.

„Denk darüber mal nach"

und die Miko wendete sich ihren Kräutern zu, die die Frau noch braucht die vor einigen Stunden ein gesundes Baby zu Welt gebracht hatte. Miroku drehte sich zu seinem Schlafplatz und ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Langsam schloss er die Augen und ließ sich von seinen wirren Gedanken an diesem Abend auffressen.

War er wirklich nur ein Idiot?

War er wirklich einfach nur zu dumm über diese Hürde zu schauen?

War er wirklich zu blind um zu sehen, was hinter all dem Sachen war?

War er zu blind um zu sehen was Sango damit bezwecken wollte?

War er wirklich so dumm nichts zu bemerken?

… er war dumm genug um seine eigenen Gefühle zu betrügen.

… er war dumm genug um Sango zu betrügen…

… er war wirklich einfach nur dumm…

„Inuyasha?"

„Hm?"

und an ihren Augen konnte er ablesen was sie wollte

„Ich suche sie, ne?"

Kagome nickte dankend und ließ von seinen roten Ärmel ab.

„Ich finde sie sicher"

ein fades lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und er stand auf. Kagome reichte ihm Tessaiga und schnell hatte das Schwert seinen Platz, in seinem Hosenbund gefunden. Inuyasha nickte noch mal und verschwand durch die Strohtür der Hütte in die Nacht, um die Dämonenjägerin zu finden, die irgendwo in diesem weiten Wäldern saß…


	17. Foggy Mind I

Chapter 17 Foggy Mind

Sie wollte doch nur, dass sie jemand liebt. Für das was sie war. Sie wollte wärme spüren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf

„So dumm"

meinte sie leise und Kiaras Ohren switschten. Sie hörte, wie nicht allzu weit weg ein Ast leise knackte und fast mechanisch hatte sie zu ihrem Bummerrang gegriffen. Die Feuerkatze hatte sich bereits auf allen vieren gestellt, und spähte wie Sango in die Nacht.

Wie lange war er schon unterwegs? Zu lange… Die Nacht war fast verstrichen. Endlich hatte er Sangos Fährte aufgenommen und war nun nicht mehr weit weg von ihr. Er seufzte leise. Was würde dafür geben jetzt in der warmen Hütte neben Kagome zu sitzen und etwas zu schlafen… Tja, so war das Leben… unfair… und sprang weiter von Ast zu Ast. Er rümpfte seine Nase und knurrte leise

„Nicht doch"

Der Bummerrang ließ die Bäume bärsten und wurde dann wieder elegant von Sango gefangen. Doch ihr Ziel hatte sie leider nicht getroffen. Es war Flink und nutzte die Bäume als Schutz vor ihren mörderischen Bummerrang. Und sie ihrem Ungunsten, musste sie feststellen das das Vieh –was auch immer es sein mag- nicht allein war.

„Perfekt"

raunte Sango und ließ ihre Augen durch die Nacht streifen. Es war nicht leicht die Dämonen zu erkennen, aber das wenige was sie sehen konnte, reichte um nicht ganz Machtlos dazu stehen. Kiara fauchte und sprang davon. Sango drehte sich schnell um und warf ihren Bummerrang. Sie hörte einen seltsames Geräusch und nur ihre guten Reflexe ließen es zu, dass sie nicht von der Pranke des Dämons getroffen wurde. Sie zog ihr Katana und verteidigte sich. Ein winzen ließ vermuten, dass sie etwas doller getroffen hatte, als wie sie es gespürte hatte. Sango hörte wie der Bummerrang sich ihr schnell näherte. Und wie immer hob sie ihre Hand, doch durch die Dunkelheit hatte sie die Geschwindigkeit unterschätzt und flog über ihren Kopf weg. Mit einen lauten krachen war der Bummerrang in den Baum niedergegangen und hatte sich tief in den Stamm gefressen. Sango drehte sich zu ihrem Bummerrang und ließ ihre Deckung für eine Sekunde nieder, die sie bereute.

„Ahhh"

entronn ihr und schwankte zurück. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihre Seite und hielt den Stoff leicht zusammen. Ein wenig Blut berührte ihre Hand, aber die Wunde war nicht weiter schlimm.

„Uff"

kam aus ihr als sie mit einem, wie sie wohl sagen konnte, Tritt zu Boden ging.

„Mist"

fluchte sie und mit Schrecken sah sie zu, wie Kiara über ihren Kopf hinweg flog und mit einem lauten Krachen aufkam.

„Kiara"

rief Sango, doch die Feuerkatze machte keinen Laut und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Nein"

sie hörte wie Schritte näher kamen. Schnell hievte sie sich auf ihre Füße und hielt ihr Katana schützend vor sich. Ein seltsamer Laut kam aus dem Dämon vor ihr, was wohl so etwas wie ein lachen sein sollte. Die Pranke hob sich immer mehr und war nun zum Schlag bereit.

„SANGO!"

schrie eine bekannte Stimme und bevor sie es wusste, zog er sie etwas unsanft mit sich. Sango hielt den Atem an. Sie hörte wie sein Herz schnell schlug. Er musste sich beeilt haben, um zu ihr zu kommen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen in Erleichterung. Und spürte wie sein Arm um sie herum war und jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie in seinem Arm war. Ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter lehnte und ihre beiden Hände an seiner Brust waren. Es war so angenehm warm… so angenehm warm… Doch so schnell sie es begriffen hatte, dass sie in seinem Arm war ließ er sie auch wieder los.

„Was sind das für Viecher?"

fragte er und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Das es Dämonen waren, war ihm klar. Aber dieses Gesindel hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zückte Tessaiga.

„Dann will ich mal"

und hob Tessaiga an.

Sango machte einen Schritt zurück und sah zu wie Inuyasha Tessaiga aus der Scheide zog.

Sie sah zu wie er sich mit den Dämonen anlegte.

Nur wegen ihr.

Sie sah zu wie er Tessaiga schwang und nicht zum Zuge kam. Wie er von den Dämonen getroffen wurde und seine Wunden bluteten.

Nur wegen ihr.

Sie sah zu wie, den Dämon der auf sie zupreschte aufhielt und damit die volle Wucht der Attacke einsteckte.

Nur wegen ihr.

Und die Wolken ließen zum ersten Mal in der Nacht die dünne Mondsichel am Himmel sehen. Das fade Licht viel auf dem Hanyou mit dem weiß-silbrigen Haar und ließ ihn ein wenig leuchten. Sango hob ihre Hände vor ihre Brust. Sie starrte Inuyasha an, wie sein Haar das Mondlicht reflektierte und die Augen durch das fade Licht nun leuchteten. Wie er sich elegant über den Kampfplatz bewegte und sein Schwert schwenkte. Sie hörte ihr Herz laut aufklopfen, als er ihren Namen sagte.

„SANGO!"

und sein Schwert fraß sich durch den Dämon durch und pinnte in an den nächst gelegenen Baum, ohne ein weiteres Lebenszeichen in sich. Sango zuckte zusammen und sah wie Inuyashas Blut auf dem Boden spritze.

„So.. nicht…"

keuchte er und die Krallen des Hanyous sanken in den Dämon. Mit einem weiteren Hieb zog er seine Hand zur Seite und der letzte Dämon war geschlagen.

„Verdammt"

kam leise aus ihm und kniete sich hin. Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Bauch. Sango blinkte kurz und rannte zu dem verletzten Hanyou.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte sie und kniete sich neben ihm.

„Gift"

kam nur als Antwort von ihm und sie holte tief Luft.

„Wird wieder… mit schlaf"

und winzte. Das Gift bereitete ihm schmerzen und da er nur ein Hanyou war, war es schmerzhafter… als wenn er ein vollwertiger Dämon wäre.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte Sango besorgt. Sein Mund öffnete sich nicht noch mal, und die Farbe schwarz färbte seine Gedanken.

„Inuyasha!"

schriekte sie, doch sie wusste selbst das dass jetzt nichts nützen würde. Inuyasha konnte sie nicht hören, auch wenn er es wollte. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und suchte nach ihrer Gefährten. Doch auch hier war das gleiche der Fall, wie bei Inuyasha. Kiara war ohne Bewusstsein und hatte sicher ebenfalls Gift in sich. Sie stand auf und zog Tessaiga aus dem Dämon.

„Das Dorf ist so weit weg"

und sah zu ihren beiden Bewusstlosen Freunden.

Kagome war nach langem warten eingeschlafen und hielt Shippou wie immer im Arm. Der rote Schlafsack, war wie immer ihre Liegestätte und Kaede drehte sich zur Seite. Kagome machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Sango und Inuyasha. Sie musste eigentlich nichts befürchten und Inuyasha würde sicher wieder kommen, mit Sango im Schlepptau. Aber so war Kagome nun mal. Ob Dämon, Halbdämon oder Mensch… sich machte sich Sorgen. Doch sicher würden die beiden am Morgen in der Tür stehen….

Sango sank auf ihre Knie. Sie war erschöpft und nur mit Mühe hatte sie es geschafft, Inuyasha und Kiara bis hier her zu bringen. Es war eine kleine verlassene Hütte, aber es diente als Unterschlupf und so konnte sie sich um ihre beiden Freunde kümmern, die wegen ihr so verletzt waren. Sie zog den kleinen Kübel mit Wasser zu sich und ließ ihren Lappen hineinfallen. Sie musste erstmal Inuyashas Wundern versorgen. Sie wusste das die Wunden schnell heilen würden, aber wenn die Wunden nicht sauber waren und sich entzünden, hätte selbst Inuyasha hart dran zu kämpfen. Und öffnete sie Inuyasha Oberteile. Und schaute auf seinen gut bemuskelten Oberkörper an. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wrang den Lappen aus. Mit eiligen Handgriffen hatte sie die Wunde gesäubert und noch die kleinen Kratzer an seinen Armen. Aus ihren Schulterklappen zog sie eine kleine Dose heraus und öffnete sie. Mit ihren Fingern ging sie durch die leicht grün aussehende Paste und cremte die kleinen Kratzer, wie die größere Wunde damit ein. Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingern über die kleinen Kratzer an seiner Brust. Sanft hinweg über die warme weiche Haut. Ihre Finger zeichneten die Muskeln nach und sie nahm nicht einmal ihre Augen von ihm. Seine Brust hob sich unter ihrer Berührung gleichmäßig auf und ab. Ab und zu kam ein leises Geräusch von ihm, und ließ sie erinnern das er schmerzen haben musste. Dennoch war sein Anblick, das einzige worauf sie sich momentan konzentrieren wollte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„So warm"

und fuhr mit ihrer Hand hoher

„So weich"

ihre andere Hand nahm seine und legte sie in ihr Gesicht. Sie legte ihre darüber damit sie nicht davon rutschten würde.

„So warm"

und strich seine Hand über ihre Wange

„So weich"

ihr Herz schlug härter in ihrer Brust. Ihre Finger strichen silbriges Haar zur Seite und ließ ihre Finger dann über seine Wange wandern, bis sie seine Lippen berührte. Der warme Atmen striff über ihre Finger und sie hielt kurz inne. Wie konnte ein Halbdämon nur so aussehen? Wie konnte man so jemandem solch einen wunderschönen Körper geben. Wie konnte man nur, seine Haut so weich und warm sein lassen. Wie konnte man nur? Und lehnte sich immer weiter hinab. Warum suchte sie die Nähe des Mönches, wenn sie das hier haben kann? Wie konnte sie das übersehen haben. Wie konnte sie das warme Gefühl ihr selbst vorenthalten?

„Niemals… ich nehme nun was ich will"

sagte sie leise und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren eigenen, ohne einen Gedanken an Miroku zu verschwänden. Kein Gedanke an Kagome und kein Gedanke das Inuyasha ein Bewusstloses Opfer ihrer war, der ihr das Gefühl gab was sie solange vermisste…


	18. Wieder wach

Chapter 18 Wieder wach

kuso Mist, Verflucht, so ein verdammter Schei und auch einfach nur für Fu

Er kniff seine Augenlider fester zusammen und ein seltsames Geräusch entronn ihm. Sein Arm legte sich wie von allein über seine Augen, die beim ersten Kontakt mit der Helligkeit sich vehement wehrten.

„Nah"

brummte er und spürte wie trocken sich sein Hals anfühlte.

„Wasser"

brummte er noch mal und zwang sich aufzusetzen. Das Strohbett raschelte leicht unter seiner Bewegung und nur langsam wollten sich seine goldenen Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Warum musste die Sonne auch immer so verdammt hell scheinen? Hatte niemand daran gedacht, dass es ein wenig matter auch tun getan hätte? Er seufzte leise und schaute von seinen Beinen, die er nicht mehr in einem roten Blör sah auf. Der Hanyou drehte sich ein wenig und winzte leise. Sein Arm legte sich um seinen Bauch.

„Kuso…"

fluchte er und widmete sich wieder dem Wasser suchen…

„Beruhige dich mein Kind!"

beschwichtigte die alte Dorf-Miko

„Wie soll ich mich beruhigen? Sie sind immer noch nicht wieder zurück! Wie soll ich mich beruhigen?"

fauchte Kagome die ältere Frau an. Schluckte dann aber hart

„Gomen Kaede…"

„Naa… versteh dich ja... aber bleib ruhig… aufregen hilf nicht"

Kagome seufzte leise. Kaede hatte ja so Recht, was sollte sie machen. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich beruhigen. Nicht solange Inuyasha mit Sango hier wieder eingetrudelt kämen und ihr versicherten, dass es ihnen gut ginge. Solange würde sie dieses Nervenbündel bleiben und nichts… absolut nichts würde sie beruhigen können….

„Du bist wieder wach?"

fragte ihn eine bekannte Stimme

„Hai"

und die Dämonenjägerin lächelte ihn an. Fast geräuschlos kniete sie sich vor dem Hanyou hin und hielt ihm die kleine Holzschüssel vor die Nase.

„Dachte mir, dass du eventuell etwas Durst haben könntest"

„Aber sicher"

ohne eine weiteres Wort zu verschwenden schnappte er sich die Holzschüssel und ließ das kühle Wasser an seiner Kehle hinab laufen.

Ihre Augen hafteten auf dem halbnackten Hanyou. Wie er die Holzschüssel mit einer Hand hielt. Wie seine Lippen sich an das Holz legten und das Wasser an seine Lippen berührte. Er hatte seine Augen dabei sanft geschlossen und gulpte das Wasser in großen kräftigen Zügen runter, als ob er seid Tagen keinen einzigen Schluck Wasser gehabt hätte. Sango sah zu wie sich ein Adamsapfel mit jedem Schluck bewegte. Mit der anderen Hand stütze er sich nach hinten seinem Körper ab und das silbrig-weiße Haar fiel nach hinten. Sie schaute nicht mehr, sie starrte regelrecht. Sie war fasziniert davon, wie sinnlich er Wasser aus einer Holzschüssel trinken konnte.

Seltsam- sagte Inuyasha zu sich. Er hatte das Gefühl angestarrt zu werden. So richtig angestarrt und diese Gefühl mochte er nicht. Absolut nicht, es macht ihn immer ein wenig Nervös. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und linste, ob er wirklich so dermaßen beäugt wurde, was er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte und es seinen Hirngespinsten schon zu schreiben wollte. Vor allem weil Sango es war, die hier vor ihm saß. Warum sollte sie ihn so eindringlich in Augenschein nehmen? Das war einfach zu paranoid und verschluckte sich fast, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah. Wie ihre Augen an irgendeiner Stelle seines Körpers hafteten und mit Faszination gehalten waren. Wie Ihre Gesichtszüge dabei was Zufriedenes und Ruhiges mitteilten. Er fühlte sich doch etwas seltsam dabei, ausgerechnet von ihr so angeschaut zu werden. Er setzte die Schale langsam in seinen Schoss ab, doch das unterbrach Sangos Blick auf ihn keinesfalls. Nun war es noch ein wenig bizarrer. Was sollte er denn von so was halten?

„Uhm… Sango?"

doch keine Reaktion folgte von ihr. Auch das leise Mautzen der aufgewachten Feuerkatze ließ sie nicht reagieren. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur getäuscht. Und sie starrte ihn nicht an, sondern war in ihren Gedanken und Blick einfach nur weit weit weg. Doch in seinem Hinterkopf nagte ein andere Gedanke, der ihm nicht behagte und er auch nicht weiter darüber erst gar nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Sango?"

fragte er noch mal und nur langsam wanderten ihre Augen, an seiner nackten Brust, zu seinen Augen.

„Sango?"

sie blinkte einmal… zweimal.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte nun die Dämonenjägerin. Innerlich viel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Wie er vermutet hatte. Sie war in ihren Gedanken einfach nur weit weit weg, und nichts anderes.

„Ich… uh…"

kam aus Sango und Inuyasha schaute sie fragend an

„Also… ich mein… uhm…"

und schaute nun auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoss nervös knetete.

„Was denn?"

Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ein wenig röte stieg auf ihre Wange. Sie erinnerte sich wieder wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten. So samtig soft. Wie sich seine nackte Haut unter ihren Fingern anfühlte und sie lange seinen Herzschlag zuhörte.

„Sango?"

fragte Inuyasha mal wieder, der etwas irritiert war, von der Abwesenheit der Dämonenjägerin.

„Ich meine… ich wollte…"

in ihrem Kopf überlegte sie, was sie sagen würde und tun wollte. Sie wollte diese warmen Lippen, diesen wunderbaren Körper… dieses perfekte Geschöpf. Und sie musste dafür Taten sprechen lassen.

Seine Nase rümpfte sich leicht, bei dem Geruch den er einfing. Er hasste es wenn er es bei dem weiblichen Geschöpf roch, am meisten bei Kagome… doch auch hier mochte er es nicht. Er konnte ein leises schniefen hören und sehen wie sie mehr ihre Hände knete, dass sie mittlerweile schon rot waren.

„Was hast du de"

„Inuyasha!"

die Schüssel viel um, und das Wasser zog sich in seine rote Sokianhose, als sie zwei Arme wie aus den nichts um ihn wickelten. Mit einem dumpfen Ton rollte die Schüssel davon und der Frauenkörper drückte sich fest an ihn. Leises sobben war zu hören und Tränen, die auf seine unbekleidete Schulter fielen. Was sollte er tun? Es hatte sich gerade eine weinende junge Frau um ihn gewickelt… Also tat er das, was er nur tun konnte. Sein freier Arm legte sich um sie und ließ sei einfach weinen. Ohne dass er ein Wort sagte, er wusste selbst… manchmal bedarf es keinen Worten. Sondern einfach nur Gesten. Und das war eine, die er geben konnte. Eine Geste, die er von Kagome gelernt hatte.

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl…"

flüsterte sie leise und spürte ihr Herz um ein Kilo Blei schwerer wurde. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und richtete dann ihren Blick auf dem Kitsune, der mit eifrig am Malen war und Kagome dabei erzählte was er denn male. Ein leichtes lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Schön Shippou"

auch wenn ihre Stimme nicht verriet, wie besorgt sie war…. taten es ihre Augen….

„Wieder gut?"

fragte Inuyasha, nachdem Sango vor einer weile aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Und zu seinem Erlösen drückte sie sich von ihm weg. Nicht das er Sango nicht leiden konnte, aber viel in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, sie im Arm zu halten.

„Hmnnn"

kam nur leise aus ihr und er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Ihre Augen waren unter ihrem Pony versteckt. Er vermochte die Stille nicht deuten, die nun die beiden Umgab. Ging es ihr jetzt besser? Ging es ihr schlechter? War sie wieder die Sango, die er kannte? Inuyasha bewegte sich ein wenig, aus seiner unbequemen Sitzstellung und drückte Sango ein wenig dabei zur Seite. Auch wenn er ein Hanyou war, schmerzte sein Arm nach einiger Zeit, auf dem er sich stützte. Er wischte sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Gesicht.

„Wir sollten uns auf dem Weg machen…"

„Hmnn"

Inuyasha runzelte die Stirn. –Sehr gesprächig scheint sie heute nicht zu sein- und erblickte sein genässten Schoss. Er atmete geräuschvoll aus. Der nasse Fleck war an einer unmöglichen Stelle, dass es nach was anderem aussah. Aber bei der Wärme draußen, würde es sicherlich schnell trocknen…

Sie schaute von der kleinen Bank vor der Hütte zu wie die Sonne hinter den vielen Bäumen verschwand. Die Nacht würde bald hereinbrechen. Ihre Sorgen nahmen mit jeder Minute mehr, mehr zu als ab. Unruhig wippte sie ihr Bein hin und her. Es war kaum zum aushalten.

„Nahhh"

nuschelte sie leise. Und endlich spürte sie Youki was näher kam... schnell näher.

„Lass es Inuyasha sein"

und stand auf. Die Tür hinter ihr bewegte sich und Miroku streckte den Kopf hinaus.

„Youki"

„Hai"

In der Ferne sah man etwas auf sie zukommen. Rot… es war eindeutig rot. Und erleichtert atmete sie aus. Denn über den rot flog was, was nur Kiara sein konnte und niemand sonst…


	19. Foggy Mind II

Hallo, da bin ich wieder und habe drei neue Chapter mitgebracht. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Kommi hinterlassen würdet. Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal Juna2004 

Chapter 19 Foggy Mind II

Sie streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe und reckte sich. Ein leises Knacken war zu hören und zu kniff die Augen etwas fester zusammen, bevor sie ihre Arme schlaff wieder fallen ließ. Die Hütte war ruhig und das Feuer in der Mitte war fast erloschen. Die rote Glut färbte den Holzboden in dunkelrot-braun. Nicht mehr lange und es würde zu Asche zerfallen. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die kleine Holzhütte. Als erstes sah sie Miroku und ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. Sie hatte kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt seid sie wieder da war und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie wollte keine mageren Erklärungen hören, die eh nur Lügen waren, wie all die Sachen die sonst aus seinem Mund kamen. Sie scherte sich nicht mehr darum. Warum auch. Miroku war nicht mehr das, was sie wollte. Ihre Verlangen lag bei jemanden anderen, warum sollte sie auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwänden? Das war er nicht Wert. Nicht mehr und wandte ihre Augen von dem schlafenden Mönch ab. Als nächstes konnte sie Kaede sehen, wie sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag und leise schnarchte. Sango schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie Kaede steif und fest behauptet hatte, das sie niemals in ihrem Leben auch nur einmal geschnarcht hätte. –Sicher- und erblickte den roten Schlafsack von Kagome. Sie lag auf dem Rücken. Ein Arm über ihren Bauch und den anderen um den kleinen Kitsune. Das dunkle Haar sah so aus, als ob es in alle Windrichtungen verteilt war. Sie ließ ihren Blick ein wenig weiter wandern, doch in der Ecke erspähte sie nicht wie üblich den rot gekleideten Hanyou. Schnell viel ihr Blick in die anderen Ecke. Aber auch hier, saß der Hanyou in seinem Halbschlaf nicht.

„Seltsam…"

und richtete sich langsam und so leise wie möglich auf. Sie wollte keinen wecken, auf keinen Fall. Das würde ja alles versauen. Das war nämlich eine perfekte Möglichkeit nach Inuyasha zu suchen. Die Ideen in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich regelrecht, und verschwand lautlos aus der bescheidenen Holzhütte…

„Verdammtes Zeug"

nölte er seine Hose an und rubbelte sie weiter in dem warmen Wasser.

„Kuso…"

und nahm das Seifenstück, das er von Kagome hatte, und rieb die Stelle noch mal ein. Das Parfüm lag schon schwer in seiner Nase, aber dieser Fleck wollte einfach nicht raus. Die Seife schäumte schnell auf dem roten Stoff auf und legte das Seifenstück zur Seite.

„Mistzeug"

und rubbelte den Stoff wieder aneinander, bevor er ihn erneut ausspülte. Ein wenig genervt stand er auf und hielt seine Hose hoch. Er musterte sie genau und ein Siegerlächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Hab ich dich alle gemacht!"

und warf die Hose auf den nächst gelegenem Stein. Jetzt konnte er endlich das Wasser der heißen Quelle genießen. Er hatte es sich redlich verdient. Seine Muskeln schmerzten noch von dem Gift, und ließ sich selbst langsam in das warme Wasser sinken. Sein Kopf lehnte an einen der Steine und ein entspanntes

„Ahhh"

entronn ihm.

Wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten schlich sie näher. Immer drauf bedacht keine raschelnden Blätter zu berühren oder einen Ast brechen zu lassen. Wissend das der Wind ihren Geruch nicht zu ihm tragen würde, sondern weg. Mit einer Hand drückte sie sanft einen Ast des Busches, der ihr die Sicht versperrte runter.

Mit seiner Hand griff er nach den Seifenstück und ließ seinen Körper aus der warmen Quelle auftauchen. Das Wasser lief an ihm entlang und das Mondlicht, was durch keine einzige Wolke unterbrochen wurde, ließ das Wasser klitzern. Sein Haar war zwar nass, aber reflektierte das Licht wie in der Nacht zuvor und ließ erblassen das Dämonenblut in seinen Adern floss. Das ein Unberechenbares Monster tief in seinem schlummerte und nur wartete eines Tages ausbrechen zu können, aus dem Gefängnis geschaffen von seinem Herzen und Seele. Doch bei diesem Anblick im Mondschein, war von der dunklen Seite in ihm nichts zu sehen.

Sango zog die Luft scharf ein und bereute es sofort. Vielleicht hatte er das gehört! Doch der Hanyou sah nicht so aus, als ob er etwas gehört hätte und ließ die Seife über seine Haut gleiten. Ruhig und gelassen strich er die Seife über sich.

Er hatte Zeit niemand hetzte ihn. Niemand drängelte und ließ die Seife unter seinen Händen aufschäumen. Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte sich der Schaum an ihn und ließ ihn etwas riechen, was er noch nie zuvor gerochen hatte. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Es war keine Beere, Kraut oder Blume. Er wusste nicht wie es hieß, es war auch egal. Es roch angenehm gut und schäumte die Seife an seinen Beinen auf.

Langsam ließ sie den Ast los und versteckte sich hinter dem dicken Baum, hinter dem sie sich hätte dreimal verstecken könne. Sie lehnte mit den Rücken an borkigen Stamm und schaute ihre Füße an. Röte war auf ihren Wangen. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Nicht einmal hatte sie auch nur ihre Augen von ihm abgewendet. Und sie hielt es nicht für nötig, dennoch war ihr im Gesicht warm. Sehr warm. Sie hörte wie leicht das Wasser platschte.

Inuyasha ließ sich wieder ins das angenehme Wasser sinken. Und konnte sehen wie der Schaum auf der Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Langsam löste sich der weiße Seifenschaum auf und das Spiegelbild des Mondes wurde immer sichtbarer, in dem fast stillen Wasser. –Noch 5 Minuten- dachte er sich und schaute zu dem Mond hinauf, dessen Sichel langsam wieder zunahm.

Ihre Hand berührte den Stoff ihres Kimonos. Leise öffnete sie ihn und ließ ihn langsam zu Boden fallen…

Er hob die Hände über seinen Kopf und streckte sich.

Sie schaute an sich herab. Sie war doch eine hübsche junge Frau oder? Sie hatte doch eine akzeptable Figur. Ihre Brust war nicht riesig, aber auch nicht klein. Ihre Taille schlank und ihr Bauch flach und damit fiel das letzte Stoffstück auf den grasigen Waldboden.

„Hub"

war von Inuyasha zu hören und tauchte komplett in das warme Wasser unter. Mit seinen Händen wuschelte er durch sein Haar und tauchte dann wieder auf. Das Wasser lief an ihn hinab, als er sich zum seinen Sachen drehte und wie eine Salzsäule erstarrte. Keine Zwei Meter von ihm weg stand eine junge Frau mit dunklem Haar. Unbekleidet und bis zum Bauchnabel von dem warmen Wasser umhüllt. Er hätte nichts dagegen eine junge Frau mit dunklem Haar unbekleidet zu sehen, wenn es die richtige wäre.

„Inuyasha"

kam leise aus der Dämonenjägerin. Und nicht mal Inuyashas Ohren switschten. Seine Augen spiegelten entsetzen wieder und Verwirrtheit. Sein Kiefer wollte sich nicht bewegen lassen zu der Frage, die er stellen wollte. –Was machst du hier- doch auch diesmal bewegte sich sein Mund nicht und brachte die erwünschten Worte hervor. Das Wasser schwappte ein wenig und ihm war klar, dass er selbst doch so wenig anhatte.

„Inuyasha"

meinte sie noch mal mit mehr Zucker in der Stimme, dass es ihm schon unheimlich wurde. Er hatte seine Augen genau auf ihre gerichtet. Kein Blick war wirklich über ihren Körper gehuscht. Und sie kam immer näher. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und er vollkommen erschrocken zu ihr hinab. Ihre Hände berührten seine Brust und nun runzelte Inuyasha die Stirn.

„Sango was?"

doch seine Worte wurden ausgebremst, als sie ihren nackten Körper an seinen drückte, dass ihm glatt der Atem für einen Moment stockte.

„Inuyasha…"

nuschelte sie und drückte sich wieder ein wenig weg von ihm. Ein wenig röte war auf ihren Wangen und in ihrem Augen konnte er nur Entschlossenheit lesen. Kein Scharm, zu dem was sie hier tat.

„Sa"

„Shh"

und legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Sag nichts…"

und stellte sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen, bis ihre Lippen seinen Mund für weitere Worte verschloss. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Körper schien machtlos zu sein sich in Bewegung zu setzen, wie bei Kikyou, wenn sie ihn küsste. War das ein Fluch, dass seine Motorik kurzzeitig nicht zu funktionieren schien? Er wusste es nicht. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht.

Langsam sank sie wieder hinab und ein lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht nun, was der Hanyou nun gar nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was sollte Idas/I?"

fragte er in einen sehr irritierten Ton und ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. Ihre Hand kreiste langsam über seine Brust. Es war doch Eindeutig was es sollte, oder? Und schaute ihm eindringlich in seinen Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl er müsse so schnell es ging davon laufen. Wie ein kleines feiges Huhn davonlaufen. Aber in diesem Moment, würde er damit leben können ein feiges Huhn zu sein. Doch seine Füße waren wie Bleiblöcke, die sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegen wollten.

„Inuyasha…"

und er hörte den Zucker in ihrer Stimme. Zucker den er in Kagomes Stimme in gewissen Situationen hörte und wusste, dass seine Stimme genauso klang. Aber das Sangos Stimme sich so hier bei ihm anhörte, war alles andere als gut… geschweige den richtig. Es war absolut falsch. Hatte sie vergessen wer hier vor ihr stand? Hatte sie vergessen wer Miroku war? Oder wie kam es zu dieser Situation, von der er nicht wusste, wie er ihr entkommen sollte ohne Sango zu kränken und zu verärgern und dazu ohne Kagome auch nur im geringsten weh zu tun?

„… das weißt du ganz genau"

säuselte sie und er schluckte hart. Das war nicht ihr ernst? Das war nur ein Bluff? Es musste ein Bluff sein, ein sehr schlechter Scherz. Das war mehr als nur ein schlechter Scherz, Etwas was ihn in Teufelsküche bringen konnte!

„Das weiß ich nicht"

kam dunkel aus Inuyasha.

„Dann zeig ich es Dir"

und ihre Hand rutschte hinab in das warme Wasser. Seine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet und als sich ihre Finger bewegten, taten seine Füße endlich das, was er wollte und wich hastig vor ihr zurück. Unglücklicher Weise rutschte er aus und saß bzw. lag halb auf den Steinen im Wasser. Er wischte sich schnell das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und hatte immer noch den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

Nicht weit weg, war einen Gestalt hinter einem Baum verschwunden und machte keinen Mucks. Zwei Augen linsten vorsichtig hinter dem dicken Versteck hervor und beobachten das, was sich nicht so weit weg in der heißen Quelle abspielte.

„Inuyasha, Inuyasha"

ihre Schritte kamen langsam zu ihm näher und schaute auf dem leicht verschreckten Hanyou nieder.

„Das ist alles ein schlechter Scherz…"

sie schüttelte den Kopf

„Wie gesagt, ich zeige dir wie das Ikein/I Scherz ist"

und ihr Bein hob sich über ihn. Ihre Hände drückten gegen seine nasse Brust. Ihr Bein streifte an seiner Seite entlang. Sie schaute ihn dabei in die Augen und ein seltsames lächeln war auf ihren Lippen. Nun hatte sie ein Bein rechts von ihn und ihr anderes links.

„IKein Scherz/I"

hauchte sie und ließ ihm ihr Gewicht spüren. Inuyasha klappte der Mund auf und dabei blieb es, sein Kiefer klappte einfach nach unten. Sie lehnte ein wenig mehr nach unten und bewegte ihre Hüfte ein wenig, damit er ja nicht vergaß, dass sie das ernst meinte. Mit jedem Augenblick, den sie hier war. Sie spürte seine Haut an ihrer. Sie spürte seine wärme trotz des schon so warmen Wassers. Sie spürte ihn, wo sie noch nie jemanden gespürt hatte und das sollte auch so bleiben. Sie war ihrem Ziel so nahe. Sie hatte ihn wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz gefangen. Sie hatte die Oberhand und er konnte das Ruder nicht mehr rum reizen. Nichts würde mehr dazwischen sein. Nichts war da um ihr weiter Bdas/B vorzuenthalten, was schon so lange vor ihrer Nase war. Und hier und jetzt würde er ihr gehören. Sie würde sich endlich das nehmen, was sie schon so lange verdient hatte. Glück… unbeschreibliches Glück. Ganz allein für sie und Inuyasha hatte es ihr zu geben… es gab kein Nein mehr in ihrem Wortschatz. Es existierte nicht die Idee, dass der Hanyou das nicht wollte. Sie wollte es und auch er konnte nichts daran ändern. Er war ihr Objekt der Begierde und er hatte ihr das zu geben, was sie wollte. Keine Ausflüchte, keine Ausreden. Sie wollte und sollte das wichtigste für ihn sein. Alles andere sollte er vergessen.

„BISango/I/B"

„Shhh"

und verschloss schnell seinen Mund, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und strich mit dem Fingern hin und her.

Eine Hand hob sich zum Mund und drückte fest auf die rosè farbenden Lippen, um einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken zu können. Die Schokoladenbraunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und liefen an ihren blassen Wangen hinab.

Wie konnte ihr nur dieses Unglück passieren.

Warum musste ihr das Unglück passieren?

Hatte sie nicht genug gelitten?

Hatte sie nicht genug geweint, geschrieen und gekämpft?

War das der Lohn dafür?

Warum musste ihr Herz brechen?

Warum musste ihr das letzte und wichtigste genommen werden?

Warum nur?

Warum meinte das Schicksal es so bös mit ihr…

War Inuyasha nicht ihr Lohn für alle die Mühen… für all das Leid und ihren Herzschmerz…

war er nicht das was ihr Schicksal wollte… war es nicht das Schicksal was es so wollte und er ihr Herz stahl.

Warum musste sie also dieses in dieser Nacht finden?

Warum dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit von ihr geglaubten besten Freundin, die sie immer liebevoll kleine Schwester nannte…?

Leicht nippte sie an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. Leicht drückte sie ihren Unterleib gegen seine sensible Stelle, ließ es wieder kurz sein um nur wieder dagegen zudrücken und um sich leicht zu bewegen. Und ihm entronn ein Ton, der sich wie Siegesgesang in ihren Ohren anhörte…


	20. Dream

Chapter 20 A Dreamsequence…?

Daijoubou desku ka Alles OK? Ioder/I Geht es dir gut?

Seine Hand umschloss ihr Handgelenk. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Es pochte so laut, das man sicherlich bis ins Dorf hören konnte. Aber egal, es war alles so gut wie es war.

„In"

doch zu mehr kam sie nicht. Sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde fester, das sie schon einen Schmerz verspürte. Und das nächste was passierte war, das sie mit einen Ruck im Wasser landete. Sie richtete sich wie ein begossener Pudel aus und prustete Wasser aus.

„Was soll das?"

fragte sie leicht erschrocken, über diese seltsame Wendung der Situation. Hatte sie eben nicht ein Geräusch gehörte, was ihr das Gegenteil sagte von dem, was hier gerade passiert war.

„Das wagst du noch zu fragen?"

der wütende Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Sicher!"

„Kami…"

und wischte sich mit einer Hand durch sein Gesicht, als er an ihr vorbei stampfte so gut es in dem Wasser ging.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Mich vielleicht Uanziehen/U?"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen?"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Ich mein… uhm… ich… wir…"

„Ein Iwir/I gibt es schon mal gar nicht"

„Aber ich dachte… das eben"

„Jare, jare…"

und schlupfte, so nass wie er war, schnell in seine Sokianhose

„Aber Inuyasha"

ihre Füße berührten den trockenen Boden, der sich durch das herab laufenden Wasser schnell nässte. Sie hob ihre Hand und berühre seinen Rücken. Doch er wich vor ihr weg.

„Zieh dir was an"

mahnte er

„Aber"

„Kami Sango… begreifst du nicht?"

sie atmete in diesem Augenblick nicht. Und wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm. Auch nicht als er sich seinen weißes Hemd und die Feuerfeste Sokianjacke unter dem Arm klemmte.

„Aber ich"

„Sango…"

meinte Inuyasha, immer noch mit einem seltsamen Unterton

„Nur weil Miroku dir nicht das gibt was du willst, kann du es die einfach von anderen nehmen"

„Aber ich"

„Ich will dich nicht mehr kränken als nötig… aber um es mit einfachen Worten zu sagen: Ich bin nicht im Geringsten an dir interessiert"

sie holte tief Luft

„Bin ich denn nicht hübsch genug?"

„Sango, was willst du von Imir/I? Warum ausgerechnet von mir?

„…"

„Glaub mir das war die schlechteste Idee die Bdu/B je hattest"

und machte einen Schritt vor

„Ich will aber mit dir… uhm"

„WAS? Schlafen?"

„…"

„Ich werd irre"

„BWirklich/B…"

„Du willst nicht begreifen, Ioder/I? Ich würde nie mit jemanden schlafen, den ich Unicht liebe/U!"

Sangos Augen weiteten sich. Er lehnte sie ab. Er lehnte ihre Gefühle ab, er lehnte ihren Körper ab. Warum nur? Das konnte nicht sein. Es war doch perfekt, der Moment war perfekt. Alles war in Ordnung, warum diese Wendung?

Inuyasha hingegen schüttelte mit dem Kopf und roch nun etwas Bekanntes. Etwas sehr bekanntes. Und innerlich verkrampfte sich alles. Egal das er im Inbegriff war vor Sangos zu flüchten, er hatte nun mit einem Problem zu tun, was sein Herz brechen ließ.

Leise raschelte der Busch und Sangos Augen wanderten von Inuyashas Rücken, zu dem Busch der die Geräusche von sich gab, nicht so weit weg von ihm. Mit dem Armen schlaff an ihr hängend trat ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in einem roten Pyjama hervor. Die Füße unbekleidet und die Haare ein wenig Zaus. Ihre Augen waren leicht rot und Tränen liefen immer noch über die blassen Wangen hinab.

„Kagome"

kam leise aus dem Hanyou, dessen Augen mit Scharm, Schuld und Traurigkeit gehalten waren.

„Ich"

sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte ihren Blick auf Sango, die sich keinen Millimeter seid ihren Auftauchen gerührt hatte. Die nassen Strähnen ihres braun-schwarzem Haar klebten an ihrem noch unbekleideten Körper. Ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und ihre Augen auf Kagome gerichtet, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt zu haben. –Kami- an Kagome hatte sie nicht gedacht. Den Namen gab es in ihrem Plan nicht mal im Entferntesten. Ihr Name war wie ausgeblendet, als würde sie nicht existieren. Sie war doch ihre beste Freundin, ihre kleine Schwester. Wie konnte sie das so unbeeindruckt ausblenden? Sie kannte doch Kagomes Herz. Sie kannte die Gefühle die ihr Herz für den Hanyou hielten, und dennoch hatte sie keinen einzigen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Sie hatte nur in reinen Egoismus gehandelt. Nur für sich, sich allein und niemanden sonst. Es gab nur ihr Ich und das was ihr Ich wollte.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam Kagome auf sie zu, ohne Umschweife und ohne Worte. Ihr Gesicht verriet nicht, was sie empfand. Trauer oder Wut? Sie konnte es nicht lesen, ihre Augen waren kurzzeitig blank. Keine Emotion wollte oder sollte sich widerspiegeln, selbst nicht als sie nun unmittelbar vor ihr stand, gekleidet in dem rotem Pyjama, dessen Oberteil einen Schriftzug in fremder Sprache hatte.

Unangenehme Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen und Inuyasha wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. Seine Rücken war das einzige, was zu Kagome und der unbekleideten Sango schaute. Seine Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet und seine Ohren switschten unhörbar.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen, oder denken soll"

rollte es von Kagomes Lippen und ihr Blick senkte sich

„Soll ich Traurig… Wütend…Enttäuscht sein, oder einfach nur Mitleid mit dir haben?"

und wieder kehrte eine unangenehme Stille ein. –Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid- war das einzige was sie denken konnte. Das einzige was ihr in den Sinn kam war nur, dass es ihr einfach nur wahnsinnig Leid tat.

„Kagome ich"

Kagomes Kopf hob ich schnell und Tränen standen in ihren Augen, die noch nicht gefallen waren. Ihre Wangen hatten sich rötlich gefärbt und ihre Augen spiegeln weder Wut noch Trauer wieder, sondern pure Verachtung ihr gegenüber.

„Tut mir Leid… es tut mi"

KLATSCH

hallte es durch den stillen Wald, in mitten dieser Nacht. Ihre Hand hob sich langsam zu ihrer roten Wange, die Kagomes Handabdruck trug.

„Ich!"

sagte Kagome laut und etwas schweres legte sich über Sangos Herz, etwas sehr schweres. Sie wollte die nächsten Worte nicht hören. Die Worte würden sicher schmerzen. Sie wollte keinen Schmerz mehr. Mehr konnte sie nicht auf ihren Schultern tragen können und ihr Herz ertragen.

„Ich hasse dich"

schrie Kagome ihr ins Gesicht und die heißen Tränen rollten an ihren Wangen hinab. Sango starrte sie an, auch als sie sich eilig von ihr wegdrehte und davon ging. –Ich hasse dich- hallte durch ihren Kopf –Ich hasse dich- Sie blinkte… blinkte noch mal. Ihre Sicht wurde verschwommen. Waren es Tränen die ihre Sicht anfingen zu behindern? –Ich hasse dich- hallte Kagomes Stimme immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. –Nein… bitte nicht- und streckte den Arm nach ihrer besten Freundin aus, sie durfte sie nicht hassen. Nicht Kagome auch noch!

„Nein… Ka"

und alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen. Die Bäume und Büsche drehten sich so schnell, das sie es nicht mehr verfolgen konnten. Die Tränen in ihren Augen ließ alles noch schwummriger wirken und der Atem war seltsamer Weise schnell und ruckartig. –Ich hasse dich- wieder ihre Stimme

„NEEEIIINNN!"

hallte durch die Stille der Nacht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Die Lungen füllten sich schnell mit Luft und stießen sie schnell und etwas zu harsch aus, dass es schon fast schmerzte. Schweißperlen rollten gemächlich über die Stirn und zeugte von dem Fieber, was dem geschlagenen Körper in Besitz benommen hatte. Der Arm legte sich von dem stechenden Schmerz um den Bauch.

„Zzzsss"

wurde zwischen den Zähnen hindurch gepresst, als sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter legte. Die abrupte Kopfdrehung, ließ alles ein wenig im Kreis drehen.

„Daijoubou desku ka?"

der Ausdruck von leichter Fassungslosigkeit war in den Augen des Fieberträgers zu sehen. –Wie… und überhaupt… was?- wurde sich gefragt

„Daijoubou desku ka?"

kam nochmals die Frage, doch die Antwort blieb wieder aus.

„Warumzzzsss"

„Leg dich wieder hin"

und die Hand drückte ein wenig mehr ihre Schulter zurück.

„Was ist"

„Shh… du musst dich ausruhen! Das Gift des Dämons ist noch nicht aus deinem Blutkreislauf.."

Blink… blink… blink

„Dämon?"

wurde leicht verwirrt gefragt

„Weißt du nicht mehr?"

„?"

„Der Dämon besser Dämonen die dich angegriffen haben?"

„?"

es wurde mit dem Kopfgeschüttelt

„Vielleicht hat sie was am Kopf bekommen?"

„Wer weiß"

„Dämon?"

wurde wieder gefragt. Ein nicken bestätigte, das was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ich rette ihr den Arsch und sie weiß es nicht mal mehr…"

„Inuyasha!"

„Hm?"

„Osuwari!"

„Kagome…"

„Kannst du nicht mal zu einem Kranken höflich sein?"

fragte Kagome und ihre Augen funkelten für das nächste Osuwari. Inuyasha beschloss lieber nichts zu sagen, was Kagome weiter reizen könnte.

Unbemerkt bildeten sich Tränen in den Augen.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Ich.."

sie blinkte die Tränen weg.

„Es ist doch nicht schlimm, dass du nicht mehr weißt was passiert ist… oder hast du schlimme Schmerzen"

„Was ist denn passiert?"

kurze Stille kehrte ein bevor sich Kagome äußerte

„Wir waren doch in diesem Haus… bei dem kranken Mädchen…"

und die Gedanken, die sie mühselig erstickt hatte kamen wieder. Die Bilder dieser Nacht und hörte Kagome nicht wirklich zu.

„… und Inuyasha hat dich hergebracht und seitdem hast du geschlafen"

Sie blinkte Kagome an.

„Sango?"

doch die Tränen ließen sich jetzt nicht mehr davon blinken

„Sango?"

„Gomen"

und warf sich ihr einfach in die Arme. Vor Glück, das dass alles nur ein Traum war und vor Herzschmerz, das dennoch das Miroku wahr war.

„Shhh... ist ja gut"

flüsterte Kagome und strich über das Haar der Dämonenjägerin.


	21. The pain within

Chapter 21 The pain within

Die dünne Decke gab ihr im Schatten des Baumes ein wenig wärme. Der Morgen war noch recht kühl und die Sonne erwärmte langsam die Landschaft. Hier und da, konnte man noch einige Sturmschäden sehen. Aber die Dorfbewohner hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, ihre Hütten wieder zu reparieren und somit lagen nur hier und da noch ein paar Äste rum, die sich durch den starken Wind verirrt hatten. Das überschüssige Regenwasser war dahin gesickert und der Fluss, wurde langsam wieder zu dem unscheinbaren Gewässer und erinnerte nicht mehr an den reißenden Strom, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Die Felder waren zum Glück nicht zu sehr beschädigt und der Ernteausfall würde in diesem Jahr wohl gering sein. Mit ihrem noch etwas schwachen Griff, zog sie die Decker etwas fester um sich. Sie sog die Luft langsam und genüsslich ein. Obwohl es nicht mehr geregnet hatte, war die Luft immer noch wie frisch gewaschen und leicht kühl. Es tat einfach nur gut. Es gab Kraft und lehnte wieder an den dicken Baumstamm hinter ihr. Ihre Finger strichen über ihre Wange. Die Haut fühlte sich seltsam an. Trocken und rau, obwohl solang Tränen über ihre Wangen den Weg suchten. Wie konnte die Haut vom feuchten trocken werden? Sie wusste es nicht und im Moment interessierte es auch nicht. Sie fühlte sich elend, trotz der schönen Luft und dem bezaubernden Sonnenaufgang, den sie gesehen hatte. Dennoch elend. Sie schloss ihre Augen und horchte den Singvögeln, wie sie ihre fröhlichen Lieder daher trällerten und hoffte das etwas von der nicht zu nehmen Fröhlichkeit, auf sie übergehen würde.

„Du solltest nicht hier draußen sein"

meinte eine bekannte Stimme und sie atmete etwas schwerer aus.

„Ich weiß"

und öffnete ihre Augen wieder, um ihren Gesprächspartner anzuschauen. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nur starren.

„Was machst du denn überhaupt hier?"

fragte sie etwas müde. Und als Antwort hielt er ein seinen Arm etwas höher. Ein kleines felliges etwas baumelte dort. Es war nicht groß, aber der Hase in seiner Hand würde einen guten Schmaus abgeben.

„Frühstück?"

„Mehr oder minder…"

und senkte den Arm, mit seinen gefangenen Hasen wieder.

„Ich geh dann"

meinte er und drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie schaute ihm zu wie er zwei Schritte von ihr weg machte.

„Warte"

polterte aus ihr

„Hm?"

„Ich komm mit"

und war schon dabei sich mit etwas Mühe auf ihre eigenen Füße zu stellen. Doch das war eine wackelige Angelegenheit, die sie darüber nachdenken ließ, wie sie noch mal ohne Hilfe bis hier her gekommen war. Inuyasha hob eine Augenbraue und sah dem ganzen skeptisch zu. Und seine zweite Augenbraue hob sich, als er sah wie wackelig sie auf ihren Beinen stand. Er rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

„Komm"

meinte er und kniete vor ihr nieder.

„Was?"

„Komm schon, wenn ich dich laufen lassen wandere ich einen Meter unter die Grasnarbe…"

„…"

nahm aber seine Angebot an. Sicherlich etwas rot auf den Wangen. Doch zu ihrem Glück konnte das der Hanyou nicht sehen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und blieb schweigsam wie Inuyasha. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen. Er roch nach Wald… nach der frischen Regenluft… nach etwas, was sie nicht erklären konnte. Und die röte wanderte weiter auf ihren Wangen. Sie fragte sich oft, auch wenn das alles nur ein Traum war… ein für ihren Geschmack viel zu realen, ob er unter seinem Sokian wirklich so aussehen würde und ob die Küsse so schmecken, wie sie es in ihren Traum gefühlt und gespürt hatte. Sie kniff ihre Augen fester zusammen. Wie konnte sie nur so was denken, wie konnte sie so einfach alles anderen um sie herum ausradieren? Sie wusste auch dieses nicht. Vielleicht ein Mechanismus, der sie von ihren eigenem Herzschmerz ablenkte. Oder einfach nur die Faszination, das es etwas Verbotenes war? Warum musste alles in ihrem Leben momentan in Frage gestellt werden… warum waren es so verdammt viele Fragen? Und warum konnte sie die nicht einfach klären, um ihrer eigenen Willen. Und warum musste es mehr schmerzen, wenn sie mehr darüber nachdachte. Sie fragte sich oft, wie Kagome es nur so lange ausgehalten hat…. Das ihre Liebe, wohl nie erwidert werden konnte. Das ihre Liebe zu Inuyasha, ihr nur Schmerz und Leid brachte und sie dennoch so stark war. Und am Ende… ja am Ende hatte es sich bezahlt gemacht. Das Leid, die Schmerzen und all die vergossenen Tränen. Am Ende, konnte sich Inuyashas Herz nicht länger vor ihr verschließen, nicht mehr darüber hinwegsehen, Gefühle ausschalten und leugnen. Und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ein wenig Eifersüchtig war… Nicht das Kagome Inuyasha hatte… nein, sie wusste nur zu gut das sie Miroku liebte… liebt… Sie war einfach nur eifersüchtig, dass ihr wohl Glück nicht vergönnt war. Das ihr Herz so viele Schläge einstecken musste, das auch wenn ihre Tränen getrocknet waren, die Tränen ihrer Herzens wohl noch lange nicht trocknen wollen.

„Wir sind da"

„Hm?"

„Wir sind da"

sagte er nun etwas lauter

„Hmn… oh… ja…"

und vorsichtig setzte er Sango ab und hielt ihr sogar den Vorhang zur Seite, damit sie in die Hütte eintreten konnte.

„Morgen"

„Morgen"

grüßte Sango Kaede zurück und wie sie sah, schliefen Kagome und Shippou noch tief und fest. Inuyasha hingegen begrüßte sie damit, dass er ihr den gefangenen Hasen vor die Füße legte.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Sie nickte

„Die frische Luft tat gut"

„Du solltest dich aber noch schonen, das Fieber ist zwar weg, aber sitzt noch in deinen Knochen"

Sango nickte wieder und nahm die Tasse mit dem, zwar nicht allzu gut riechenden Tee, dankend an. Sie beäugte kurz die dunkelbraune Brühe, dessen Geruch sicher Inuyashas Nase genauso beleidigte wie ihre. –Das tötet aber sicher alles ab, oder?- zumindest hatte sie ihren Humor nicht verloren und nahm mutig den ersten Schluck der Gesöffs. Wie sehr musste sie sich beherrschen, es nicht in den Becher zurück zuspucken.

„Schmeckt er dir?"

fragte die Miko. Sangos Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Sicher.. hehehe"

„Dann ist ja gut…"

Sango nickte schnell und hoffte das genüge als Antwort. Und zu ihrem Glück wandte sich Kaede von ihr weg und widmete sich dem Hasen, der in kurzer Zeit in einem Eintopf landen würde…

„Kagome"

drang langsam in ihren Traum von außen zu ihr.

„Kagome"

wieder war es eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hn?"

und drehte sich leicht, mit ihren Arm über ihren Augen zu ihrem täglichen Wecker

„Aufstehen…"

sie spürte seine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zwang sich die Augen aufzumachen.

„Morgen"

nuschelte sie und gähnte.

„Du bist eine richtige Schlafmütze…"

„Ich weiß"

murmelte sie zurück, sie hatte es ja schon nie mit dem aufstehen aber in letzter Zeit, machte ihr das mehr Schwierigkeiten als sonst.

„Weck Shippou"

„Hn"

und schüttelte leicht an den jungen Kitsune, bis er seinen Augen öffnete und sie noch verschlafen rieb.

„Wasn?"

„Aufstehen"

„'inmüde"

und ließ sich wie ein Mehlsack zur Seite fallen.

„Shippou-chan"

lächelte sie und setzte sich auf um sich zu strecken. Shippou murmelte leise etwas und rollte sich zu einem kleinen lebenden Ball zusammen, als seine wärme Quelle verschwand.

„Wo ist denn Miroku?"

fragte Kagome etwas achtlos. –Nah- schlug sie sich in ihren Gedanken vor dem Kopf.

„Gomen Sango…"

„Nicht schlimm"

doch auch wenn sie Kagome anlächelte, wussten alle, dass ein aufgesetztes war….

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Sango war durch den Tee, der für Kagome übelst roch und Inuyasha zwang durch den Mund zu atmen, eingeschlafen. Shippou war mit ein paar Kindern aus dem Dorf verschwunden, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn erst zum Essen wieder sehen würde. Kaede war mit ihren Patienten beschäftigt. Wo Miroku herumstreute wollte sie nicht wissen und Inuyasha meinte, er müsse etwas erledigen. Also war sie allein. Aber es tat auch gut, so hatte sie Zeit nachzudenken. Vor allem über Sango. Sie konnte doch sehen, was in Sango vorging. Aber dennoch sprach sie kein Wort. Sie war ja vor einiger Zeit selbst so. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, nicht ein Wort. Alles schmerzte und es der Miko in dem Dorf zuerzählen hatte schon zu viel Kraft gekostet. Zu viel Schmerz und fast unerträgliches Leid. Noch mal hätte sie es einfach nicht gekonnt. All die Worte von ihrem Herzen zu reden, die ihre Seele belasteten. Sie wusste wie es war, und das einzige was sie tun konnte war… warten und hoffen das Sango die Kraft aufbringen würde, sich all ihr Leid von ihrer Seele zu reden und nicht weiter stumm in ihrem Schlaf zu weinen.

„Jare, jare…"

murmelte sie und streckte sich dabei. Die Pfeile in ihren Köcher stießen aneinander und machten einen leisen dumpfen Ton.

„Schönes Wetter"

und schaute in den endlos erscheinenden blauen Himmel, mit den aufgequollen Pufferwolken. Die für sie wie Übergröße Wattebauschen wirkten, die sich verirrt hatten. Ihr langes Haar wehte von dem leichten Windstoß und sie schwör sich, das nächste Mal einen Zopf zu machen. Langsam und nicht in Eile wanderte sie auf den schmalen Wegen an den Feldern entlang. Die Reispflanzen sind durch den Regen und der anschließenden Sonne schon um einiges gewachsen und würde, dem Dorf eine reiche Ernte bringen. Der Winter würde diesmal keinen Hunger mit sich bringen und Inuyasha war der perfekte Jäger für Frischfleisch. Diesen Winter, hatte die Dorfbewohner nichts zu befürchten und man konnte es an den Gesichtern der Bewohner sehen. Das sie froh waren Inuyasha bei sich zu haben, sie hatten lange ihren Groll gegen ihn abgelegt und schätzen ihn mehr, als Inuyasha selbst bewusst war. Auch der kleine Kitsune wurde nicht schlecht behandelt, wie Inuyasha wohl in seiner Kindheit. Er hatte Spielgefährten und wurde nicht davon getrieben. Ein lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, wenn sie an den kleinen Shippou dachte. Ohne ihn könnte sie genauso wenig leben, wie ohne Inuyasha. Er gehörte einfach dazu, Shippou war nicht mehr wegzudenken und das hatte sie nicht vor. Immerhin sah Shippou sie als neue Mama an, jetzt müsste sie sich nur noch Inuyasha zur Brust nehmen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass er sich ihn annimmt und vielleicht die Figur des Vaters ein wenig erfüllen kann. Und sie wusste schon, wie sie ihn dazu bekommen würde, das er gar nicht anders kann als ja zu sagen. Und unbemerkt hatte sich ein rosa Teint auf ihre Wangen geschlichen. Denn sie aber schnell abschüttelte.

„Also wirklich"

tadelte sie sich. Wie heißt es so schon…. Einmal Blut geleckt…

„Jare, jare…"

und ihre Schritte wurden fester zurück in Richtung Kaedes Hütte, als sie wie aus dem nichts auf ihren Knien saß und wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenem nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihre Brust, ihr Herz schlug hart in ihrer Brust und ihre Lunge verweigerte die Aufnahme von Sauerstoff.

„Was?"

kam kläglich aus ihr und noch mal, als sich die unsichtbare Schnur um ihre Hals löste und sie wieder normal Luft holen konnte.

„Was?"

fragte sie sich wieder und es schien so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Sie konnte wieder Luft holen und ihr Herz schlug normal weiter. Kein Schmerz der durch sie hindurch jagt. Irritiert stand sie auf und sah an sich entlang. Es war seltsam, sehr seltsam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter. –Was zum Teufel war das?- fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt und war auch nicht erpicht darauf, es noch mal erleben zu wollen.

BADUM

Sie zog hektisch die Luft ein.

BADUM

Ihre Knie gaben wieder nach und sackte zu Boden.

BADUM

Ein ungeheurer Schmerz jagte durch ihren ganzen Körper und das einzige was sie sah, war das sie wohl leicht blau-schimmerte.

BADUM

Und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen….


	22. My Pain Your Pain

Hallo hier ist Juna wieder! Ich weiß es hat ein wenig gedauert. SORRY! Hoffe das euch die nächsten drei Chapter gefallen werden. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet Bis denne Eure Juna 

Chapter 22 Your pain – My pain

Mit seinem Arm schlug er die Äste zur Seite. Schnell suchte er seinen Weg durch den dichten bewachsenen Wald. Nur um seinen Gefühl zu folgen, was ihn schnell zurück ins Dorf laufen ließ. Es war seltsam. Erst dachte es war ein Hirngespinst… oder so was. Doch umso mehr das Empfinden von sich schob, umso intensiver wurde es. Er kannte das nicht, das er das Gefühl hatte das irgendwas nicht stimmte, obwohl er so weit weg von ihr war. Es brannte regelrecht in ihm. Es schmerzte und dabei hatte er nicht einmal gekämpft… Was war nur wohl passiert, das seine Füße ihn so schnell durch die Landschaft trugen.

BADUM

Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Was zum Teufel war es, was! Und hielt sich seine Hand über seine Brust. Der Schmerz war ekelhaft und nicht eindämnbar. Es war wie ein Schlag und raubte kurzzeitig den Atem. Er hatte keine Probleme Schmerz zu ertragen. Doch dieser war anders, als seine tiefen schmerzenden Wunden. Es war so, als würde es nicht sein Schmerz sein. Sondern nur ein Ruf, der an ihm gerichtet war. Ein Ruf der nur ihm galt und er nur mit seinem schnellen vorankommen beantworten konnte.

„Grrr"

rollte durch seine Kehle, als die nächste Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper rollte.

„Kuso"

schimpfte er und ließ das aufgewühlte Blut ein wenig von ihm besitz ergreifen. Seine tiefgold gefärbten Augen hielten ein wenig rot, was sich langsam ausbreitete. Der Gedanke, dass es Kagome nicht gut ging, ließ ihm nicht viel Auswahl. Entweder er würde mit dieser Geschwindigkeit weiter vorankommen, oder nutzte das Monster was ihn ihm schlummerte um zu seiner Frau auf dem schnellsten Weg zu kommen.

„Kuso"

zischte er. Er war nicht da, und Kagome ging es schlecht. Es konnte einfach nicht anders sein. Es musste ihr Ruf sein, ob gewollt oder ungewollt. Sie musste Schmerzen haben, die ihr wie ihm den Atmen raubte und sicher schwarz vor Augen werden ließ. Was wenn das wirklich so war… was wenn sie mitten im Wald einfach umgefallen ist. Was wenn ein Dämon in der Nähe war? Was wenn…? Das machte ihn rasend.

„Lie!"

Seine Gedanken rasten. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Richtiges Nachdenken funktionierte sowieso nicht in diesem Augenblick. Erst wenn er wusste, das diese Schmerzen… diese Empfindung sich als Falsch rausstellen würden, würde er zum geradeaus denken wieder fähig sein, aber solange… solange musste er zusehen, das er schnell möglichst wieder zu ihr kam. –Also habe ich keine Wahl!- fluchte er in sich hinein. Es war wie eine Welle, die durch den Wald schwabbte und jedem Menschen, mit spirituellen Kräften ebenfalls, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und noch ein roter Blör zog dahin, nicht sichtbar für das menschliche Auge. Zu schnell für die dort lebenden Tiere…

Miroku sprang auf und griff nach seinen Stab. Sangos Augen weiteten sich, bei dem was sie spürte und es war das erste Mal, das sie den Mönch wieder ansprach.

„Miroku"

kam von ihr erschrocken

„Es ist schnell"

und Sango schob die kleine Holzschüssel zur Seite. Der Schwanz des Kitsune war buschig und ein ungewohntes Knurren, war von klein Shippou zu hören, der mutig auf den Beinen von Kagomes, noch bewusstloser Form, saß. Sangos Hand griff nach ihrem Bumerang und die kleine Feuerkatze sprang hinaus. Auch wenn die beiden nicht wirklich miteinander zurzeit auskamen, waren sie bei einer Sache ein Herz und eine Seele. Wenn es darum ging Dämonen zu vernichten und Freunde zu schützen. waren Miroku und Sango sich einig. Kaede hatte ebenfalls nach ihren Pfeil und Bogen gegriffen und betete, was immer auch so schnell auf sie zukam, es nicht all zu viele Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Kagome, dessen Wangen leicht gerötet waren, verließ sie ebenfalls die Hütte und ließ klein Shippou bei Kagome zurück. –Wo ist Inuyasha, wenn man ihn braucht- knurrte die Alte in sich hinein.

Mirokus Augen wanderten umher, er konnte nicht genau sagen von wo es kam. Nur eines stand fest. Es war sicher nichts freundliches, und zog schon etwas ungeduldig an seinen Gebetsperlen um sein Kazaana. Kiara erhob sich mit Sango auf ihren Rücken in den blauen Himmel und hielt ebenfalls Ausschau. Doch auch von oben konnte Sango nichts erkennen und es kam immer näher.

„Wo denn?"

fragte sie laut und endlich… endlich konnte sie kurz was erkennen.

„Miroku!"

rief sie runter und deutete eine Richtung. Miroku fixierte seinen Blick und zog ein paar Bannzettel vor. –Wo ist Inuyasha, wenn man ihn braucht?- fragte er sich und sah etwas was sich bewegte. Doch die Augen des Mönches weiteten sich.

„Wa"

und nur noch ein Windhauch erinnerte daran, das dass starke Youki bis eben noch auf sie zukamen und nun hinter ihm war. Sango blinkte von oben… einmal… zweimal… Als Kiara sich schon in Bewegung setzte.

„Kami Kagome!"

entronn Sango und der erstarrte Mönch setzte sich in Bewegung…

Shippou stand auf allen vieren. Seine kleinen Fangzähne zeigend und einen buschigen Schwanz, der dreimal so groß wie er selbst war. Keine Angst verspürte der kleine Dämon, nur der Instinkt seine „Mutter" zu schützen, brannte in seinen noch so jungen Knochen. Keiner sollte ihr ein Haar krümmen. Noch eine Mutter wollte er nicht verlieren. Noch mal wollte er nicht ein Waisenkind ohne Heim sein. Nie wieder wollte er keinen Ort haben, an der zurückkehren konnte, nie wieder Einsamkeit spüren. Er wollte in den warmen Armen weiter schlafen können, ihren Herzschlag hören und davon in den Schlaf gelullt werden. Sie ihn lobt für Sachen die er macht. Liebe, die er von seinen Eltern nicht mehr bekommen kann. Ein Zuhaus, was er nicht mehr hatte. Fußabdrücke auf sandigen Boden, denen er folgen konnte. Er wollte einfach das Kagome, sein Zuhaus bleibt. Und er würde es, bis aufs Blut verteidigen. Denn er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, er hatte nur seine Mama zu verlieren. Also warum sollte er Angst haben? Ein Knurren rollte durch seine Kehle, tiefer als er jemals geknurrt hatte. Dunkler, als er glaubte jemals von sich geben zu können.

Das Youki war vor seine Nase, er spürte es. Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern… ein paar Sekunden, die ihn und den Dämon trennen würden. Die kleinen Krallen fraßen sich in den Holzboden, als sich die Matte der Tür nur noch hin und her wackelte…

Kiara fauchte und sank schnell tiefer. Sango hielt ihren Bumerang bereit. Sie mussten sich beeilen und landete auf den sandigen Boden. Mirokus Augen waren verengt und in seiner Hand hielt er wenig Bannzettel.

„Miroku"

er nickte und hob den seinen Stab zu der Matte, die sich noch leicht hin und her bewegte.

Die kleinen Fangzähne waren in dem Arm des Dämons versunken. Der Geruch von Blut stieg in die kleine Kitsunennase und der Geschmack füllte seinen Mund. Mit jedem Augenblick biss er noch ein wenig fester zu. Doch der Dämon machte keinen Anstalten, sich zu wehren ganz im Gegenteil. Eine Hand legte sich auf das rote Haar und erschrocken ließ Shippou von dem Arm des Dämons ab.

Das erste was er sah, war rot. Roter Stoff leicht dunkel gefärbt, an der Stelle an der er gebissen hatte. Nur langsam bewegten sich seine Augen an den roten Stoff entlang, der ihm so bekannt vor kam…

Der Stab machte leise Geräusche, als der Mönch vorsichtig und bedacht den Türvorhang davon schob um in die Hütte schauen zu können. Ihm klappte regelrecht der Mund auf, und seine Augen starrten ungläubig. Sango neben ihm ließ ihren Bumerang sinken.

Auf den Knien saß der rot bekleidete Dämon vor der blasen Gestalt, die in leichten Decken Gehüllt waren und den zierlichen Körper darunter versteckten. Dunkles Haar lag ein wenig wirr umher und in ihrem blassen Gesicht, hoben sich die leicht roten Wangen ab. Ihre Augen waren sanft geschlossen. Eine blasse, mit langen Klauen gezierte Hand, legte sich auf die rötliche Wange. Lila Streifen zierten die makellose Haut der Wangen. Die weißen Fangzähne blitzten, trotz des Dämmerlichtes und das starke Youki, war förmlich mit der Hand zu greifen.

„Das ist"

„Hai"

„Aber?"

„Ich weiß"

„Sollen wir?"

„Ich denke nicht"

„Aber"

„Ich weiß"

„In der Form?"

„Ich weiß"

und vorsichtig trat Miroku in die Hütte ein, die Bannzettel in seiner Hand und seine braunen Augen auf ihren bekannte Gast gerichtet. Sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie nicht doch dazwischen gehen sollte. Oder ob das überhaupt eine gute Idee war, sich in seine Nähe zu begeben.

Die blutroten Augen schlossen sich. Sein Ich war immer mehr am verschwinden, immer mehr verschwand es im Hintergrund. Und es war schwer einen Gedanken fassen zu können. Wirklich schwer. Seine Hand berührte die gerötete Wange, seine Hand spürte ihre Haut. Die so samtig weich war, warm und ihn einen Gedanken und Gefühl gab an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Ein seltsames Geräusch hörte er tief aus seinen kommen. Es hörte sich nicht mehr nach ihm selbst an, mehr nach den anderen Ich. Was er keinen Platz einräumen wollte, es sollte still in seinen innersten sein. Es sollte ihm nur helfen, seine ausgesuchte Frau zu beschützten. Mehr nicht. Doch es war einfacher diesen Teil von ihm frei zu lassen, als es wieder in seine Bande zu schicken. Es wollte auch seinen Freiraum, den er nicht gewähren konnte. Um seiner Willen, um ihrer Willen. Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Es wehrte sich vehement wieder in sein Gefängnis zurück gedrängt zu werden.

Shippous Schwanz formte sich langsam wieder zu seinem normalen Zustand und wischte sich mit seinen Ärmel den bluten Mund ab. Sein Blick war in das Gesicht des Dämons gerichtet, der seine Hand immer noch nicht von seinem Kopf genommen hatte, und dessen andere Hand auf Kagomes Wange lag. Er sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb schneller bewegte als sonst und wie die Augen fest zusammengekniffen waren, die blutrot gefärbt waren. Was er für einen seltsamen Gesichtausdruck hatte und wie das Youki, nicht zu dem passte was er sonst kannte.

„Kagome"

kam aus ihm und nur zögernd öffneten sich die wieder goldenen Augen. Und langsam schwanden die lila Streifen von den Wangen.

Erleichtert atmeten Sango und Miroku aus. Und Sango ließ sich an seine Schulter fallen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ein leises „Kami" war von ihr zuhören und die Feuerkatze verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Kaede stand still im Türrahmen und Miroku hielt die Luft an. Seine Augen waren auf Sango gerichtet, die an ihm lehnte. Wohl nicht daran denkend was in all den Tagen passiert war. Was für ihn nur allzu schmerzlich wieder in den Sinn kam, als sie ihn berührte.


	23. Fragments on the floor

Chapter 23 Fragments on the floor

Fujisan Ein Berg in Japan. Einmal in den Atlas geschaut und man findet ihn links von Tokyo und Yokohama…  rechts ist ja auch das Meer, net? -

Mit einem Ruck rutsche sie von ihm weg. Ihr Herz schlug hart in Ihrer Brust. Vor Schmerz… von den warmen Gefühl zugleich. Das war nicht gut, auf keinen Fall… das war alles andere als gut. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrer Brust, sie spürte wie ihr Herz raste das es schmerzte. Langsam hob sich ihr Blick von dem hölzernen Fußboden. Sie wollte nicht, aber als ob jemand wie bei einer Marionette einen Faden zog, bewegte sich ihr Kopf und ihre Augen. Langsam… an der Maserung des Bodens entlang, den lila Stoff der fast Fußknöchel langen Robe, zu den Händen, eine gebunden von einer blauen Gebetskette. Finger die sich ineinander verhakt hatten… aneinander drückten, das die Köchel weiß hervorstanden. Weiter hinauf, and den Armen, zur Schulter, entlang an seinem Hals zu seinem Mund. Mit Lippen die fester auf einander gepresst waren, das sie nur noch eine dünne Linie waren. Hinauf an seiner Wange, die blasser als sonst war. Bis zu seinen Augen, die mit einer seltsamen Mischung von Emotionen zur Seite schauten.

Weg von ihr, weg von sich selbst.

Unbewusst starrte sie… ihn an… ihn… an den sie so viele Tränen vergossen hatte. Und ihr niemand, auch nur eine wieder geben würde. Ihn… Miroku… ihr Herz… ihn… Liebe… Hass… Geborgenheit…. Verachtung… Zuneigung… Ekel… alles… er… ihn… Miroku… er… was… ich… Liebe…? Hass…? Er… Miroku… Tränen… Schmerz… Einsamkeit… Zweisamkeit… Trost… Hass? Liebe? Er? Miroku… andere Frau… ich? Andere Frau! Ich? Andere Frau? Er und andere Frau… und was… ist mit mir? Sie schloss schwer ihre Augen. Alles war so wirr, und auch klar… aber wiederum so wirr. Sie hasste diesem Zustand der Hilflosigkeit, dass durcheinander in ihrem Kopf, das warm und kalt in ihrem Herzen zugleich war.

„Ich geh"

kam knapp und mehr schmerz in seiner Stimme, als er wollte, von ihm. Der Stoff seiner Robe machte einen leisen Ton beim aufstehen. Fast laut dagegen hörte sich die Strohtür an, als sie sich noch leicht hin- und herbewegte und sie ihm ungewollt nachsah.

„Geh ihm nach"

drang eine dünne Stimme an ihre Ohren. Nur schläfrig drehte sie sich um und sah in das blasse Gesicht von Kagome.

„Kagome-chan…"

„Geh ihm nach…"

und zwei Arme, in rot gehüllt, stützten ihren schwachen Körper.

„Aber"

„Geh…"

Inuyasha zog die Decke höher und sie lehnte schwer an seiner Brust, ihre Augen schlossen sich so schnell, wie sie sich geöffnet hatten.

„Kagome"

entronn dem Hanyou leise und lehnte seinen Kopf, auf den der schwarzhaarigen. Und ein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck formte sich. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sie wieder aufgewacht war und sie einfach nur erschöpft schien.

-Geh-

es war ein einfaches Wort, doch für sie war es so, als ob sie den Fujisan besteigen sollte. Aber sollte sie es nicht wagen? Mehr Schmerz konnte er ihr nicht mehr zufügen, mehr Tränen konnten nicht vergossen werden. Mehr nehmen, konnte Miroku ihr nicht und ihre Füße trugen sie von ganz allein, in die noch recht junge Nacht. Mit der Mondsichel am Himmel und den Sternenübersähten Himmel.

Wie weit war er gelaufen? Er wusste es nicht. Wie lange war er gelaufen? Das wusste er ebenfalls nicht. Er fühlte sich taub… so taub. Wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben, so taub wie wohl noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Erst war Schmerz da… dann diese Taubheit und nun wieder drängte sich der Schmerz wieder hervor. Müde… vor allem Müde war er. Von seinem verkorksten Leben. Von seinem Schicksal. Müde von seinen eigenen dummen Fehlern. Es gab für ihn keinen Tipp, keinen Rat der alles wieder zu Recht biegen würde. Es gab nichts, was das alles ins Vergessene rücken ließe und diese Taten verblassen lassen würden. Es gab nichts, und er wusste das nur zu gut. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Sein ganzes Leben war doch schon immer so gewesen. Es gab nur einen Weg, kein links und kein rechts nur das stumpfe geradeaus, was er nicht abwenden kann. Er hatte sich mit den Gedanken schon lange angefreundet zu sterben, das die Chance das er all das abwenden kann… und einfach ein normaler Mann sein kann… halt mit spirituellen Kräften. –Was soll's- es konnte alles nicht schlimmer werden, nicht verrückter und verkorkster. Es war so wie es war. So und nicht anders. Sollte er an Wunder glauben. An höhere Mächte, die sich seinem erbarmen? Nein. Sicher gab es sie irgendwo… so wie Dämonen und beispielsweise Wassergötter. Doch er war sich nur zu bewusst… erbarmen hatte er nach der Sache mit Sango… nicht verdient. Und die gerechte Strafe würde schon bald kommen. Das endlose nichts seines Kaazanas. Würde es wirklich das schwarze Nichts sein? Die Feuerhölle? Oder ein Ort, an den tausende von Dämonen nur darauf warten ihn zu jagen, foltern und langsam sterben zu lassen? Er seufzte leise. Angst davor hatte er nicht, oder?

Schwerfällig ließ er sich an den Baum fallen, der ihm gerade zur rechten Zeit begegnet war. Er spürte die schroffe Borke, durch den Stoff seiner Robe. Mit all seinen Gedanken hatte er Fazit… Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, ein wirklicher Idiot und hatte nichts anderes verdient. Wieder musste er leise seufzen.

Sie drückte sich an den Busch vorbei. Die kleinen Widerhacken wollten sich nicht von ihrem Kimono lösen und so entronn ihr ein kleiner Fluch, der dem Busch bestimmt war. Sie schaute umher. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht so recht wo sie suchen sollte. Lief sie überhaupt in die richtige Richtung? Oder war er längst in eines dieser Freudenhäuser verschwunden? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nach dem… ja nach dem was sie in der Hütte sah. Konnte sie nicht glauben, das er –dort hin- gegangen war. Vielleicht war das auch nur ein Hirngespinst, das ihr den guten Miroku vor Augen hielt. Vielleicht täuschte sie sich doch… bei dem was sie gesehen hatte und nicht verstehen konnte.

Er war doch derjenige… oder?

Sie war doch das Opfer… nicht wahr?

Sie war die… die litt, oder etwa nicht?

Also warum hatte sie das Gefühl… das Empfinden das Miroku litt… tief in seinem innersten, obwohl er der war, der… der… sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenken. Die Bilder waren so fest in ihr hineingebannt, das sie sie wohl nie vergessen konnte… auch wenn sie es noch so sehr wollte. Dennoch… warum litt er… und warum wollte sie es wissen… er hatte ihr mehr als nur Herzschmerz zugefügt und nun wollte sie wissen was er hat? Das war alles noch verrückter, als sie glaubte es noch kommen könnte. So verdammt wirr und so undurchsichtig, dass keine Logik in all dem hinein kam. Kein Motiv was dahinter stand, was sie verstehen konnte. Aber ohne Fragen und seinen Antworten, würde sie es wohl nie erfahren… Fragen die schmerzen werden… und Antworten die sie nicht hören wollte… aber trotzdem zuhören würde.

Das leise Geräusch von Blättern streifte seine Ohren. Doch er spürte kein Youki. Es konnte nur ein Tier oder gar ein Mensch sein. Vielleicht ein Wanderer der, sein Nachtlager noch nicht aufgeschlagen hatte, vielleicht aber auch ein Bandit der auf Beute jagt war. Egal was kommen würde, er würde sich von nichts und niemanden niederstrecken lassen. Noch nicht. Auch wenn alles miserabel war, er hatte noch einen Kampf gegen Naraku auszutragen. Irgendwann… bald. Die Zeit lief. Der Dämon rüstete auf und die nächste Begegnung würde nicht erfreulich verlaufen.

Etwas wackelig stolperte sie aus dem Busch hervor, der ihr einfach nicht den Durchgang gewähren wollte. Aber sie ließ sich von dem Gestrüpp nicht einschüchtern. Das dumme Grünzeug, würde sie sicher nicht aufhalten. Nope! Und sie hatte gesiegt. Zwar mit ein paar Kratzern an ihren Beinen und einigen Dornenstichen an ihren Armen, aber sie hatte das Gestrüpp niedergestreckt und stand als Sieger vor dem Busch.

„Baka"

schimpfte sie leise und seufzte dann. Nun hatte sie diese Hürde genommen und von Miroku hatte sie noch immer keine Spur. –Wo er wohl ist?- fragte sie sich und drehte sich um.

-Er oder Es kommt- und stand von seiner Sitzposition wieder auf. Der Griff um seinen Stab wurde ein wenig fester, bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn es notwenig wäre. Doch zu seinem erstaunen war es kein Wanderer… oder Bandit.

So lange wie sie schon gesucht hatte, sollte sie zurückkehren. Es hatte doch keinen Zweck hin zu suchen. Genervt von der Tatsache, das dass Suchen keinen Zweck hatte drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich nicht noch einmal mit dem Busch anzulegen. Einmal reichte ihr völlig, und sie könnte nicht für das Leben dieses mörderischen Gestrüpps garantieren, wenn sie durch ihn noch mal hindurch steigen müsse. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, machte sie unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Augen auf eine Person, nicht weit weg von ihr, gerichtet, das fast ein ausgestreckter Arm ausreichen würde, sie zu berühren.

Stille herrschte. Sie hatte ihn gefunden und nun fehlten ihr die Worte. Es war so, als wäre leere in ihren Kopf. Nichts passenden viel ihr ein, kein Wort wollte zu ihr kommen und so starrten die beiden sich stillschweigend an.

„Sango…"

es war die Stimme des Mönches. Mirokus Stimme… und sie holte sich selbst aus ihrer Wort- und Gedankenstarre zurück. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie es gern hatte… das er ihren Namen sagte, oder ob sie sich angeekelt fühlen sollte. Es war ein Mischgefühl zwischen beiden. Nur eines war klar. Ihr Herz schlug, bei ihren Namen, einmal hart auf.

„… was machst du hier?"

sie blinkte ihn an. Das einzigste was ihm einfiel zu fragen war, warum sie hier sei. War das nicht mehr als offensichtlich?

„… reden… müssen reden…"

kam auf ihr. Und fühlte sich peinlich berührt, das sie es nicht mal schaffte einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervor zubekommen.

„Reden?"

fragte Miroku und sein Herz sank gleich eine Etage tiefer.

„Wenn du das möchtest…"

und ein nicken von ihr konnte er vernehmen. Warum wollte sie reden? Er konnte es nicht verstehen? Nach all dem… würde er an ihrer Stelle ihn meiden.

„Ich…."

fing sie an. Ihre Hände eng an ihren Körper. Sich selbst schützend, vor dem was kommen würde.

„Du…."

sie schluckte und schaute dann in seine Augen. Sie wollte sehen, wie er auf ihre Frage reagieren würde. Sie musste es sehen, damit sie endlich eine Art Erlösung finden konnte.

„Warum Miroku…. warum kannst du mich nicht lieben?"

Wie ein Schlag gegen seine Brust fühlte sich diese Frage an. Hart… sehr hart und seine Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich. Schock… diese Frage schockte ihn. Er hatte mit allen gerechnet… allem, aber nicht mit dem. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Was? Lügen? Weiter Lügen… noch mehr sich selbst anlügen? Was also? Hatten die ganzen Tage und manches Wort nicht schon längst so tief fallen lassen, das es egal war, was er sagte oder tat?

„Ich…"

stammelte er hervor

„Sag es mir"

und es war mehr ein flehen… ein flehen vom Herzen. Sie wollte es wissen, koste was es wolle und er sah wie sich ihre Augen, mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit füllten. Ungewollt. Das sie nicht mehr weinen wollte, dessen war er sich sicher. Sehr sicher… das sie wegen ihm keine einzige Träne mehr vergießen wollte, denn er war es einfach nicht wert. Nie mehr wert. Doch weiter lügen? Das konnte er genauso wenig. Sich selbst weiter beschwindeln, ebenfalls nicht. Sie würden beide sich ihren Schmerz stellen müssen… wohl hier und jetzt. Sie standen bereits auf den Scherben ihrer Seelen und Herzen. Und beide wussten, dass diese Scherben unter ihren Füßen noch weiter zerbrechen würden. Schmerzen spüren lassen, deren sie nicht ausgesetzt werden wollten und trotz allem mussten. Das es keinen Weg zurückgab. Sondern nur, die vielen Scherben untern ihren Füßen. Die mit jedem weiteren Wort nur noch mehr lasten auf den zerbrechlichen Fragmenten der Herzen legen würde.

„… habe nie behauptet dass… ich es nicht tue"

Sango blieb der Atem in der Kehle hängen. Sollte… das… ein… Scherz… sein. Sollte das der übelste Scherz sein, den er nach –der- Sache mit ihr machen konnte.

„Was?"

das war das einzigste was sie hervor bekam. Was ihre Lippen erlaubten ihn hören zu lassen.

„Nie behauptet, dass ich es nicht tue"

meinte er leise wieder. Ihr Atem hing immer noch in ihrer Kehle fest.

„Aber…. Lüge…"

krächzte sie leise mit Luftmangel. Er schüttelte den Kopf leicht.

„Mehr als du glaubst"

„… _lügen_…"

„Mehr als ich dir jemals sagen kann"

„… _lügen_…"

„Mehr als ich dir jemals zeigen kann"

„… _alles lügen_…"

„Ich liebe dich… mehr… als ich ertragen kann…"

„… _mehr lügen_…"

ihre heißen Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen entlang, leicht rot gefärbt in dem Mondschein blassem Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht weinen und nun? Vielen ihren Tränen unaufhaltsam zu Boden. Ihre Arme schlungen sich fester um sich selbst. Warum sagte er so was? Es waren doch nur weitere Lügen. Schwindeleien, die ihr mehr schmerzten als sie wollte. Worte die sie mehr trafen, als sie nach all dem für möglich heilt.

Seine braunen Augen folgten den einzelnen Tropfen zu Boden. Sie klitzerten vom leichten Mondlicht. Wie kleine Sternchen die vom Himmel fielen und am Boden zerschellten. Nicht rettbar. Unweigerlich zerstört unter schmerzen ausradiert. Seine Arme hingen schlapp an ihm entlang und schwach hielt er seinen Stab in seiner rechten Hand. Seine Finger hatten Mühe, den eigentlich so leichten Stab, weiterhin festzuhalten.

„Sag die Wahrheit"

weinte sie leise. Denn das alles konnte nicht wahr sein. Es ging nicht anders.

„Keine Lüge…"

sagte er bedrückt. Sango kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte das nur sein? Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Wie nur?

„_Sango" _

„_Selber Schuld Perversling" _

„_Ich bin kein Perversling" _

„_NICHT? UND WARUM GRABSCHT DU MIR JEDESMAL AN MEINEN HINTERN?" _

„_Es war eine Möglichkeit dich anzufassen, ohne dass du es bemerkst"_

„_Du wolltest mich nur begrabschen?"_

„_Richtig"_

„_Wie kannst du immer wieder nur Schande über mich bringen…"_

„_Ich will dich nicht mehr heiraten"_

„_Hai"_

_Beide Hände verstärkten die Bewegung der Frau. Es fühlte sich fast zum zerbärsten an, es fehlte nicht viel und die Erlösung, würde endlich dem Gefühl Einhalt gebieten._

_Tief wurde die Luft eingezogen._

_Sango hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht schreien zu müssen._

_Eine Hand glitt an der Seite der Frau entlang._

_Eine Träne rollte an ihrer Wange hinab._

_Mit den Ellbogen wurde sich abgestützt und die Frau beugte sich weiter hinab, bis sich die Lippen berührten._

_Eine weitere Träne rollte an der blassen Wange hinab, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davon lief._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf vehement.

„Und warum schläfst du mit einer fremden Frau"

huffte sie hervor. Und die Worte waren wie ein Schlag in sein Gesicht, ungebremst und mit aller Kraft. Die Frage stellte er sich selbst. Soweit sollte es nicht kommen. Er wollte sich ablenken, vergessen sein Leben in Sake ertränken. Aber es kam alles anders. Ein netter Abend dort sollte es werden, einfach nur umgeben von Frauen… die auch wenn es nur gespielt war, so taten als ob er wichtig sei.

„Ich…"

begann er und konnte sie nicht länger anschauen. Beschämt von sich selbst. Er war das letzte vom letzten.

„Ich wollte nur… und dann…"

Sango schaute ihn an. Mit ihren Tränen in den Augen, die ihr die Sicht in der Nacht noch mehr erschwerten.

„Warum… sag einfach warum Miroku"

sie holte etwas Luft

„Bin ich dir nicht gut genug? Bin ich dir nicht hübsch genug?"

ihre Hand wischte durch ihr Gesicht

„Genügte mein Wort zur Hochzeit… dein Wort zur Hochzeit nicht mir treu zu bleiben?"

Miroku schwankte einen Schritt zurück.

„Sag es mir! Miroku! Sag es! WARUM!"

ihre letzten Worte hallten durch den stillen Nachtwald. Mit all der Energie die so dafür aufbringen konnte. Die letzte Energie, die sie dafür aufbringen konnte. Mehr hatte sie einfach nicht zu geben. Mehr hatte sie nicht zu verlieren. Sie war am Boden. Tiefer konnte sie nicht fallen, als sie schon war.

„Ich…"

_Er konnte spüren, wie allmählich der Fluch ihm sein Schicksal näher brachte._

_Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass er von diesem Alptraum aufwachen würde. Aber nichts würde ihn wohl retten können, außer der Tod des ihnen so verfluchten Naraku._

_Am Anfang suchte er nur eine Frau, die ein Kind von ihm austragen würde… und nun kann er es nicht ertragen, wenn es so wäre._

_Irgendwie würde er ihr Herz eh brechen. Ob sie nun zusammen sein, oder nicht. Das wusste er._

_Wie sehr schmerzte es ihn sich eingestehen zu müssen, das er das was er sich wünschte nie_ _haben würde._

Es schwappte ihn ihm über. Er hasste sich, sein Leben. Er hasste diese ganze Situation. Er war wütend auf sich… auf Naraku… auf dem dummen Fluch in seiner Hand. Er war Traurig. Eine gefährliche Mischung. Immer musste er einstecken, nie durfte er was haben, was er wollte. Nie würde er jemals, das haben was er wollte. Nie würde er seine Bedürfnisse stillen können. Er konnte sie nur ertränken. Mit Mitteln, die Sango zum weinen brachten.

„Ich wollte nur vergessen…"

„Vergessen?"

„Verdammt!"

fluchte er und Sango wich ein Stück von ihm zurück.

„Ich wollte vergessen. Wollte einfach für einen Augenblick vergessen. Mein Leben für diese eine Nacht ersticken. Mir ein Gefühl geben lassen, was ich nicht bekommen werde. Ich nicht zulassen kann, es mir von Dir geben zulassen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Und ich hoffte, dass ich auch vergessen konnte. Alles! Mein Gefühle zu Dir. Ich wollte sie mit Sake ertränken… erträglich machen! Nur diese eine verdammte Nacht!"

„Miroku"

„Wie sollte ich es sonst machen? Ich wusste keinen anderen Weg um dich jedenfalls einmal aus meinen Kopf zu bekommen. Nicht an dich denken zu müssen. Nicht nach dir verzehrt zu sein, mit dem wissen das es nie mit uns klappen wird"

„Wieso sollte es nicht klappen?"

fragte Sango verwirrt, fast so leise das er ihre Worte nicht gehört hätte.

„Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen"

kam matt aus ihm.

„… was…"

„Nicht mehr lange Sango… nicht mehr lange"

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

er hob seine Hand an und schaute in den Stoff, der seinen Fluch verbarg.

„Wie denn Sango… wie sollte ich es dir sagen… wie?"

„Und weil du es nicht wusstest… warst du dort?"

er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Seine Augen brannten schon. Es war zu viel auf einmal.

„Wir jagen Naraku seid einem Jahr… einem ganzen Jahr… und er hat das Shiko no Tama, fast zusammen. Aber auch ohne den letzten Splitter, können wir ihn nicht besiegen, geschweige den wenn er das ganze Juwel hat"

„Sag nicht so was!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit Sango… die ganze verfluchte Wahrheit"

„Miroku"

„Du hast was Besseres verdient… einen besseren Mann als mich. Keinem mit einem Fluch. Jemand der dir ein erfülltes Leben geben kann und lange für dich da sein wird. Jemand, mit dem du eine glückliche Familie haben kannst"

„Mit einem anderen Mann? Bist du verrückt geworden?"

Miroku schaute von seiner geballten Faust in ihr verweintes Gesicht

„Hast du wirklich an mich gedacht? Nur einmal wirklich an mich gedacht? Alles was ich höre… hört sich für mich an, als ob du nur an dich gedacht hast. Mich hast du außen vor gelassen. Du willst dass ich glücklich werde? Soll ich mal lachen! Wie soll ich glücklich werden, wenn ich dich bereits so sehr liebe das es mir dem Atem nimmt!"

Schnell verschloss sie ihren Mund mit ihrer Hand. Wo kamen die letzten Worte her? Sie hasste ihn doch mittlerweile, oder nicht? Also woher kamen diese Worte? Die Antwort kannte sie… ja sie kannte sie nur zu gut.

„Was?"

fragte Miroku irritiert. Er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte. Das es eine Schwärmerei war, vielleicht auch eine Verliebtheit. Aber dass es richtige Liebe sein sollte, wollte er nicht glauben. Ein wenig das Gefühl, das sie nur Mitleid hatte, schlich sich bei ihm schon vor so langer Zeit in seinem Herzen.

„Hast du nicht gehört?"

fragte sie wieder mit Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich!"

er hatte immer noch seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck

„Nach all dem?"

war die einzige Frage die sich in seinem Kopf bildete und seine Lippen wiedergab.

„Auch nach all dem.. ich habe versucht dich zu hassen. Ich kann nicht… und ich werde es nicht können"

„Ich"

stotterte Miroku. Jetzt war alles noch mehr durcheinander, als eh schon. Es gab keine klare Linie die er erkennen konnte. Oder zumindest einen dünnen Pfad, auf dem er sich sonst immer befand.

„Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?"

murmelte Sango vor sich her, aber laut genug das der Mönch ihre Worte hörte.

„Wie konntest du mich einfach so ausgrenzen. Wieso konntest du mich nicht einfach an deiner Seite behalten. Warum konnte ich nicht offiziell deine Verlobte sein. Warum konntest du nicht einfach ein meiner Seite sein? Wieso konntest du nicht warten… warten das ich mit dir… mit dir..."

sie schlug ihre Hände ins Gesicht. Es wäre eine Lüge, wenn sie noch nie darüber nachgedacht hätte wie es wäre. Nie davon geträumt hätte und nach dem Traum, erstmal ein kaltes Bad gebrauchen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht wollen würde. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte, wenn Miroku sie anfasste. Sicher wollte sie sich an Traditionen halten… aber sie wusste selbst, die Zeit lief. Das sein Fluch ihn einholen würde. Das Naraku vielleicht die Schlacht gewinnen würde. Sie wollte doch nur erreichen, dass sie für alle… offiziell seine Verlobte sei. Dann… es wäre damit in Ordnung gewesen. Das Bündnis hätte ihr gereicht, mit einem Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger. Es würde ihr doch genügen. War das dem Mönch nicht bewusst. Ob es für andere Schande sei, hin oder her. Sie hatte keine Familie mehr. Sie hatte nur noch ihre Freunde und Miroku. Sie wollte diese mit Miroku teilen. Niemand sonst, sollte das Geschenk von ihr bekommen. Niemand. Es war für ihn bestimmt. Sie liebte ihn einfach. Ohne Begrenzungen. Es zählte nicht welchen Ruf er hatte. Ob er reich oder arm sei. Ob sie ein langes glückliches Leben miteinander haben können. Es war doch das hier und jetzt. Mehr hatten sie nicht zusammen. Miroku wusste es und er glaubte Sango wäre so naiv, und würde darüber nie einen Gedanken verschwenden. Sie machte sich mehr Gedanken, wie ihr Leben weiter gehen sollte. Wie sie die begrenzte Zeit nutzen würden. Damit sie in ihrem letzten Kampf gegen Naraku, nichts in ihrem Leben zu Bedauern haben.

„Wir haben einfach nichts zu verlieren"

meinte sie leise und ihre Tränen schienen wie getrocknet und schaute den Mönch wieder an

„Wir haben nichts zu verlieren"

und wischte die letzten Anzeichen der vergossenen Tränen von ihren Wangen.

„Haben wir nicht"

sagte er leise. Es war eine seltsame Wendung. Sie wollte eben noch wissen. Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Wie kam es, dass es nun so war? Aber er konnte es sich denken.

„Sag"

fing Sango an

„Liebt du mich wirklich"

„Hai…"

„Dann sag es"

„Ich liebe dich Sango… chan"

„Wie sehr?"

fragte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie konnte nur etwas gewinnen.

„Mehr als mein Leben"

und nur noch eine Handbreit trennte die beiden.

„Kannst du… mir denn jemals vergeben?"

„… vergeben… aber nie vergessen"

huschte es von ihren Lippen. Er wusste nicht… er schaute in ihre Augen. Er konnte zum ersten Mal sehen, das es wirklich Liebe war. Keine Verliebtheit. Nein, richtige Liebe. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Wie konnte er sie nur so hintergehen? Und womit hatte er ihre Gnade verdient. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Er hatte ihre Nähe nicht verdient. Aber er konnte ihr nicht entfliehen. Er war gefangen wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz. Keine Macht brachte seine Füße dazu, einen Schritt von ihr Weg zu machen. Sie vor ihm zu schützen. Vor dem Bedürfnis, was er stillen wollte. Und nur sie es konnte. Sie würde ihn hinterher mehr verfluchen und ihn bis zum Tode hassen. Aber er war Sklave seines Herzens in diesem Moment. Kein Entrinnen. Wie eine hilflose Beute.

„Gomen"

hauchte er zart, als seine Hand ihre Wange berührte und sie ihr Gesicht gegen seine Hand lehnte.

„Gomen für alles"

und sein Gesicht kam unweigerlich näher. Immer näher. Wie von allein und sie wich nicht zurück. Nein. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie konnte nur gewinnen. Der Schmerz war nicht abgeklungen. Und vielleicht war es gemein, aber auch gerecht Miroku zu nutzten, der ihren Schmerz verursacht hat, auch ihren Schmerz stillen zu lassen. Sie wollte einfach etwas zurück haben und wenn sie blockt… ihn von sich schiebt… würde sie nur mehr leiden. Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben… immer in ihrer Nähe. Er sollte ihr das Gefühl was sie in sich trug zurückgeben. Er sollte sie erfüllen, wie sie ihn erfüllen wollte.

Seine Lippen berührten schwach ihre. Sie streiften nur Federleicht über ihre hinweg. Es war so ein anderes Gefühl. Damals dort war es Lust, die sich in ihn aufgebaut hatte. Doch hier. Hier war es so anders. Fast ein wenig furcht einflößend, wie tief in ihm sich etwas rührte. Nur bei dieser zarten Berührung. Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und sah, dass ihre sanft geschlossen waren. Langsam berührte er ihre Lippen wieder. Es war nicht wie zuvor das sanfte dahin streichen. Diesmal war es ein richtiger. Langsam fordernd, sich hingebend was beide so lange in sich trugen.

„Ich liebe dich"

sagte Miroku leise.

„Zeig mir wie sehr"

flüsterte Sango und schaute tief in seinen braunen Augen, die sie trotz der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Das leichte Mondlicht reichte dafür aus.

„Sango"

huffte er leise. Wusste sie eigentlich, worum sie ihn bat. Das er seine Kontrolle nicht mehr hatte und seinen letzten klaren Gedanken gleich verlieren wird.

„Zeig es mir"

flüsterte sie sanft und er verlor sich in ihren braunen Augen, wie sie in seinen.

Auch wenn es keinen Weg zurück gibt

Auch wenn es auch noch so schmerzt

Auch wenn du nur weinen kannst

Schau nach vorn

Jeden Tag nach vorn

Schau in den blauen Himmel

Fühle die Sonne und den Regen auf deiner Haut

Vergesse den Schmerz

Vergesse die Tränen

Vergesse was war

Lebe jetzt für die Zukunft

Lass die Liebe niemals sterben

Auch wenn es noch so schwer ist

Lass denjenigen niemals gehen

Halte es fest mit all deiner Kraft

Und du wirst…

… belohnt werden


	24. Heart healing

Chapter 24 – Heart healing

Ihre Hand hatte sich vor einiger Zeit wie von allein ihren Weg durch die beiden Lagen Stoff gesucht und berührte die warme Haut seiner Brust. Warm und trotz der vielen Muskeln anschmiegsam weich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht tiefer und ihre Haare ließen keinen direkten Blick in ihr Gesicht zu. Die angenehme wärme ließ sie nicht daran erinnern, welche Schmerzen sie am Vortag hatte. Schmerzen die aus dem nichts kamen und wie genauso wieder verschwanden. Ein kleiner Schauer lief über ihren Rücken und sie fühlte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut bildete. Sie drückte sich ein wenig näher an ihre Wärmequelle.

„Schlafmütze"

meinte eine ihr so bekannte Stimme sanft.

„Mow"

murmelte sie leise und dachte nicht daran sich zu bewegen. Egal ob ihr Gegenstück es eventuell unbequem hatte. Momentan was sie Egoist und sah es nicht ein, auch nur ihren kleinen Finger zu rühren. Und sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass der Silberhaar Hanyou das sicher schon bemerkt hat.

„Geht es dir gut?"

fragte er einen ganze Weile später und strich dabei über ihren Kopf, wie bei einem kleinen Kind. Und als Antwort bekam er ein nicken an seine Brust.

„Wie wäre es mit Essen?"

„Gute Idee…"

und gähnte herzhaft. Sie hatte lange geschlafen und sie konnte sagen, dass es sicherlich schon Mittag oder gar Nachmittag sei. Da sonst niemand in der Hütte war. Langsam richtete sich der Hanyou auf. Er konnte den Widerwillen regelrecht fühlen. Aber sie musste was essen und etwas von dem Kräutertee trinken. Ob sie wolle oder nicht.

Widerwillig zog Kagome ihre Hand hervor und wischte sich einmal durch ihr noch leicht schlaftrunkenes Gesicht. Und mit der anderen Hand strich sie sich durch ihr leicht zersaustes Haar.

„Hier"

und ihr würde ein Stück Brot und eine Becher Tee gereicht, was sie dankend annahm. Sie würde es nicht laut sagen, aber die bekommene Leere in ihrem Magen fühlte sich einfach nicht gut an…

Man konnte das dicke weiche Moos durch den dünnen Stoff, auf den sie lag, merken. Es roch nach Wald, Gräsern und dem Moos. Ihre Hand strich über ihre zwinkernden Augen, die sich mit dem Tageslicht nicht sofort anfreunden wollten und bemerkte dabei ihr ungewöhnliches Kissen. Sanft berührte sie es und wie aus dem nichts legte sich ein Arm um sie herum. Etwas schmiegte sich von hinten an und spürte wie ein warmer Atmen ihren Nacken kitzelte. Ihre Augen fielen auf die nackte Haut ihres Kissens. Und sah zu wie ihre Finger, von ganz allein hin und her strichen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass etwas Dünnes über ihren Beinen lag. Es musste wohl ihr Kimono sein, der als Decke dienen sollte, aber letztendlich nur noch über ihre und wohl auch seinen Beinen lag und nur bis zur Hüfte alles bedeckte. Sie hörte das fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel und ließ ihren Blick umher streifen. Nicht weit weg von ihr saßen zwei der gefiederten Wesen in einem Busch. Der eine hatte einen Zweig im Schnabel und der andere saß, über dem schon sichtbar erkennbaren Bauwerk, was bald ein Nest sein sollte. Also waren diese beiden ein Pärchen. Und wenn sie ein Nest bauten, waren sie sich sicher, dass ihre Zweisamkeit Konsequenzen mit sich getragen hatte und wohl nicht mehr von langer Dauer sein würde. Und wie in Trance legte sich ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Hatte sie gestern Abend über die eventuellen Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Über das was diese Zweisamkeit unweigerlich mit sich bringen kann? Ihre Hand strich über ihre weiche Haut. War das aber nicht das was sie wollte? Und was auch Miroku wollte. Ein Kind… Aber warum konnte sich kein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit einstellen. Ein Gefühl von überschäumendem Glück? Sie hatte doch nun alles was sie wollte… Miroku… und durch die stürmische letzte Nacht, eventuell noch ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen. Ein Frucht, die sie für immer und ewig zusammenschweißen würde. Entstanden durch den letzten Rettungshalm, den sie finden konnten. Was das Gefühl von lieben und geliebt zu werden, alles rund herum verblassen ließ.

Inuyasha schlürfte genüsslich den Eintopf und Shippou malte seiner Kagome-oka-san ein Bild, damit sie sich noch besser fühlte. Kaede hatte einen Nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht und Kagome wartete darauf, endlich zu erfahren was ihr denn seltsames Widerfahren war.

„Nun"

fing die alte Miko an und selbst der noch so hungrige Inuyasha ließ von seinem Eintopf ab.

„Ich habe diese Krankheit… oder was auch immer es ist, noch nie gesehen"

„Nicht?"

fragte Kagome und sie hatte das Gefühl das ihr schlecht wurde

„Nein mein Kind. Ich habe mir den Kopf fast zerbrochen… aber ich weiß absolut nicht, was das gewesen sein konnte"

-Super- dachte sie Kagome. Sie wollte schon gern wissen, mit welcher seltsamen Krankheit sie zu tun hat. Damit sie was dagegen unternehmen konnte, wenn es wieder auftauchen würde. Nicht das sie das wollte. Aber etwas in der Hand zu haben dagegen, war ein ungemein befriedigendes Gefühl.

„Nicht im geringsten?"

fragte Inuyasha, der die Sorge in seiner Stimmer nicht herausfiltern konnte. Und als Antwort schüttelte die Miko nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe so was noch nie erlebt, gehört oder in einem Buch gefunden… Nichts, was darauf schließen könnte"

Kagome starrte derweil auf den Holzfußboden. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so umher. Sie konnte es nicht leiden. Absolut nicht. Was sollte sie also dagegen machen. Es war ein schlimmes Gefühl, dem sie ausgeliefert war. Seltsamen Schmerzen, die sie nicht deuten konnte. Und ein unbehagliches Gefühl, was sie einfach nicht abschütteln konnte.

„Dann hoffen wir, dass es ein Einzelfall war und nie wieder kommt"

meinte Kagome leise.

Etwas später:

Die Sommertage verstrichen langsam. Die Sonne blieb lange am Himmel und die Bauern arbeiten fleißig auf ihren Feldern und Wiesen. Die Kinder genossen das wunderbare Wetter und tobten ungestört von Dämonen herum. Abgeschottet vom Bösen. Fürs erste.

Inuyasha hatte einen perfekten Geruchssinn für übles Gesindel und der Mönch hatte ein gutes Gespür für Youki, wie Sango. So war das Dorf Dämonenfrei. Menschen- und Kindersicher. Die Bewohner beflügelte das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein. Zu wissen, keine Ängste haben zu müssen nachts sich schlafen zu legen. Man sah es allen an. Alt wie Jung. Sie waren unendlich erleichtert. Erleichtert einige Zeit so unbeschwert wie möglich leben zu können und ihren Nachwuchs mit einem lächeln im Gesicht spielen zu lassen.

Das warme Wasser schmiegte sich an ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Dankbar lehnte sie, an die feucht warmen Steine der heißen Quelle. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hörte wie Shippou mit dem Wasser spielte und Kagome versuchte ihn endlich in ihre Fittiche zu bekommen, um den kleinen dreckigen Dämon wieder in Sauberkeit erstrahlen zu lassen.

„Shippou-chan"

man konnte die unterschwellige Drohung schon in seinem Namen hören und wie ein kleines verlorenes Hündchen, setzte er sich auf die nackten Knie Kagomes. Sango hörte den leisen Seufzer Kagomes, als sie anfing den Dreckspatz einzuseifen, ohne Rücksicht auf die leisen Proteste des Kitsunen.

„Ich find es gut, dass ihr euch vertragen habt"

meinte Kagome nebenher. Sie hatten noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt miteinander zu reden. Immer war jemand dabei und die geringste Gesellschaft um die beiden seit drei Tagen, war der kleine Fuchsdämon.

„Ohne dich wäre das nicht passiert"

seufzte Sango dahin und sah fasziniert zu, wie der kleine Dämon mit Seifenschaum bedeckt wurde.

„Meinst du nicht?"

Sango schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein… ich wäre weiter davon gelaufen…"

Und das war nur zu wahr. Hätte sie nicht in das blasse Gesicht an jenem Abend geschaut, und hätte die Bitte nicht von ihren so blassen Lippen gehört. Wäre sie wohl nicht Miroku gefolgt. Sie hatte nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht, wie dieser Abend dadurch enden würde. Es war immer noch ein leichtes Mischgefühl. Aber eines stand fest. Ihr Herz begann die verlorenen Scherben aufzusammeln und setzte mit dem Gefühl der Liebe, es wieder zusammen. Ein leichtes lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, es war ein lächeln was sie Tagelang nicht geben konnte und es fühlte sich gut an.

Dann hörte sie wieder Kagome und Shippou, der von seinem Waschen nicht viel hielt. Aber wie Sango sagen konnte, interessierte Kagome es nicht im Geringsten und drehte Shippou auf ihren Schoss um.

„Ich muss sagen… ich war stinksauer auf Miroku…"

„Wer nicht"

murmelte Sango

„Trotzdem… ihr gehört zueinander und ich bin nur heilfroh…"

Sango starrte ins Wasser

„… das ihr es trotz allem irgendwie geschafft habt"

und die Dämonenjägerin nickte.

„Ich Frage mich oft, wie ihr euch vertragen habt…"

und sofort wurden die Wangen der Dämonenjägerin feuerrot

„Ah…"

schlussfolgerte Kagome und tauchte den protestierenden Kitsune einmal komplett ins Wasser.

„Nicht so"

wedelte Sango wild mit den Händen. Kagome zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und deswegen betonst du es auch noch mal?"

Sango schlug ihre Hände ins Gesicht. Von der jungen Frau, die vor ein paar Tagen, alles andere als schüchtern gewesen war, war im Moment nicht viel übrig. Kagome schüttelte mit den Kopf, sie konnte die röte hinter den Händen der Dämonenjägerin sehen. Und es war ein sehr interessantes rot musste sie sagen. Sie fragte sich nur, ob sie wohl auch schon in diesem leuchteten rot geglüht hat. Aber das Thema wollte sie lieber nicht vertiefen. Sie wusste ja selbst, das ihr die Gedanken daran schon die Farbe rose ins Gesicht trieb… tiefdunkles rose.

„Habt ihr… ich mein…"

nuschelte Sango hinter ihren Händen und traut sich nicht in die Augen ihrer Freundin zu schauen. Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, das sie Fremd miteinander umgingen. Von ihrer Seite aus. Nach dem Traum den sie hatte. Es war ein wenig schwieriger mit Kagome zu reden wie sonst, aber sie wusste selbst. Das auch nur sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„… hai…"

stellte Kagome in den Raum. Bedacht das Shippou nicht verstand worum es ging. Aber seitdem sie nach dem Schmerzen aufgewacht war, wich Shippou nicht mehr von ihrer Seite. Geschweige den Inuyasha. Der sie schon nur widerwillig allein baden gehen lassen wollte. Aber mit der versicherung, das ja Shippou und Sango dabei sein, gab er Kleinbei und grummelte sich etwas in den nicht vorhanden Bart. Sie hatte ihn liebevoll geknufft und war danach zur heißen Quelle verschwunden.

„… oh…"

entronn Sango. Sich wusste selbst, es war ein heikles Thema. Und es wäre einfacher darüber zu reden, wenn die noch so jungen Ohren nicht dabei wären. Und beschloss einfach mal das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hat Kaede-sama herausgefunden, was du hast… hattest?"

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und ließ von Shippous Waschtortur ab.

„Nein… sie wusste nicht was es ist"

„Seltsam"

„Solange es nicht wiederkommt, ist ja alles Ok"

und ließ sich auf einen der Steine nieder, mit der gut duftenden Seife in der Hand.

„Schon…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen"

sie ließ die Seife über ihre Arme gleiten

„Mach ich aber"

Kagome rollte mit den Augen. Hatte sich der Besorgnisfanclub sich gleich wieder vergrößert.

„Wie gesagt… solange es nicht wiederkommt"

„Aber findest du das nicht seltsam?"

„Sicher… aber was soll ich machen?"

„…"

„Siehst du…"

„Trotzdem…"

„Ich will nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast"

piepte Shippou dazwischen.

„Ach Shippou-chan… schau doch mal. Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich habe keine Schmerzen"

„Wirklich?"

fragte der Kitsune mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen.

„Wirklich"

Doch Kagome hatte das Gefühl, das ihr wohl das schlimmste erst noch bevor stand…


	25. Home for a lost child

Hoch oben in dem begrünten Baum, hatte er seinen Platz gefunden. Ruhig. Nicht gestört von Geräuschen. Nur er allein mit dem was er am meisten in seinem Leben schätze. In seinem Schoss saß das, was er nie wieder hergeben würde. Um keinen Preis der Welt. Und hier oben, wenn seine Arme die zierliche Person hielten. Schien es so, als ob auch nichts in der Welt ihr auch nur Schaden wollten würde. Wenn die Sonne durch das Blätterdach ihre letzten orange farbenden Strahlen auf sie niederfallen lassen und ihr Haar sanft durch den warmen Ton glänzte. Hier oben… konnte er vergessen, dass die Welt um sie herum nicht freundlich war. Nicht zaghaft die Schwachen auszusortieren. Wo Gut und Böse nicht im Gleichgewicht waren. Hier oben… konnte er einfach genießen.

Ihren angenehmen lieblichen Duft.

Ihre wohltuenden Wärme.

Ihre komplette Nähe.

Ihr sanfte Berührungen unter denen er fast das Schaudern bekam. Aber sich sein Körper dem zerreißen nah anfühlte, wenn sie nicht den Durst lösche. Seine Hand hob sich leicht mit ihrer, in seiner Handfläche. Er begutachtete sie regelrecht und strich mit seinen Daumen über den Handrücken. Ihre Beine lagen an seinen entlang und ihre Rücken lehnte sanft an seiner Brust. Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf und schaute zu, wie er ihre Hand leicht bewegte.

Leicht hin und her. Gemustert.

Und ihre Hand schien so klein in seiner großen. Fast ein wenig verloren und dennoch passend zu seiner. Wie ein Hauch, küsste er ihre Stirn. Sorgen wellten mit. Er hatte und konnte den Vorfall nicht vergessen. Aber es ging ihr gut. Wirklich. Dennoch konnte er den Gedanken, dass etwas nicht stimmte nicht beiseite schieben und sein Arm schlung sich ein wenig mehr um ihre zierliche Figur. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig mehr an seine Brust und er hieß es willkommen. Sein Kopf ruhte leicht an ihren, und seine Hand ließ ihre Hand nicht einmal los. Sachte striff sie über seine Hand hinweg. Schob ein wenig von dem störenden Stoff dahin und ließ die Finger über seinen Arm dahin gleiten. Sachte, darauf bedacht ihn eine kleine Gänsehaut zu verschaffen. Ein kleines Schaudern lief an ihm entlang. Sie wusste ganz genau was sie macht und er wusste es ebenfalls. Aber er war ein Dämon und sein Stolz ein wenig größer, als den eines Sterblichen. Doch sie vermochte ihn zu brechen… mit so kleinen Mitteln, wie diesem. Sie wusste, dass er nicht lange stillhalten konnte. Und oh ja… wie sehr versuchte er stillzuhalten. Der Versuchung widerstehen. Doch das war leichter als getan. Wirklich leichter als gesagt. Und er war sich genauso sicher, wie sie… sie würde das bekommen, was sie wollte und es wäre eine Lüge… wenn er es nicht genauso wolle. Doch so schnell konnte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Noch nicht. Auch wenn es ein Kampf ist, den er bei Beginn schon verloren hat. Und sich dessen einzugestehen… Nein… das war wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Und bevor er es wusste, war seine Hand am wandern, entlang an ihr. Unter das Oberteil, suchend nach einer natürlichen Schwellung, die so wunderbar in seine Hand passte.

Dessen Faszination er nicht bewusst war.

Sich der Faszination ihres Körpers nicht bewusst war.

Und er nun erlegen war.

Seine Ohren fingen den leisen Ton von ihr ein. Und es war wie ein kleiner Egobuster. Damit hatte er aber zugleich verloren. Sein Stolz hin oder her. Der musste warten und versank tiefer in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und nahm was er sich wollte, und gab ihr, was sie wollte.

Seit langem glitzerte der kleine Stein an ihren Finger. Gehalten von Silber und wie für sie gemacht. Es war schön… dieses Gefühl. Stolz? Ja, das war dabei. Stolz diese schlichte Schönheit von Ring an ihrem Finger zu tragen. Nicht mehr um ihren Hals, versteckt für die anderen. Endlich konnte sie zeigen, dass sie sein war. Sie müsse keine Rücksicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung nehmen. Und ja… auch wenn sie Egoist sein sollte für diesen Gedanken. Er stand ihr zu. Und sie wollte Egoistisch sein. Sie wollte prahlen. Und wie sie das wollte. Ihr Glück in die weite Welt hinaus schreien.

Ein verstohlenes aber glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und ließen ihre Augen gleich noch ein wenig mehr aufhellen. Ein Finger fuhr an ihren Lippen entlang. Sachte.

„Du lächelst"

flüsterte er leise in der Mondscheinnacht.

„Ich bin glücklich"

„Ich auch"

und sein Arm zog sie näher zu sich, das ihr Rücken an seine Brust drückte und er sein Gesicht in ihr braunes Haar tauchen konnte. Mit ihrer Hand zog sie die provisorische Decke ein wenig höher, um der Nacht nicht den ganzen Anblick ihrer unbekleideten Körper zu geben, und dem Wind keine Chance zu lassen sie frieren zu lassen. Und ließ sich von der Wärme und den leisen Atmen in den Schlaf lullen.

Ungeachtet wie lange sie fort waren, und auch nicht darauf bedacht wieder pünktlich in der kleinen Runden zu erscheinen kamen die beiden bei ihren Freunden an. Selbst wenn der Hanyou nicht hinsah, konnte er die hochgezogenen Brauen des Mönches sehen, das peinlich berührte lächeln der Dämonenjägerin, das grinsen der alten Miko und Shippous Fragezeichen auf der Stirn, das mittlerweile größer war, als der kleine Fuchsdämon. Aber das sollte seiner guten Stimmung nichts anhaben. Und wie es scheint, nicht mal Kagomes, dessen Nervenkostüm, eh in den letzten Tagen ein wenig dünn geworden war.

„Da bist du ja endlich"

freute sich der kleine Kitsune und knautschte sich fest an sie.

„Shippou-chan"

grinste Kagome.

„Na, sagt mal wo wart ihr denn?"

fragte der Mönch, der schon wieder einen roten Handabdruck von Sangos Hand im Gesicht trug. Auch wenn sie sich wohl näher gekommen waren, konnte man manche Gewohnheit nicht einfach ablegen. Kagomes Blick und der des Hanyous fiel zu Sango, die unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte. Inuyasha grinste, was Miroku nicht witzig fand.

„Nun sagt schon… Wo wart ihr denn?"

fragte der Mönch mit einem breiten grinsen. Die beiden waren sich so sicher, das er sich in seinen Gedanken wieder was zusammen reimte. Aber dass ausgerechnet die beiden darin vorkamen, gefiel ihnen nicht. Kagome wurde leicht rosé im Gesicht.

„Also, zumindest nicht weit weg"

meinte sie etwas zu ruhig. Der Mönch wusste doch ganz genau, was die beiden in den nächtlichen Stunden getan hatten. Dazu brauchte man nicht mal eins und eins zusammenzählen. Oder hatten, sie all das die ganze Zeit so gut versteckt, um Sangos Willen? Kagome wusste nicht so genau und setzte sich. Miroku schaute nun Inuyasha an, der sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Also damit habt ihr meine Frage nicht beantwortet"

nörgelte der junge Mann

„Mag sein"

warf Kagome unbeirrt ein.

„Was verheimlicht ihr uns?"

der Mönch rückte nahe an den Hanyou ran, mit einem breitem Grinsen.

„Wir?"

fragte Inuyasha, unschuldig wie ein neugeborenes weißes Lämmchen

„Ja… IHR"

sagte Miroku nachdrücklich. Sango schaute Kagome an, da sie das besondere lächeln bei ihr und dem Hanyou bemerkt hatte.

„Was sollten wir denn verheimlichen? Sonst weist du doch auch alles vorher…"

meinte Inuyasha ruhig wie nie zu vor. Es gefiel ihm, wie der Mönch nörgelte und wie ein kleines Kind darauf bestand, endlich eine Antwort zu bekommen. Miroku verschränkte die Arme beleidigt.

„Irgendetwas verheimlicht was…"

Inuyasha rollte mit den Augen. Sollte er nun damit rausrücken, dass sie das gleiche getan haben, wie die beiden? Dachte der Mönch nicht daran, dass seiner Nase solche Art von Gerüchen nicht entgehen würde? Das es wie Pech an ihnen haftete? Wohl nicht… Das war aber sein kleiner Trumpf, den er immer noch ausspielen konnte, um den Mönch ruhig zustellen. Aber das Osuwari konnte er sich ausmalen…

„Kagome-chan?"

und als ob Sango mit ihren bloßen Händen eine Schlange hätte fangen wollen, hatte sie Kagomes Hand in ihren. Ihre Augen glitzerten, von dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Dieser kleiner rote Stein, sanft umschlungen von Silber und so atemberaubend schlicht schön, dass sie glatt ein wenig Neid verspürte.

„Was ist denn das?"

fragte sie leise und das funkeln aus ihren Augen, verschwand kein Stück. Die Frage erregte Mirokus Aufmerksamkeit und richtete seine Augen, auf das was Sango eben entdeckt hatte. Miroku zog ein wenig die Luft ein.

„Das kann nicht war sein…"

bekam der Hanyou, von dem sonst so sprachgewandten Mönch, zu hören.

„Was kann nicht wahr sein?"

fragte Inuyasha irritiert

„Das ich das nicht vorher bemerkt habe…"

„?"

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein…"

und schlug sich mit seiner Hand an die Stirn

„Was denn?"

fragte der Hanyou

„Inuyasha du…"

und stieß mit seinen Ellbogen in seine Seite, dass es selbst den Halbdämon zwickte. Die tiefgoldenen Augen sahen Miroku etwas seltsam an. Sango hingegen zwinkerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, um den Ring an Kagomes Hand weiter zu begutachten. Sollten die beiden Männer ihre seltsamen Gespräche führen, während dessen genoss sie den Anblick des Ringes.

„Kami… hör auf zu nerven"

stöhnte Inuyasha nach einiger Zeit. Der sich mittlerweile sicher war, dass seine Seite sich blau färben würde von all den Rippenstößen, die ihn Miroku mit einem seltsamen lächeln verpasst hatte. Er hatte es satt. Inuyasha verstand den Mönch nicht. Auf keinen Fall, war das hier so eine große Sache. War das alles nicht eindeutig. Und vor allem, worauf es hinaus laufen würde? So dumm, war selbst er nicht. Das konnte selbst ein Blinder sehen. Aber wenn er darüber so nachdachte… Miroku war so sehr damit beschäftigt sich Sango zu entledigen, das dass wohl alles ein wenig untergegangen ist. Und dazu, haben sie sich vor den beiden nicht gerade als das glücklichste und verliebteste Paar gezeigt. Verheiratete Paar, musste man noch dazu sagen. Er seufzte leise und hörte Sangos giggeln, wie das der alten Miko. In der Hinsicht waren alle Frauen gleich, wie er eben wieder feststellte, auch wenn Kagome was Besonders war. Eines hatten sie alle gemein…. Sie giggelten! Er seufzte noch mal fast unhörbar und hatte endgültig genug von den Rippenstößen.

„Miroku"

kam etwas bedrohlicher, als gewollt über seine Lippen.

„Uhm… ja?"

und rutschte unweigerlich ein wenig von dem Hanyou weg.

„Kami… ihr seid ja nicht zu ertragen…"

amtete Inuyasha schwer aus und sah zu Kagome, die ein glückliches lächeln trug. Er wusste, sie wollte es ihm überlassen, wann er ihren Freunden davon erzählte. Und er war unendlich dankbar. Auch wenn er den Mut hatte, auf gewisser Weise für sie zu kämpfen. Hieß es nicht, dass er seine Feigheit in diesen Sachen komplett abgelegt hatte. Oder mehr, das er offen darüber reden konnte. Und Kagome wollte ihn nicht einfach in den Regen stellen. So eine Person war sie nicht und so holte er für seine nächsten Worte tief Luft.

„Um die Sache kurz zu halten und vor allem einfach…. Wir sind Mann und Frau"

Nun hatte er tatsächlich geschafft seinen Freunden die Sprache verschlagen, dass er selbst erstaunt umher schaute. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie wieder etwas sagen konnten. Sango schniefte auf einmal und fiel Kagome um den Hals.

„Alles Gute, viel Glück…"

sprudelte es aus ihr immer wieder heraus und viele andere Glückwünsche, deren Glückwunschliste unendlich zu sein schein.

„Hättet es ruhig früher erzählen können"

klopfte der Mönch dem Hanyou auf die Schulter.

„Seid wann denn?"

„Nun… etwas länger"

Inuyasha wollte das Thema lieber nicht vertiefen. Er konnte schon sehen, wie ihn Sango mit Kiara und dem Bummerrang durch das Dorf jagen würde, bis er nicht mehr wusste wie seine Name sei. Es schüttelte ihn. Irgendwann könnten sie das Thema des Datums vertiefen, doch es wäre besser, wenn etwas Zeit bis dahin vergehen würde. Und er nicht Angst um sein Leben haben müsse…

Shippou sprang erst freudig umher. Mit einem lauten lachen und freute sich mit seinen Freunden. Bis sein fröhliches lachen, wie aus dem nichts erstarb. Bei einem Gedanken der sich in sein kleinen Kopf fraß. Selbst Sango, die euphorisch war bemerkte die Stille des kleinen Kitsunen. Es war nicht seine Art von jetzt auf eben zu schweigen, und den Anschein zu machen gleich weinen zu müssen.

„Shippou-chan?"

fragte Kagome behutsam und schon leicht besorgt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sich der angesprochen regte. Es schien so, als ob er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Das er scharf darüber nachdachte, was gleich über seine Lippen kommen sollte

„Kagome-okaasan?"

fragte er mehr, als er sie wirklich ansprach

„Hai?"

und alle hatten das Gefühl das was nicht stimmte

„Ihr… ihr seid ja jetzt so… richtig verheiratet…. oder?"

Ungewollt zog sie leicht eine Braue hoch

„Hai, das sind wir…"

Der kleine Fuchsdämon knetete seine kleinen Finger

„Also eine Familie…?"

Kagome dachte kurz nach

„Könnte man so sagen… hai…"

–Kinder fehlen noch- dachte sie und legte ihr Augenmerk schnell wieder auf den kleinen Kitsune, bevor ihre Gedanken abschweifen würden.

„Ich… ich habe eben gedacht… gedacht…"

„Was hast du gedacht Shippou-chan?"

„… also…"

und sah vom Boden nicht auf. War es ihm peinlich?

„Kannst du nicht…. wenn du mich willst… ich mein..."

„Was Shippou-chan?"

„Meine richtige Mama sein?"

fragte er klar und deutlich. Der kleine Kitsune stellte seine Frage mitten in den Raum und die Stille schien ihn kurzzeitig zu erschlagen. Tränen bildeten sich in den grünen Smaragdaugen.

„Ich wollt… ich mein… ich dachte…"

und ein leises schniefen war zu hören

„Es wäre so schön… wenn du meine Mama bist… und Inuyasha… mein Papa…"

die ersten Tränen rollten an seinen Wangen entlang, versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„… ich habe (schlurchz) doch keinen mehr… ich hab (schlurchz) nur noch euch"

Shippou konnte seinen Tränen, nun gar nicht mehr aufhalten und weinte bitterlicher, als die Freunde es jemals gehört und gesehen haben. Dennoch herrschte Stille in der kleinen Runde. Selbst Kaede, die sonst Ratschläge hatte, war still. Inuyasha wurde ganz schwer ums Herz den kleinen so zu sehen. Es lag wie ein großer schwerer Stein in seinen Magen, aber sein Mund arbeite nicht für ihn. Kagome schien einen Moment lang zu erstarren, bei Shippous Frage. Aber hatte diese Frage, sich nicht schon vor langer Zeit selbst beantwortet? Schon ewig, bevor Shippou diese Frage sich selbst das erste Mal gestellt hatte?

Fast leise und nicht gehört von dem kleinen Kitsunen rutschte Kagome auf ihren Knien zu ihm. In diesem Moment war Shippou kein Dämon. Er hatte mehr menschliches als manche Vollblutmenschen.

Er war in diesem Moment nur ein kleiner Junge, ohne Eltern.

Ein Waisenkind, was kein wirkliches Zuhause besaß.

Ein Junge, der sich nichts mehr wünschte als ein Zuhause zu haben.

Ein Mutter die sich um ihn sorgt und ihn liebt.

Ein Vater der ihn Sachen beibringt und ihn genauso sehr liebt, wie er seine Eltern.

Ein Junge, der nach den letzten Halm griff, der für ihn sichtbar war. Der letzte, was ihn wirklich alles bedeutete und er nun darum so bitterlicher weinte. In der Hoffung, das sein Gebete erhört werden, dass seine Tränen nicht vergeudet waren und das er das Gefühl des Zuhause sein, wieder bekommen würde. Das Gefühl von ganzem Herzen geliebt zu werden. Nicht dafür was man tat, sondern dafür wer man war.

Ihre Arme sanken langsam tiefer. Legten sich um den kleinen Körper. Drückten ihn langsam und behutsam in ihre Umarmung, an ihre Brust zu ihrem Herzschlag. Eine Hand legte sich auf den Kopf und strich sanft hin und her. Der andere Arm, hielt den kleinen Körper fest an sich und ließ ihn ihren Herzschlag hören, wie er gleichmäßig, kräftig und in seinen Ohren sanft dahin schlug. Fest waren die Smaragdgrünen Augen zusammengekniffen, tief war sein Gesicht in dem Stoff ihres Oberteiles gedrückt und fest griffen die kleinen Hände in ihr Shirt.

„Shhh"

kam leise über ihre Lippen.

„Nicht mehr weinen"

bat sie und strich über den Rotschopf.

„Shhh"

und versuchte den kleinen Kitsunen zu beruhigen, was im Moment fast unmöglich schien.

„Ich bin es bereits"

meinte sie leise zu ihm

„Shhh… ich bin es bereist"

und wiegte, ohne es zu merken, den jungen Kitsunen in ihrem Arm.

„W.. a.. s"

kam stotternd aus Shippou.

„Shippou-chan… ich bin es bereits… deine Mama"

und eigentlich dacht sie, sie würde die Tränen stoppen, die kristallklar aus seinen Augen hervortraten Doch stattdessen, sah sie die erneute Tränenflucht kommen, noch ungehaltener als die Tränen zuvor. Ein lautes schniefen war zu hören.

„Ich hab dich so lieb Okasan!"

und somit vergrub Shippou sein Gesicht wieder. Seine letzten Worte ließen Kagomes Augen glitzern. Es war das erstmal, das er das zu ihr sagte. Und es machte sie unheimlich… sentimental und stolz zu gleich, von Klein-Shippou diese wenigen simplen Worte zu hören.

Ein in rot gehüllter Arm, legte sich um ihre Schulter und sie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen. Sie war für diese Geste dankbar. Sie hatte so gesehen eine Entscheidung über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen, aber genauso wusste sie, dass er nichts dagegen hatte. Viel zu sehr, ließ ihm seine Brust vor Stolz schwellen, das Shippou in Zukunft Otosan nennen würde.

Vor lauter Erschöpfung schlief der Kitsune in Kagomes Armen ein. Ein leises „Okasan" „Otosan" war zu hören, bevor er mit einen zufriedenen lächeln weiterschlief. Davon schwand in das reich der Träume, ohne Sorgen an Morgen. Und auch bis zum nächsten Morgen, nichts… aber auch nicht konnte ihn in den Armen seiner Eltern hätte wecken können….


	26. Second heart

Chapter 26 Second Heart

Akambo Baby

Es war ruhig im Dorf. Die Nacht hatte alles in ihrer Beschaulichkeit gehüllt. Selbst in der allbekannten Hütte war ruhe eingekehrt. Nur ein leises Summen war zu hören. Es war ein altes Lied, was selbst in dieser Zeit bekannt war. Ein altes Schlaflied für Kinder.

Es war ein Mädchen mit Nachtschwarzem Haar und schokoladenbraunen Augen, die die bekannte Melodie summte, mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen und einen Kitsune im Arm. Ein Junge mit feuerrotem Haar und grünen Augen, die hinter den müden Lidern versteckt waren. Längst war er in das Reich der Träume gereist, und bestritt mutig seine Abenteuer.

„Schlaf gut"

flüsterte sie leise und ein sanfter Kuss, ging auf der Stirn des Kitsunen nieder. Leise summte sie die Melodie weiter von dem Lied, was sie selbst in ihren Kindertagen so oft gehört hatte. Gesungen von der lieblichen Stimme ihrer Mutter. Die ihr immer alle Sorgen nahm, die kleine Tränen wegwischte, sie in den Arm nahm und sie jeden Abend in den Schlaf sang. Dass selbe Lied, was sie nun leise dahin summte, mit einem lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihrer Hand auf dem Kopf des kleinen Shippou, den sie nun offiziell ihr eigenen nennen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann ihr eigenes Baby in den schlaf wiegen. Nicht, das sie Shippou nicht liebte. Nein, das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie war stolz darauf, dass sie ihn sein eigen nennen konnte. Das sie Oka-san genannt wurde. Ein bisschen schwer wurde ihr ums Herz. . Ja… sie vermisste ihre Mutter und schmerzlich war ihr klar, das sie sie ein leben lang vermissen würde. Sie hatte ihre Familie hinter sich gelassen. Durch ihre Entscheidung die sie getroffen hat. Für einen Fuchsdämon mit rotem Haar und grünen Augen... ein Hundeohrigen Mann mit silbrigen Haar und goldenen Augen. Für die Liebe ihres Lebens… für ihr Herz… ihre Seele. Dafür hatte sie ihre Familie verlassen. Sich sicher, dass ihre Lieben sie vermissten würden… tun… aber sich für das unbeschreibliche Glück ihrer Tochter freuen würden. Es war ein teurer Preis, aber sie zahlte ihn. Und würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Leise summte sie weiter, vermutlich mehr für sie, als mittlerweile für Shippou.

Ja…. vielleicht würde sie irgendwann ihr eigenes Baby in den schlaf wiegen. Ein seltsames Gefühl kroch langsam in ihr hoch. Wirklich seltsam. Sie konnte es schwer einordnen. Doch lange brauchte sie nicht, um sich klar zu werden was es war. Freude…. Sie freute sich… über diesen Gedanken…. wirklich Mutter zu werden. Das ein Baby unter ihren Herzen heranwachsen würde. Ein Teil von ihr… und ein Teil von ihrem Geliebten. Es war wirklich seltsam. Aber zugleich befriedigend.

Wünschte sie sich so sehr ein Baby?

Das war ihr, bis jetzt dann wohl nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber ja… sie wünschte sich ein Kind. Mehr als alles andere. Unmerklich legte sich ihre Hand auf den flachen Bauch.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde?

Es war ein Gedanke, der ihre Vorstellungskraft überschritt.

Wie würde es sein, wenn der Bauch langsam anschwillt?

Wenn sie das Leben in sich spürt?

Wenn ein zweites Herz in ihr schlägt!

Wie würde es sein, wenn ein Kind von ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe, in ihr heranwachsen würde?

Ihre Vorstellungskraft reichte dafür wirklich nicht aus. Es war eine breite an Glück und Vollkommenheit, deren sie sich noch nicht bewusst war. Diese sie noch nicht erlebt hat. Es war ein Gefühl, was tief in ihr was rührte. Glück… Stolz… aber genauso Ängste. Es war so viel. Doch eines war sie sich sicher…

… es würde sie unendlich glücklich machen.

Ja, eines Tages… und ihre Augen suchten nach den halbschlafenden Hanyou. Und als ob er ihren Blick auf ihn spürte, bevor sie ihn überhaupt anschaute, drehte er sich langsam zu ihr. Seine müden goldene Augen schimmerten schwach durch das Feuer, was langsam erlisch. Sie lächelte immer noch. Kagome konnte nicht anders. Der Gedanke… ja… der bereitete in ihr eine seltsame Freude. Eine ganz andere, als sie es ihr jemals widerfahren ist. Es fühlte sich anders an, diese Art von Glück.

Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn der Gedanke der noch so weit in der Zukunft lag, eintreten würde?

Welches Glücksgefühl würde sie dann verspüren?

Wenn der reine Gedanke daran sie schon so fühlen ließe!

Sie wusste es nicht genau. Doch sie wusste eines… eines Tages… würde sie es wissen, ganz gewiss.

Seine Augen öffneten sich mehr. Er konnte ihr zartes lächeln nicht einordnen. Sie sprühte nur so vor Glück. Ihre ganze Ausstrahlung verriet es ihm. Sie war uneingeschränkt glücklich. Nicht ein Haar war an ihr Unglücklich. Er lag auf der Seite im Stroh, stütze sein Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und versuchte nicht mal, den Schlaf abzuschütteln. Er gähnte leicht. Kagome war mittlerweile auf allen vieren und krabbelte zu ihrem geliebten Hanyou rüber. Sein Blick hob sich ein wenig und er hob seinen Arm an, geschwind hatte sie ihren Platz an seiner Seite gefunden und vergrub sich, ohne ein Widerwort von ihm, in seinem Oberteil. Schlaff ließ er seinen Kopf fallen und nutzte seinen nun angewinkelten Arm, als Kissen und mit dem anderen Arm hielt er Kagome nah.

„Müde?"

fragte er leise

„Auch"

murmelte sie, das war das gute. Sie brauchte nie laut reden. Mit seinen guten Ohren verstand er fast alles, was sie leise dahin flüsterte

„Auch?"

fragte er wieder leise, um nicht die anderen in ihrem friedlichen Schlaf zu stören.

„Glücklich…"

und gähnte leise, aber herzhaft

„Hmn… Inuyasha?"

viel es von ihren Lippen

„Hm…?"

und hatte seine Nase und ein Teil seine Gesichtes in ihrem Haar tauchen lassen.

„Ach.. nichts…"

und kuschelte sich näher. Er brauchte von ihren Gedanken jetzt noch nichts wissen. Er würde noch früh genug davon erfahren. Und sicher würde das ein schwieriges Thema werden. Es war für ihn schwer genug, sich für sie zu entscheiden. Dann ein weiterer großer Schritt, das er um ihre Hand bat und noch einer es öffentlich zu machen und der allergrößte wird sein… das sie zusammen ein Baby bekommen würde. Was sie unwiderruflich in der Welt der Menschen zusammen schweißen würde. Ein Bund der der durch nur noch den Tod gebrochen werden kann, was es laut Dämonengesetzt eh der Fall war…

Mit einem Schlag waren seine Augen offen. Der Schlaf innerhalb einer Sekunde aus seinen Gliedern gewichen. Der Atmen stockte kurz. Er schaute runter. Wann hatte er sich von ihr wegbewegt? Das hatte er nicht bemerkt. War er mit einem Augenaufschlag zwei Meter von ihr gewichen? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, aber es musste so sein.

„Inuyasha?"

fragte Kagome etwas irritiert. Sie war unsanft geweckt worden. Durch einen Schmerz. Einen Impuls. Doch warum, war Inuyasha von ihr gewichen? Sie kannte das… was sie spürte. Sie kannte es… und das es nicht willkommen war.

Seine Augen suchten ihre. Es lag was Seltsames in der Luft. Und sein ganzer Körper zwickte und piekste. Wie kleine Nadeln, die sich durch seine Haut bohrten. Ein schreckliches Gefühl, war es. Er hatte es nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben gespürt… Dieser Ekel erregende Schmerz. Etwas was ihm das Gefühl gab, das sich Feuer durch seine Adern den Weg suchte. Aber woher sollte das kommen. Von Kagome? Das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch. Hatte sie das gemacht?

„Nichts…"

murmelte er und steckt seine leicht zitternden Hände, in die weiten Ärmel seines Oberteiles. Was sollte sie davon halten? Kagome nickte einfach. Ihr Herz schlug schneller in der Brust. So wie es auch damals getan hatte. Ein kalter Klumpen lag in ihrem Magen und ließ das Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihr aufkommen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob es durch ihre Eingeweide kriechen würde. Langsam. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. So langsam.

„Kagome?"

fragte Inuyasha, der den rapiden Abfall ihrer Gesichtsfarbe mitbekommen hatte, was auch nicht sonderlich schwierig war. Von leicht rose farbenden Wangen zu blass mit leicht grün.

„Ich"

mehr bekam sie nicht von sich. Warf die Decke von sich und sprintete Barfuss aus der Hütte, das dass selbst den kleinen Kitsune in seinen Deckenberg weckte.

Eine Decke legte sich über ihre Schultern, ihr Gesicht war vom Flusswasser feucht und ihre Haut immer noch blass wie Schnee. Es war Sango. Die nur mit Mühe es vollbracht hatte, das Inuyasha nicht hinter ihr herstürzte. Er war besorgt. Das konnte sie dem Hanyou nicht übel nehmen. Sie war es selbst. Aber ihr Gefühl hatte ihr gesagt, das Inuyasha hier nun nicht der richtige war. Sondern, das ihre Schulter zum anlehnen gebraucht wurde.

„Kagome?"

fragte sie und ihre geliebte Freundin, starrte etwas abwesend auf das seichte Wasser

„Kagome?"

fragte sie wieder und die angesprochene reagierte nun.

„Hai?"

antwortete sie

„Was hast du denn? Geht es dir gut?"

Kagomes Hände zogen die Decke enger um sich und hinunter. Ihr Blick viel nach unten, auf ihre unbekleideten Beine. Leicht dreckig von dem noch leichten Tau und dem sandigen Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

gab sie leise von sich

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

und unweigerlich drängten sich Tränen in ihre Augen

„War es –_das_- wieder?"

fragte Sango und legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin. Als Antwort bekam sie ein nicken. -Wie grausig- dachte sie. Sie konnte sich lebhaft an Kagomes Erzählungen erinnern. Welch seltsamer Schmerz durch ihren Körper kroch. Wie es ihr Herz rasen ließ und sich ein Eisklumpen in ihren Magen legte. Das es ihre Sinne nahm, sich alles drehte und einem schwarz vor Augen wurde. Das sie nichts fürchterliches, als das Vorstellen konnte. Doch niemand hatte eine Ahnung, was Kagome haben könnte. Und es ging doch ein paar Tage gut. Doch, das war alles nur Schein. Die Hoffnung, das dass eine einmalige Sache war, war somit verschwunden. Das es wirklich ein Krankheit sein musste, etwas was selbst Inuyasha angriff. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Den Hanyou, mit einem leicht verstörten Blick. Der mehr neben sich stand, als er anwesend war. Wie bleich sein Gesicht war. Wie sehr die geschmeidig kräftigen Hände zitterten und er sie schnell in seinen breiten Ärmel versteckte. Was konnte Inuyasha so zu setzten. Was hatte Kagome an sich, was Inuyasha Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Was könnte Kagome Schmerzen zufügen. Was könnte es sein? Kaede hatte jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft. Nichts… absolut nichts passte auf Kagomes seltsamem Krankenbild.

Kagomes kühle Hand, wischte sich die Tränen davon, als eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit in ihr aufschwall. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich zur Seite zu drehen und keuchte fürchterlich. Die gerade getrockneten Tränen wurden ersetzt. Sie fühlte sich elend. Mehr als elend. Sie fühlte sich absolut schrecklich und dazu kam es, dass sie ein prickeln fühlte. Als ob etwas in ihr arbeiten würde. Es war wie kleine Nadel. Ganz fein, kreiste es und wollte kein Ende nehmen.

„Wenn ich an die anderen Umstände nicht beachte"

sagte Sango und hielt das lange Haar von Kagome zurück

„Dann?"

keuchte sie hervor

„Würde ich behaupten… dass... du ein Kind erwartest"

Diese wenigen Worten mussten erstmal sinken. Langsam einsickern bis zum Grund.

„Was?"

fragte Kagome und warf sich Wasser ins Gesicht

„Alles andere würde doch dazu passen…"

gab Sango nachdenklich von sich

„Das ist doch nicht möglich…"

und fing an zu zählen. Doch nach einigen Sekunden, hatte das keinen Sinn mehr. Schnell war die Marke der vier Wochen überschritten. Die Marke an dem was hätte schon drei Mal bei ihr hätte wieder Einklang finden müssen. Schnell war dann schon Woche 5 erreicht und gar….

„Nein"

viel es matt von ihren Lippen

„Nein…"

kam es nun überrascht von ihren Lippen.

„Wie konnte ich daran nicht denken!"

und fluchte leise. Sango hatte Recht. Und wie sie Recht hatte. Wie konnte sie das nicht selbst merken. Wie konnte sie da nicht selbst darauf kommen. War sie so mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, das sie es nicht selbst hätte merken könne. Andere Frauen springen schon bei einer Woche Überfälligkeit ins Karree. Und sie war so Dickfällig und bemerkt es er nach so langer Zeitüberschreitung? Das konnte echt nicht war sein. Wie blind war sie und warum hat es Kaede nicht bemerkt. Die alte Miko muss selbst auf eine Krankheit fixiert gewesen sein, dass diese Möglichkeit außer Acht gelassen wurde. Und nun legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. So verwirrt sie war und so falsch der Zeitpunkt war ein Baby zu bekommen, machte sich das wohlige Gefühl schnell in ihr breit. Schockiert… ja, das sie das nicht war konnte sie nicht sagen. Das sie das ein wenig überrollte, das war eine Tatsache. Aber das sie eine berauschenden beglückende Gefühl empfand…. das überrannte alle Dinge zuvor.

„Oh Inuyasha…"

murmelte sie. Und wie ein kleiner Klaps wurde ihr noch was klar und schaute Sango an, die Kagomes Gefühlswandlungen nicht mehr folgen konnte.

„Kami…"

und sprang auf ihre Füße, mit den leicht schwammigen Knien

„Kagome?"

fragte Sango besorgt

„Ich muss zurück"

und lief schon davon. Beflügelt von dem Gefühl in ihr, und die Tatsache verdrängend, dass sie eigentlich sehr erschöpft war.

Inuyasha witterte Kagome bereits. Nicht das er sie mit seinen Sinnen einmal aus seiner Reichweite ließ. Auch wenn er nicht ganz bei der Sache war, Kagome durfte nichts passieren. Er hörte dem Mönch nicht weiter zu, er redete momentan nur wirres Zeug, und Inuyasha hatte genug wirre Gedanken im Kopf. Vor allem, wegen dem was heute Morgen passiert war. Als er spürte wie Kagome schnell näher kam. Nun hörte er sie und schon wackelte die Strohtür hin und her. Völlig außer Atem hockte sie sich vor Inuyasha und er konnte die Tränen sehen. Die, die schon lange über ihre Wangen dahin geflossen waren. Die, die nun ihren Weg suchten und die, die darauf warteten. Er mochte den Geruch nicht in seiner Nase. Er mochte ihre Tränen nicht sehen. Es erinnerte ihn immer nur, wie sie wegen ihm so viel geweint hatte. Wegen ihrem Leid und Herzschmerz. Es war wie ein Messer, was sich tief in seine Brust rammte.

„Kagome?"

fragte er als sie leise schniefte, dabei aber keineswegs Unglücklich aussah. Was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte

„Inuyasha…"

und eine weitere Träne rollte über ihre Wange hinab auf seine Hand, die das Beben begann. Er konnte mit dieser seltsamen Situation nichts anfangen. Was sollte er denn hiervon halten. Er hatte seine Frau… seine Partnerin bis an Ende ihrer Tage vor sich sitzen. Am weinen und dabei so glücklich. Was also. Er war angespannt. So sehr…

„Inuyasha…"

und Kagome blendete die Tatsache, das der Mönch nur eine Armlänge von ihr weg saß aus. Wie die alte Dorf Miko Kaede und den Kitsunen Shippou. Auch das Sango in Hast in die Hütte stürmte und sie die kleine Feuerkatze freudig begrüßte

„Inuyasha… wir… du… ich…"

„Was Kagome?"

und ein lächeln zierte ihr hübsches Gesicht. So lieblich, wie er es an ihr liebte. Mit so viel Ausstrahlung, das es selbst sein Youki in ihm erreichte

„Wir…"

sie schaffte es kaum die wenigen Worte zu bewerkstelligen. Sie merkte es selbst. In ihr überschlug sich der Satz mindestens schon zum hundertsten Mal, aber sie brachte nur spärliche Worte von sich. Sie brauchte eine Stützte. Etwas was ihr ermöglichte, ihre Worte über ihre Lippen kommen zu lassen. Sie griff für ihn, fast ein wenig hastig, nach seiner Hand und zuckte bei ihrer Berührung leicht zusammen. Er wollte es nicht, aber durch den Vorfall am Morgen, tat er es gegen seinen Willen. Doch sie schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder doch? Sie hatte kurz gestoppt. Sicher hatte sie es bemerkt. Doch sie ließ sich von nichts unterbrechen, sonst würde sie wahrscheinlich platzen. Wie jemand der eine Petze ist, und verboten wurde zu petzen. Sie legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und ihre darüber, dabei viel die Decke von ihren Schultern. Und ihr Nachthemd, was nur bis zu den Knien ging, zeigte ihre dreckigen Beine. Vom sitzen am Ufer. Den leicht dreckigen Stoff, ebenfalls vom Ufer und feucht von Wasser und Tränen. Ihre blasse Haut schien mit den weißen Stoff fast zu verschmelzen und ließ sie wie ein Püppchen wirken. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig wirr und ein paar Strähnen waren vom Flusswasser befeuchtet und einige Strähnen kringelten sich leicht. Man konnte ihre Erschöpfung ansehen. Das etwas harsch an ihr zerrte.

„Akambo"

kam das dreisilbrige Wort von ihr.

„Was?"

fragte Inuyasha, bevor er das Wort in seinem Kopf analysiert hatte

„Akambo…."

und der zweite Versuch Kagomes, die es dennoch nicht geschafft hatte mehr als einfache Worte zu sagen, fruchtete. Bevor sie schwach nach vorne kippte und seine Arme sich, wie von allein, um sie wickelten. Ohne es selbst zu merken, hatte er seine rote Jacke um sie herum und hielt sie nahe bei sich, so wie er es immer tat. Jedoch hielt er nun mehr im Arm als zuvor. So viel mehr.

„Akambo"

sagte er leise. Das Wort war fremd und doch vertraut. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber gut. Es machte in glücklich und ängstlich dazu. Was war das nur für eine seltsame Empfindung. Er strich mit seiner Hand, die feuchte Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Es war unbeschreiblich. Der Zeitpunkt war undenkbar. Aber egal. Egal! Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. So richtig verdammt gut. Er hielt seine Frau im Arm. Sein allergrößter Schatz im Leben. Und dazu hatte man, wie einem König ihm die Krone aller Dinge gegeben. Man hatte ihm, mit eine Geschenk gesegnet, von er noch lange nicht daran gedacht hatte. Ein Geschenk was nur sie ihm machen konnte… und sie glücklich war es zu tun. Ein Geschenk, was für sie beide war.

„Akambo…

meinte er leise

„Aishiteru"

und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er konnte ihr Erleichterung spüren und wie sie sanft in den Schlaf glitt….


	27. Dying inside

Chapter 27 Dying inside

Die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel und zeigten ihr schönstes Antlitz. Keine Wolke versperrte die Sicht, für all jene die die Sterne liebten und den sichelförmigen Mond sehen wollten. Es war eine herrliche Nacht. Ein paar Glühwürmchen schwirrten in den hohen Gräsern umher und ein paar letzte Grillen surrten leise vor sich hin. Eine wunderschöne Nacht, eine Nacht zum genießen.

Ein Silberhaar Hanyou saß hoch oben in einen kahlen Baum. In einem Baum in den er oft saß zum Nachdenken. Entweder hier oder im Goshingboku. Sein Haar glänzte Silber durch das Mondlicht und seine Haut schien wie Porzellan, die Augen leuchteten in tiefgold zu dieser Stunde. Er sah fast zu unecht und zu mysteriös aus um echt zu sein, um glauben zu können das er wie alle anderen Ein- und Ausatmete. Das er ein schlagenden Herz hatte, wie alle anderen. Das er Gedanken und Gefühle hatte, wie alle anderen… Gedanken und Gefühle… viele… wie in diesem Augenblick, als er auf seine Hände schaute. Seinen blassen leicht zittrigen Händen. Er konnte die feinen Linien erkennen und die darunter liegenden Adern. Seine Finger. Seine Krallen… die ihm oft das Leben gerettet haben… anderen oft das Leben gerettet haben… ihr das Leben gerettet haben. Die Dämonen in tausend Stücke reizen können und aus fast jedem Gefängnis ihm zur Flucht verhalfen. Seine Hände, die sie so oft aufgefangen haben. Sie oft getragen haben und für sie gekämpft haben… seine Hände, die sie immer wieder gerettet haben und beschützt. Und doch war er nicht in der Lage sie jetzt zu beschützen. Ihr zu helfen…. sie zu retten… Er war Machtlos… Hilflos… Was konnte er tun? Nichts… und das alles nur wegen ihm… ihm… es war doch sein Wesen, das sie leiden lässt. Es war sein Blut, was sie leiden lässt… er war es, der sie leiden lässt.

Er war es…

Schlaff vielen seine Hände in seinen Schoss und seine Augen schlossen sich. Die Worte hallten immer noch in seinen Kopf und schmerzten. Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Worte der alten Dorf-Miko in seinem Kopf. Nichts konnte es für einen Moment lang ausschalten. Nichts…

„Was?"

fragte die junge Miko aus der Zukunft und hielt beide Hände auf den Bauch.

„Tut mir Leid"

meinte Kaede abermals, nachdem Kagome nach ihren letzten Worten, endlich selbst ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Das kann nicht sein"

meinte Kagome leise und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Doch mein Kind"

meinte Kaede und bereute das Wort Kind in den Mund genommen zu haben. Doch was sollte die alte Miko machen. Ja, es war töricht nicht schon vorher auf diese Tatsache zukommen. Das sie nicht dahinter gekommen war, dass ihr liebstes Kind sich in dieser Lage befand. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Nicht im Geringsten doch nun… machte alles einen Sinn und sie konnte Kagome nur die Wahrheit sagen und nichts anderes. So sehr es schmerzt… und sie leidet gewiss mit. Sie hatte doch den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und ihre Aura. Wie glücklich sie doch war und da musste sie alles zerstören.

„Ich will das nicht glauben"

sagte Kagome

„Nicht mein Kind"

und Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinab. Nicht weit weg von ihr saß Inuyasha, um genau zu sein hinter ihr. Er war nicht in der Lage ein Wort zu sagen, geschweige denn sie tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Er schien wie gelähmt. Geistig und Körperlich. Er ignorierte auch das Miroku und Sango vor der kleinen Hütte saßen und alles belauscht hatten. Momentan… in diesem Augenblick nahm er nichts wahr. Nichts… nicht das Kagome ihre Arme um sich selbst geschlungen hatte und sich ihre Seele aus dem Leib weinte. Auch nicht das er aufgestanden war um zu diesem Platz zu gehen. Erst als er verloren auf seine Hände schaute… kam alles auf ihn zurück… jedes Wort…

„Ich will nicht drum herum reden"

gab Kaede von sich und ihr Ton gefiel Kagome wie Inuyasha nicht

„Es ist so… das ich nun weiß was diese uminöse Krankheit ist…"

„Wunderbar… Dann kannst du Kagome ja endlich heilen…"

polterte aus dem Hanyou. Warum musste die Alte auch so ein Drama machen? Nur weil sie endlich weiß was Kagome hat.

„Das ist nicht so einfach"

Nun schluckte Kagome.

„Was heißt das…"

„Nun… ich erkläre es so… du weißt ja selbst dass du spirituelle Kräfte besitzt"

„Sicher"

nuschelte Kagome und Inuyasha hob eine Augenbraue

„Du wirst sicher die Erfahrung gemacht haben, das du Dinge reinigen kannst… und auch Youki verschwinden lassen kannst… das beste Beispiel ist das du Youkigift in reines Wasser verwandelst… besser reinigst"

Kagome nickte. Sie hatte verstanden, dass ihre Kräfte außergewöhnlich waren und dass sie die Macht besaß aus Böse wieder Gut zu machen.

„Also bist du in der Lage Dämonen zu reinigen"

nun schaute Inuyasha etwas seltsam, sollte der Vorfall am Morgen so was gewesen sein?

„Worauf willst du hinaus Kaede-sama?"

fragte Kagome dem den ganzen gerade nicht folgen konnte

„Kagome…. deine Kräfte lassen Dämonen verschwinden… und du erwatest ein Kind von einen Halbdämon…"

diese wenigen Worte sanken kurz ein

„Willst du mir damit sagen…"

Kaede nickte

„Das was heute Morgen passiert ist…"

„Nein…"

flüsterte Kagome

„… deine Kräfte lassen kein Youki in deinen Körper zu…"

„Nein…"

„… es wird die Reinigung nicht überleben…"

**ES**

**WIRD**

**DIE **

**REINIGUNG**

**NICHT**

**ÜBERLEBEN**

Diese wenigen Worten brannten sich ein. Tief in ihren Herzen und ihren Seelen. Es war wie ein Messer, was sie zerreißend den Weg durch die Rippen suchte. Es war wie Feuer, was durch die Adern kroch. Es war wie tausend Nadeln, die sich in die Haut fraßen. Es war das schmerzhafteste Gefühl, was die beiden kannten.

Alles andere kam nicht mehr bei ihm oder Kagome an…

Nichts wollte mehr in den Kopf hinein. Alles was nur widerhallte waren die Worte, das dass nicht geborene Leben schon zum Tode verurteilt war. Wie konnte das nur passieren. Warum musste ihnen das passieren? Er war so glücklich gewesen. So unendlich glücklich, als sie es ihm sagte. Verwirrt aber glücklich, als er sie im Arm hatte und sie erschöpft eingeschlafen war und sie in seiner roten Jacke eingewickelt hatte. So stolz darauf, dass er Vater werden würde. Sich sicher, das es wunderbar sein würde. Das er sich ganz fühlte. Vollkommen… Das er so glücklich war, das er hätte weinen können. Und nun? Nun brannten seine Augen wie Feuer. Spürte wie Tränen sich ihren Weg durch seine geschlossenen Augen suchten und an seinen blassen Wangen hinab rollten. Angst… Furcht… Schmerz… Wut… von allem etwas. Wie konnte man schon etwas so lieben, obwohl man erst wenigen Stunden davon wusste…

Wie konnte man schon um jemand trauern, der nicht einmal geboren war…

Warum konnte man solchen Schmerz empfinden, für eine Person die man noch nicht kannte…

Er wusste es nicht… nur das es ihm das Herz zerriss und er Machtlos dagegen war… Hilflos… er konnte nichts tun… sein Blut… sein verdammtes Blut war Schuld daran. Schuld… dass sein Kind, nie das Licht der Welt erblicken würde. Und nie ein Kind es je tun würde. Verdammt, nie das Glück verspüren zu können. Sein Blut… was ihm gar Kagome nehmen könnte… wenn sie nicht… er wollte nicht daran denken. Nein… das Kagome gezwungen war in die Berge zugehen… zu einem Heiler… ein mächtigen Heiler der das zweite Herz verstummen ließe. Das Leben beenden würde, bevor es Kagome eigene Kräfte tun würden. Bevor sie selbst zur Mörderin ihres eigenen Kindes wird, durch die Last ihrer Miko-Kräfte.

„In den Bergen"

meinte Kaede

„… geh dort hin bevor deine Kräfte…"

doch Kagome wollte nicht mehr hören, sie weinte… weinte das keine Worte sie mehr erreichten

„… der Heiler wird dein Leben retten"

Wie kleine Sternchen glitzerten die Tränen die von seinen Wangen zu Boden fielen. Tränen voller Schmerz und Verzweifelung. Doch er musste sich zusammen reizen. Er musste. Um Kagomes Willen. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren… er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Und so sehr sie ihn vielleicht jetzt hassen würde… für sein ganzes Dasein. Für das was er war. Er würde sie nicht sterben lassen, nicht für ein Kind was –schmerzt es noch so sehr in seinem Herzen- nicht geboren wird. Sie würde sich wehren. Doch er würde sie dorthin bringen. Er würde ihr Leben retten… er würde es… wenn seine Hände nicht in der Lage war alles zu beschützen und zu retten, dann jedenfalls Kagome.

Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel durch sein Gesicht. Er musste Stark sein. Er musste für sie Stark sein. Denn sie konnte es nicht und einer musste stark bleiben. Ja, das war seine Aufgabe, und sein Weg. Er war derjenige an den sie sich lehnen konnte und sollte. Er war der, der nachts sich heimlich hinaus schleichen würde und sein Leid zum Mond hinauf schreien würde, um für sie stark zu bleiben. So wie in dieser Nacht.

Inuyasha sprang von seinen kahlen Baum und schaute noch mal zu dem sichelförmigen Mond hinauf, bevor er zurückkehrte in die Hütte…

… zu dem was er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben…

… zu dem was ihn zu dem machte was er war…

… zu seiner weinenden Frau, damit sie ihre Arme um in schlingen kann. Damit ihre Tränen durch seine Sachen sickern können. Damit er sie irgendwann in dieser späten Nacht in den Schlaf wiegen kann. Damit er für sie das sein kann… damit er für sie stark sein kann… um dieses unsagbare Leid zusammen ausstehen zu können.


	28. Sacrafices I

Chapter 28 Sacrafices

Huckepack… so wie immer lief er mit auf seinem Rücken durch die Wälder hinauf, wo die Landschaft hügeliger wurde. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihm entlang ihr Blick war leer. Ausdruckslos. Tränen rollten über die blassen Wangen. Ihr Lippen hatten über Nacht ihr schönes rot verloren und ihre Haut ihren gesunden Teint. Der Wind pfeifte in seinen Ohren und gewiss in ihren. Aber davon bekam sie nichts mit. Sie war weit weg und selbst für den Hanyou momentan unerreichbar. Eingehüllt in Schmerz und Leid. Getränkt von ihren Tränen und als sie nicht mehr auf seine Worte reagierte, ebenso von seinen.

Stark sein… das hatte er sich geschworen… doch es war schwer. Wenn das Leid in innerlich zerfraß und es an den dicken Strähnen, bei Kagome zu fassen war.

Seine glanzlosen Augen hatten den Weg fest im Blick und wandten sich keinen Millimeter ab. Er wagte es nicht, sonst würde sein eigner Schutz, wie letzte Nacht, in einen Hauch von Nichts verschwinden.

Hoch oben, mit ein wenig Entfernung konnte man einen Feuerdämon erkennen. Um genau zu sein. Ein Katzendämon, die zwei bekannte Gestalten mit sich trug.

„Es schmerzt"

meinte Sango leise und spürte wie sich Miroku griff um ihren Leib verstärkte.

„Ich weiß"

gab der Mönch leise von sich

„Es ist… ist…"

die Dämonenjägerin fand nicht die richtigen Worte um das zu sagen, was sie fühlte. Es war kein Wort da, was das was sie sagen wollte wirklich beschrieb.

„Abscheulich"

meinte Miroku in einem seltsamen Ton.

„Es ist einfach nur abscheulich, wie das Schicksal mit ihnen umgeht… Es ist einfach abscheulich, solchen Schmerz zufühlen. Es ist einfach abscheulich… sein eigenes Kind… ermorden zu müssen…"

Sango holte tief Luft, um ihre Tränen unterdrücken zu können, denn ihre Augen brannten verdächtig. Der Mönch hatte das richtige Wort gefunden… es war nicht einfach Schlimm. Nein es war abscheulich, die beiden so zu quälen. Es war das richtige Wort… das richtige. Und das war nicht das schlimmste… das schlimmste was sie machen konnte… oder längst tat… das schlimmste was sie ihrer Freundin… ihrer geliebten kleinen Schwester zu diesem Zeitpunkt antun konnte…

„Miroku…"

er hörte den seltsamen Ton. Es war erschreckend, das sie sich alle in den letzten Stunden nicht mehr nach sich selbst anhörten.

„Hai…?"

und seltsamer Weise, wusste er jetzt schon das er die Antwort nicht hörten wollte.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich ebenfalls schwanger sein kann…"

und so romantisch sie sich das immer vorgestellt hat… Das sie ihren Liebsten mit dieser Neuigkeit überraschen würde und sie eine kleines Fest feiern würden, war somit binnen Sekunden zerschlagen.

„Ich weiß"

und so sehr in so was glücklich stimmen sollte, konnte er sich in diesem Moment nicht freuen. Zu sehr war diese Situation erdrückend, als ob er ein lächeln auf seine Lippen bekam und sie freudig hoch heben würde um sie im Kreise zu drehen. Und das Tat im unendlich Leid, das dieser Moment… nicht glücklich sein konnte… wie er es hätte sein müssen.

„Aber noch… wissen wir es nicht genau"

meinte Sango fast zu leise für seine Ohren, bei dem Flugwind.

„Doch nächste Woche… wenn nächsten Woche nicht… dann.."

sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Warum konnte sie dieser Umstand nicht erfreuen, sondern trieb ihr Schmerzens Tränen in die Augen. Sie sollte dafür bestraft werden, das hätte sie verdient… Aber auf der anderen Seite… sie fühlte in diesem Augenblick mit Kagome und konnte das andere Glück in ihr nicht finden. Doch sie betete, das sie es wieder finden würde… um Mirokus Willen und sie hoffte, das Kagome diesen weiteren Schock überstehen wird… denn der Zeitpunkt, war mehr als falsch. Mirokus Worte riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wir sind da"

meinte der Mönch mit betrübter Stimme und Kirara senkte sich langsam wieder Richtung Erde.

Leichtfüßig landete er vor dem roten Tor, was verschlossen war. Sie waren also an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Es würde nun soweit sein… und das Tor öffnete sich mit einem mächtigen Ton, was als Echo widerhallte, dass es in den Ohren der Ankömmlinge schmerzte.

Der Blick des Hanyous fiel auf die kleine Person die nun unter dem Bogen stand und in einer grünen Robe gekleidet war.

„Wir haben euch erwartet"

meinte die alte Dame und machte auf dem Absatzkehrt und der Hanyou folgte der alten Dame…

„Legt sie dort hin"

wurde Inuyasha von einer anderen Stimme befohlen und ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Er hatte braunes kurzes Haar, aber ein lang geflochtener Zopf hing an seinen Rücken hinab. Er trug ebenfalls eine grüne Robe, die so Grün war wie das Moormoos. Die Säume waren gold bestickt. Um seinen Hals hing einen blaue Perlenkette, die sich mit dem grün der Robe biss. So sehr Inuyasha es verabscheute. Er tat wie ihn geheißen und legte Kagome auf den steinernen Tisch. Und es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, dass sich seine Geliebte nicht einmal bewegte, nicht einmal ihre Augen… Das weiterhin Tränen an flossen, deren salziger Geruch sich für immer in seine Nase eingebrannt hatte.

„Nun denn"

meinte der Heiler, der es nicht für nötig heilt sich namentlich vorzustellen. Seine Hand schwang durch die Luft und rundherum erleuchteten die Fackeln, die in eine ungewöhnlichen rot brannten. Sie erhellten den runden Raum in dem sie sich befanden und zu ersten Mal nahm Inuyasha war, das sich um sie herum Wasser befand. Und lediglich vier dünne Wege zu der Mitte dieses Raumes führten, in dem sie sich befanden. An den Wänden waren Zeichen und Gestalten gemalt. Worte, dessen Laut selbst der studierte Miroku nicht zu verstehen vermag.

Der Hanyou richtete sein Augenmerk auf dem Mann vor ihm und schaute auf jede Handbewegung die er tat, er hörte wie die Perlenkette sich bewegte und letztendlich auf Kagomes Bauch lag. Feinsäuberlich ausgelegt, als sich die Hand auf, in mitten der ausgelegten Kette, legte. Urplötzlich fühlte er sich so taub… so unendlich taub… so leer. Und selbst sein mächtiges Blut, kam nicht zum Vorschein um seine Familie zuschützen. Auch wenn das andere Ich, nicht das mit dem größten wissen war… wusste es… das es ansonsten seine Geliebte verlieren würde. Und das konnte, sein anderes Ich ebenso wenig akzeptieren wie er selbst. Er wollte hier weg… schnell laufen... er wollte es nicht sehen. Dennoch bewegten sich seine Beine nicht und seine Augen wandten sich nicht ab.

Er konnte den entsetzten kleinen Aufschreis Sangos vernehmen, als die Hand des Heilers blau zu glühen begann und somit anfing, das letzte in Kagome zu zerstören und in ihm…

Doch zu erstaunen Inuyashas hob sich seine Hand immer höher. Langsam immer ein wenig höher, bis in blau ein winziges Wesen über den Bauch der Miko schwebte.

Es war ein kleiner Mensch… so klein. Man konnte alles sehen, die Arme… Beine. Dies dort war sein Kind… sein… sein… und seine Augen brannte wie Feuer. Mussten sie ihn so quälen… Musste das sein? Doch es war ein wonniges Gefühl, dieses winzige Wesen zu sehen. Es war alles an diesem Kind dran… und das sollte wirklich sein Kind sein, was in ihr gedeihte? Stolz war kurz in seiner Brust zu spüren, obwohl die Tränen an seinen Wangen entlang liefen. Er wusste nur zu gut, das dass hier sein Lebewohl sein würde. Deswegen waren sie hier, um diesem Kind Lebewohl zu sagen, um Kagomes Leben zu retten. Und bei diesem Anblick, realisierte er nur noch mehr, was für ein hoher Preis es war.

„Es ist ein"

„NICHT"

kam aus Inuyasha und der Heiler sah, das erste Mal von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Bitte was?"

„Nicht…"

ging seine Stimme in einen schluchzen unter.

„Nun…"

meinte der Heiler und setzte zu einem neunen Versuch an.

„Ich dacht nie, dass ein Dämon… Halbdämon so um eine Frau geschweige denn, um ein Kind trauern würde"

nun fühlte sich Inuyasha angegriffen. Dort lag sein ein und alles und er war hier um sein eigenes Kind ermorden zu lassen, um Kagome zu retten. Wie konnte man ihm nun, diese Worte an den Kopf werfen. Wie konnte man es wagen?

„Warum?"

fragte der Heiler

„Liebe"

kam es leise über die Lippen des Hanyous. Es war eine simple Antwort.

„Mehr als mein eigenes Leben"

und seine salzigen Tränen trafen abermals auf den steinigen verzierten Boden zu seinen Füßen. Und eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

„Es wird schmerzen"

meinte nun eine Stimme, die er vor kurzer Zeit am Tor gehört hat. Schmerzen? Was sollte mehr schmerzen? Alles schmerzte so sehr, das es in Taubhaut überging.

„Es kann sein, dass du es nie wieder findest"

„Wieder finden?"

„Es kann sein, dass du immer so bleiben musst"

„Was?"

die alte kleine Dame stand nun vor ihm.

„Ein Opfer für drei Leben"

Inuyasha verstand nichts mehr. Und sah verwirrt zu, als die alte Frau vor ihm Gebetsperlen um ihn schmiss, dabei Handsiegel formte und ein Ofuda an seine Brust heftete, dass ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„Hi Sho Ki Ka Zen!"

und erspürte nur noch, wie er einen leichten Stups gegen die Brust bekam und rückwärts in das silbrige Wasser hinter ihn fiel…


	29. Sacrafices II

Chapter 29 Sacrafices II

Es war nur ein leiser kleiner Platsch, als sein Köper in das silbrige Wasser fiel und die Wasseroberfläche nicht Anschein machte, das sie überhaupt berührt worden war. Nur das Licht der Fackeln tanzte geschmeidig glänzend auf der Oberfläche des silbrigen Wassers.

„Was.."

und Sango zerrte mehr an dem Stoff von Mirokus Robe. Sie wusste nicht mehr über wen sie sich mehr Gedanken machen sollte. Über Kagome die ohne jegliche Reaktion auf dem Steinernen Tisch lag, das es wirkte als sei sie eine Opfergabe. Oder an Inuyasha der mit aufgerissenen Augen und ohne Gegenwehr, in diese seltsame Flüssigkeit geschubst worden war.

„Ich weiß nicht"

meinte Miroku leise und drehte seinen Kopf leicht zu der alten Dame, die diese Außergewöhnliche Technik benutzt hatte. Er spürte keine besondere Aura. Keine besondere Kraft. Nichts Spirituelles ging von dieser alten Frau aus. Wenn er es nicht eben mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte… würde er behaupten dass sie eine ganz normale Frau war, deren Lebensjahre zu sehen waren. Aber nicht mehr… absolut normal. Warum konnte er nichts spüren… war sie ein Fake? Ein Youkai? Nein… das wäre Inuyasha selbst in seiner konfusen Gefühlssituation aufgefallen und Kiara hätte niemals zugelassen, das sie durch das Tor geschritten wären. Und er…. wie Sango hätte das Youki ebenfalls gespürt. Also… was war hier los… was?

„Was hast du mir ihm gemacht?"

fragte Miroku und er war erstaunt, das er trotz seiner wirren Gedanken so unfreundlich klang.

„Ich?"

fragte die alte Dame ein wenig zu unschuldig, dass selbst Mirokus, der ansonsten geduldig war, das Nervenkostüm zu schwinden begann.

„Beantworte meine Frage"

mahnte er und Sango versteckte sich ein wenig hinter dem Mönch. Sie wusste nicht genau warum. Sonst war sie nicht so eingeschüchtert von Personen und Dingen, die sie nicht erklären konnte, aber vielleicht lag es daran… das sich ihre eigene Position geändert hatte.

Sie war nicht einfach mehr Sango die Dämonenjägerin… sie gehörte nun zu Miroku und war dazu… dazu… wohl in anderen Umständen. Es war wohl ein Reflex… eine Natürliche Sache, dass sie sich also nicht selbst vor dieser Dame aufbäumte, wie sie es sonst tun würden. Die Umstände hatten sich geändert, sie konnte nicht… sie konnte sich selbst nicht in Gefahr bringen… wenn sie dafür was Kostbares verlieren würde… -_Kostbar?_- fragte sie sich und sank hinter Miroku noch ein wenig weiter zusammen, mit beiden Händen fest an seiner Robe, das er spürte das sie Nahe beim ihm war –_Kostbar_- fragte sie sich wieder. Wann hatte sie denn angefangen darüber so zu denken, wann hatte sie begonnen es so zusehen…zufühlen und nicht mehr als eine Sache… Tatsache, die sich eben eingestellt hat und sie damit einfach leben würde. Wann? Doch mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte sie nicht, als sie das Klirren von Mirokus Stabes hörte.

„Ich habe eine Frage gestellt und erbete eine Antwort"

doch an der Tonlage seiner Worte konnte man unschwer erkennen, dass Zorn mitwellte. War ihm das zu verübeln? Alles war in seinem Leben drunter und drüber. Geordnete Bahnen und Wege gab es zurzeit nicht, was nicht nur sein Leben betraf sondern genauso das von Kagome, Inuyasha und seiner Sango. Was hatten sie alles auf kürzester Zeit alle durchgemacht und das hier, war der absolute Höhepunkt auf allem.

„Keine Sorge"

meinte die Dame nur.

„Keine Sorge, er wird wiederkommen"

„Wiederkommen?"

„Von dort… wo er nun ist… er wird kommen"

Mirokus Stab klirrte wieder leise

„Von wo wird er wiederkommen?"

„Nun…"

begann nun eine andere Stimme, die eindeutig zu einem Mann gehörte, was Sango wieder hinter dem Mönch hervorschauen ließ.

„Es wird schmerzvoll sein… sehr schmerzvoll… und wenn er bereit ist zu Akzeptieren, wird er mehr als nur sein eigenes Leben retten können"

meinte der Heiler und senkte seine Hand langsam, bis sie wieder ihren Bauch berührte und das kleine blaue Abbild wieder sachte verschwand. Seine Hand erglühte kurz in einem weiß-blau bevor sich der Schimmer um Kagomes ganzen Körper ausbreitete und sie in zarten blau schimmern ließ…

_**Drip**_

Stand er _nicht vorher auf seinen Füßen?_

_**Drip**_

Warum _lag er nun auf dem Boden?_

_**Drip**_

War er eben gefallen?

_**Drip**_

Hatte er nicht die Nässe des Wassers gespürt?

_**Drip**_

Hatte er nicht Luftholen wollen und seine Lungen füllten sich brennend mit Wasser?

_**Drip**_

Wo war er?

_**Drip**_

Was war mit ihm geschehen?

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

„Ka… gome"

rollte langsam durch seine Kehle und seine Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein heißeres Räuspern

„Kagome"

und saß nun aufrecht. Seine Lunge schmerzte… seine Brust schmerzte. Seine Hand legte sich behutsam auf seine Brust und er konnte spüren, wie schwer sein Herz unter seiner Hand schlug. Als ob es sich mit jedem Schlag neu Auffordern müsste weiter zuschlagen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob es jedem Moment einfach aufhören würde. Einfach seinen Dienst versagen würde.

„Kagome"

kam wieder heißer über seine Lippen und er schaute sich um. –_Schwarz_- war das was sich in seinen Gedanken formte. Hatte er vergessen seine Augen zu öffnen? Es war so schwarz… tiefschwarz. Das musste es sein! Doch auch als er sich sicher war, mit geöffneten Augen umher zuschauen, war alles immer noch tiefschwarz. So schwarz, das es einem das Gefühl gab das sie einem jeden Augenblick verschlingen würde und keine Spur… oder einen Hinweis überlassen würde, das er jemals existiert hätte.

War das der Grund, warum sein Herz so schwer schlug. Das er betete, das es ihn nicht in Stich lassen würde um wieder zu Kagome zurückkehren zukönnen. Es wusste es nicht und stellte sich langsam auf seine Füße. Doch es war schwer. Sehr schwer. Seine Beine fühlten sich so an, als ob er das erste Mal in seinem Leben versuchen würde sich auf seine eigenen Beine zu stellen. Das sie das erste Mal in seinem Leben, sein Gewicht tragen müssten.

Er atmete schwer aus. Es war anstrengend… so anstrengend. Und das einzige was er getan hatte, war aufzustehen.

Wo war er?

Diese Frage hätte er gerne beantwortet, doch er vermutete dass ihn die hier wohl keiner beantworten würde. Das es hier keinen Hint darauf gab, wohin er gehen musste oder was er tun musste um wieder von diesem schrecklichen Ort, der ihn mit Kälte erfüllte, zu entkommen.

Mit Mühe streckte er beide Arme nach vorne, um einen sicheren Abstand einhalten zukönnen falls er gegen etwas stoßen würde. Obwohl er sich genauso sicher war, das hier nichts sein würde. Seltsam… seltsam…

_**Drip**_

„Huh?"

und seine Ohren fingen den leisen Ton ein

_**Drip**_

„Wasser?"

fragte er sich laut und versuchte den Ursprungsort des leisen Wassertropfens zu erhören

_**Drip**_

Aber irgendwie war es immer schwieriger es ausmachen zu können, und stolperte unbeholfen durch die Dunkelheit. Was hatte die alte Frau mit ihm gemacht, dass er hier nun gelandet war. Sie war es doch gewesen oder?

_Es wird schmerzen"_

_meinte nun eine Stimme, die er vor kurzer Zeit am Tor gehört hat. Schmerzen? Was sollte mehr schmerzen? Alles schmerzte so sehr, das es in Taubhaut überging._

„_Es kann sein, dass du es nie wieder findest"_

„_Wieder finden?"_

„_Es kann sein, dass du immer so bleiben musst"_

„_Was?"_

_die alte kleine Dame stand nun vor ihm._

„_Ein Opfer für drei Leben"_

_Inuyasha verstand nichts mehr. Und sah verwirrt zu, als die alte Frau vor ihm Gebetsperlen um ihn schmiss, dabei Handsiegel formte und ein Ofuda an seine Brust heftete, dass ihm die Luft abschnürte._

„_Hi Sho Ki Ka Zen!"_

_und erspürte nur noch, wie er einen leichten Stups gegen die Brust bekam und rückwärts in_ _das silbrige Wasser hinter ihn fiel_

Ja, es war die alte Frau, die ihn irgendwie hierher gebracht hatte. Doch was sollte er hier. Was sollte ihre Worte bedeuten. Was sollte er hier machen? Was sollte es sein? Was sollte Kagome retten?

Was?

Er verstand es nicht!

Er war doch hier um Kagome zu retten, oder? Das war doch der Grund. Und er hatte keinen Schimmer wie, keine Ahnung wie er es in dieser Dunkelheit machen konnte. Wie sollte seine Hände sie retten können, wie könnten seine Worte von hier sie erreichen… oder ihre ihn… wie? Er fühlte sich soweit entfernt von ihr, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er fühlte sich entrissen und zerrissen… und kalt… so kalt und er konnte das Klappern seiner eigen Zähne aufeinander hören. Wann hatte er angefangen zu frieren? Er fror sonst doch auch nie so schnell. Warum hatte er das nicht früher bemerkt und stolperte weiter vorwärts mit dem kriechenden Gefühl der Kälte, die langsam in seinen Gliedern hoch kroch, dass bald das Gefühl der Taubheit Einzug hielt.

_**Drip**_

Da war das Geräusch wieder. Hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht mehr getropft? War er so weit weg von dem Ursprung gewesen? Oder war er ihm wieder näher gekommen? Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber es war irgendwie erleichternd wieder zuhören. Doch wie lange sollte er hier noch herum irren, um sein Ziel zu erreichen?

Was war eigentlich sein Ziel?

Das war eine gute Frage. Die er nicht beantworten konnte. Es konnte nichts sehen. Nicht riechen nur ab und an dieses Geräusch streifte seinen empfindlichen Ohren, die vor Kälte ebenfalls schon steif waren. Sein Ziel? Was war sein Ziel? Hatte er es vergessen? Wusste er es nicht mehr?

„Ka.. gome"

und alles um ihn herum war wie von Geisterhand im grellen weiß beleuchtet, das es ihm die Augen schmerzten, er sie zukniff und ein seltsamer Ton durch seine Kehle rollte. Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer und er konnte kurz nur kleine viele Punkte sehen. Erst war es Stockdunkel, das selbst seine guten Augen ihn nicht annährend helfen konnten. Und nun war es so hell, als ob am Tage direkt in die Sonne schauen würde. Das machte niemand mit, selbst ein Vollblutdämon wäre dem Lichtwechsel nicht gewachsen gewesen und würde sich genauso erblindet, wie er im Moment, fühlen.

„Ich sehe"

hallte eine Frauenstimme durch das grelle Licht

„Das du mich gefunden hast"

und Inuyasha zwang sich die Augen langsam zuöffnen. Es war am Anfang schwer was zu erkennen im dem grellen Licht, aber langsam formte sich alles um ihn herum.

Weiß… Silber… Weiß… Silber… mehr konnte er nicht erkennen und im mitten dem stach seine rote Robe, wie strahlender Blitz im mitten der Nacht hervor.

Seine Augen suchten erschöpft umher. Es hatte doch jemand zu ihm gesprochen, nicht wahr? Das hatte er nicht geträumt. Und nur ganz leicht konnte er den Schimmer erkennen, der sich ein wenig von der Umgebung abhob.

„Wer bist du?"

fragte er. Nicht unfreundlich, aber auch nicht freundlich. Es war eine tonlose Stimme. Zu erschöpft um zu argumentieren oder zu kämpfen, auf alles was er hoffen konnte war, dass die Person vor ihm nicht bösartig war. Und wenn ja… dann würde er Probleme haben… zu denen die je schon auf seinen Schultern lasteten.

„Wirst du Akzeptieren?"

fragte die Person, was er nun eindeutiger als Frau ausmachen konnte. Sie hatte silberfarbene Augen, die keine Emotion zeigten. War sie Zornig? War sie erzürnt das er hier aufgetaucht war oder das Gegenteil? Er konnte es nicht aus ihren Augen herauslesen. Wer weiß… vielleicht war es auch besser so.

„Wirst du Akzeptieren?"

fragte die Frau vor ihm und sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dass sich das gleichfarbige Haar was ihren Augen glich sich mit der Bewegung sachte bewegte.

„Akzeptieren?"

fragte nun der Hanyou zurück, der ihre Frage nicht beantworten konnte, solange er die Frage nicht verstanden hatte.

„Wirst du das Opfer bringen?"

und stand so nah an ihm, dass es ihm dem Atmen raubte

„Wirst du ihn bezahlen?"

und mit einem Wimpernschlag, stand sie einige Meter von ihm fort.

„Ich verstehe die Frage nicht?"

meinte Inuyasha und erhoffte sich eine Antwort und zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Lippen nicht einmal bewegten, obwohl er ihre Stimme hörte. Ihre Worte, die ihm erklärten… was sie mit dem Akzeptieren meinte.

„Komm, wenn du bereit dazu bist"

war das letzte, was er von ihr hörte und er entschlossen zu der Frau schaute.

„Kagome-chan"

flüsterte Sango und schaute auf sie herab. Sie leuchtete immer noch in den zarten blau, was sie wie eine zweite Haut einhüllte. Ihr Kopf war seitlich zur Seite und ihre Augen schauten ins Leere, sowie… die ganze Zeit schon.

„Kagome-chan"

bat Sango erneut, als Kagome scharf die Luft einzog und das blaue Schimmern um ihren Körper ein wenig versiegte.

„Miroku?"

fragte Sango und sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter

„Es ist geschehen"

hörten sie den Heiler sagen und die Flammen der Fackeln schlugen wild fauchend höher. Das rote Licht wirkte wütend und zornig. Nicht mehr seltsam warm. Es schrie förmlich.

„Es kommt, um den letzten Teil zu erfüllen"

murmelte die alte kleine Dame und die stille Wasseroberfläche, die wie so eben wie ein Spiegel wirkte, wellte unruhig auf.

Es war unheimlich, das sich Schweißperlen auf der Stirn von Sango bildeten. Wie sollte sie das deuten. Kam Inuyasha wieder? Sie meinte –_Es kommt_- war es also wirklich Inuyasha, oder was erwartete sie nun hier in diesem seltsamen Raum.

„Es ist da"

sagte die alte Dame, als die erdrückende Stille durch einen tiefen Schrei der selbst die Toten erschrecken würde, durchzogen wurde und eine Person schwer atmend auf der Wasseroberfläche des silbrigen Wassers stand.

Blutrote Augen leuchteten noch intensiver durch die Flammen der roten Fackeln, die laut aufzischten und umher schlugen. Ein lila Steifen auf jeder Wange zierte die blasse weiße Haut. Die Krallen an seinen Händen blitzen auf, wartend darauf ein Opfer in Stücke zu zerreizen. Den Durst des Blutes zu stillen und dem Trieb Befriedigung zu bringen. Silberweißes Haar umhüllte die Person, gekleidet in einem roten Sokian.

„Miroku"

entronn Sango erschrocken und griff automatisch fest an ihren Bummerrang. Sie konnte ihm nicht so trauen, auch wenn sie schon einmal eines besseren belehrt worden war. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Kagome war zu angreifbar. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Sie war zurzeit nicht mal in der Lage ihre Umgebung wirklich war zunehmen. Zu sehr war sie im Schmerz und Leid ertränkt.

„Du bist bereit?"

hallte die Stimme der kleine alten Frau durch die Halle und zu erstaunen von Miroku senkte der Dämon, der ihm allzu bekannt war, die Hände.

„Wie bereit?"

fragte Miroku irritiert, als die kleine Person bereits an ihm vorbei schoss mit dem Ofuda in den Händen.

Es ging so schnell.

Er konnte nur noch sehen, wie die Bannzettel durch die Luft flogen und sich an den Dämon hefteten. Wie die kleine Blitze um den Körper schlugen und der Schmerzensaufschrei durch die Kehle, von dem sonstigen Hanyou, ronn. Wie sich sein Körper an die Wand gekettet wurde, von noch mehr Bannzetteln. Das Aufblitzen eines kleinen Dolches, der sich tief in die Brust fraß, dass das Blut auf das Symbol tropfte.

Im Hintergrund erlosch das blaue Schimmer ungeachtet von den Augenpaaren, die auf den Dämon gerichtet waren. Auch nicht merkend, das sie eine Person erschrocken aufsetzte und sehen konnte, wie das Blut aus der Wunde zu Boden tropfte und sich dadurch die restliche Gesichtfarbe, falls noch welche Vorhanden war, wich. Ungeachtet von den Siegeln die von der alten Dame geformt wurden und sie das letzte Zeichen mit den Ausruf

„Kon!"

setzt und die Ofuda Silber aufblitzten und der Körper in der silbrigen Falle aufging und das Blut sich am Boden zu einem Zeichen formte, rot aufglühte und eine silbrige Flamm implodierte.

Es gab nur eines was Sango und Miroku, aus ihrer Erschrockenheit und Entsetztheit riss

„**INUYASHAAAAAA!"**


End file.
